


Burn the World

by LostStarsJK



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Bending (Avatar), Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I had to change the rating from Mature to Explicit because of the way the story ended up turning out, Just to be safe, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Romance, Self-Harm, Slavery, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This will get dark, Torture, War, just as a warning, more for occasional but possibly disturbing violence and torture than anything else, though mostly the hurt and not so much the comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 141,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostStarsJK/pseuds/LostStarsJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is a Firebending prodigy with skills rivaling Azula's. Taehyung and Zuko are unlikely childhood best friends.</p><p>Avatar AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ages of the BTS members, so that it would work better for this story in relation to the ages of the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. During the events of Books 1 and 2, Jungkook is 14/15, Taehyung 16/17, Jimin 16/17, Hoseok 17/18, Namjoon 17/18, Yoongi 18/19, and Seokjin 19/20. I put two ages because of different birthdays, and it's too complicated to go and pinpoint exactly when each person turns a year older and all that (In this chapter, they are all 3 years younger than that, since it takes place 3 years before the start of the Avatar timeline)
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

“You _will_ learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.”

 

The words sent shivers down Taehyung’s back. Bitter tears stung his eyes as he stood in the audience of the Fire Lord's great Agni Kai chamber, unable to do anything as his best friend’s screams rang out through the hall, echoing off the walls. _Sheer pain._ He felt like he was going to be sick. He looked away. From the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him do a double take. _Azula._ The little devil dared to _smile_ as her brother’s left eye was being scorched.

 

He was so sick of this place, where evil was upheld as good, while good was forced to exist under the alias of weakness. He refused to keep living in a place where good was punished for the crime of integrity.

 

—

 

Taehyung paced in his room. He had demanded to see Zuko immediately - at least as soon as he was well enough to have visitors, but he was told it was forbidden. Family would visit him first, before all others.

 

 _Family?_ He let out a mirthless snort.  _Yeah, right._  

 

“Sir?” The voice of a guard alerted him.

 

“Has there been any news?”

 

The anxious tone of Taehyung’s voice made the guard hesitate. As he raised his eyebrows in apprehension, the guard said, “Sir… the prince, he has been sentenced to exile.”

 

 _Exile?!_ He placed a hand on his chair to steady himself as he took in the information. He hadn’t expected Fire Lord Ozai to sink so low. Even for him, this was new.

 

Taehyung saw the guard cringe slightly as he continued, “They say he is to leave the Fire Nation in a week, when he is sufficiently healed.”

 

_A week._

 

“Can I see him?” Taehyung asked finally.

 

“Yes, sir. The Fire Lord and Princess Azula have just finished their visit.”

 

With a nod to the guard, he grabbed a cloak and made his way to the door. He would see to it Zuko would be spared banishment. If it was the last thing he did. Even if he failed, he had to try. 

 

—

 

_One week later_

 

Despite all his efforts, he had failed in the end. Taehyung had even forced his way into the Fire Lord's hall, without any prior notice or permission from his father. Luckily, there was no one else there at the time. He'd bent his head low as a humble subject and gone on his knees, imploring that Zuko might be allowed another chance. That surely the scar that signified his defeat at the Agni Kai was punishment enough. 

 

The Fire Lord looked down upon him with disdain. His cold eyes narrowed into slits. Any other time, Taehyung might have seen his own father's contempt there, but today, he was not working for himself. Zuko was the only person on his mind, and remembering his friend's pain was enough to conquer his own fears and insecurities. 

 

The Fire Lord clearly felt it was beneath him to answer to such a desperate plea, as he did not deign to respond. "Get him out of my sight," he ordered to his guards, giving them a hard glare. 

 

"Please, Your Majesty, I-" 

 

Before the guards could touch him, Taehyung's father ran in, carrying profuse apologies directed to the ruler of their nation. 

 

Fire Lord Ozai relaxed his glare. Sternly, he said, "Discipline your son, General." 

 

"I'll make sure he learns," came his father's reply. Taehyung winced. 

 

"Tae... you shouldn't have," Zuko said the next time they met. "You could have been punished too." 

 

"I had to. This isn't right. I'm sorry, Zuko. I really wanted to convince him. I'm so sorry it didn't work." Taehyung's gaze fell to the floor. 

 

"My father's not the type to be easily convinced. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thank you for being on my side." Zuko reached forward to grab at Taehyung's hand, squeezing it. 

 

That had been two days ago. Now, the two of them stood face to face, Zuko with his traveling supplies and a white bandage on his left eye, and Taehyung with nothing but his determined loyalty. 

 

Zuko spoke first. “Goodbye, Tae. We _will_ see each other again, but until then, don’t be too bored without me. And don’t dance too much at school. I won’t be there to get you out of trouble anymore." His voice broke. 

 

“No need for goodbyes, Zuko. I’ve got it all taken care of.” Taehyung flashed the prince a broad smile. 

 

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked in confusion. “Taehyung... please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Don’t worry, when have I ever done anything stupid?”

 

Zuko groaned internally. “No, Taehyung. Don’t try anything. It could really be dangerous,” he warned.

 

“Too late!”

 

“Tae…”

 

“I’m _kidding_. No need to be so paranoid, Zuko.” His smile faded as he turned serious. “Stay safe. No matter what, _don’t_ let your father break you. This isn’t the end.” Taehyung fought to control his tears. He leapt forward to give Zuko a tight hug.

 

“I won’t.” Zuko’s tears soaked through the fabric on Taehyung's shoulder.

 

—

 

It was midnight when Jungkook arrived at his bedroom, his hair wet from sweat.

 

“Just got back? Ooh, our Jungkookie's practicing hard.”

 

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung. They had become friends when Jungkook had transferred to the Imperial Fire Institution for Boys. Even though Jungkook was two years younger than his classmates, he had advanced through school so fast that his father had insisted he skip grades. His teachers, who had been in favour, were happy to help make the arrangements. Ever since then, Taehyung had been his roommate. It was customary for students at the institution to move into a dorm and have a roommate, unless they were of the royal family. The headmaster deemed the companionship would foster teamwork skills, which he believed to be the core of the Fire Nation’s strength.

 

Jungkook recalled the day when Taehyung had shyly approached him and asked if they could be roommates. Not thinking much of it, Jungkook had accepted. The older boy had seemed slightly less annoying than all his other classmates, who were not happy to learn that a kid _two_ years their junior, would be sharing the classroom with them.

 

Jungkook flashed the older boy a grin. “Of course. We have Firebending exams coming up soon, I have to practice.”

 

“Ah well, even if you didn’t practice, you’d get the highest mark anyway.” Taehyung crinkled his nose, before smiling fondly at him.

 

With a snort, Jungkook asked, “What about you? You should practice too. You would get really high marks too, if you actually tried.”

 

“Ah, I’ll scrape by like I always do,” Taehyung said, waving a hand dismissively.

 

It was then that Jungkook noticed the bundles of cloth by Taehyung’s feet. He must have gathered his belongings and wrapped them up in the fabric. He frowned. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

Taehyung gave a smile, but Jungkook could see that it was forced. “Yeah… I’m going on a trip. It’s a family thing,” he said quickly.

 

“A family trip?” Jungkook asked. “But your family never goes on trips.”

 

“Well, my father just got a promotion, and we’re going to Ember Island for a few days to celebrate.”

 

 _Oh._ Jungkook realized the source of Taehyung’s discomfort. He and his father had never seen eye to eye, and the older boy had always yearned for his father’s approval, never having gotten it. His father wanted Taehyung to follow in his footsteps and grow up to be a high-ranking military officer, playing an integral role in bringing the Earth Kingdom down. He saw his son’s rebellious behaviour as stupid and pathetic. He couldn’t understand that peace-loving Taehyung had never wanted that life for himself. Once he realized his father would never change his mind, Taehyung had started acting more like himself, as though trying to spite his father that he would never become like him.

 

Jungkook gave the older boy a look of sympathy. “Ah, I hope it’s not too bad… at least it’s only a few days.” He wished he could offer more comfort, but he had always been bad at that.  

 

“Yeah, probably won’t be too bad.”

 

There was a silence. The older boy looked like he had something to say, and he kept biting down on his lip. He finally said, “Well, have a good couple of days while I’m away. Don’t miss me _too_ much.” He gave the younger boy a big smile. Jungkook frowned slightly. There was something off about today. The smile seemed like a cover, more than anything.

 

“Is something wrong?” Jungkook asked. “...It’s because of Prince Zuko and his exile, isn’t it?” he intuited.

 

Taehyung gave a deep sigh. Jungkook heard venom in his voice when he said, “How could a father do that to his own son?” He looked down at the floor, shaking his head. “I just don’t _understand_.”

 

“I know,” Jungkook said, letting out a sigh of his own. “It’s horrible.”

 

“And did you know what Azula did when their father burned him? She _smiled_. That little-”

 

“I know,” Jungkook cut in, a bit too sharply. He saw Taehyung clench his jaw at that. Before Jungkook could apologize, the older boy composed his features into a smile once more.

 

“I’m actually leaving tonight, and I just thought I’d wait until you got back from practice. Now that I’ve seen you, I’ll go.”

 

“Why are you talking like someone who’s saying goodbye and never coming back?” Jungkook joked. A few days wasn’t the end of the world. He had to hand it to Taehyung, dramatic as always.

 

Taehyung gave a soft laugh. Without warning, he made his way towards Jungkook and enveloped him in a hug. Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What? Why-”

 

“Don’t be too lonely without me,” Taehyung joked. He quickly pulled away and with a salute, he turned to leave. Jungkook smiled, shaking his head to himself in amusement. Taehyung and his weird ways. “Bye, have a safe trip!” he called.

 

Jungkook made his way over to his desk, taking out a slip of parchment and a brush. _Her birthday is in three weeks. Why am I writing this already?_ he thought to himself. Preoccupied, he didn’t register the slow, heavy steps the older boy took towards the door, as though weights were bound to his feet, nor the small drop of liquid that fell from his eye.

 

**—**

 

_Three weeks later_

 

There was a knock on the door. “You may come in,” Azula permitted.

 

Jungkook quietly entered the room. Closing the door, he commented, “Zuko is banished with no sign of returning any time soon... I suppose that means you’re one step closer to securing the position of Fire Lord, when the time comes.” He paused when the princess did not respond, choosing instead to sit at her desk, making quick strokes with her brush.

 

Could she be feeling some kind of sympathy for her brother? “I thought you would be more pleased about this,” he admitted.

 

“Pleased?” Azula finally answered. “Oh please, Jungkook. I have no time for that. You’re right. With Zuzu’s exile, I am closer to officially becoming the heir to the throne. Not that he was ever really competition, of course. But I _have_ realized just how much busier this makes me now. Even though I am more qualified for the role than anyone, I am sure some stupid old men will be opposed to the idea of a girl, the younger child of Fire Lord Ozai, no less, becoming their ruler.”

 

She turned to glance at Jungkook. Sighing as though bored, she said, “Thus, I have to make preparations to ensure I am so beyond qualified that no one dares to oppose me. Not even they will be able to deny my right to rule.”

 

“And that is what you are doing right now? Making plans?” Jungkook inquired. He should have expected this kind of response, coming from her. Still, though the image of Zuko’s punishment had long since disappeared from his eyes, it had not yet faded from his heart.

 

“Mhm,” Azula answered carelessly. After a slight pause, Jungkook gathered his courage. He prompted, “And these plans… am I included in them?”

 

“Oh, bold,” Azula noted in faux surprise. She already knew her answer, but decided she would toy with him a little further before replying. “Why? Would you like to be? Included, that is?”

 

Jungkook swallowed. He wished she wouldn’t put him on the spot like that. Forcing himself to maintain his composure, he replied in kind, “I would think someone of your calibre should have the authority and maturity of judgment required to make her own decisions, without having to play games.”  He had learned much in all his years of knowing Azula, if his hardened personality and sharp, double-edged tongue was anything to show for it.

 

“Careful, anyone else and I could have had you punished for speaking out of line.” Azula smirked, amused. “You want the truth?” When Jungkook nodded, she continued, “Well, I would be lying if I said I never considered you in my future plans.”

 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as if to give a cool ‘Oh?’. Inside, however, it was a different story. The hope was embarrassingly making his heart flutter.

 

Azula added quickly, “Though of course, I will have to marry a prince someday. Maybe when we conquer the Earth Kingdom. Or at the very least, the son of a high-ranking war minister.”

 

Jungkook’s expression hardened at that, but he said nothing. It didn’t go unnoticed by Azula, who noted he was wise to keep his mouth shut. 

 

 _If only he was higher-born._ Of course, not many would claim that Jungkook was of low rank, as his father had accumulated a respectable amount of wealth as a successful businessman, but regardless, it wasn’t good enough.

 

“ _Power is everything, Azula. Remember that_.”

 

Azula had vowed to etch her father’s words in her heart forever. Besides, what was love anyway? Some fleeting excuse for the self-esteem of inadequate youth who had nothing else to show for themselves? All those who spewed love was the fruit of life? Weak and stupid. And she was not weak.

 

“That is all I had to ask. I will show myself out,” Jungkook said curtly. Before leaving, he set a small blue box on Azula’s desk. Bowing, he said, “Your birthday present. Just thought it would come in handy for your future plans. Happy birthday.” 

 

Azula watched him leave, her signature smirk held intact until he closed the door behind him. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes fell upon the blue box. _What was it anyway?_ She opened it, stopping when she realized what it was.

 

Her lips twitched into a smile as she slowly took out the present from its container. It was an ornate hairpin in the design of a blue flame. Threads of gold outlined its sharp edges. Attached to it was a small note. She separated it from the jewelry. “ _Wear it when you can finally bend blue fire.”_

 

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Jungkook had been her rival since Day 1. _Just you wait, I’ll put your blue fire to shame_ , she thought as she recalled how the boy had released his first ball of blue flame just last week, which was unheard of - especially for a boy of a mere eleven years. At least, among mediocrity.

 

Even in the dim light, she could see the pin shimmer as she turned it over in her fingers to admire it. “Pretty.”

 

A fitting gift for the Fire Nation Princess’ twelfth birthday.

 


	2. Point of No Return

Another late night practice. Jungkook returned to his dorm, tired and ready to collapse. His Firebending session had been unsatisfactory today. His form was fine, as always, but his blasts of blue flame were still not powerful enough. He wondered how much progress Azula had made at her practice. She had produced her first blast of blue fire just this week.

 

When no one was looking, a secret smile had found its way onto his face after he had seen her proudly wearing her new pin in place of her usual one. He couldn’t let people know. After all, he was only a lowly subject. How dare he even think to harbour these emotions? But still, he couldn’t shake them as he thought of how beneficial it would be to both of them if they were allowed to practice together more often. _Wouldn’t that be nice._

 

He gritted his teeth. He would have to train harder tomorrow. If he did not keep his abilities up to par, no one would have any interest in him anymore. Not the Fire Lord. Not Azula. He would be disposable.

 

“Oh, you’re back?” He turned to see his new roommate, a tall boy by the name of Hideki. Jungkook gave him a curt nod. He had found the other boy distasteful from the start. He was the sort of rich kid who did nothing but ride on his parents’ high reputation, spit on those less fortunate than him, and expect his family name to coast him through life. Not to mention his lack of manners.

 

Jungkook sighed. It had been a month since Taehyung had left. When he did not return in a week, Jungkook had grown a little concerned, but he didn’t dwell too much on it, other than to note that Taehyung would miss his Firebending exams if he didn’t return soon. He had shrugged it off, thinking the trip was just taking longer than expected.

 

When two weeks had passed, he had become worried to the point that he almost wanted to make the trek to Taehyung’s house and ask his parents. His parents were back, so why wasn’t Taehyung? But he knew the older boy’s father despised and was tight-lipped to questions that invaded their privacy, so he deemed it a pointless act to ask.

 

When just over three weeks had passed, it was announced that Taehyung had left the Fire Nation. Posters of his face were even plastered all over the country. He was now banned from re-entering the Fire Nation. A Fire Nation officer stationed in the colonies in the interior of the Earth Kingdom had seen the prince pass by, in the company of his uncle Iroh, and Taehyung. He had reported it to the Fire Lord, following the order to keep a good lookout of the prince to ensure he was far away from the Fire Nation.

 

Subsequently, Taehyung’s father had received a double-rank demotion and had just narrowly escaped losing his position altogether. His punishment had been made all the more severe when it was discovered that Taehyung’s father had kept the truth from the Fire Lord for all those weeks, in the hopes of holding on to his family’s honour as long as possible. Thankfully, he had evaded severe retribution. His skills were too valuable and there was no one to replace him. At least, not yet. However, their family’s reputation had received a stain that could not be washed away.

 

Jungkook let out a deep sigh. One part of him was uneasy and worried when he thought of the difficulties his friend would face outside of his home country. It wouldn’t be easy… He knew Taehyung had never ventured outside the Fire Nation. His heart grew heavy as he wondered if the older boy even knew what had happened to his father. Did he even _know_ that his family was put in such a position of dishonour through his actions?

 

Jungkook shut his eyes tightly in frustration. Taehyung never thought things through. The next time he saw the older boy - _if_ he did, he wanted to scold him for making such an irresponsible decision. As deep as he knew the conflicts with Taehyung and his father went, Jungkook couldn’t shake the thought that what Taehyung had committed was wrong. Not to mention _treason_. Aiding the exiled prince, banished directly by the Fire Lord. He might as well have slapped the Fire Lord in the face, a display of defiance against his royal command. Jungkook didn’t know what to think of that. What would Taehyung achieve by going with the prince anyway? How would he help him in any measurable way?

 

Brought up by a proud, nationalistic father, Jungkook firmly believed that filial duties had to be executed, no matter what. _That_ was an aspect of the nationalism he was raised with. Citizens were to devote the same commitment and dedication to their parents as they did to their country. After all, he had learned it was a similar type of love. Love for the nation was simply an extension of the love citizens should feel for their parents. In the end, both took part in raising and shaping a person. _So how could Taehyung just betray both, just like that?_ He wondered if it was that easy for him to cast aside his family and denounce his country in one stroke.

 

Still, though he was reluctant to admit it, he did miss Taehyung. Jungkook didn’t like many people, and in fact, tried to keep a distance from most of them, but Taehyung was different. There was something about his cheerful exterior and enthusiasm that was endearing. Warm. Unlike everyone else who seemed to view him as competition, Taehyung saw him as a friend. He felt something stir inside him.

 

 _Ah, what am I thinking? Jeon Jungkook, come to your senses. He’s a traitor now._ He brought his palms to his cheeks and gave them a light slap. Having been roommates with Taehyung was enough to make people suspicious of him. He had even been questioned if he knew anything, and whether he aided his escape. If Jungkook so much as showed any sympathy towards Taehyung’s actions now, his family was sure to pay for it. After all, having grown up spending time with Azula, Jungkook knew how intolerant the royal family was of disloyalty.

 

Jungkook cringed as he recalled how cluelessly he had dismissed Taehyung’s strange behaviour. He should have picked up on it and stopped him. _I should have paid more attention._

 

—

 

_Two weeks ago_

 

 _Ah, there he is._ Taehyung smiled as he made out the familiar image of the back of Zuko’s head, his long hair tied in a top-knot that gathered his hair into a diamond shape. He felt an ache in his chest when he saw the simple brown clothing his friend was wearing. Good for blending in, but nonetheless, he had never seen Zuko wear anything other than royal attire or armour. Even his nighttime garments had been fashioned with the utmost care by the hands of the most skilled Fire Nation tailors.

 

Taehyung shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his head. All that would change if Zuko captured the Avatar.

 

“Psst! Zuko!” Taehyung called.

 

Zuko stopped in his tracks. He whirled. “Taehyung?” His jaw dropped, his eyes open wide. He swept his gaze over his friend slowly, as if distrusting of his own eyes.

 

“Jeez, why’d you make it so hard for me to track you guys? I thought my feet were falling off trying to find you. Thank goodness you guys stopped to dock the ship,” Taehyung joked as he emerged from the bush he was hiding in.

 

Alarmed, Zuko said, “What are you doing here? Go back! Immediately!”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Taehyung said firmly. He turned slightly to give a respectful bow to General Iroh, who was standing by Zuko’s side.

 

“No, you’re not. I can’t let you do this.”

 

“It’s too late, Zuko. We’re already in the Earth Kingdom. You know what they say. You can get out of the Fire Nation without much trouble, but the border patrols going in are ridiculous. Besides, they probably know by now. I can’t go back.”

 

Zuko’s forehead creased with emotion. “Tae… why would you do this? My father… do you know what he could do to your family once he finds out? You know how important reputation is.”

 

Taehyung grew silent. He let out a deep breath. “I know,” he said, pain evident in his features. “But I couldn’t just let you go like that.”

 

Zuko’s face twisted in torment. “Ah, and to add to that, you’re probably wanted for treason by now. I’m so sorry... This is all because of me. Because I spoke out at that damn war meeting. Darn, I’m so _stupid!"_   

 

“None of this is your fault,” Taehyung said, giving a firm squeeze to his friend’s shoulder.  “Besides, you know how much I wanted to travel the world. Being in the Fire Nation without you would be boring anyway.” He mustered a wide grin. A sliver of a tear slipped from Zuko’s good eye. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” was all the prince could say for the next minute, as Taehyung took him in his arms in an attempt to make him stop apologizing.

 

—

 

It was nighttime. Taehyung lay in a bedroom aboard the Fire Nation warship Zuko had been able to attain, owing to General Iroh's influence. The whole room was made of metal. Heck, the entire ship was made out of it. Taehyung felt an emptiness seep into him as he beheld the dark gray colour of the walls, tinged with metallic hues of red from the reflection given off by his lamp light. It was similar to the warships his father had let him explore when he was a kid. Not much had changed, except perhaps the slight improvements in technology.

 

After some restless tossing, Taehyung sat up. He couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts kept looping back to the letter he had left for his family before leaving. Everything reminded him of them. The Fire Nation insignia carved on the wall. The perfect orderliness of the room. All these little things that had seemed so insignificant before were now the remnants of his time with his family. His home.

 

He blew out the light by his bedside. Maybe that would make it better. He held his head in his hands as he thought of the likely possibility that he might never see them again. And yet, all he had left was a mere letter.

 

_Dear Mother and Father,_

 

_I hate to have to tell you this through a letter, but there is no other way. I’ll start by apologizing for that. I'm sorry._

 

_I’ll just get straight to the point. As you know, Prince Zuko has been exiled. I plan on following him. As his friend, I cannot stay here and do nothing while he suffers._

 

_Father, I know I’ve never been the son you dreamed of having. Instead of following your wishes and beliefs, I have trod against them in every way I knew. And I know this will add to your disappointment, but I did it because I wanted to become a person that I could be proud of. And I can’t do that if I don’t stand by my beliefs. I know that I can’t stay loyal to the Fire Nation under the leadership of a man who would burn and exile his own son, just for speaking out of turn. No matter how hard I try to convince myself otherwise, I can’t envision a life for myself here. I want to go and help Zuko find his way, and while I do that, I will learn more about the rest of the world and make something of myself._

 

_Mother, I don’t know what to say, except for how sorry I truly am. I love you. I have always loved you, and I hope you know how grateful I’ve been to you all these years for raising me with so much love._

 

_I hope you can both forget me. I am so sorry to have to bring so much dishonour to you with my selfishness. Please don’t forgive me._

 

_Taehyung_

 

He closed his eyes. Guilt stabbed at his heart. He took an unsteady breath. _It had to be done. I had to do it. I’m sorry, Father. Mother._ In the darkness of the night, he wept, clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his skin, drawing blood. He unfolded one of them to cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he fought to contain the sorrow that seemed to burst out of him in relentless sobs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the general events that occur in Avatar will happen in here too, because I'm trying to leave this as canon as possible, but it is not centered around the Gaang. One of the reasons I wanted to write this story, other than the fact that I love both BTS and Avatar, is that I wanted to show some possible effects of the war and the Fire Nation's imperialism from points of view that weren't addressed as thoroughly in the show. I wanted to focus more on the impact that the actions of Aang and his friends have on ordinary people as they make a difference in the world.
> 
> Also, at first I was a bit reluctant to make the members so young, but then I remembered that in the show, the characters are so young yet very mature for their age, as a lot of them had to grow up quickly, due to the state of the world.


	3. And So It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook receives a task from the Fire Lord.

Jungkook bit into an apple, his expression thoughtful as he regarded the question of how best to break down the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. The fruit was juicy and sweet and the sound of it crunching against his teeth helped him concentrate.

 

Azula rested her face upon her left palm. With her right hand, she made a matter-of-fact gesture. “Say, if I had been Uncle, I wouldn’t have backed down. Losing his son was no excuse.”

 

“How could you say that?” Jungkook asked, gaping at her.

 

“What?” Azula snapped.

 

“Azula, he lost his _son_. His one and only son. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? And Prince Lu Ten was so good to you. You could at least pretend to care.”

 

The princess snorted. “Good? So what? He was weak. And therefore unworthy of my attention, even as a rival to the throne.” She exhaled loudly, blowing a strand of her hair away from her face. “Though, I must say, at least he was more worthy than Zuzu.” She smirked, suddenly remembering something. “And then that fool of a boy who decided to follow my brother in exile… pathetic.” She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

Jungkook let out a mumble in protest. It came out jumbled, and he didn’t even register his own words. But when he looked at Azula’s face, her left brow raised, he knew that she knew exactly what he had said. “What... did you just say to me?” she asked, turning the room chilly.

 

Jungkook found his voice. “Taehyung is my _friend_ ,” he repeated. He was surprised at how steady he sounded.

 

There was a long silence. Azula’s lips tightened into a line and her eyes bore holes into his head. It took all he had to return an even stare. Finally, she hissed, “Don’t _ever_ let anyone else hear that again.”

 

“I’m sorry.” The words came immediately. She didn’t seem to mind the way he normally addressed her - informally, due to their friendship - but he knew she hated it when he did anything even remotely close to defending Zuko, or those he associated with. Yet, he had done it on purpose. He bowed his head slightly, hoping she saw it as an apologetic gesture. The atmosphere grew stifling as she regarded him coldly. His hand absentmindedly found the red handkerchief tucked within his robes and his fingers wrapped around the soft fabric.

 

“You will not defend him, nor his pathetic excuses for friends, in front of me,” she finally said with a dangerous sharpness.

 

Jungkook bowed lower. “I understand,” he said with gritted teeth. He was getting tired of Azula’s lack of compassion. He had hoped she would have gained some empathy as the years passed. It was his firm belief that to be an exceptional Fire Lord, worthy of having their name passed down for generations in reverence, one had to have empathy. With empathy came compassion. Otherwise, how could she hope to know mercy? Forgiveness?

 

He decided to steer the topic of conversation away from Taehyung and Zuko. “What happens when you do become Fire Lord?”

 

“Then, I rule,” she replied simply.

 

Jungkook inhaled, closing his eyes and taking his time to let it out slowly. Sometimes it was so hard to talk to her.

 

As though she had read his mind, Azula said, “I know what you think. You believe I won’t be a great leader because I don’t have compassion.”

 

“You _would_ be good, I just think it would be better if-”

 

The princess cut him off. “I disagree. If anything, it would allow me to make my decisions with a rational mind. What would I be if I stopped to worry about everyone’s feelings? Nothing would ever get done. My way, nothing will be able to affect me or keep me from executing my goals. And I have great ones at that. I will lead the Fire Nation to a bright future, and the world shall blaze in glory. All others will bow down before us as we create the world anew. I will put them out of their misery and let them live in a world of my design. Is that not merciful?”

 

Jungkook frowned, fiddling with the handkerchief once more. “But the methods you want to use to create this new world are unethical.” He took care to sound reasonable and polite. He put out his hands in a calm gesture. “I’m all for the Fire Nation’s expansion. I think the rest of the world would benefit from our technologies and advancements, even if they might not all realize that yet. But you can’t just do that by treating them as your servants. They have to be your _people_. You have to make them respect you, to love you.”

 

Azula eyed him for a moment as though she could not believe what he had just said. “Do you _really_ believe that, Jungkook?” She crossed her arms. “ _Fear_ is what I will use. Respect will come when I lead us all to a glorious new era. Love?" She scoffed. "I don’t need it.”

 

“It won’t happen as easily as you say. People don’t bend that easily.”

 

“Of course.” Her voice turned earnest. “That is why I need you by my side to stomp all the rebels down when they act out.”

 

Jungkook scratched his head in frustration, biting down on his lower lip. This wasn’t going anywhere. “Of course,” he muttered, his jaw hardening. The hand holding his handkerchief tightened into a fist. He excused himself. “I need to go practice my Firebending. I’ll talk to you later.” He turned to leave.

 

“You know what I think the Fire Nation needs?” Azula asked.

 

Jungkook stopped. She always had a way of making him turn back around, even when he wanted nothing more than to leave. He bet that even if she were not royalty, and thus, did not have authority over him, she would still have that same effect on him. He sighed, giving in. “And what is that?”

 

“A leader who’s willing to be a monster for her country.”

 

—

 

The throne room was darker than the way he remembered it. Tall pillars stood to his left and right, in neat columns and rows. Each pillar consisted of a yellow cylindrical base with square holes, on top of which sat brown columns that reached up to the ceiling. The sheer height of the room made him feel small, as though he were a small fire ferret, timidly cowering before a lion-turtle.

 

As he walked, he saw his image reflected back to him from the polished floor. The shadows from his robes were fainter than they had been when he had last stood in this room. Today, the small lanterns that hung from each pillar were unlit. The sole source of light came from the massive flames on the grand platform upon which the throne sat. They stretched in a horizontal line, setting ablaze the entire width of the stage.

 

He had only entered the room on a small number of occasions, the first being years ago, when he had been called to demonstrate his Firebending in front of the entire royal family. Word of his skills had reached far, starting from his extraordinarily high practical exam scores at school, but he had never expected the honour of being allowed to perform in front of royalty. Now, at the age of twelve, he still felt like the small child he had been years ago. It was an unnerving effect the throne room seemed to have on him.   

 

It was here that he had first laid eyes on the Fire Nation princess. He had been curious about her, as he had grown up hearing stories about her prodigious skills. She had beheld him with crossed arms, her chin raised up, as she looked down upon him with raised eyebrows. It was clear from her expression that she didn’t expect anything from him. Most likely, she doubted his skill and thought it to be an exaggeration, nothing worthy of special mention. She pursed her small lips as if in challenge. _Go on then. Show us what you can do._

 

Beside her sat the prince, a small encouraging smile adorning his face, making him appear innocent. The Fire Lord himself had sat with his two hands brought together, waiting with stern anticipation. With his permission, Jungkook began. He performed a routine that he had used for one of his most advanced exams, but much enhanced to befit the royal audience.

 

Creating Firebending choreographies was an activity he had taken up quite recently. He enjoyed it in earnest and it was a way of pushing his creativity to the limit while incorporating the moves he learned from practice. All his life, he had heard tales of the ancient dragons and how they had taught Firebending to the humans. The legends spoke of their graceful precision, deadly yet beautiful. Firebending as an art form.

 

For years, he had been captivated by these stories. After all, there had to be more than _just_ Firebending. That grew dull quickly, with no real opponents his age to duel against. So it was with great deliberation that he designed a fitting choreography for his audience, aiming to bring justice to the dragons of old.

 

He knew his strengths well. If he was to impress, he would have to highlight them. He specialized the moves to accentuate his speed, flexibility, and precision. There was control in his quick blasts. None were any larger or smaller than he intended.

 

When he finished, he saw that the Fire Lord’s eyes were narrowed. The sternness was gone, replaced with a calculating excitement in his eyes. He inspected him for a moment. Jungkook almost thought he appeared impressed. For a moment, he caught the Fire Lord glancing at Azula briefly, then at Jungkook, then at Zuko. As his eyes rested on the prince, Jungkook detected a subtle note of distaste in his expression.

 

Jungkook allowed his memories to float away as he approached an area two rows of pillars down from the throne. “You asked for me, Your Majesty?” He bowed low, and knelt before the Fire Lord.

 

The Fire Lord regarded him from his high throne surrounded by flames. Four columns with a roof. It resembled a palanquin in a way. He asked him rudimentary questions at first, about the school he attended, whether his studies were going well. Then, he moved on to the real reason he was called here.

 

“You have great potential. The Fire Nation needs more people like you. It would be unwise of me to waste such talent.” He paused for a brief moment. It was a composed break, a regal gesture that emanated control and demanded reverence. From his few audiences with the Fire Lord, it was clear to Jungkook who Azula had learned her calculated poise from. “That is why I have decided to ask, why don’t you join one of my battalions in a mission? There is an Earth Kingdom town, just north of Gaoling, which is ridden with rebels. You, as well as several soldiers, are to go there and quell down those who oppose our rule and disturb the peace. It would be a good experience for you, early on. What do you think?” He raised his brows slightly.

 

Jungkook swallowed. This was not a suggestion, but a direct command. He had dreaded this for a long time. With effort, he banished the images of bloody civilians and soldiers looking on with their expressions obscured by masks. But he knew rebels needed to be taken down. They stood in the way of the harmony that would eventually come when the Fire Nation took over the world. “Of course, Your Majesty. It would be an invaluable opportunity. Thank you for granting it to me.” He was surprised at his own voice, calm and eager. He bowed graciously.

 

“Good,” the Fire Lord said, nodding in approval. His black eyes pierced into him, and the slightest twist curved his lips upward. “If you perform well, more opportunities will follow. If you continue delivering excellence, I may even consider you for an early appointment amongst our military officers, in a few years when you have more experience. Still, it would be sooner than many others.” He gave an unexpected chuckle. “I remember the first time I brought you here. You said you would be more loyal to the Fire Nation than anyone.” His eyes held an amused glint in them. “That you would be grateful if I gave you a chance for you to prove yourself to your nation. Well, this is it.” He spread his arms out to their sides, his robes casting long shadows in front of Jungkook.

 

—

 

“Zuko, if we’re going to the Western Air Temple, why are we passing through these Earth Kingdom villages?” Taehyung asked. “Wouldn’t it be faster if we took the direct sea route?”

 

“I don’t want anyone to find out where we’re going. If they do, and they find the Avatar before I do, then it’s all over. It’s a detour, but it’ll be worth it. We’ll meet the crew once we near the temple. That's when we'll need to cross the water. But for now, it’s better for me if I’m not seen.” Taehyung nodded slowly. He chewed at his bottom lip. He felt his heart twist at the wariness and distrust that had already started to build in his friend.

 

Taehyung tried to focus on surveying the area. He and Zuko had set out to plan out their next route. Afterward, they would meet up with General Iroh, who had gone to a nearby town to buy some traveling supplies. Taehyung was certain that tea would be among them.

 

“So,” Zuko started. Taehyung detected a hint of mischief in his voice. He knew he was trying to lighten the mood, not wanting to weigh Taehyung down with his anxiety over capturing the Avatar. “You still like that boy in our class?”

 

In spite of himself, a smile found its way onto Taehyung’s face, though he tried to bite it down. “What boy?” he asked. He thought he had kept his attraction secret from everyone.

 

“Jungkook. _Oh,_ the great Firebending prodigy,” Zuko teased, putting an arm around Taehyung, trying to get him in a headlock. Taehyung laughed in surprise, struggling against his grip. “How did you know?”

 

“It wasn’t that hard to guess. You always stared at him when you thought no one was looking.” Zuko grinned.

 

Taehyung recalled the last time he had seen Jungkook, when he had said goodbye. He looked down and gritted his teeth. He was not going to get emotional about this, not here. _Maybe it’s for the best that I left. It was never going to happen anyway. Not with the princess in the picture._

 

Zuko seemed to detect the change in his expression. He nudged him gently with his elbow. “Why do you like a guy like that for? You know he’s obsessed with my sister. Obviously, he’s got horrid taste.”

 

Taehyung laughed hard at that. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They kept moving, noting and discussing good routes to use for traveling without attracting too much attention. They neared a small town, and the closer they drew, the louder their surroundings became.

 

“What’s all this noise?” Zuko asked, frowning.

 

Taehyung peered downward to see rebels causing a scene in the town not far from where they stood. He’d always had excellent vision, which served him well in archery, and now, it allowed him to make out the scene below him in fine detail.

 

From the Fire Nation banners posted on the walls and flags that waved from poles, he could tell it was one of the colonized areas. There was even a newly constructed statue of Fire Lord Ozai in the center.

 

Earthbenders and nonbenders alike were destroying the flags and banners. Angry slashes of swords cut up the banners, while Earthbenders raised the ground beneath them to propel themselves up to reach the flags. Once they were high enough, they snagged them off triumphantly. Others used their bending to form heavy boulders, which they hurled toward the statue. The earth rumbled as they moved.

 

Civilians peered out from their houses timidly, but Taehyung could sense they were in silent support of the rebels. The bolder ones came outside to cheer them on. He saw that the man leading the cheer was waving a large Earth Kingdom flag in his hands. The crowd spewed curses at the Fire Nation, holding their fists up in the air.

 

A knot twisted in Taehyung’s stomach. This was a classic act of public rebellion. He’d only ever heard about these from his father, but had never imagined what it would be like to see one up close.

 

Suddenly, the crowd dispersed, and their loud cheers turned into careful murmurs. Fire Nation soldiers forced their way in, forming ranks. The red military-issued uniforms he was so familiar with came into view. Their faces were covered by masks that were reminiscent of skulls, changing them from men to killing machines. Lines of organized fire lit the scene. Onlookers shrank to the ground, covering their heads. Some screamed.

 

Pressure started to build in his chest. As he glanced toward Zuko, he saw that his lips were set in a hard line. “They’re going to take out the rebels,” he muttered solemnly. "Maybe capture some of them." Taehyung scanned the crowd, biting his lip. _We have to help them._ He tugged at the pouch of arrows he had slung over his back, rummaging for his bow.

 

Just then, amidst the struggle, Taehyung spied an Earthbender who seemed to rise above the crowd. He wore a green Earth Kingdom garb that looked to be well-suited for combat. He was a boy around his age, maybe slightly older. His long black hair was tied into a knot at the top of his head. From the way the other rebels regarded him, Taehyung intuited that he must be a leader among them. Soldiers rushed at him, but he evaded their blows with deft footwork. Swords and spears lashed out at him, but he weaved through them as though they were nothing. He appeared untouchable. He created a platform of earth and rose in the air, blocking out arrows with a mound of rock. With a practiced stealth, he landed in front of the Fire Lord’s statue. Taehyung saw his lips curl up, his brows furrowed hard. Other Earthbenders fought against the soldiers who tried to strike their leader down.

 

Suddenly, the ground trembled. Taehyung felt it from the upper ground where he hid. A boulder half the size of a small house slowly rose from the ground. It quivered in the air for a moment as though uncertain. Taehyung marveled at the sight. Several soldiers backed away from the area, unsure of what to do. The Earthbender breathed heavily now. After a moment, he gave an arduous push. The boulder found its mark right at the crotch of the statue.

 

The crowd erupted in cheer. Several Fire Nation soldiers charged at him in fury. The Earthbender turned once again to face them, a defiant grin pulling at his lips. A coordinated line of fire blasts aimed to take him down, but he quickly built a wall, separating him from the soldiers. A cylindrical block emerged from the ground under his feet, and he rose in the air, riding it as though it were a board. He steered carefully, swooping down to rescue a rebel - a nonbender, Taehyung guessed - who, rendered weaponless, stood at the mercy of two Fire Nation soldiers. He let him down carefully in a secluded alleyway before turning back around on his slab of rock.

 

The rebel veered up as a sword flew at him. He avoided it, but it caused him to lose his perfect balance. He abandoned the rock and leapt to the ground, rolling on his shoulder several times to distribute the force. Taehyung’s brows shot up as he realized the rebels were holding their own against the soldiers in a solid battle. _I never knew they were this good._

 

A tall wall of orange flame charged forth at the boy’s direction. He started to build a circle of rock around himself, but the flames curled around him viciously, licking at his skin. The boy let out a cry of agony as he burned. Still, he raised the earth under him to get far enough away from the flames and landed hard on the ground several feet away, rolling in an attempt to put out the fire. When it went out, he looked down to see that his clothes were left singed. There was a charred mark over the Earth Kingdom symbol near the chest area. Fury filled his eyes.

 

Taehyung frowned as it now appeared that the Earthbender was locked in a one-on-one duel with a single soldier. He realized it was the same soldier who had created the wall of flame. The remaining soldiers focused on the other rebels and the crowd. The Earthbender boy panted hard. The soldier watched him for a moment, as though waiting for him to make the first move. He stood unmoving, yet his stance was strong and calculated. Finally, the boy drew large slabs of rock from the ground and kicked them all toward the soldier, one after the other. The soldier dodged each one with ease.

 

 _Is he even trying?_ Then, with an abrupt lift of his hand, the boy raised the ground upon which the soldier stood. It seemed to catch the soldier off guard, and he used that as an opening to launch a sharp spear of rock toward the soldier’s chest. To his dismay, the soldier recovered quickly and let his reflexes take over. He jumped off the elevated ground and actually moved fast enough to step on the earthen spear and propel himself forward. He flew toward the ground, launching two strong blasts of blue flame at the boy, before collecting himself with a series of shoulder rolls.

 

Taehyung froze. _No. It can’t be._

 

The rebel boy grew distracted by his efforts to put up defenses against the fire. Using that to his advantage, the soldier produced a column of fire and enveloped it around the boy, imprisoning him within a small circle so that he couldn’t escape. He advanced. His steps were light, and they held a certain trained precision. Taehyung looked on with dismay as the familiar soldier picked up a stray sword laying on the ground to point it at the rebel boy. “Surrender,” came his voice, still containing the high tone of youth.

 

“Never,” the rebel spat, even as the cylinder of flame surrounding him threatened to close in.

 

“What you are doing right now is an act of terror,” Jungkook said evenly. He looked back at the other rebels, who were being subdued by his fellow soldiers. “Surrender,” he repeated. “You will all be overwhelmed soon. There’s no point. Stop what you’re doing.” Even as the rebel’s movements were limited in his prison of fire, he still attempted to hurl blocks of rock toward Jungkook, though they were easily evaded.

 

The rebel took a deep breath, trembling with exhaustion. “Terror?” He let out a mirthless snort. “I fight for the freedom of my people. _You_ -” He clenched his hand into a fist. “ _You_ are the ones bringing terror upon _us_. You and your Fire Nation.”

 

Taehyung saw Jungkook flinch. He knew that if he could see his face under his helmet, he would be seething, clenching his little jaw tightly. Jungkook took a moment to compose himself. “Stand down,” he said. “I would rather not hurt you.” His voice, even as it sounded like that of a child, held a firmness to it that made him formidable.

 

The rebel shot him an icy glare. “You bastards have already torn apart my family,” he said, venom coating his words. “I’d rather die than surrender.”

 

Taehyung made out sudden movement from the corner of his eye. A rebel hurled himself from a high platform toward Jungkook, sword raised. Taehyung raised his brows in recognition. It was the same rebel that the Earthbender boy had saved earlier. Before the sword could pierce Jungkook, he whirled around at the last moment, instinctively bringing up his own arm to protect himself. But in his hand was the sword he had picked up from the ground. Now, it dug into the flesh of the second rebel.

 

Blood poured from his chest, soaking his green rebel uniform red. Now, the crimson completely obliterated the Earth Kingdom insignia. The rebel’s eyes bulged in shock as his body quivered upon the sword that Jungkook held. His own sword clanged to the ground uselessly. The rebel leader stood in silent horror as he watched his comrade take his final breaths. Taehyung felt bile launch up into his throat.

 

After a few moments, he saw Jungkook stumble backwards, releasing the sword. The rebel crumpled to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Jungkook removed his helmet, dropping it to the ground. He fell to his knees. Taehyung could make out his black hair, the sweat causing stray strands to cling to his face, his top knot slightly disheveled from taking off his helmet, his eyes wider than he had ever seen them, his face paling. He brought a hand to his mouth as if he could not believe what he had just done. He appeared to have difficulty breathing properly and he shook his head a few times, as if to clear his mind- perhaps desperately wishing he could wake up from the nightmare that was his reality. He outstretched a quivering hand toward the fallen rebel, as though to touch him, but he retracted it at the last moment.

 

“You _murderer_!” the Earthbender rebel shouted, anguish filling his voice. His face twisted in pain.

 

Taehyung could make out the stricken look on Jungkook’s face. His eyes were still wide, and he looked to be in shock. Another Fire Nation soldier made his way toward Jungkook. He put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Jungkook jerked away, caught off guard, only just realizing his presence. The soldier spoke to him in a voice too quiet for Taehyung to hear from his vantage point. Jungkook just lowered his eyes. With a shaking hand, he donned his helmet, a white skull now obscuring his features.

 

Taehyung took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself after what had just happened. He couldn’t bring himself to watch any longer. He staggered away, but before he could get far, his stomach lurched. The contents of his breakfast came back up. Within seconds, he felt Zuko’s hand on his shoulder. When he brought his eyes up to meet Zuko’s, he saw they were grim and filled with sympathy.

 

“I should have tried to stop him,” Taehyung muttered. “Done _something_ at least. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have - this wouldn’t have happened.” He silently berated himself for not doing anything, yet something had stopped him from taking action. He felt a weight settle in his heart as he thought that even if he could go back in time, he would feel the same conflict. He knew he didn’t believe in the militarist ways of the Fire Nation. So why didn’t he do anything? A disturbing idea came to him. Maybe, just maybe, a part of him still believed in it. Perhaps that was why he didn’t take action. _No._ He shook the thought away. No, it was because he couldn’t risk divulging his identity and putting their mission at risk. That was out of the question. In any case, it wasn’t even his mission to endanger.

 

Zuko looked down, focusing intently on a black spot that stained his boot. “I know.” His voice was hard and his hands were balled into fists, the knuckles turning white with self-hatred. Taehyung knew he was blaming himself for the situation. That if they weren’t already traitors who couldn’t afford to draw attention to themselves, maybe they could have done something. Taehyung shut his eyes tight. He pulled Zuko away from the sight, tugging at his arm. “Let’s go,” he said, his words heavy on his tongue. “Your uncle will be waiting for us.”

 


	4. Nightmare

_Where am I?_ Hoseok groaned as his senses returned to him. It was an unwelcome return, as it came with a raw, scraping pain around his bound wrists and a vicious pounding in his head. The memory of the hilt of a sword bluntly crashing into his head made him wince. He found he was inside a small grey cell. It didn’t look like he was in an actual prison, though. From the layout of the cell, coupled with the moving sensation, he gathered that he was on a ship, probably sailing directly to the Fire Nation. Great.

 

Suddenly nauseated and disoriented, he tried to bring his hand to his head in an attempt to somehow push down the pain, but his shackles stopped him. He turned his gaze upwards to see that his body was being held up by chains digging into his wrists. _Ah_ , so that was why they stung so much.

 

He slowly brought himself onto his feet, putting strength into his legs so that the pain in his wrists would alleviate. At first, they protested and threatened to buckle under him, but he gritted his teeth and forced them to support his weight.

 

He closed his eyes at the raw, itchy sensation of the scorch marks on his skin. He had been burned before, two years ago, and he still kept a mark that stretched across a large expanse of his thigh. Thankfully, the burns he had scored today seemed to be much less severe. Probably mild enough that they would heal sufficiently so as not to bother him, within a couple weeks.

 

More importantly, what had happened to his fellow Protectors? That was the name that the citizens had bestowed upon them - Earth Kingdom renegades pledged to defend their colonized city from the Fire Nation.

 

It was rare to find a family that was not devastated in some way by their rule. Hoseok’s was no exception. His family was what people would call an _anomaly_ , in polite terms. His mother was a brave woman who didn’t take shit from anyone. In her earlier years, she had fought in the Earth Kingdom army as a bender, deployed to the capital of Ba Sing Se, where she helped defend the Wall from invaders. She was the pride of their small town, a war hero.

 

But that all changed with a strange turn of events. Along the way, she met a young captain of the Fire Nation, eventually falling in love. Though she was brought up by a culture that hated people of the Fire Nation, she had never been one to generalize an entire group of people, no matter how much terror they had unleashed to the rest of the world. She believed in defence and betterment of the world, which started with the forces causing the harm, as opposed to offense and vengeful attack.

 

In some ways, Hoseok wished he could be more like her. Hoseok’s father likewise held the same ideals, only forced into his officer position by his family. Though a skilled Firebender, he had never found happiness or satisfaction as a soldier. In his heart, there had always lived a deep desire to live simply in a small town, raising pig-deer and pig-roosters. Tough, but he had always smiled at Hoseok, saying it sure beat life as a Fire Nation captain. After deserting his post, he had run away to make a life with his mother. Due to a severe injury to her leg, robbing her of the ability to run, coupled with the new family situation before her, she had made the painful decision to resign.

 

As a child, Hoseok had clung to his parents’ legs like a koala-otter, begging them for specific details on how they met and how his father escaped, but they had never gone deep into it. They had lived a happy life with their two sons, not glamorous in the traditional way, but rewarding and full of love nonetheless. But one night was all it took to tear apart their joy.

 

His father’s identity had been discovered, despite having lived under a different name for years and taking on another lifestyle. Branded a traitor, he was snatched away and spirited off to a Fire Nation prison. Hoseok never saw him again. There was little doubt in his mind that his father had been executed soon after.

 

He could still feel the sick twisting of his stomach at the truth that the Fire Nation would do that to their _own._ Though part of him wanted to suppress it, he had felt such a desire to destroy the Fire Nation. To uproot it from the very foundations upon which it stood. To strip it bare until there was nothing left other than the charred remains of a bygone era. After all, _they_ were the ones who were so obsessed with burning things to the ground, weren’t they? He had stewed with these poisonous thoughts for a time, growing restless with the itch to do _something_. Of course, he knew that not _all_ Fire Nation people were bad. But that didn’t stop him from dreaming of wreaking damage upon the entire military force and the royal family. His older brother was the one who stopped him from doing anything rash. Guilt followed soon afterward. His mother would have disapproved. “That’s not the way to peace, Hoseok,” she would have said with a stern voice. Then she would have softened, and pulled him into an embrace, watching his eyes light up animatedly as she regaled him with legends of the hidden corners of the world.

 

That was when he was nine. Ever since that night, after their mother had been caught and killed, Hoseok and his brother had fled their town and spent their pre-teen years sleeping in odd places and taking on a life of scavenging. It was a rough time that collected further rage and hate in him, but it was thanks to his older brother, Yoongi, that he was able to reign in his thoughts so that they didn’t consume him. When Hoseok had turned thirteen, however, even his brother had been taken away. The last he saw of him was the image of him being tied and restrained by a group of pirates. Hoseok had leapt forth to help, but he had been struck on the head, rendering him unconscious. When he awoke, his angry fists were met by a calm teenage boy who brought him apologies and a promise for revenge. In quiet tones, he told him that if he had fought for his brother then, he could have died. And the dead could not have revenge. That was his beginning as a member of the Protectors. Still, he had spent the first year and a half in search of his brother amidst the work, but it was all in vain. His reminiscence brought bitter tears of regret to his eyes.

 

“Yes, the prisoner is awake,” a guard standing outside his cell said, interrupting his thoughts. He heard the clanging of keys against the door as they turned it. When it opened, a young boy stepped in. His helmet was gone, and the boy's large, round eyes were in full view. Hoseok felt the sudden urge to spit in his face. He would have, too, if he stood any closer, and if his mouth wasn’t as dry as the damn Si Wong Desert.

 

He narrowed his eyes. This was the boy who murdered Jun, the rebel who had brought him into the Protectors in the first place. Jun had died on the sword of that Fire Nation soldier, yet Hoseok had done nothing to stop it. Hadn’t even been _able_ to do anything. A wave of nausea crept over him. He closed his eyes and allowed it to fester, feeding his anger until it came to a broil. Hoseok shot the boy a fiery glare. In that moment, all he wanted was to destroy him, right then and there.

 

It took a moment for him to realize the boy actually looked slightly nervous. Uncomfortable, as though he didn’t want to be here. _Well, that makes two of us._ The boy closed the door behind him. He turned to the guard. “I would like to speak to him in private.” His voice was firm, and the guard stepped away from his post. Hoseok furrowed his brow. There was something unsettling about this boy. He had murdered a person, yet his eyes still retained the gleam of innocence. Of naivete. Despite that, it wasn’t hard for Hoseok to see that he wasn’t as naive as his eyes suggested, for his tightly-set lips and careful stance were clear evidence against that.

 

Did the Fire Nation’s military raise monsters this young? He couldn’t be older than thirteen. A thought came to him then. Was this the boy prodigy they boasted of? Aside from the princess, he had heard whispers of another prodigy by the name of Jungkook. This must be him, then. Otherwise, what kind of child could fight so well? Even bend _blue_ fire? Not to mention the reverence with which the guard stationed outside his cell regarded him, when he looked to be at least ten years the boy’s senior.

 

The boy stayed where he was, a cautious distance away from Hoseok. Silly. It wasn’t as if he was going to be Earthbending anytime soon. After a prolonged silence, the boy dropped his voice. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He bit at the corner of his lip, before specifying, “Your friend. I truly apologize.” The words were curt, but guilt filled his eyes. Hoseok’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in angry disbelief. Was this boy serious? He gritted his teeth, balling his tied hands into fists above his head. How dare this kid stand here with all the leisure in the world and expect a few words to mean anything? How easy it must be for him. Hoseok strived to collect as much spittle as possible, and when he deemed the amount enough, he ejected it towards the boy, aiming to stain one of his impeccably polished boots. Sadly, it landed a whole foot away.

 

The boy stopped, fixing his eyes on the saliva for a moment, before turning back to Hoseok. “I’ll get started on what I came here for, then. You and several of your group have been imprisoned, the rest… taken care of.” Hoseok bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood. The boy paused for a moment again. “You, as the leader, will be taken over to the Capital City Prison.”

 

“Aw, damn, so I didn’t even make it into the Boiling Rock then?” Hoseok asked sardonically, referring to the highest security prison in the Fire Nation - built in the middle of a volcano and considered inescapable. He raised his brows impudently at the boy.

 

“Not _quite_ enough for that,” the boy replied drily.

 

“What a pity.” He let his eyes scorch into the younger boy. To his surprise and irritation, the boy didn’t even give the slightest flinch and returned his stare levelly.

 

“You’re Jungkook, aren’t you? The _prodigy_.” Hoseok spit out the last word. The boy inclined his head in affirmation without saying a word.

 

Hoseok was about to say something more, but Jungkook cut in. “Name,” he demanded. “Real one. The soldiers who are familiar with you know you as The Spear, but I want your real name.”

 

When Hoseok didn’t answer, Jungkook said, “There’s a reason we left alive some of your team. If that reason disappears, I can’t promise what will happen to them.” He allowed the words to sink in.

 

Giving his name wouldn’t be a big deal. It wouldn’t show any relation to anyone of his group or any ties to his brother. Many of them weren’t even on official records anyway. “Hoseok,” he said, enunciating each syllable as painfully clear as possible that it almost had a mocking edge to it.

 

“We know you and your group have taken to acts of terror in the past, even before your most recent one - causing public disturbances, vandalism of our statues and weapons, attacking our soldiers, the list goes on. We want you to send a message to the rest of your rebels still out there, telling them to stand down. If you don’t, we’ll make an example of you and that’s the message that will be sent instead.”

 

Hoseok almost rolled his eyes. He gave a mocking smile. This was amusing. Did this boy not understand anything? Rebels fought for the _independence_ and safety of the Earth Kingdom people. They would gladly offer up their lives for the cause, for they believed it was greater than them. He was no different. Did Jungkook _really_ expect him to budge at that? “I said it before, but I’ll say it again: I’d rather die than surrender.”

 

Jungkook seemed slightly flustered for a half-second, but he reigned it in immediately. “That’s great for you,” he said. “But your friends won’t be spared either.”

 

Hoseok gave him a hard look. “Let’s be honest. The Fire Lord isn’t the kind of person who spares prisoners - unless, as in my case, we happen to be the leader of a group. You weren’t going to spare them anyway.” He was a lot of things, but he wasn’t naive. _That’s why I have to escape with them._ Once they got what they wanted, his teammates would be killed. That was the name of the game. Die giving them everything, or die giving them nothing. This kid, Jungkook, didn’t seem to be very good at interrogation after all. It was painfully obvious he had never conducted one before. He let out a snicker, which elevated into full-fledged laughter. It wasn’t even remotely funny, yet Jungkook’s cluelessness seemed to add to how pathetic Hoseok’s situation was at the moment, and he couldn’t stop laughing. He winced slightly as the wound on the inside of his mouth stung as the muscles in his face contracted.

 

The next few minutes consisted of Jungkook struggling in vain to get a proper response out of Hoseok, who toyed with the boy in return. Finally, the younger boy left the prison cell with his jaw set hard.

 

The smile on Hoseok’s face vanished. He had to find a way to escape. The sooner the better. He had to go find the others. If he could get to them, maybe they might stand a chance, small as that might be. If they went all the way to Capital City Prison, their odds of escaping would be stacked even higher against them. In a ship like this, it would take at least three more days of travel to reach the Fire Nation, according to his calculations. The ship would probably take the closest route possible to the Golden Gates of Azulon - a passage normally used for trading ships - after which they would enter through the Royal Plaza and directly into the Fire Nation capital.

 

They would have to make their escape while they were still in the ocean. Perhaps if they could get close enough to one of the trading ships… maybe they might have something they could Earthbend. In any case, attempting to flee straight upon arrival was out of the question. The Royal Plaza was one of the most viciously militarized places in the Fire Nation. Made sense, of course, since it led directly to the capital city. If they tried to escape from there, they would most likely last about three seconds before they were killed or caught. Ever since years ago, Hoseok had made sure to arm himself with all sorts of knowledge about the Fire Nation. After all, knowledge was power. He spun ideas around in his head for hours until he grew so weary he could barely think.

 

His thoughts drifted off into the past, a familiar routine that accompanied nightfall. _Yoongi hyung, where are you? You_ are _still out there... right?_

 

\---

 

Day 657 since he had last seen Hoseok. It was his responsibility to look after his younger brother. How could he have let them be separated like that? He chastised himself every day for it. If he was being honest, Hoseok worried him a lot. He was strong and bold, but at times, he would be prone to filling with such rage that he would go out and do reckless deeds in the name of protecting the Earth Kingdom and lashing out against the Fire Nation.

 

 _What an inversion of stereotypes our family is_ , Yoongi mused. He was the Firebender and Hoseok was the Earthbender, and on the outside, they looked the archetype, what with Yoongi’s hard, unsociable exterior and Hoseok’s usually friendly and bold grin. However, both of them knew that deep inside, Hoseok was the one who burned with the vigor and intensity of their mother - but unlike their mother, he knew no limit in his hate - while Yoongi was the brother who possessed at his core, surprising gentleness and patience.

 

Yoongi had gotten himself into many a pickle in his life, the latest one being a fight with a trio of Fire Nation soldiers. It wasn't that he was an aggressive prick, though. He wouldn’t have attacked them if they weren’t creepy lowlives who were cornering a flustered girl instead of patrolling or doing whatever their duty was. He took care not to use his Firebending, and though he was a skilled fighter without it, three against one proved to be way more than he could handle.

 

 _If only Hoseok had been there…_ _We made quite the team._ A fond smile lit up his tired features before he carefully folded the thought away. In the end, he had managed to escape with some nasty scrapes and stow away onto an Earth Kingdom trading ship. He didn’t know where it was headed, but all he knew was that it would be safer than with the soldiers. So there he stayed, hidden in the shadows for days until they docked.

 

Exhausted, thirsty, starving, and wounded, he drifted in and out of consciousness. Fortunately, he managed to find cloth to use as makeshift bandages, as well as water to drink.

 

He crept out when he deemed the coast to be clear, climbed up a ladder and then a set of stairs, until he found himself on a hidden part of the deck, gaping dumbly at the landscape of ice that stretched for miles.

 

He was at the North Pole, the land of the Northern Water Tribe. He’d actually managed to pick a ship that took part in trading Earth Kingdom goods with the North Pole. He groaned internally. He sighed and moved to return to his hiding spot, when he was met with a guard who stared at him in surprise. “What- a thief?”

 

Yoongi thanked the fact that they were nowhere close to earth at the moment. The guard moved to grab him, but Yoongi was too quick, even in his injured state. He dodged his punches and leapt away to the other side of the deck. The guard charged toward him. In his attempt to avoid him, he stepped dangerously close to the edge, teetering.

 

“Hey!” the guard shouted in surprise, eyes wide as he tried to grab ahold of him. Yoongi tried to right himself, but lost his balance and plunged straight into the ice-cold water.

 

 _Shit._ He had expected it to be cold - it was the North Pole after all - but he wasn’t prepared for this monstrosity. He gasped inadvertently, choking on the water, chilling his lungs. Still, he paddled as hard as he could, bringing his head up to the surface. He coughed violently for what seemed like forever, and he could only barely tread water as he did so. When he was able to breathe again, his breaths came rapidly and he shivered harder than he’d ever had in his life. He hadn’t ever regretted not learning how to swim properly as much as he did now. Was he really going to die like _this_? Unbelievable. He kicked haphazardly, desperately striking out against the water. Eventually, he felt himself slipping under the depths.

 

\---

 

“Hey! Stay with me!” a voice shouted. _Huh?_ It took a moment before Yoongi realized he was coughing, his body shaking violently with each movement.

 

“Wha-where… I… wh-what…” he mumbled when he finally regained the ability to speak. His teeth chattered loudly, practically vibrating in his mouth.

 

“You had a close one there, in the water.” With dazed eyes, he saw that the speaker was a boy sitting by him. They were on a small boat, and it kept jostling under the current. Or perhaps that was just his dizzy mind.

 

“A….a c-c-close o-one?” Yoongi asked, still disoriented.

 

The boy took off his coat and draped it around him, working quickly to put his arms into the holes and wrapping him up snugly. He realized how rapid his breathing was, making him lightheaded again. He wanted to thank the boy, but he couldn’t form the words. As his eyes remained on his rescuer, he noticed that the boy had the softest cheeks he had ever laid eyes on, still retaining a slight chubbiness to them that made him all the more attractive. Yoongi squinted as his vision grew hazier. The boy looked over him with wide eyes as the world spun. “Hey, I got you-” was all he caught before both the boy and the icy expanse surrounding them faded away.

 

\---

 

Jungkook spent the night tossing and turning. In his mind, he saw a crowd cheering, but their words of encouragement were all for the rebels. Fellow Fire Nation soldiers grabbed members of the crowd unceremoniously, beating them, burning them until they cried in agony. A little girl trapped in the commotion cried for her mother. Then, the Earthbender - Hoseok - appeared, evading all the blows fired his way with artful ease.

 

Soon after, he trapped Hoseok inside a column of fire. All of a sudden, he turned around, sword drawn, and the other rebel’s body was stuck on his sword all over again. Jungkook’s face contorted as he was forced to look into the rebel’s eyes as he struggled upon his blade. He wondered who this young man was, if he had a family, what kind of life he had led. Did he ever imagine that the events of his life would culminate into this final moment? Did he feel regret? Sorrow? What thoughts were running through his mind right now?

 

Or perhaps he didn’t have any thoughts at all. Maybe when a person was about to die, their mind went blank instead. Jungkook shivered. Stabbing a real person was so different from piercing a practice dummy. It was a sickening sensation that snaked into his very core.

 

“ _You murderer!”_

 

_“I fight for the freedom of my people. You- you are the ones bringing terror upon us. You and your Fire Nation.”_

 

_“You bastards have already torn apart my family."_

 

_“I’d rather die than surrender.”_

 

Hoseok’s words echoed back to him in slashes. _Was this how the Earth Kingdom viewed the Fire Nation? Surely, it must just be that one town._ Just some unruly rebel town. He nodded to himself. Surely that must be it.

 

Suddenly, his surroundings fell apart, fading to white. The next second, they were replaced by what appeared to be a Fire Nation-style chamber. In the center of the room stood a large ivory fountain. It towered over him. There were three tiers, and with each descending level, the width grew twofold. He approached it slowly, feeling an inexplicable sense of dread. Yet, he knew he had to see what was inside. Finally, he was close enough. His head only reached high enough to look into the lowest tier. If he just leaned over, he would be able to see the inside of the fountain. His shoulders drooped in relief when he saw that it was empty. No water, not even a single coin.

 

Jungkook was about to turn back when he felt something warm on his forehead. He frowned, glancing upward. He shut his eyes instinctively just as another drop fell. Then another. And another. Taking a hand to inspect his face, he wiped off the substance. Opening his eyes, he peered at his hand. It was stained with red streaks. He gaped in horror.

 

His eyes widened as he stared back at the fountain, which was now filled to the brim with blood. It spilled from the highest tier to the second, then to the bottom. After a few seconds, even the bottom layer overflowed, leaving the blood to seep down onto the ground.

 

He stepped back as it threatened to lick at his feet. He kept going until he was stopped by a wall. The wave of blood rushed toward him, splashing at him as though wielded by a Waterbender. He brought his arms up to shield his face. The next second, blood was staining his hands, his feet, his clothes, and the entire chamber started to flood with scarlet.

 

The level of the blood reached up to his knees. His attempts to wade away and open the door were hopeless. No matter how much force he put in, the door didn’t budge. Desperately, he wiped the blood off his hands and onto his robes. His terror subsided slightly when he saw that it was rubbing off. He blinked, letting out his breath slowly. But when he glanced back at his hands, to his horror, he saw that they were stained red once more.

 

 _No._ It was as if this blood wasn’t coming from an external source as he had thought, but from _within_. He searched his arms, but there was no mark of an injury. So where was the blood coming from? _This doesn’t make sense. Be logical, Jungkook. It’s not real._ Despite his attempts to stay rational, he couldn’t find an answer as to why his hands were bleeding from inside of him, a truth that gnawed at his mind. Now, his hands were a smaller echo of the fountain, pooling to the point of overflow. Blood splashed down in rivulets.

 

“Ah!” Jungkook stumbled back as a body suddenly appeared before him, lying face-down, floating on the red liquid. He didn’t have to check the face of the person to know it was the rebel he killed.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean it- I would never-” He broke off. His heart raced in his chest and his stomach twisted with a sickening churn. The sound of the blood from the fountain roared in his ears now. It was spilling as loud and fast as a waterfall.

 

The blood reached to just above his waist now. He put his hands to his ears, wanting nothing more than to block them off from the world. Suddenly, blood spilled from the ceiling onto the ground. He squinted up to see it rain down on him. Even though the rebel remained face down on the floor, his dream instincts told him that the blood was somehow being taken up into the atmosphere and raining back down. Like the water cycle. Keeping balance.

 

“For my country, for the Fire Nation,” Jungkook muttered repeatedly, even as his voice quivered and his hands shook. All the while, the rebel’s blood steadily beat down until it brought the blood level all the way up to his neck. Drip. Drip. Drip. The ceiling seemed to lower. There was no escape. Soon, the blood would drown him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it very confusing with all the different points of view, or was it okay?


	5. Regret and Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Self-harm in the last scene at the end of this chapter, in JK's POV. Please, please please don't read it if it would trigger you. I really don't want that to happen to anyone.

“You… okay?” Zuko asked quietly as he stoked the fire he had lit. They had set up camp for the night. General Iroh lay inside one of the tents, fast asleep. Taehyung and Zuko, unable to sleep, had come to sit around the fire in the dead of night.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Taehyung answered automatically. The air was heavy as it seemed like Zuko wanted to say something more. Taehyung knew he was asking yet again about what happened in the village with Jungkook and the Earth Kingdom rebels.

 

Zuko said hesitantly, “It’s just… it’s clearly bothering you. I can tell you think about it all the time. During mealtimes, you only pick at your food and you… do you want to talk about it?”

 

Taehyung frowned, conflicted. He didn’t know if he even wanted to talk about it. On one hand, it seemed it would make his thoughts less confusing. It was Zuko, after all. He could trust him. On the other hand, what was there to talk about? The facts were there; there was no denying what had happened. He sighed.

 

“I can’t believe he did it,” he finally said, his voice a soft whisper.

 

Zuko let out a sigh of his own. He scratched his head, furrowing his brows. Taehyung continued, “What do you think will happen to those people they took away?” He turned to face Zuko.

 

“Tae… you know just as well as I do, what’s going to happen to them. Either killed or just imprisoned, if they’re lucky.”

 

Taehyung nodded. His voice wavered as he said, “Hey Zuko… did you know that even some of the villagers - the ones who were leading the cheers - are locked up and guarded by soldiers now? They weren’t even one of the fighting rebels.” The thought of what might be happening to those people gnawed at him every waking hour.

 

“You think we should go back?” Zuko asked, already knowing what his friend was thinking.

 

Taehyung paused. “I know it would set us back a whole day, and we need to get to the Western Air Temple as soon as possible-”

 

Zuko cut in, “What’s a day going to do? We can still get there soon enough.” He absentmindedly touched the white bandage still over his left eye. “Come on, what do you say about a nighttime mission?” He grinned.

 

Taehyung still hesitated, knowing the unrest hidden under the easygoing exterior he had conjured up. Ever since his banishment, Zuko had seen his mission as a race against time. He didn’t need to ask to know that each week Zuko remained exiled, the chances of his return grew smaller. Already, Azula was favoured by the Fire Lord. He knew that in Zuko’s mind, it was only a matter of time before his banishment became permanent disownment. And it was probably true too, knowing Fire Lord Ozai.

 

In a more serious tone, Zuko revealed, “It’s been on my mind too. We can’t just leave them to be punished like that. Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

Taehyung lifted a black cloth to his face, tying it back around his head, obscuring his nose and mouth. It was dark, but he didn’t want to risk possibly being recognized in the dim lamplights of the village. Zuko did the same beside him. His friend had his twin broadswords on his back, ready to draw them out in a split second if needed. His own choice of weapon, a black bow, polished and deadly, was in his left hand, the pouch of arrows on his back. His intent was never to kill, however. It would be good for dealing enough damage to free the prisoners and escape afterwards.

 

“There!” Zuko whispered, pointing to a door guarded by two soldiers. “That’s where they’re keeping them.” Taehyung scanned the area, taking note of any other guards. There were two more, making rounds in their patrol, probably checking for any suspicious activity.

 

Taehyung grinned. “We can take them.” Already, an energy of excitement was pooling in his stomach. From beside him, he felt Zuko’s hand touch his shoulder once. He knew what that meant. _Don’t get too excited._

 

Taehyung made a soft sound of agreement. Zuko was right. The moment he underestimated them would be the instant they got in trouble. His dextrous fingers reached for an arrow, stringing it onto his bow. He stretched it back and let it fly past the soldiers' faces. As expected, it cut through the silence, making a _whoosh_.

 

The guards straightened, looking around for the source of the sound. The soldier stationed to the right of the door motioned to his fellow guard, a silent signal for him to stay put while he went off in investigation. He didn’t manage to get far, however, as he was soon ambushed with two swords held to his neck in a cross sign. He yelped in surprise, but shut his mouth upon hearing Zuko’s menacing threat.

 

The other guard was about to shout an alarm, but Taehyung was too quick for him. He jumped down from his perch and lunged at him. Taken by surprise, the guard went down. After a moment, however, his training kicked in and he wrestled with Taehyung, quickly overpowering him. Taehyung’s head spun as he was pushed down to the ground roughly. His head hit the ground painfully over and over again. Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, it ceased.

 

When his vision grew steady again, he saw that Zuko had already tied up the first guard, using the ropes he had carried with him. Bound and gagged, the guard was unable to do little more than to wriggle like a worm. Now, his friend was in the process of wrapping the ropes around the second guard, who was lying unconscious. He must have hit him in the head with the hilt of one of his swords. When he finished, he extended a hand towards Taehyung.

 

“Are you alright?” Zuko asked, inspecting him carefully under the low lamplight. Taehyung nodded quickly, alert with adrenaline. With Zuko’s help, he hoisted himself back up to his feet. Taehyung searched the guard closest to him for the keys. It took him a few seconds, but once he got them, he turned the lock in the door with as much stealth as he could manage. The lock gave way and he thrust the door open.

 

He made out figures crouching in the dim light, heads turned toward them. His heart thudded in his chest. The other guards would pass them in a couple more minutes, at the rate they were patrolling. They would have to work quickly. He and Zuko exchanged a glance and Taehyung gestured that he would take care of the prisoners on the left side. Zuko nodded, quickly getting to work to free the ones on the right. With his broadswords, he carefully cut their bonds. Taehyung unsheathed a small knife and cut the prisoners on his end loose in no time.

 

“ _Taehyung_ ,” Zuko urged, pointing to the door. Sure enough, the sound of the patrolling guards’ footsteps drew nearer. Taehyung scanned the prisoners to confirm they were all freed. He gestured for them to stay quiet. He and Zuko waited in silent anticipation, tensed and ready. As the soldiers came into view, they snuck up on them. Blasts were fired in retaliation, but the element of surprise proved to be a great advantage. Taehyung dodged the fire and pointed an arrow at one of them, threatening him with his eyes not to move. Likewise, Zuko held the other at sword point, and within seconds, both guards were tied up.

 

Taehyung turned to the civilians they freed. He was able to get a better look at them now that they had more time and light. To his shock, many of them were bloodied and weak, clearly tortured and beaten. It surpassed the degree that he had expected. He frowned, curling his hands into fists. _A few more days and some of them might not have survived_. He urged them, “Go to your families. This place isn’t safe for you anymore. Get them out of this town before it’s too late.”

 

“But this is our home,” an elderly man lamented, looking around at his surroundings. A forlorn look passed through his features. It seemed to hold the depth of pain accumulated over a lifetime. 

 

“ _Please_ , you must,” Taehyung begged, placing gentle but desperate hands onto those of the old man. “At the rate they’re going, it’s only a matter of time before innocent people start dropping dead.”

 

A woman said, “I thank you for freeing us, but we cannot leave our home. We can’t leave everything behind. You cannot ask us to.”

 

A man spoke up, putting a strong hand on Taehyung’s shoulder, nodding at both Taehyung and Zuko. “Don’t worry about us. We can take it from here.” He gestured toward several other burly men by his side. “We’ll make sure they stay safe. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to fight back.”

 

\---

 

Jimin had taken the strange boy to one of the healing huts. Yugoda, the master healer of the tribe, had allowed him to bring him here. Despite it being a custom of the Northern Water Tribe that male Waterbenders were only to learn to use their power over water to fight, Jimin had stubbornly insisted on joining the females in learning how to heal from a young age.

 

Master Pakku, his Waterbending teacher, hadn’t wasted any efforts hiding his strong disapproval. He had even threatened to stop training him if he kept going to the healing huts, but the way Jimin saw it, their customs were only wasting a perfectly good opportunity to learn. As a result, he only set his jaw harder and vowed to become Master Pakku’s keenest pupil. He devoted his every waking hour to honing his fighting and healing abilities. He wanted to become so skilled and diligent that he would have no choice but to train him, however begrudging he might be while doing so.

 

But he knew he held a privilege; if he had been a girl, there would have been no chance in hell that Master Pakku would train him to fight. Such a pity… so many of the girls in the tribe would make excellent fighters if they were only given the opportunity. Aside from how unjust it was, Jimin couldn’t understand why they did things this way. Why waste potentially good fighters? The Northern Water Tribe had remained strong for decades, resisting the Fire Nation, but who knew how long that would last?

 

Today was one of those days that reinforced his belief that learning how to heal was a good decision. The boy he had saved from drowning had sustained other injuries, upon closer inspection. His pale skin was marred by a nasty red laceration on his back and multiple scrapes across his legs and stomach. Jimin had been able to use his healing to improve the boy's condition greatly.

 

He wrung out a wet cloth and placed it atop the boy’s forehead. His fever had raged on for several hours, and it had only recently started going down. The boy frowned deeply, as if something troubled him even in his slumber. Jimin wondered what his name was. All he had to intuit his identity from were the green rags that hung on the boy’s body. Earth Kingdom, by the looks of it. Then what was he doing all the way up north? Jimin realized, _He must be a stowaway on one of those trading ships. Maybe a refugee or a runaway_. What the boy had been running from, he had no idea, but from the burn scar on the boy’s shoulder, he guessed it was from Fire Nation soldiers.

 

With a sudden jolt that startled him, the boy’s eyes opened. They darted around the room and after some frantic disorientation, settled on Jimin.

 

“You’ve finally woken up,” Jimin said, trying to hide his surprise.

 

The boy attempted in vain to form a distance between himself and Jimin, as if his uncooperative limbs would do him any service. “Who are you? Where am I?” The words came out hoarse and that elicited a concerned frown from Jimin.

 

“I’m Jimin,” he said in as calm a voice as he could muster. “And this is the Northern Water Tribe. You must have come from that trading ship. I found you in the water not far from it.”

 

That brought a brief spark of recognition to the boy’s eyes. His jaw relaxed a bit and the tension in his body seemed to unknot. He still kept some of his wariness, but Jimin could tell the boy brought down his guard a few notches.

 

“What is your name? If you don’t mind me asking?” Jimin asked softly, hoping he wouldn’t cause alarm. After all, if he was a refugee or runaway, divulging his identity to a complete stranger wouldn’t exactly be among the top ten things to check off his survival to-do list. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to,” he added quickly.

 

There was an uncomfortable pause, and the boy blinked a few times as if to figure out which course of action to take. For a moment, Jimin was afraid the boy would choose to bolt out of the room and give his best shot at an escape. He tensed at the possibility. He had to make sure that didn’t happen. If he jumped out of bed like that, with his injuries only partially healed, he would only hurt himself. Besides, out there in the cold, he wouldn’t last long without a warm coat.

 

“… Yoongi. My name’s Yoongi,” the boy mumbled. He had a thin, slightly husky voice. Despite his uncertain tone, he met Jimin evenly with his eyes. Looking into them felt odd, to say the least. They were simulataneously guarded and aloof, almost intimidating. It occurred to Jimin that this Yoongi boy before him might, in fact, be dangerous. If he sifted through the facts, he had no knowledge of him other than his name - which could quite possibly not even be real, the suggestion that he was from the Earth Kingdom, and that he was almost certainly running from something.

 

Out here in the north, people like him were hard to come by. No one in their right mind willingly marched into the North Pole unprepared and severely neglecting the harsh climate conditions. If he was desperate, that could be a problem. With desperation came impulsiveness, followed by trouble. Still, something about Yoongi suggested he had nothing to fear. There was a vibe of decency about the boy; perhaps he had just been unfortunate in life’s dealings.

 

Jimin nodded. “Nice to meet you,” he said, not knowing what else to say. He felt his hand reach up to rub his neck when Yoongi continued to give him an unflinching stare instead of returning the sentiment. What was this, a stare down? He seemed to be examining Jimin in search for something… trust? If it was trust he was looking for, it would be best to show the boy he had nothing to hide. He brought his hand down from his neck and tried to sit calmly, keeping his gaze as even as possible. He decided that he would refrain from asking any more questions that might make him feel a threat to his safety.

 

“Hey, uh- you must be hungry. You haven’t eaten in a while. I could get you something, if you want?” Jimin said, finally breaking the silence.

 

“It’s alright, not hungry.” Yoongi made into a sitting position, grimacing as he did so, a hand pressed to his abdomen. Jimin lifted his hands over him, hesitant to touch him but wanting to make his pain go away.

 

“I could heal your injuries… if you want,” he offered, gesturing at the bandages wrapped tightly around Yoongi’s abdomen and back.

 

Yoongi glanced at him awkwardly, clearly hesitant. Jimin pointed out, “Well, the sooner you’re all healed up, the sooner you can go wherever you need to go…”

 

The other boy seemed to heed his words. He inclined his head politely. “I would be very grateful,” he said. “And I should have thanked you earlier. I’m very thankful, for everything you’ve done for me.” He gave Jimin an innocent smile. The smile seemed to break through his reserved exterior and it held a surprising amount of warmth. For some reason he could not comprehend, Jimin found himself unable to find the proper words to reply like a normal person. “Uh, no problem, it was- it was nothing really,” he ended up saying. They sat in polite silence for a while, neither knowing what to do next.

 

“Uh, so… here.” Jimin moved closer to the boy to begin with the healing session. Healing a complete stranger while he was asleep felt strange enough, but this just gave a whole new meaning to awkward. Jimin unwrapped the bandages with great caution, revealing the skin of Yoongi’s back. A warm colour of red spread across his cheeks, much to his dismay. This had never happened before. Why now? He was grateful that the biggest injury was on Yoongi’s back and thus, the other boy would not be able to see his reaction.

 

 _Okay, concentrate_. He took a deep breath. The other boy was tensed, most likely anticipating pain. _The better I do this, the less pain he’ll be in_. Focusing on the painful gash that spread across half the diagonal length of the other boy’s back, Jimin drew out the water from his side pouch, concentrating on the chi in Yoongi’s body. After moving the water around slowly for a few moments, he sensed there was still a disturbance to the usual flow of energy. It wasn’t small, but it was nothing he couldn’t fix. With another deep breath, he directed the water along the injury, guiding and redirecting the chi so that it resembled the normal path. First, Yoongi’s energy resisted. Jimin met it with the flexibility of a piece of seaweed waving in the water. Waterbending and especially healing wasn’t the sort of practice that was compatible with head-on stubbornness. Jimin knew this well.

 

Sweat formed on his brow. He swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew from experience that an injury like this would give way to his healing with time and effort. After a few minutes of guided chi flow, he got into his natural state of focus. It was as if he had reached a peaceful room in the endless space of his mind, empty but for a single candle lit in front of him. This deep concentration was one that blocked out all distractions, allowing him to take hold of the root of the energy block. He would ease it away, clearing it smoothly until it glided down like a leaf in the river.

 

Yoongi began to relax, letting out a small sigh of relief. He rolled his shoulders back and breathed easier. Jimin registered this in the back of his mind. He was still in the room but now, the light in front of him glowed brighter. The chi was beginning to follow the direction he was showing it. It was now remembering the way it used to swim, the cycle and natural rhythm regaining hold. Once this happened, it grew much easier for Jimin to continue. Yoongi’s chi was now doing the work for him. The resistance gradually dropped until it was nothing.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the skin around the laceration was knitting back together until it became no more. Only a faint scar remained in its place. “How do you feel?” he asked.

 

Yoongi gingerly reached to touch his back. Jimin noted his surprise when he registered the absence of pain. “It’s gone. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Yoongi turned to face him, his mouth shaped in a small circle. “Wow… how did you do it?”

 

“I’m- I’m a healer here. There was a block in the energy flowing through your body, so I just helped redirect it and cleared the obstruction.”

 

Yoongi cocked his head to the side. Jimin stared at him in quiet confusion. It was as if the concept of using Waterbending to heal was unfamiliar to him. Strange. Here, it was so normal that it was essentially a part of their lifestyle.

 

“I heard about people who could heal others, but I didn’t know it was true. I don’t believe things until I see them,” the other boy explained. Jimin flushed again as Yoongi gazed at him in awe. “You’re amazing. Thank you so much.” Yoongi appeared as though some of his barriers had come down. His ability to hide such a warm character using such a cold mask grappled with Jimin’s mind to no end. Of course, most people presented themselves differently with strangers than they did with people they knew. Masks were everywhere, naturally. They were an essential skill for survival, learned and honed from childhood. He wondered what Yoongi had had to use his facade for, what hardships he’d survived.

 

“I… it’s nothing, really. I’m glad you feel better.” Jimin frowned. Even though he wasn’t the most eloquent speaker, he certainly didn’t have a habit of stuttering. There was something about this Yoongi. Something about him nagged at him even when they weren’t in the same room, even when he should be concentrating wholly on healing or Waterbending. He reasoned that it could be due to the fact that he hadn’t met many people from outside the Northern Water Tribe. That could be it. With a pause, he drew up the courage to ask, “Do you have somewhere you have to go? Will you be leaving soon?”

 

“Yeah… I probably should.”

 

Despite the internal preparations he had made to hear that answer, Jimin felt his heart plop down a little. He put together a smile, spurring on a cheerful attitude. “But hey, you should stay a little while before you go! It’s not every day you come to the North Pole from outside. Come on, I’ll show you around!”

 

Before Yoongi could protest, Jimin grabbed a coat and began to carefully put Yoongi’s arms into the holes, wrapping him up all snug and tight in the furs. The younger boy couldn’t help but smile.

 

Yoongi was looking at his own arms, bewildered at the size of the clothing. His hands were nowhere to be seen, the long sleeves making his arms too short. He looked ridiculous, but in the curious way that a small otter-penguin pup might interact with its surroundings. Jimin reached forward to tug at one of Yoongi’s sleeves, and with a mischievous grin, led him out of the hut and into his home.

 

\---

 

It would be too risky. Their odds at success would not be in their favour. But they didn’t have a choice. Hoseok took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. No matter how he looked at it, this was the best plan he could think of. And this plan, in all its imperfection, was still better than certain death. His shoulders drooped at the likelihood that several of them would end up losing their lives either way.

 

He was thinking that if they caused a diversion - if he feigned sickness so severe to the point that they would have to take him out of his cell, he could bide his time and strike out at the guards watching him. From one of them, he could snatch the keys to his friends’ cells. Then, when they were all free, they would make for the water. It would have to be timed carefully though. There was an area along their route that they could swim to. It was surrounded by cliffs, small islands, and other potentially good hiding spots they could use temporarily to throw the soldiers off their trail. As soon as they were off the ship and closer to some sort of land, they would be with their bending again.

 

Of course, he would never be so lucky as to be watched by only one guard. That didn’t matter though. He figured he could take two or three. Maybe even four. He would just have to find the right timing. It would be difficult being so far from earth, but he could manage without his bending. He knew it was a heavily flawed plan with too many factors raging out of his control, not to mention too messy for his liking, but it was a strategy that had worked for him twice in the past. Besides, in this situation, what with their severe disadvantages, it wasn’t like they had the time, resources, or manpower to just leisurely stand around and formulate an escape, carefully thinking up a fail-safe for every possibility. Whatever happened, he owed it to his Protectors to at least risk a shot at it. After all, most of their heads were already on the chopping block.

 

He sighed. If Jun were here, he would have thought up a better plan, one that would minimize casualties and get them to safety. He would have actually been a good leader.

 

Suddenly, his door slid open. A guard walked in, face obscured by that infuriating skull. Was that their way of hiding their faces? As if that might take away all the bad deeds they had committed? He didn’t have to be offended by it for long, however, for the guard quickly removed it to reveal her face. She looked at him with surprising concern. “I’m here to help you escape. There are others, and they’re helping your friends right now,” she told him in an urgent whisper.

 

“Who are you?” Hoseok asked, still taken by surprise.

 

“A friend. There’s no time right now, I’ll explain it all later.”

 

That was all Hoseok needed to get him back to his senses. She cut his bonds and helped steady him. Hoseok rubbed at his wrists, which were still stinging in the way that a scraping pain nagged away incessantly. She looked out the small rectangular slot in the door, and checked that the coast was clear. After a few seconds, she opened the door, beckoning with her hand for Hoseok to follow close behind her.

 

The woman turned and grabbed Hoseok’s arms from the back. She pushed him forward gruffly, acting as though he was her prisoner and she was escorting him to a place of her superior officer’s command. She hissed at him to turn his head downward, not too much so as to arouse suspicion in the case that they ran into other guards, but to appear casual and forgettably downcast.

 

As they neared another cell, she stationed him against the wall and opened the door, checking to make sure the captive was one of the Protectors. Upon confirmation, she went in, closed the door, and emerged a couple moments later with a now-freed man. Hoseok’s heart leapt in his chest. _It’s working. So far._ He knew it would be foolish to start to hope already, but the flutters he felt were unmistakable. They kept with this routine for the next few cells without issue. Every time they stopped, Hoseok felt his breath catch in his throat, an uncomfortable stifling sensation.

 

“A few of my friends should be doing what I’m doing, but on the other areas of the ship. We’ll be done in no time.” Hoseok nodded. She sounded so certain, as though the future was engraved, unchanging. As if she knew it. What optimism. Even though the reality wasn’t that bright, his heart thudded inside the cage of his chest, hoping.

 

Now, all the rebels on this side of the area were free. “There. We’ll go out that door. Behind that door, my friends should be waiting to help us escape,” she whispered behind him, pointing ahead. They all ran for it, grappling desperately for speed. Hoseok frowned. It was working out so smoothly. Surely, it couldn’t be so easy? Had the woman’s allies taken out that many of the Fire Nation guards already? This doubt nagged at his mind, but he had no time for that right now.

 

They were almost there. Hoseok made for the door. He wasn’t as quick as he would have liked, with his injuries slowing him down, but the motivation of escape lent him speed.

 

Suddenly, he felt a pain that obscured his vision for a second. His head hit the wall hard. An order rang out through the halls. “Close all the exits!” In a daze, he turned. A very cross Jungkook met his gaze. The younger boy’s teeth were gritted and his eyes narrowed. Hoseok drew back just in time to escape the red hot whip Jungkook unleashed towards him. Jungkook lashed out once more, this time with blue. This time, the flames licked at his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. He hardened his jaw. He had to think. He was at a clear disadvantage, being away from earth, but he wasn’t useless.

 

Hoseok charged at the younger boy, closing the distance between them. When Jungkook struck out again, this time with three balls of flame in succession, he was ready. Nimbly dodging his attacks, he came close enough to punch Jungkook in the face. He had been aiming for the jaw, but the blow landed on his nose. For a fleeting moment, the younger boy’s eyes widened in surprise. So, he’d rarely ever been caught off guard like that before. Hoseok shot him a look of disdain. A small line of blood trickled from Jungkook’s nose.

 

Recovering, the younger boy blocked the second punch Hoseok dealt without sparing a moment to follow up with a powerful kick, sending him sprawling to the ground. By the time Hoseok got to his feet, the guards had made their way up, surrounding him with spears and swords. 

 

Several of them held his companions at swordpoint, some already restrained and bound. He even saw his rescuers either held against the wall or restrained on the ground. He turned to fire Jungkook a withering glare. The boy gave him a hard look in return. Breathing heavily, he looked around at his allies once more, looking at each person in turn. Most of these brave warriors would be dead upon arrival. He swallowed, stricken but refusing to let his enemies see. It was all over. He had failed them. Failed not only his friends, but also his rescuers. Now they would face punishment, likely even the same fate. They had followed him into battle, but he hadn’t been strong enough to keep them safe.

 

He wished Jun were still alive. Though Hoseok had become the official leader when Jun had offered him his position, Jun might as well have been co-leader. He hadn’t been as powerful a fighter, but he knew strategy. He would have been able to get them out of this situation. Now that he was gone, Hoseok felt the pressing need to fill in his position, wishing to show the Fire Nation that their rage would only make them fiercer, their unity stronger than ever. But secretly, he knew he was no Jun. He had felt that hardest while he despaired in his cell the past few hours. During the adrenaline high of the escape, he had pushed it down, knowing it would be of no good. Now, he felt his failure reaching out to embrace his self-doubt, inviting it in with open arms.

 

\---

 

Jungkook bolted upright from his bed, heart drumming in his chest. His hair hung in clumps of sweat, sticking to his face. His chest heaved as he searched his surroundings, disoriented. He was in his own room, back in the Fire Nation. It had been a week since he and the other soldiers had brought Hoseok and the rebels to face their retribution.

 

 _It’s just a dream. Not real._ He brought his knees to his chin and hugged his arms tight around them. It was the same nightmare. Ever since the incident, the red waterfall was the sight that greeted him whenever he closed his eyes. It hadn’t taken him long to develop a great reluctance to sleep, and the only reason he had even fallen asleep tonight was due to several days of irregular sleep habits finally catching up to him.

 

Jungkook shook his head vigorously, still half-lingering in his dream. _It was accidental, in self-defense. I would never do that intentionally._ The young rebel’s eyes flashed beneath his lids when he closed his eyes tight. _I didn’t mean it._ His efforts to banish the images from that day were in vain, and the Fire Lord’s words only rang louder in his ears.

 

_“I’m impressed. You have served the Fire Nation well.”_

 

Jungkook’s hands trembled and a lump rose in his throat. _I’m a murderer._ There was nothing he could do to go back to that day. How nice it would be if he could have simply dodged instead of using the darn sword? He was hopeless. What was the point of being praised, even _accepted_ by the Fire Lord, if he was going to take people away from their loved ones in order to gain that acceptance? His family meant everything to him. The rebel must have had family too. Or if not, friends who might as well have been like family to him. _Is this what it means to be devoted to my country?_ He sat in silence for a minute, pondering with a grave demeanour. _Surely not. That’s not the way I thought of it my entire life._

 

Yet the Fire Lord had showered him with praise. He knew that was no everyday occurrence. He was a hard man to please. And wasn’t the Fire Lord a symbol of the Fire Nation itself? Was he not the ruler? Jungkook sighed, overwhelmed. He dug his fingers into his hair. Still, he couldn’t shake the thought that he had broken every moral he stood on. Then came the onslaught of tears, his helplessness in liquid form.

 

Balling his hands into tight fists, he resisted the urge. He had just remembered Hideki was not far off. If he cried, his roommate was sure to hear him. And there was _no_ way he would show weakness. Not to him, of all people. So it was with weary steel that he took several deep breaths and made great efforts to fortify his mind.

 

He pulled the sheets down and climbed out of bed. He would head to the practice arena. That always kept his mind off things. The walk down the stairs to the winding trail towards the arena was made carelessly, the sound of scrapes as he dragged his feet to his destination. When he drew closer, however, his brows rose in languid curiosity. Somebody was already there, deep in practice.

 

Strange. It was not yet dawn, and no one else practiced at this hour. At least, aside from Azula on occasion. Jungkook broke out of his daze as concern took root in his mind. He drew closer, and sure enough, it was her. For a few moments, he just watched her. She appeared to be in a rage, ruthlessly blasting blue flames, lighting up the perimeter of the practice arena. Her shoulders shook, clearly exhausted. Suddenly, she took deep breaths and straightened, widening her stance so that her feet were wide apart, knees bent almost ninety degrees. Jungkook’s eyes widened.

 

 _Oh no_. She was going to attempt lightning bending again. She had been frustrated to no end after failing all her attempts and even though their Firebending teachers had told her it was dangerous and that she only try it under their supervision, she thought little of their words. They’d tried to scare her, citing Firebenders who had actually _died_ while going about the wrong way generating lightning.

 

Jungkook had scoffed when he heard that. That wouldn’t be enough to scare her. She wouldn’t have heard it the way they meant it. No, Azula would have heard it as “It’s dangerous for _most_ people.” And she wasn’t most people. He knew she desired to learn it before he did. Thus was their competitive dynamic.

 

The truth was, as much as he enjoyed the competition, he didn’t feel it as strongly as she did. Perhaps because she was a princess, Azula felt she had to be better than him. Still, he would be lying if he said he never felt envy when she performed better than him. But at this moment, he didn’t feel any of that.

 

The only thing that mattered right now was her safety. It was not that he doubted her; he just knew how she got sometimes when she let rage fill her. She probably wished to destroy whatever was plaguing her with a shot full of lightning. But lightning wasn’t supposed to be generated that way. Peace of mind was the state the technique required, as their instructors had drilled into them. He broke into a sprint towards her, generating a ball of flame in his hand, hurling it near her. Not at her, but close enough that she would be brought out of her concentration.

 

Azula snapped her head towards him, instinctively creating a shield of fire around her. He sighed, relief slowing his steps. She held her defensive stance for a moment, before taking it down, her cross expression changing to one of bewilderment.

 

“It’s not even dawn yet. What are you doing here so early? Or I suppose, late?” she asked.

 

“I could say the same for you,” he returned, inspecting her with concern.

 

She looked away from him, her face set hard as she let out a deep breath. She pursed her lips and for a moment, it appeared as though she was going to resume her Firebending and ignore him. At the last second, however, she turned to him and met his eyes with her own, a rare softness peeking out from them. Even before she spoke, Jungkook knew what was troubling her the instant he saw her expression. It was about her mother. She must have had a bad dream about her again. Either that, or something happened that had pulled forth unwelcome memories regarding her.

 

“Her again?” he asked gently. After a short pause, she nodded. Jungkook drew closer until he was a mere foot away from her.

 

She suddenly exploded in spite, “If she was going to leave, she should have left for good! Why come into my dreams and annoy me?”

 

“ _Azula_.” He gently embraced her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stopped, as if not knowing what to do. She didn’t make any move to hug him back, but didn’t push him off either. She spat, “I want to destroy her. I hate her so much. I want her gone forever,” her voice breaking slightly.

 

Jungkook knew she didn’t mean those words. But he knew now was not the time to tell her that, so he just continued patting her on the back at even intervals. Slowly, she calmed down and the fire in her doused.

 

“What brought you here?” she asked, pulling away to search his eyes.

 

Jungkook felt it was the perfect time to bend down to brush a layer of dirt from his boots. “I come here quite often actually. Practicing at night is nice, less crowded.”

 

She gave him a look to show she didn’t believe a word he said. “If you’re trying to lie, you’ll have to do better than that.”

 

Instead of answering, he decided to glue his eyes to the ground, kicking aimlessly at the pebbles on the ground. Dust rose to cloud his shoes, rendering useless the flawless polishing he did every day.

 

“I heard my father gave you a sword for capturing the rebels,” Azula said, switching the subject. Jungkook nodded. The weapon was long, sharp, and sheathed with a beautiful scabbard. It also currently lay under his bed, gathering dust.

 

“Have you used it yet?”

 

“Not yet,” he admitted. In truth, Jungkook doubted he would ever use it. His hands trembled at the mere thought of holding another sword. Daggers and knives weren’t so bad, but a sword was out of the question. “It’s beautiful though,” he added, hoping he didn’t sound too rude and ungrateful.

 

Azula just gave him that _Azula look_ , as he called it, the one that seemed to see right through him. “What happened?” she asked finally.

 

He frowned, painting innocent confusion across his face. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your mission. What happened?” she asked firmly. “You’ve been different ever since. It’s extremely weird, and you won’t tell me.” Azula pressed a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. “I _want_ to know,” she said in a softer tone, throwing away her previous harshness.

 

Jungkook let out an uncomfortable breath. The air felt stifling and he brought her hand away, pacing back and forth. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing whatever strands he could gather and bringing them into a fist. She wasn’t going to let him go. But would she understand? What if she thought he was pathetic? He hazarded a glance towards her amidst his pacing, trying to clock her expression. Azula’s arms were crossed, but she waited patiently.

 

If he didn’t tell her, he would just lock it in forever. He wasn’t sure if he could do that. And who else was there that he could tell? It wasn’t like Taehyung was here anymore either. He sighed, relenting. He wet his lips and his eyes flitted around nervously. “I… ” Oh, how to put it into words? “I… I killed someone.” Bowing his head in shame, he didn’t dare meet her gaze. Weird, because she was the last person he could think of who would be disgusted by his actions. What was he afraid of? The possibility that she might praise him? Or that she would find him downright weak to even feel remorse?

 

He went back to his hobby of kicking at the dirt. Azula stayed silent. Why wasn’t she saying anything? He built up some courage and looked up at her quickly. She was considering him with her eyes narrowed, as though she was deciding how she should respond.

 

“I’ve had nightmares ever since, and I can’t stop thinking about it,” he said in a small voice, desperate to break the silence. “I feel like a monster.”

 

Azula’s eyes were steel when she brought his chin up to meet her gaze. “You’re _not_ a monster.” The weight pressing on Jungkook's chest eased a little. “What you did was for the Fire Nation,” she said slowly. “Do you understand?” He nodded. He knew _that_.

 

“But there’s got to be a way I can do things for the Fire Nation, without killing people,” he tried.

 

“It doesn’t exist,” Azula stated simply.

 

She sighed, placing her hand on his. “I’m sorry you feel so bad about it. But you’ll get over it with time. With experience.”

 

 _With experience_. His heart sank. Jungkook wanted to point out that _she_ had never killed anyone, but he knew he ought to keep his mouth shut. So he just nodded and went through the motions to show he accepted her words. Then she did something that froze him in place. She leaned over and actually wrapped her arms around him. All he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open dumbly. Her gesture felt strange, unfamiliar. It was clear she wasn’t used to it, but as awkward as it felt, the small action warmed him to the core. Maybe she didn’t understand him, but she was trying her hand at compassion. He found his own timid arms embracing her. Finally, she pulled away, tugging at the strand of hair hanging loose on her left side. She tried to act natural, but ended up coughing. Jungkook’s eyes crinkled up with fondness as a tender smile touched his face.

 

She ignored his smile, recovering her usual demeanour. “So, wanna have a duel then? We _are_ at the arena after all.” Azula smirked, her teeth illuminated from the fire sizzling in the palm of her hand. She raised an eyebrow in invitation. Jungkook took up a firm stance, meeting her smile with his own, eager to accept the challenge. 

 

She made no move to begin, giving him the first one. He made a feint to the left with a small fire missile before diving right, circling blue-hot flames around him. He spread them out in all directions, making it so she would be unable to dodge. 

 

Azula created a protective circle around herself, stopping his fire short. She wasted no time to propel herself into the air, ruthlessly landing blasts of fire in his direction. Jungkook dodged with a quick series of shoulder rolls and turns. At this point, they were a fair distance away. He grinned, elongating a whip in his two hands, slashing it toward her. Azula met his attack with her own whip, sparks of radiant blue lighting up the arena. He had chosen to use the whip because he had reached a higher level of mastery in this discipline. However, to his surprise, she had improved much and now, they were evenly matched. But he had no time to dwell on this, as Azula came charging toward him, propelling herself with large bursts of flame behind her. Jungkook tensed himself, instinctively forming a shield in front of him.

 

But he was too late. His insomnia had dulled his reaction time. Azula launched the force of the blasts directly at him. The fire exploded in his face. The shield he had conjured up at the last second wasn’t enough to protect himself from the full force of the attack, and he fell hard on his side. As he landed, a stray rock made a tear through his arm. He winced. Azula stopped and made towards him. She took his arm to examine the gash. “Oh it’s not bad, it’ll heal soon enough,” she said. “Don’t be such a baby about it.” Jungkook protested, “I wasn’t!” but couldn’t resist breaking into a smile.

 

Two elderly voices rang out in unison, “The two prodigies of our Fire Nation, locked in practice together. So good to see. May your futures be bright.” Jungkook and Azula turned, startled out of their concentration. Jungkook hadn’t expected anyone else to be here this early in the morning. He would have thought the voices creepy, if he hadn’t grown so used to them. Lo and Li. Azula’s twin advisers.

 

“You set a great example for all the youth of our country,” they said, voices creaking with age. “How commendable.”

 

 _And look how well the both of us have turned out_. He wanted to snort. _Yes, what a great example_. But he inclined his head, gathering his hands together - his left hand forming a fist, his right one outstretched with his thumb folded slightly down - the Fire Nation greeting of respect.

 

\---

 

Heading back to his room, the rush and excitement from the duel all but faded away, Jungkook felt the emptiness seep in again. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Hideki’s obnoxious snores. Good. It was better that he was still asleep. That way, he wouldn’t have to deal with him. If he had been awake, the guy would have probably come up with assumptions about what Jungkook had been doing, spreading rumours around the school. He wouldn’t put it past him.

 

Jungkook went into the bathroom to clean up. He washed his hands, being meticulous about it. He made sure to get at every crevice. To scrub his nails clean so that nothing would cling to them. For a second, he thought he saw blots of red. He shook his head to clear his mind. He splashed water onto his face, sighing as the cold water hit his nerves. As he reached to the left to grab a towel, he winced as the fabric on his sleeve brushed against the gash on his arm. The cloth absorbed the red stain where it touched the opened skin. Jungkook examined the laceration for a moment. The blood still flowed, but it would harden soon.

 

A sudden idea came to him. After a moment’s hesitation, he drew his new knife from its sheath. It was a reward from the Fire Lord, along with the sword. They shared the same regal design, clearly belonging to a custom-made matched set. Jungkook was aware of what he was to the Fire Lord: an investment. That was why he had been given such lavish gifts, no doubt to encourage his development.

 

He closed his eyes, trembling in the memory of the kill once more. He turned the blade around in his hands experimentally. He didn’t feel as much of a chill down his spine as he did with the sword. It was no lightweight instrument, slightly heavier than the knife his parents had gifted him years ago. The weapon glinted as the angles changed to catch the light in different areas.

 

 _So strange. One second, something like this could be in my hand, being of no threat to anybody, and the next - plunged into someone’s skin._ Funny how that worked. A mere few seconds in time could mean the difference between life and death. So short an interval that the hopeless delusion that the moment could be reversed still lived within a small part of him.

 

Darkly mesmerized by the thought, he tipped his head to one side curiously, stroking the flat end of the knife, running his fingers over the engraving. His eyebrows lifted in half-hearted interest when he realized it read ‘Honour.’ He looked away, a wry grin making its way onto his lips. How ironic. He paused, biting softly at the inside of his mouth. He glimpsed the rebel’s dead eyes before him once more. _Would it have hurt… a lot? Was he in unimaginable pain when he died?_

 

He looked down at his gash again. He remembered what it was like in the arena when the skin had ripped apart. It had felt so… relieving. Distracting. At least for a few moments, his nightmares had ceased to dominate his mind. Those few moments had been a much-needed liberty. He wanted more. _Craved it._ There was an intangible but genuine itch, as if otherwise, it were only a matter of time before he went insane. Or worse, remained unpunished for his sin.

 

The dualities of his desire to be free and his desperate need for some kind of penalty swirled against each other, eventually joining together to coexist on the same canvas. Holding his breath, he touched the sharp edge against his forearm. Applying pressure, he broke the skin. He watched as drops of scarlet formed immediately and dripped down his wrist. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. _How fitting. I killed someone. This is how I bleed for it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I was busy with work, and in the time I had free to write, I've been having writer's block for weeks. It's not fully gone yet, but it's going away :D This chapter is longer than I'm used to writing though! It felt kinda strange because I usually tend to write relatively short chapters. 
> 
> In other news, I recently got accepted into a Nursing program I applied to, so I'm very excited to start that in September ^^


	6. Path

“Whoa…”

 

Jimin laughed. “That’s the fifth time you’ve said that in the past two minutes!”

 

“It’s just so beautiful,” Yoongi said, looking around in wonder. He couldn’t get enough of it. Whole houses built with ice. The doors and windows were the only parts he could see from the outside that were made out of wood.

 

“Whoa,” he exclaimed again as Jimin led him to a fountain. At the centre was the Water Tribe symbol carved intricately, as well as smooth forms representing waves.

 

 _Where has this place been my entire life? What have I been doing my whole life?_ Yoongi thought to himself, lost in marvel. Ahead of them was a bridge, white with tinges of blue. It appeared to be something out of a painting. It was the connector of two large buildings, and he couldn’t believe he stood witness to such beauty. If only Hoseok was here to see it.

 

“Can we go to that bridge?” he asked, suddenly giddy with excitement. He turned to the other boy, eyebrows raised hopefully, pointing at the bridge.

 

Jimin smiled. It was a smile that creased his eyes and seemed to come from his whole being. He looked amused. “Of course. We just have to take that path over there.” He gestured to their left.

 

In his excitement, Yoongi slipped on the ice, sliding forward, about to lose his balance.

 

“Whoa there.” Jimin moved forward to catch him, grabbing hold of his arm with one hand, his waist with another, righting him. “Hey, the bridge isn’t going anywhere, Yoongi.” He laughed.

 

“You get to see this every day? Wow,” Yoongi exclaimed.

 

“Well, it’s home,” Jimin said, shrugging with a smile. “What’s it like where you come from?” He cocked his head to the side.

 

“Oh, not as nice as here,” Yoongi said, waving his hand dismissively while shaking his head, eyes closed with a playful pout.

 

Up on the bridge, it was quite a sight to behold. Wordlessly, he admired each building, carved so intricately, a fortress of eternal winter. With each breath, a chill entered his body. It might have been unpleasant, but rather, it added to his excitement. He had heard tales of the Northern Water Tribe, of how they had withstood the Fire Nation, how the people of the Water tribe used their inhospitable climate to their advantage, surviving when most would perish. But in all his imagination, he had never thought it would be this magnificent. He looked down at the streets. He saw small children holding hands, laughing together. A couple kissing. It looked so peaceful. More than anything, the lack of Fire Nation authorities roaming the streets was a sight he had never thought to behold. Tears glistened in his eyes. He turned to Jimin.

 

“Thank you, for saving me.” The other boy seemed to be taken off guard.

 

“No problem. Well, it was either that, or just leave you to die…” Jimin blurted out.

 

 _How cute._ Yoongi laughed. The boy could be so awkward sometimes. “Maybe I can stay a few more days… but after that, I really have to go.” At the North Pole, he was out of range of communication. Most of the messenger birds would not be willing or able to fly in such cold climate. He couldn’t stay out of the loop for long.

 

“Yeah! Totally,” Jimin said. “Until you heal up.”

 

That seemed to get the boy’s spirits up. Yoongi smiled. The other boy was adorable in his dark blue coat, his black hair covering his forehead, roughly brushed to the left. His eyes, so blue and yet warm, standing in the midst of this realm of ice, made him look nothing less than something of a myth.

 

“So, did you want to get something to eat? Yoongi?” Jimin asked.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure,” he said.

 

“Okay, I know this really good tentacle soup place. Wait, you can eat that, right?”

 

“Oh, I can eat anything,” Yoongi said. Tentacle soup? He’d never had that before, but it sounded interesting.

 

As they started toward their destination, Jimin fidgeted with his fingers for a moment.

 

“What is it?” Yoongi asked. “You can say it.”

 

“So… I wanted to ask before… are you a bender? I just know nothing about you.”

 

“Hm? No, I wish,” Yoongi said. “You benders do all these cool things that I could only dream of.” When called upon, his acting abilities never failed him. They had helped him through his whole life, and they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Well, non-benders are just as cool,” Jimin said. “Most of the coolest people I know are non-benders.”

 

Yoongi smiled. “You know, one thing I noticed,” he started. “This place doesn’t have any Fire Nation soldiers or any mark of them. I’ve never seen that anywhere. I didn’t even know it was possible. Only in stories.”

 

Jimin’s expression darkened. “Yeah. We’ve been lucky so far. Can’t say the same for the Southern Tribe though.” Reluctantly, he said, “I… saw the scar on your shoulder. I’m sorry for what they’ve done to you.”

 

“The Fire Nation has taken things away from all of us,” was the only thing he could think of to say.

 

Jimin put a hand on his shoulder carefully, as if to ask permission. There was a pause. “I want to travel the world someday,” he said.

 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “You’d want to leave this place? All this?” he said incredulously.

 

Jimin said, “I love this place. It’s my home, but I want to make a difference in the world one day. I want to heal people and achieve something big. Help turn peoples’ lives around.”

 

“But this is probably the only place in the world that the Fire Nation doesn’t control,” Yoongi said. And who knows for how long…

 

“Exactly. I know most aren’t so lucky, and I want to help those people. I was fortunate enough to know comfort, security. But so many others have to worry every day for their survival and their families’ survival.”

 

Yoongi swallowed.

 

“I want to help them so that they, too, can know comfort. Safety. Kindness.” Jimin paused. “But I have family here that I have to protect. I have duties to my people. I just wish there was a way I could help more people out there.”

 

“You know, Jimin? Your head’s in the right place.”

 

—

 

Later that night, Yoongi lay in a sleeping bag inside Jimin’s tent. He was just about to go to sleep when Jimin asked, “You awake?”

 

“Mm? Yeah.”

 

Jimin sighed. “You know… you ever wonder what things would be like for the world if the Avatar were still here?”

 

Yoongi opened his eyes. The _Avatar_. That was a word he hadn’t heard spoken aloud in a while. “Certainly not the shithole it is now.”

 

Jimin grew quiet. “He’s been gone for a hundred years, Yoongi… what if he’s not ever coming back?”

 

“He has to, Jimin. He _should_. It’s his job. He’d be a really terrible worker if he didn’t, right? Though I suppose he hasn’t been a very good one for the past hundred years.”

 

“Don’t you think that if he were coming back, he would have done so already? Or if he’s dead… then someone from the Water Tribe should have turned up as the next Avatar. What if… the Avatar cycle’s broken somehow?”

 

It was something Yoongi had thought about a lot, especially in his most dire times when he looked up into the sky and hoped for something to make everything better. But nothing had happened. The Avatar hadn’t returned. The only thing that made everything better was action. Action on his part.

 

He sighed. “I don’t know anything about the Avatar cycle, but I’ve hoped for so long he would come back. A part of me still does, even after resenting him for abandoning us like that. Leaving us to deal with the Fire Nation alone. But if he doesn’t… we can survive without the Avatar, Jimin.”

 

Jimin looked at him with uncertain eyes. “I hope you’re right. I just hope the world doesn’t burn down in front of us before we even realize what’s happening.”

 

—

 

Blast after blast. Azula was merciless today. In the past, he would have greeted her attacks with a grin in eager acceptance of the challenge. Today, he felt behind, like he was only barely keeping up with defenses, simply reacting to her strikes. He could not find an opening today, no matter how hard he tried. Finally, Azula sent a blast that was too quick for him to defend, sending him tumbling to the side of the arena.

 

As soon as he stopped rolling, he stood up immediately, brushing himself off. She sprinted toward him, grabbing at his shoulder roughly.

 

“What’s wrong?” she demanded.

 

“Huh?” Immediately, he felt himself retreating away behind an innocently curious frown. “What do you mean?”

 

Azula just fixed him one of her impatient looks. Jungkook almost thought she was going to roll her eyes as usual, but surprisingly, she didn’t. “You look tired all the time, you’re crabby, and you’re sloppy at practice.” Jungkook winced at that. She pointed down at his boots. “You didn’t even shine your boots.” When he didn’t reply, she just stopped for a moment and gave a sigh. He didn’t like the sound of it. It was condescending to no end. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re still affected by _that_. What happened at your little mission in the Earth Kingdom? Come on, that was over two weeks ago.”

 

Jungkook turned his concentration to the rough surfaces of the ground. Unable to agree, yet unwilling to refute her, he stayed silent. He gritted his teeth. Maybe if she had been made to do the same thing, she wouldn’t be saying all this. How could she judge him for it when she herself hadn’t even done the…the act before? Was it - destroying someone - something that he should forget about in time? Or, just maybe give it a few days, after which he should laugh and maybe even boast about it? Was that really what she expected?

 

Her irritation seemed to grow with his lack of response. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath so as to replace her annoyance with indifferent composure. “Well, whatever it is, snap out of it. You’ll have to, if you hope not to be forgotten and abandoned. You know as well as I do.”

 

“I know,” he said reluctantly. Of course he knew. But how long was he supposed to play along in this suffocating role of composure, pleasantries, and unyielding expectations that was the Fire Lord’s will?

 

He shook those thoughts away. _What am I thinking? Only a traitor would think such thoughts._ Striving to right himself, he turned to Azula and met her eyes with his. “I understand completely,” he said, teeth gritted.

 

“Good. As long as you know.”

 

—

 

Knock.

 

“Who is it?” Jungkook called. Whoever it was, he hoped it wouldn’t take long. He wanted to be left alone to himself.

 

Two sharp knocks, followed by a pause, and then a softer knock.

 

 _Azula_.

 

“You can come in,” Jungkook said, sitting up straight in bed.

 

“Hey,” Azula said. She had her hair up with two short strands falling on either side of her face, as usual. Her pretty gold eyes were wide and neutral, and he couldn’t figure out what she was thinking. She wore a dark red robe with the Fire Nation insignia woven into the collar in gold.

 

She walked up to the post of his bed and inspected her nails for a second, before glancing back at him. With a sigh, she conceded, “At practice today, I suppose I was a bit harsh.” She let him soak up the words in silence.

 

Jungkook sighed internally, wanting to fix her a glare. He knew that was the closest she would get to apologizing. He didn’t know what frustrated him more: the fact that she seemed incapable of ever apologizing properly, or that he was always willing to tolerate that, no matter how much it bothered him.

 

“Forget it,” Jungkook said quietly. “I’m not in the mood to talk.” Why was she here? It couldn’t just be to deliver some insincere apology. What did she want this time?

 

“You don’t need to get yourself all knotted up, calm down,” Azula said, rolling her eyes at him. “I’m not here to ask for a favour.” She smirked, probably from satisfaction that she had been able to read his mind.

 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side dubiously. “Then what?”

 

At that, Azula strode toward his desk. She revealed something from behind her. When she set it down on his desk, a soft rustling sound filled the air. He frowned. He didn’t know she had been holding something. She must have been hiding it.

 

“What is that?” he asked, eyes turning wide, his annoyance now mixed with genuine curiosity. Upon his desk was a rather large red box.

 

“It’s tea. A year’s worth of it. Straight from the Earth Kingdom capital. It’s supposed to have special properties for relaxation and it should help you sleep.” Matter-of-factly, she said, "You told me you couldn't sleep." 

 

Jungkook’s brows perked up in surprise, her sentiment touching him. He was suddenly at a loss for words. “I- th-that’s very thoughtful of you, it really is… but I can’t accept such a gift.”

 

“Oh, what’s some tea between friends? We _are_ friends after all, aren’t we?” She raised a single eyebrow, flashing him a smug smile. Even when she was being nice, he felt as if he were being manipulated. Or if not that, it didn’t feel entirely sincere, almost as if she required some cover to prevent total sincerity. Still, it took a lot of effort on his part not to respond to her smile.

 

“Still, I don’t think-”

 

She cut him off. “It was extremely expensive, probably more than what-” She stopped, catching herself in time. Jungkook shot her a glare. “Never mind,” she said with a smile. “Anyway, it’s all done and paid for. You wouldn’t want all this tea to go to waste now… would you?”

 

“Then you should have it, if it’s so expensive and valuable.”

 

“Ugh, you know I hate tea,” she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “I have no use for it anyway. Just try it, for Agni’s sake. Don’t even think about letting it sit and rot in your room.”

 

Jungkook was about to protest again, and she sensed that. “With your skills deteriorating as of late, do you know how very boring it is for me? You don’t even seem to be focusing these days. The only person I can call a rival in Firebending isn’t even a rival anymore.” He didn’t think she meant for it to sting that much, but he felt an acid madly chipping away inside. He turned his head down, jaw jutting out slightly.

 

She blew quick air out of her nose in annoyance. “What I mean is, just drink it. Is that so difficult?”

 

“Okay.” He nodded, suddenly feeling silly for rejecting it. Was it more impolite to accept a too-lavish gift that he no doubt didn’t deserve, or to reject it multiple times even when she was insisting he have it? “Thank you,” he added in a quiet voice. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

Raising her eyebrows in satisfaction, Azula left the room with a casual “Good night, Jungkook,” with a smile in place.

 

—

 

Looking up at the sun fading away into the horizon, Taehyung felt a sigh escape him, his mind slowly transforming the evening sky into that of a light morning taken place years ago. He grew silent. These were the thoughts that stayed with him ever since he had left home. They reminded him of a fly buzzing by his ear, following him everywhere. 

 

He was eight, sweat dotting his brow, tongue slightly sticking out the side in determination. He had taken to early starts recently, as his father left home early in the morning, and he had hoped to catch him.

 

How nice it would be to practice early before all his classmates. That was the kind of determination he wanted, that he knew he was capable of. He might not be especially talented, but he would work harder than anyone. His father would find him so commendable. Work seemed to have added extra strain to his shoulders as of recent days, and this would take away some of that stress and maybe his father would give a smile or two! After all, he had been improving his forms substantially. Undoubtedly, he had gotten a lot better. Maybe his father would give him a second glance and he would be worthy of his father’s time. He knew he couldn’t demand too much of it - he was an extremely busy man - but he hoped this display of effort and improvement would credit a few short moments of acknowledgement at least. This time, it _will_ be different. Taehyung could hardly contain the anticipation in his stomach, his excitement causing his lips to tickle at the edges.

 

He gazed at the sun in the sky, concentrating as he maintained his squat. He would start with his breathing exercises. It always helped to look toward the sun, or at least hold the image of it in his mind. Taehyung knew the sun brought energy to Firebenders, just as the moon brought strength to Waterbenders. His father had told him that ever since he was a young boy, so of course it was true. Therefore, imagining the heat of the sun and holding the thought of its power and concentrating that chi inside his stomach would help.

 

After a few minutes of that, he moved on to fire blasts. Moving his feet accordingly, he advanced, emitting small bursts of flame from his fists toward an imaginary target directly across from him. Eagerly, he noted that after the week of hard practice, his blasts were starting to grow noticeably larger and hotter. Spurred on, he jumped, making a quick arc of fire in the air with his right leg, aiming to be as sharp as a knife. His landing was surprisingly firm, the best one he had done all week. He grinned, jumping a little. It was a good sign. Maybe this time, things would really be good.

 

“What kind of form is that?” came a sharp voice.

 

Taehyung turned, wide-eyed, his smile disappearing as fast as it came. “Father, I-”

 

“Sloppy, that’s what it is.”

 

Taehyung almost started to protest, to tell his father that he had improved quite a lot this week. If he improved so much in the span of a week, how much would he be able to do in the following weeks? Months? Years? There was so much room for potential… wasn’t there? But he knew better than to argue with his father. He had been taught that arguing with someone who knew more than he did was nothing more than admitting how dumb he was. So with a small intake of breath, he planted his eyes to the ground respectfully as he awaited his father’s words.

 

He heard a loud sigh. “My father and his father before him were all prominent officers of the Fire Nation’s military. Your great-grandfather was there on the battlefield during Fire Lord Sozin’s time. He personally developed strategies, strategies that were approved and royally complimented for their effectiveness. He helped create history, and thus will be honoured for centuries. Your grandfather likewise held a crucial position among the officer ranks. He advanced quickly, and made a great many accomplishments before he passed. I have followed in their steps and I expect you to do the same.”

 

Taehyung swallowed and hazarded a look to see that his father was regarding him with a disdainful look, his lip curling at the edges. The action made Taehyung shift from foot to foot, looking back down again.

 

Another deep sigh. “Taehyung, you are my firstborn and only son. My heir. In time, you will see this family’s fate through. It is your duty to continue our bloodline and bring ever more glory to our house. Would you see our family name ruined? Lost forever, and within a generation or two, be remembered by none? Or spat upon like vermin? What we accomplished, who we were… all of that, become nothing?”

 

Taehyung shook his head hard. “No, father, I- I will do better! I can do this!”

 

His father just looked at him with that face he had learned to grow familiar with, the disappointment, the look in his father’s eyes that held pity and disgust and certainty that he would never amount to anything. Taehyung looked at the ground, wishing time could stop, only so that he would not have to hear his father’s response.

 

When his father spoke, his tone was icy. “But you… you, how will you be able to do that? You’re already eight. The princess Azula has perfected ten more forms than you have, and she’s only six…” The last part was muttered, as though he was talking to himself. His father frowned. Taehyung hated that more than anything. That permanent crease in the lines of his father’s forehead that would deepen every time he voiced his disappointment. It was as if he was so beyond improvement, beyond hope, that his father could not help but stare at him that way, with cold pity and disgust. As though he was so far behind in every aspect of life that his sheer incompetency stripped his father of all joy and replaced it with frustration and worry. That 'concern' brought a bitter taste to his mouth. It did not even feel sincere.

 

Taehyung felt his heart plummet to the ground. If his father thought this way of him, how could it not be true? His father, who knew everything. His father, who had achieved great things in his life. Dismay filled him. He was a fool to think this time would be different.

 

_I’m so stupid. Why do I always think it’ll be better next time?_

 

Tears pooled up, stinging his eyes. Maybe it was time for him to face reality. But if he was to be a realist about it, the way his father was, how was he supposed to make room for hope? He needed hope to improve. But perhaps great people such as his father didn’t need things like hope. They probably were so strong to the point that they could do anything even at the bleakest of times. To push on through with sheer grit. But he had never been able to do that. He was always so weak, such a failure. His shoulders drooped, arms hanging limp by his sides.

 

“Back straight, shoulders back!” his father snarled. “If you’re an incapable idiot who can’t even Firebend properly, then shouldn’t you at least keep your posture?”

 

Shooting straight up, he widened his eyes in the hopes of pooling together all his focus so that he could at least keep his father from further disappointment. His heart thudded in his chest as the adrenaline sped through his system.

 

Bringing a hand to his brow, he allowed himself to come back to his current surroundings. What would his father think of him now? He had to remind himself that he shouldn’t think about that, that he had accepted any consequence. After all, it was a decision he had made, with maturity and thought. All responsibility was his. He blinked hard. Even so, why was it so hard to block out these thoughts? He wondered how his mother was doing. He hoped she didn’t catch a cold. She always caught a cold this time of year. As to his father, he hoped whatever retribution delivered to him for his actions wasn't too severe.

 

 _Ah, what am I even doing?_ Taehyung thought, lost. _Freeing those prisoners, for what? An uncertain future? Who knows, they might be captured again._ Doing the right thing was harder than he thought. He had thought he understood consequences, but to have peoples’ lives hanging in the balance? _If something bad happens to any of them, then it’s all my fault._ And what of Zuko’s quest? He would give 110% of his help, of course. That’s what he signed up for, but what if it wasn’t enough? He had set out to make a difference in peoples’ lives, including Zuko’s. What if none of it ever ended up making a difference? What if those people they freed ended up caught, tortured and killed all the more brutally for the crime of escape? What if Zuko never captured the Avatar? Then what of all his sacrifices? He refused to believe he was the same uncertain, weak kid he used to be, yearning for his father’s affections and pride.

 

_No, I’m different now. And no matter what happens, I must accept responsibility for my actions._

 

He stared out toward the moon. It sat in the sky, alone. _How does it fare, being so lonely all the time?_ he wondered. He felt as if the moon was his only companion whenever sleepness nights plagued him. Of the emptiness he felt on nights like this, the moon was the sole witness. He was sure it felt the same. The pale light said it all. The holes on its body, the evidence of its wounds. Taehyung felt sad for it. “But I’m all the way down on land, and you’re all the way up there. I can’t give you a hug to comfort you.”

 

_“Silly Taehyung, tsk tsk. It’s not lonely.”_

 

That brought a smile to his lips.

 

_“But why wouldn’t it be lonely? The sun is done for the day, and it’s there all alone in the sky.”_

 

_“It has the stars to keep it company.”_

 

_“The stars? But they are so far away.”_

 

_“Nothing is so far away that it’s out of reach.”_

 

_Your love is. “You’re right.”_

 

_“Besides, what if the moon isn’t actually lonely? It’s quiet at night, but that doesn’t mean it has to be lonely. It might be feeling peaceful. A quiet time for everyone to rest. The moon watches over us like that with compassion and love. My father told me that when I was little. Look, it’s shining so bright so that people like us who are awake can see the light and find our way.”_

 

_That’s a beautiful story. Thank you, Jungkook._

 

_“Don’t worry, Tae. You’ll find your path.”_

 

It was the memory of his smile, the way his brows would furrow in concentration… and as always, he wasn’t capable of shoving him out of his mind. Another sigh.

 

Maybe Jungkook really had no choice in the matter. Most likely, the entire mission had been forced by the Fire Lord. Jungkook wouldn’t be so ruthless as to kill someone. Still, it was difficult to just forget the act as though it never happened. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt any shock or disgust over it initially. But after he had had enough time to process it, he felt moisture in his eyes during those early hours of dawn as he lay silent, pretending to be asleep. How would Jungkook be faring over this? It would be no small thing to overcome. His heart constricted at the thought of the younger boy tortured by what he had done. Every particle of his body yearned to be by his side, that he could at least hold him so he didn’t fall.

 

How did things come to this? It seemed only yesterday that he had met Jungkook, yet the idea that he had not known him at one point in his life felt strange to him. Back then, Jungkook hadn’t had to carry concerns of that weight.

 

Taehyung remembered how the other boy had just captured his attention. It wasn’t that Jungkook sought attention; rather, he seemed to avoid it as much as possible, but there was something about his silent determination that caused him to focus on the back of his head when he sat behind him in class.

 

Modesty. Strength. Independence. Those were the qualities belonging to the younger boy that echoed so strongly to Taehyung. As he had quickly learned, Jungkook was one of the most hardworking people he had ever met.

 

Truly, he had earned his place. Not once did he sense that he was resting on his laurels, that he was going to let the title of ‘prodigy’ float him through life. That just wasn’t Jungkook. Through him, Taehyung learned the true meaning of working for oneself, to forge one’s own path. Not to live hinging on the approval of others. Even in this materialistic society that was the Fire Nation upper class, Jungkook had managed to be unaffected.

 

He reached back to touch the bow he had slung upon his back. He smiled. Even though he was only an average Firebender, his skills in archery were not to be overlooked. He was going to become a Yuyan archer. One day. How they demonstrated such precision and grace, it was astounding. It was said that they could pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away, while managing to keep it alive.

 

What a level of control. He longed for it. For too long had he only stood in awe of these legendary elites, losing himself more than once in fantasies. Once he met Jungkook, he had gradually changed to adopt a level of hard work and perseverance he hadn’t even thought possible of him before. In Jungkook, of course he saw the prodigy in him. But that was not what made him truly shine. That in itself was hardly anything, an advantage but nothing more.

 

Jungkook sought to reshape the standards themselves. He trained tirelessly and with direction, always eager to improve himself day by day. That was what truly set him apart from the rest, and it astounded Taehyung. Perhaps he was a fool to think that. It was an obvious truth after all, that dedication and persistence bore fruit, but Taehyung had never known with such concrete example, that such a feat was possible in a person, especially one who had grown up without any of the privileges of the upper class, as he had learned. Jungkook had been raised in a lower middle class family, who had only gained the wealth they had now as a result of the sudden success of Jungkook’s father’s company.

 

With the passage of time, Taehyung slowly grew to change. Eroded were the thoughts that he could never amount to anything, replaced by sheer power of will. He grew to accept that he wasn’t smart or talented like his father had wanted his firstborn to be.

 

The harsh words which had once trampled what self-worth he possessed, now made up the ground of his foundation. He embraced his qualities, what he had and what he lacked, all the same. He was not particularly intelligent or talented, nor did he wish to be now. He would reject those terms with calculated new ambition coursing through his veins. After all, those virtues could very well be an impediment; too easy it was to fall into the trap of optimism and hope that he might possess those qualities.

 

No. He was never going back to that. Instead, he would build his own worth through his own efforts, blood, and sweat.

 

What was amazing was that Jungkook hadn’t even consciously done anything to change him. He had merely been there, but without his influence, Taehyung knew he wouldn’t be the archer he was now. Wouldn’t be the person he was now. He was stronger, more mentally independent for Jungkook’s presence in his life. Even if he thanked him a hundred times over, he knew gratitude would still be spilling over at the seams. To him, Jungkook wasn’t just a boy he happened to have feelings for. He was his saviour, and despite leaving him, Taehyung would never forget him. After all, people always remember those who have changed them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the eye colours of some of the members so they would reflect the country they were born in, since for the most part, that's what it's like for the characters in the Avatar world.


	7. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Zuko reach the Western Air Temple. Yoongi spends his last day at the North Pole. Hoseok stays in prison. Namjoon makes his first appearance.

Taehyung found Zuko standing outside near a fountain, robes and top-knot slowly waving in the night wind. He sighed. Heck, he wasn’t able to get to sleep either. Joining Zuko, he stared off into the distance by his side, though the darkness obscured much of the landscape. Still, the pale light of the moon illuminated the outlines of the beautiful upside-down buildings that comprised the Western Air Temple. It had taken them a couple days, but upon joining with the crew, they had taken the ship to the temple.

 

Their arrival had been sorely disappointing, especially for Zuko, as there was no sign of the Avatar, nor any hint as to his possible whereabouts. They had held hope that the journey to the temple would be a useful start to their search, but it had turned out to be a complete waste of time. Zuko had raged on about how he would check every inch of the world, even the most remote locations, until they found the Avatar. It was startling thinking about how angry Zuko had been. Even though his friend had always been harbouring a lot of conflict, this was different. When his uncle had advised him to take some time to heal and rest, Zuko had let out his anger at General Iroh and even shouted insults at him. Taehyung had never seen Zuko like that. It wasn’t him.

 

Taehyung understood, of course, the amount of stress his friend was under was no small thing, but he felt uneasy thinking this was just the beginning of their journey. But that was where Taehyung came in. He knew what he was here to do. To keep Zuko focused on his goal, to be there for him when he felt all others were against him.

 

Taehyung breathed in deeply. Cool air entered his lungs. There was a certain peace in being one of the only few people awake at such an hour. At his lowest times, that peace would be mistaken for loneliness. What Zuko was probably feeling. He turned towards him.

 

“What are you doing up?” he asked.

 

Zuko paused. The lines of his face were drawn hard, the white bandage across his left eye moonlit in the night. “What… what if Father didn’t intend for me to capture the Avatar? What if I never regain my honour?” Zuko said, dissolving Taehyung’s question into thin air.

 

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked slowly, creasing his brows.

 

“I mean, everyone seems to think it’s an impossible task. The Fire Nation stopped searching _years_ ago, because they think it’s fruitless. Even Uncle says the chances I’ll find him are slim. I must have been an idiot for thinking I could do it, when I didn’t even know much about my mission. Now I see how stupid I was.” He looked as though thoughts were bombarding him and he was giving voice to them as they came. He added, “But of course I’ll keep trying - what else can I do?” before turning his head away.

 

Taehyung was about to reply, when Zuko said, “Tae, what if he doesn’t ever want me to return? What if banishing me for what I did was just an excuse, so that he doesn’t have to see my face again?” His voice broke at that, and Taehyung found his face contorting in response.

 

“Zuko, of course he wants you back,” he said firmly. “You’re his son.” But even as he said it, his heart ached. What kind of father would scar his son just for rejecting an Agni Kai? He decided to keep that to himself, however, as it would not help in the slightest.

 

“Listen, Zuko,” Taehyung said, putting a firm hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about you over the years, it’s that you never give up. The quest to capture the Avatar won’t be easy - I’m not gonna lie - but if anyone can do it, it’s someone like you.” He squeezed his friend’s shoulder once. “And I’ll help you.”

 

He gave Zuko a hopeful smile. Zuko didn’t turn to him, choosing to keep looking straight ahead instead. He grabbed at his top-knot with a fist. His whole body seemed to be tensed. Taehyung watched with dismay as his words failed to reach him.

 

Suddenly, Zuko looked down, sighing to himself. Some of the weight seemed to come off his shoulders. “That’s what Mother always used to tell me,” he said, turning to give Taehyung a slight smile.

 

“And she’s right.”

 

—

 

Yoongi laid the parchment on the ground. Yesterday, he had asked Jimin if he could have a piece of parchment and borrow a brush. While his parents were still of this world, they had taught him to write. Lack of regular use had dulled his calligraphy as of late, but thankfully, his characters were still legible. Silently, he read the letter to himself, re-evaluating the words he had so carefully chosen to put onto the page. When he was done, he folded it back into a neat rectangle, which he put into the inner pocket of his shirt. He tapped it twice out of habit. This one would not get destroyed like the last one did.

 

“Happy fifteenth birthday, bro. I hope wherever you are, you’re doing well. Where are you anyway? It’s been two years already.” He had gotten into the habit of talking to himself after a couple months of being alone. Now, he barely even registered that he did it. It helped organize his thoughts and made him feel as if he had a companion, but at one point, he’d decided that was too weird, and had taken to talking to an imaginary Hoseok, pretending he was in front of him. Or perhaps that was weirder. 

 

“What? What was that?” Yoongi put a hand to his ear, cocking his head. “Oh, I’m doing well, so don’t worry about me.” Yoongi sighed. “Knowing you, how can I not worry, you little rascal?”

 

“What’re you doing?” Jimin’s voice sounded from behind.

 

Yoongi turned abruptly. _Did he hear any of it?_ If he did, Jimin was certain to think him mad. The blood rushed to his face.

 

Jimin’s head was peeking in from the tent entrance. He didn’t look to be weirded out, which he took to be a good sign. He simply looked innocent. The image easily brought a smile to Yoongi’s face. He pondered for a second whether he should tell the truth or not. But it wasn’t as if he hadn’t already spent hours deliberating on this. Besides, Jimin had saved his life. He could afford to tell him this. He didn’t think it would be potentially dangerous information. “It’s my little brother’s birthday today.” He smiled. “He’s turning fifteen.”

 

Jimin looked uncertain. “I see.” He blinked a few times and his eyes wandered to the floor, his mouth twitching as if he wanted to ask something.

 

Yoongi laughed, realizing what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, my brother’s not dead.” There was no way he was. 

 

“Oh,” Jimin said, letting out a laugh of his own. “Happy birthday to your bro.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey, is it alright if I come in?”

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Yoongi patted the space beside him.

 

Jimin entered the room, taking a seat next to Yoongi. He sat down on his knees. It didn’t look to be too comfortable.

 

“You have any siblings?” Yoongi asked.

 

“No, only child.”

 

“Ah. Must have been quiet?” Yoongi said, offering a smile.

 

“I’ve always wanted a younger brother, though.”

 

“Oho, trust me, you don’t. They can cause so much trouble.” Yoongi made exaggerated expressions, making motions as though he were dying.

 

Jimin giggled. It was a beautiful sound, a contagious one. “Still, it must be fun to hang out with them.”

 

“True, true.”

 

There was a silence as Jimin looked down. His mouth looked to be itching to say something. Yoongi decided to wait a few seconds.

 

Slowly, Jimin took out a rectangular-shaped bundle wrapped in blue cloth. He pushed it towards Yoongi.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, surprised.

 

Not meeting his eyes, Jimin said, “It’s some supplies for your trip. You’re leaving in a couple hours and I wanted to make sure I got this to you.”

 

Yoongi curiously unraveled the cloth to reveal a box. In it were bandages, ointments, and other basic first aid supplies.

 

“I just figured… well, since the first time we met, you were all injured, this would be useful,” Jimin explained.

 

“This is really thoughtful of you,” Yoongi said, gratefully accepting the gift with an easy smile. “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be very useful.” Of that he had no doubt. In the past, he’d had to improvise and use scavenged resources to mimic these supplies. Too many times, he had ended up with infections and suffered hard for them. He felt his pockets as subtly as he could, trying to find something to give the other boy in return. To his dismay, he came up with nothing.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been imposing on you and I don’t even have anything to give you,” he said, tugging at the short hairs on the back of his head.

 

Jimin was quick to shake his head. “No, no, no. You don’t have to give me anything. It was fun just having you here. We hardly ever have outside guests, as you probably guessed.”

 

They went on to talk about travel, the politics of other countries, the strangest thing that had happened while Jimin was healing someone, and old tales. Jimin was quite a talker, once he got past his shyness. Sometimes, when they got to a good topic, his mouth wouldn’t stop moving for minutes. Yoongi wondered how he kept all this passion inside all the time.

 

It was nice talking to Jimin. Even with the other boy’s apparent shyness and his own hyper-filtering of words, he hadn’t been able to interact with someone like this for so long. Just talking for the sake of talking and getting to know the other person. From what he could tell, Jimin didn’t seem to want to use him, and instead, was genuinely enjoying his company.

 

Being in the Northern Water Tribe helped too. It felt like he was so far away from the rest of the world, isolated, like for the first time in years, he didn’t have to worry quite as much about looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Of course, that didn’t mean he could let his guard down properly; the moment he did was the moment he would lose, but it was refreshing to discover that there were people out there who were kind just because they believed that was right. Yoongi thought part of it was the boy’s nature. He knew right from wrong, and lived his life with ambitions and morals, but he couldn’t help thinking, _How could he not when he was raised in the Northern Water Tribe all his life?_ If only the rest of the world could be like this.

 

Desperation changed people. It greyed the line between right and wrong. Lines crisscrossing, motives falling over themselves until right was wrong and wrong was right. Yoongi had seen and experienced this for himself many times. What was theft when his brother was starving? What was a lie when it would save his life? His friend’s life? There were general morals, but what of duties to your loved ones? Surely, a little act was forgivable. But little things grew to bigger things, and one day, a memory of the past would come to him suddenly and astound him in reminder of the person he used to be compared to who he had become. Like the sky becoming the sea, and the sea turning into the sky. After all, they mirrored each other, the sky reflecting off the sea until they grew indiscernible. He wondered if birds got confused sometimes. 

 

The world needed more people like Jimin. The world needed to be changed to become that way. He imagined future generations growing up without constant fear, doubt, and distrust on their backs. People who were willing to share what they had with others, because instead of being plagued by theft, they were shown what it was to give and were reassured they wouldn’t be taken from.

 

“Lover of history?” Yoongi asked when Jimin revealed he knew even the finest details about how Kyoshi Island came to be.

 

“Yeah.” Jimin smiled. His eyes shined brightly with excitement.

 

“What do you like so much about it?” Yoongi asked, not being able to help smiling back. To him, history was a necessary tool from which one could learn of the past and learn from the mistakes of those who lived before him. But he also knew it was flawed and really, who stood vouch for its accuracy?

 

“It’s like one giant story,” Jimin said, making a wide gesture with his hands. “I’ve always loved stories. Only, this one is real.”

 

“How much of it is real though?” Yoongi said.

 

“That is the problem,” Jimin agreed. “Still, it’s interesting to see how history, whether real or not, shapes the views of the people living now. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Yoongi mused. “So, you’re saying history sort of preordains the future, which in turn, will become history with time. Unfair though, isn’t it? Those who can change history have the power of generations ahead at their fingertips.”

 

“Maybe,” Jimin said. “It is a scary thought for sure. But people are so complicated. Maybe even if our history is a lie, we will learn lessons from it and lead ourselves to a future better than what we could have gotten if our history was all true. I think people can do that.” He joked, “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“So Jimin, the optimist at heart.” Yoongi grinned.

 

“Yeah? What are you, a pessimist?”

 

“I like to think of myself as a realist.”

 

Jimin laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

They spent the rest of the time chatting, telling jokes, and laughing until they realized how late the hour had become. Neither were eager to say goodbye, and rather, they decided to make a light event of it, in the hopes that it wouldn’t feel like one.

 

—

 

Hoseok counted ten days since he had been put in here. Capital City Prison. He had been placed in a room with a metal cell in it. This metal cage was where he spent his days. The cell was small, but there was enough space for him to walk around a little. It was dirty, but that hardly bothered him, as he’d slept in much worse conditions. When he wasn’t sleeping, eating, or thinking, he used his time to exercise. It helped to get some of his anger out. Some activity was necessary anyway. He would need to be strong enough to fight when he got out. Whenever that might be.

 

Twice a day, a guard came by to throw in a bowl of scraps and water so he wouldn’t die. Some of the guards left without saying a word, but a few chose to linger and add useless comments of what had happened to his Protectors.

 

“They say your little rebels were taken right to the Fire Lord. Brave warriors, yeah right. I heard one of them wet their pants when they were sentenced.” Then, the guards would usually snicker, checking Hoseok’s face for a reaction. His fists balled up so hard that his nails tore into his skin, his entire arm shaking behind his back. His jaw closed tight, his teeth grating against themselves. Still, he didn’t want to give them any satisfaction.

 

Instead, he would give them his best deadpan, a careless eyebrow raised. He would return, “They say your Fire Lord captures and kills men, women, even _children_ , for standing up for their country, all because they threaten his little _empire_. A Fire Lord who can’t even control a few rebels, that he has to resort to killing… is this what he will build his empire on? Pathetic.” That would mainly result in the guard raining fire on him. His reflexes would usually save him, but when he wasn’t so lucky, he would grit his teeth and take it. Maybe he could feel even a hundredth of the torment he should be feeling in place of his Protectors.

 

Upon arrival in the Fire Nation, his comrades had been torn from him. As they were taken away, he called to them, telling them how brave they had been and how thankful he was for all the time he had known them. They turned back to face him with stoic expressions, inclining their heads to him for the last time. Showing him they would not show fear, even in the end. Watching them gripped his heart, hard.

 

He had never felt the injustice of life as much as he did now. He would have done anything to trade his position with them. Surely, his crime was far greater than theirs. Those trusting men and women had followed him, knowing very well the consequences, but choosing to join him anyway.

 

Many things had changed in the span of but a few days. People he’d known for months - some for almost two years, were gone, never to return. But there was one thing that stayed in his mind as constant as the fear that always shadowed him. _I will avenge them. All of them, tenfold._

 

—

 

“Mrs. Li is here for you.”

 

She was his favourite client, as clients went. Most were women, though a couple were men. Namjoon was of muscular build and he was tall, so the madam claimed to the clients that he was eighteen, though he was only fifteen. More than a few were rough with him, using him as a toy to fulfill their desires. He supposed that was what most of them were here for anyway.

 

Some even liked to bring weapons to bed. After those sessions, he would be left with dark purple bruises and cuts. He never reported it. Technically, he was supposed to, but the madam was a formidable woman. She abused all the slaves working under her and if he reported an incident, it would likely result in a whipping. He had witnessed it before. The poor girl had been left with terrible burn marks upon her back. The madam purposefully chose nonbenders when she bought her slaves. She relished in the power she had over them as a Firebender. So he never told anyone. Besides, he was used to pain. The only thing that bothered him was when his face was marred. Then everyone would be able to see what had happened. But Mrs. Li never hurt him and she always brought the most interesting stories with her.

 

He entered the bedroom, greeting her warmly. “Namjoon,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“As I’ve missed you.”

 

By now, they had established a routine, as she was one of his most regular clients. He knew what she liked, and was very good at making her happy. The happier she was, the more she fancied to talk. They eased in slowly as usual, then built up until climax, neither saying much of anything yet. When she was content and sore, she fell back, resting her head on the pillows, breathing heavily.

 

Namjoon frowned. “I heard Black Ice was defeated not long ago.” Black Ice was the most notorious pirate that ruled the seas in his time. They said that when he went to battle, whole ships would plummet into the depths, never to be found, while his would remained untouched. He was probably one of the most powerful Waterbenders of the century.

 

“Mm, where’d you hear? From some other woman, I suppose?” She feigned jealousy.

 

“Of course, not nearly as interesting as you,” Namjoon said, grinning, cocking his brow. “I suspect the other bandits of the sea must be fighting for control, then?”

 

“I assume so. But I hear his son won’t be making it easy for them.”

 

“His son?” Namjoon had heard of Black Ice’s son, but he wanted to hear it from her, in case she told him more. He knew she adored giving him information and seeing the fascination on his face.

 

“They call him the Pirate Prince. I suspect he has other nicknames, but that’s what they call him where I live, near the water.”

 

“The Pirate Prince?” Namjoon’s eyes gleamed in the low light.

 

“Yes,” she said, sighing as he kissed her neck. “They say he was thrown overboard during a battle when he was a wee boy of a mere two years, and he swam to shore all by himself.”

 

He descended to her womanhood, making her moan. She whispered, “And if the tales are true, not long after his father died, he was held hostage by another pirate captain, hands and feet bound to a chair so he couldn’t move. Couldn’t bend. Most likely, his captor wanted to gloat before ending his kingdom. The boy’s own ships were too slow in the chase to take back their captain. Yet the sky opened rain and waves crashed upon the ship. That should have been warning enough. Soon after, water crept up from the sea like thousands of arms, as though they were alive, and rescued the prince. The other pirates perished henceforth. The waters answer to the Pirate Prince, and him alone. A true god of the sea.”

 

Namjoon marveled at her words. “How can that be possible?” he asked, barely concealing his excitement.

 

“Some say the sea recognizes its master. Perhaps even better than they did his father. Some say he is a psychic Waterbender, one who doesn’t need to move in order to bend. All he needs is his mind. That would explain his escape.”

 

“A psychic Waterbender,” Namjoon mused. If that were true, this Pirate Prince would be the first psychic Waterbender that ever lived.

 

Mrs. Li added before pulling his face to hers, “Of course, he’s a terrible criminal, who must be caught.” She said the words slowly, turning them over with her tongue until they lost truth.

 

Namjoon chuckled. “No one will hear you here. I can guarantee that.”

 

“Oh, I know, my sweet Namjoon." She admired his face for a moment, stroking his chin. Her tone changed. "Did you know, my husband’s wares were once stolen by a band of pirates? I learned later that the culprit was none other than the Pirate Prince himself.” She laughed. “Oh, how devastated my husband was. They stole a fair bit of that shipment, not enough to damage our living, of course, but just enough for it to hurt him.” Her lips twisted.

 

“I’ll bet it was _so_ painful,” he said, leaning down against her breasts. “Why doesn’t the navy do away with these pirates if they’re causing so much trouble?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“There are too many pirates for that. You underestimate the grip they have over the sea,” she said.

 

“So, these bandits are the true rulers.”

 

“You could say so.” She cocked her head. “You’re always so interested in these stories. Why is that?” She traced her finger across his chest, stopping at his collarbone.

 

“The same reason why everyone gossips about them. They take us from our own lives.”

 

“Aren’t you right,” she said. “That’s why _I_ come here.” She laughed. Mrs. Li was the young wife of a stern man who neglected her and snuck off with other women. They hadn’t had a happy marriage from the start, but once she found out, she came here to seek pleasure.

 

“Such a pity,” she suddenly said.

 

“Hm?” He leaned in closer, his breath warming her.

 

“For someone like you to live this life of slavery. Too intelligent.” She sighed, stroking his face delicately.

 

Namjoon stopped. “We take the cards we are dealt in life and do what we can,” he said simply.

 

“Oh, if only you were a noble,” she went on. “With your intellect and talents, you would advance quickly to a high position, wherever you went. Perhaps even rule.”

 

Namjoon smiled, watching her naked form below him. “You flatter me.”

 

“I only say what I see. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Her words brought a small excitement to his heart. It was as if the strings inside him had been plucked, recognized of their existence. Ever since he was a small child, abandoned by his mother and growing up receiving beatings on the streets, he had dreamed of seeing the view from above. What would it be like to look down for once, to call the shots? To hurt all those who hurt him? Strike them down to kneel before him in fear, begging as he had so many times before. Would he show them mercy? Or would he unravel them using the most complete methods imaginable, until they became a shadow of the person they once were, begging for death? Of course, by that point, it would just be a game. Boredom would point to death and life would be given if he still had some use for them. Whichever he chose, it didn’t really matter in the end, because the choice would be his.

 

Alas, he was a slave. What slave could ever hope to hold such power?

 


	8. The Endless Consciousness of Time

The room was quiet. The only sound came from the fire sizzling at the hearth of the throne. Jungkook and Azula waited for the Fire Lord to speak. They had been called to the throne room for an important meeting. Jungkook momentarily closed his eyes, swallowing hard. The last audience still haunted his memory of the place.

 

The Fire Lord walked down the steps from the throne platform. He got straight to the point. “Following our capture of those Earth Kingdom rebels weeks ago, others have risen up to revolt. Most areas are controllable by the troops we already have dispatched, but there is a fishing village located in the western parts near the Mo Ce Sea shoreline that requires a little special attention.” He turned to them. “I aim to make a similar example of them as we did with the mining village on that same shoreline. You are both familiar with that village?”

 

Azula’s clear voice sounded first. “Fire Nation control began three years ago, in 94 AG, and the villagers’ job is to mine coal and pay taxes to the officials in charge of them, as contributions to the war effort,” she said automatically.

 

“Soon after control began, Earthbending was declared illegal and anyone who dares to practice their abilities are arrested upon sighting. They are sent to a prison rig where they are to work, miles away from any earth,” Jungkook added, only allowing her to answer first out of courtesy.

 

“Good.” The Fire Lord nodded.

 

“This time, you both shall go and teach them. Break their rebellious spirits. We cannot have constant uprisings if we are to have control. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, father.” Azula’s lips twitched upward and she looked to be charged with anticipation.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jungkook said, inclining his head. He swallowed and balled his hands into fists to keep his composure.

 

As soon as they exited the throne room, he walked away briskly, eager to be alone. He had almost rounded the corner when-

 

“Jungkook!” Azula called, her footsteps sounding not far behind him. He ignored her and just walked even faster. They had argued that morning and he was in no mood to talk to her, especially after their audience with the Fire Lord. Most likely, she would express her excitement about their new mission, asking him even more questions about what his mission had been like, even when he clearly showed his discomfort.

 

It didn’t take long for her to catch up. She grabbed at his wrist, her slender fingers choking it. Even with his bracers on, the pressure she applied pushed down into his skin hard enough to make it sting. He regretted wearing his thin bracers today. Jungkook winced, then tried to hide the pain under a neutral expression. Too late. She searched his eyes, frowning.

 

“You’re hurt?” she asked, suddenly distracted.

 

He mumbled an “It’s nothing, really,” but she was already trying to remove his bracers.

 

“Let me see.” Her hold on him only grew tighter.

 

 _“No- Azula, stop! Leave it!”_ He resisted, trying desperately to pull away, but her mind was set. The bracer came off. The angry red slashes, darkened now with hardened blood, came into full view. Jungkook clenched his jaw, blinking rapidly. He swallowed. His fists hardened with fear, wanting nothing more than to escape. He felt like he was going to be sick. Now she knew. What was he going to do now?

 

Azula paused. For a moment, even she seemed at a loss for words. He scrambled to break free, regaining his senses after the initial shock, pulling his bracer back on, wincing as it rubbed against his skin. She let him go. Finally, she averted her gaze and turned it back up to meet his eyes. He saw a jumble of emotions there, indecipherable in the chaos of the mix. Shock, contempt, conflict… was that concern?

 

He swallowed. “It was an accident during training, I- I fell and scraped myself.” It was a transparent lie, and he knew she would see right through it, but he couldn’t bear the silence. He felt so exposed, and the uneasy sensation left him squirming.

 

“ _Stop._ ” She grabbed his shoulder firmly, as if she never intended to let him go. She looked him in the eye. He avoided her penetrating gaze. “ _Jungkook_. Look at me.” Her voice cut through the space between them. He took a breath and reluctantly stared back, uncertain and ashamed. Over a hundred times he had looked her in the eye, and yet, why was this time so much harder?

 

“Stop this. That’s an order,” Azula said. There was a shrill note in her voice. Rather than her usual indifference or boredom, there was something else there. It made him blink. He had grown so accustomed to her unbreakable composure.

 

 _If only it were that easy_. He just gave her a small smile, lowering his eyes. “I’ll be fine.” He gently lifted her hand off his shoulder, then turned to rush away toward his own chambers without a second glance.

 

—

 

Next was the Southern Air Temple. Taehyung recalled from his studies that the Southern and Northern Air Temples were home to male Air Nomads, while the Eastern and Western ones were exclusively for females. At least, they were before the Air Nomad Genocide by Fire Lord Sozin happened.

 

They had gone to the Western Air Temple first for the sole reason that it was located closest to the Fire Nation. Even though it was not for male Air Nomads, they’d hoped it would house clues to the Avatar’s current whereabouts. Following their recent disappointment, Zuko had changed course to search the most likely temples first. The Southern Air Temple was easily the first on the list, being the one that had seen Avatar Aang through birth and childhood.

 

Taehyung wiped the sweat off his forehead. He grimaced at the sticky sensation. He was glad that at least the island breeze was cold. Zuko’s ship had served them well in taking them to the island the Southern Air Temple was built on, but from there on, they had to make the trek to the air temple itself.

 

He looked over at his friend. Zuko moved silently, the middle of his forehead creased hard. The Patola Mountains were not the stuff of legend for no reason. The Southern Air Temple being located on this range was no coincidence. It was a strategic move on the Air Nomads’ part; with their sky bison, they could easily travel to and from the temple. However, for any outside forces, the strain far outweighed the gain. Taehyung supposed it was a good thing they had no other choice, no other direction toward which to focus their efforts.

 

Panting, he tipped his head back to swallow precious drops from the water flask he held in his hand, taking care not to touch the tip with his mouth. He sighed, glancing down at his aching feet. He was not looking forward to counting how many blisters he had earned today.

 

“General Iroh, would you like some water?” Taehyung asked, holding the bottle out to him.

 

“Thank you, Taehyung. How kind of you,” the old general said gratefully. He took the bottle in his hands and eagerly drank.

 

“Zuko?” Taehyung said when the bottle was returned to him. “Water?”

 

“I think we’re almost there. I’ll drink when we get to the top,” Zuko said.

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Zuko. You haven’t had any water this entire afternoon.”

 

“Yeah, let’s take a break. We can enjoy the scenery while we’re at it,” General Iroh said, cheerful as always.

 

Zuko groaned. “We’re not here to enjoy scenery!”

 

“Prince Zuko, there is beauty everywhere. It is the choices we make that determine whether we enjoy it or not. Why don’t we stop to eat and I can make tea for everyone?”

 

Zuko brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it hard. “But Uncle!”

 

“Look at the men. They’ve been walking all day, every day this entire week. They need rest.”

 

Zuko looked around at the soldiers. Their faces mirrored the exhaustion Taehyung felt. Zuko sighed. “Fine. But just for a little while. We make camp here!” he announced, stalking off to sit alone.

 

Taehyung followed him. “We’re gonna get there soon. Don’t worry about it,” he said, sitting down next to him. He stretched out his legs slowly, his mouth opening in soundless protest at his sore limbs.

 

Zuko looked up to scan the sky, an action he had taken to periodically as of late. “The sun’s not gonna be up for much longer. We have to use as much of it as we can. Don’t you see that? We can’t travel in the night, and if we don’t use every moment in the day, then we’re wasting our time.” His voice was raspier than usual.

 

“But we’re not machines,” Taehyung said gently. “It worked for the first few days, but we’re all tired now.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Taehyung reached into his bag for his map, ignoring his friend’s stubbornness. He unscrolled it. “Look,” he said, pointing. “We’re around here right now, and according to General Iroh, it’s only gonna take us another day to reach the temple. We’re close.”

 

Zuko let out a sigh. “You’re right. I guess we can afford this break. But we need to keep moving soon.” He glanced up again, squinting from the sun’s rays.

 

—

 

It was midday of the day after when they finally reached the foot of the temple. Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat. He let out a sigh. The Southern Air Temple was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Surrounded by mountains and misted by clouds, it looked like something straight out of a painting.

 

He turned to Zuko. His friend was scanning the temple and their surroundings. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if in deep concentration, before opening them again. He must have been trying to detect any sound, anything that would point to Air Nomad survivors. “We’re… here,” he said, almost disbelievingly. His forehead eased a little, and the frown Taehyung feared was becoming permanent, disappeared.

 

They passed an arena that looked to have been used for some sort of game. Or a sport, perhaps. It amazed Taehyung that these places appeared untouched. From what he could tell so far, and to his dismay, the temple was uninhabited. That meant that everything he was seeing was more or less the same as it had been a hundred years ago. It felt strange, otherworldly even. The trees still grew strong and tall. How could it seem so unchanged and peaceful when the world was burning? Taehyung looked around slowly, not wanting to lose a single detail.

 

Time felt surreal. A hundred years ago, the peaceful people of the Air Nomads had lived here. Babies, children, teenagers, old masters. He looked to an open area just at the foot of the highest tower. The ground was etched with a circular design. Monks might have sat together to meditate in the mornings, teaching classes of young Airbenders who were half-asleep and groaning. Inside the towers, Taehyung was almost convinced a monk might open a window to let out the smell of a delicious vegetarian dinner, a signal for his young pupils to wrap up playtime. This same day a century ago, in the very spot where he stood, monks might have bore witness to a young monk earning their tattoos, signifying their mastery as not only an Airbender but also as a spiritual being. The skies would not be so empty the way they were now. They would be filled with sky bison, reflecting the gold of the sun with their white fur. He’d never seen a real one before, only illustrations from those ancient scrolls he had spent many an afternoon poring over with Jungkook. The Avatar himself might have fed his bison apples, laughing as the creature licked his face. The ghost of happiness went through him, and for a moment, he thought he heard a group of young children laughing as they sped on their air gliders. His face was suddenly wet. He reached up to touch it, surprised at himself.

 

Even though time was the one powerful element that changed all things, he got the weird feeling that the only difference between him standing here with Zuko, rather than the place being populated by monks going about their daily business, was time. As though with nothing but a tiny dial, he could revert back to that era when this temple was full of life. A truly strange feeling. The cruelty of the Air Nomad Genocide committed by the Fire Nation… an entire group of people hunted to extinction. All that, yet the only real divider was time.

 

Over the next few hours, they split up in groups of two, spreading out over the area with advantage of numbers. Zuko and Taehyung ran into a few animals and a number of disturbing skeletons, but no Avatar. No monks, not a single breathing person was to be found. A pit formed in Taehyung’s stomach. None of the other groups had sent word of any findings either.

 

“Argh!” Zuko tightened his fists, yelling into the mountains. Subtle echoes sounded from the distance. His nostrils flared. “Let’s see what he’ll do if I burn his entire home down.” Zuko stepped back, releasing a wave of fire.

 

“No!” Taehyung stepped in the way, blocking the flames with his own. He rushed to his friend before he could try again. “Zuko, please stop! Zuko- don’t. Don’t do this!” He held his arms out to his sides, protecting the temple.

 

“Why are you stopping me?” Zuko whirled at him, chest heaving. He pushed Taehyung away.

 

Taehyung looked at him uncertainly for a second, alarmed. Then he grabbed onto Zuko’s shoulder. “This… what you’re doing right now, won’t change anything.” He tried to think quickly. “And if others come looking for the Avatar in the future, they’ll see this. It’s better to go untraced. _Isn’t it_ _?"_

 

That seemed to sober him up. He let out a disturbingly wry laugh, and for a moment, Taehyung feared for his mental state. But then his breaths slowly returned to normal. “True. You’re right,” he admitted. “I don’t want them to see my humiliation here. It’s already written on my face.”

 

—

 

A large green bird soared the skies. Yoongi smiled. He loved animals and they seemed to like him too. He called out to it. At first, he thought the bird would continue in its direction, but it made a sharp turn and flew down, landing on his forearm. The bird ruffled its feathers a little and brought its yellow beak to Yoongi’s hand. He touched the creature carefully. When it perched still, Yoongi smiled, stroking it. “Nice day, huh?”

 

 _“Nice day, huh?”_ the bird repeated.

 

Then, it flew off without warning. Yoongi looked up sharply, tracing its flight path.

 

For a moment, he wondered if it was wise to venture into this part of the sea. Adrenaline shot his nerves. It could be a horrible mistake. His memories haunted him still. Pondering it for a moment, he decided it was worth the risk. He had no resources on him. The only thing he carried was the healing kit from Jimin. He had to get Hoseok back, but he had no idea where to start. Locating his brother was the first task. And he was _almost_ certain he was right about the bird.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” he said under his breath.

 

Eight days he had been traveling on the water. Jimin’s tribe had been kind enough to gift him with a small boat, as well as a supply of food for his trip. He’d felt touched. Nowhere else had he met such benevolence. Maybe one day, when he found his brother, he’d go back…

 

The boat lurched. His senses sharpened immediately. He looked around for the source of the bump. Keeping his balance, he peered over the side of the boat. He groaned. There was a block of ice preventing any forward movement. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed an oar and paddled backward. The boat jostled harder this time. He almost fell forward on his face.

 

“Let me go,” he said through his teeth. “Show yourselves.”

 

There was no response. Yoongi held his bag to himself tightly. This time, he wasn’t going to lose anything.

 

Tentacles of water reached out suddenly, wrapping around his body several times. They lifted him up into the air, depositing him unceremoniously onto the deck of a large ship. Yoongi groaned as his head throbbed. His vision turned blurry for a moment, before clearing up again. He stumbled as he was dragged by the scruff down a flight of stairs.

 

“What might you be doing here in our waters?” a man asked, giving him a crooked smile. He had long hair reaching down to the middle of his chest. His strong muscles were decorated by golden armlets. “It’d be in your best interest to answer, sweets,” the man said, moving his arms to gather watery tendrils from the sea. He tightened them around Yoongi’s chest, hardening them into ice.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. _Pirates. Always so quick to threaten._ “I’m not looking for trouble, alright?” He glowered at the man, wincing as the ice dug into his skin. He was well-acquainted with the ways of pirates.

 

“Now, who do we have here? All this noise for one person?” Yoongi’s ears perked up at the familiar voice. He heard footfalls. The stairs creaked as the weight shifted. 

 

_“Yoongz?”_

 


	9. The Pirate Prince

The young man towering before him was broad-shouldered and muscled, apparent despite the dark blue garb that covered his body. His face was undeniably handsome, the features melding together in natural harmony. He was the kind of person who looked attractive even when blood and dirt covered him from head to toe. But now, clean-shaven with his straight hair hanging down his shoulders, he was no ordinary beauty, by any standard. His face almost made him look delicate, but Yoongi knew that to think him so would be a grave mistake. A brown pointed hat sat atop his head, clearly fit for the captain that he was. Strong blue eyes examined him closely. His gaze was mirrored in the shining yellow eyes of the iguana parrot that rested on his shoulder.

 

“Jin,” Yoongi said, letting out a breath. He had almost begun to doubt himself, thinking that he had run into a different group of pirates. There were a couple new recruits, and the fresh faces had caused him confusion.

 

The captain stepped forth, breaking into a smile and outstretching his arms. Yoongi got to his feet, moving into the tight embrace. It was not often that he felt secure. The last few years of his life had been a constant struggle to create an illusion of safety for Hoseok, and when they were separated, it hit hard. Not only was it a failure on his part to protect his brother, but through their separation, he realized that his lies of reassurance had brought as much comfort to himself as they had his brother. What he had felt among the people of the Northern Water Tribe was a rare exception, owing partly to the secluded location. But in Jin’s arms, he always felt there was someone in the world who had his back. For a few moments, it seemed like the world couldn’t get to him. The thought nearly made him chuckle. Safe. With the notorious Pirate Prince. And aboard a pirate ship, of all places.

 

Pulling away, he saw some of the crew exchange puzzled glances, placing him under scrutiny as they tried to figure out his relation to their captain. They seemed unsure of how to treat him. He was going to be a popular topic of discussion tonight.

 

Jin grinned widely, giving him a strong pat on the shoulder. He looked to his crew, signaling to them with his eyes. They nodded, immediately dispersing so they could speak in private. When they left, he turned to Yoongi. “So where’ve you been? When you stopped sending communication, I thought something must have happened to you.”

 

Yoongi laughed, shaking his head. “You’re not gonna believe it. I was running away from some Fire Nation soldiers and ended up on a trading ship going straight to the Northern Water Tribe. I actually ended up staying there for a couple days.”

 

Jin lifted a brow. “The Northern Water Tribe? What was it like?” The older boy tried to hide his interest, but Yoongi felt it coming off him in waves. Jin’s ears twitched slightly. Despite sharing their blood, he had never set foot in the place. His father had been exiled long ago, and the reputation of pirates hardly brought welcome.

 

Yoongi brought his hands up to make wide gestures as he grew animated. “It was the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. Strong buildings supported by great pillars of ice. The entire place was made of ice, and there were carvings of the Water Tribe symbol everywhere, in slightly different variations depending on the design of the structures. Everything just looked like a painting. The view of the palace from the bridges was amazing. I really wish you could have seen it with me.” Yoongi pulled at the hairs on the back of his head. How could he explain such a place with mere words? Sure, words could be powerful depending on who employed them, but recreations of reality were bound to fall through the empty spaces of whatever words he strung together. “It was freezing though.” He shivered, remembering the penetrating chill as he relived being encased underwater.

 

“Oh, that’s just your Firebender weakness showing,” Jin teased.

 

Yoongi made a face, rolling his eyes. “So how’ve you been?” he asked, turning to the iguana parrot.

 

The bird flew from Jin’s side, landing on Yoongi’s shoulder. The familiar claws felt secure as they latched onto his frame. _I’ve missed you,_ he thought. She nestled her face into Yoongi’s hair, then tried to bite at his ear. He laughed. “Ow, that hurts, you little rascal.”

 

 _“You little rascal,”_ she repeated. Yoongi grinned. “You’ve still got your sense of humour.” He offered his forearm for her. After a moment of deliberation, she hopped from his shoulder to his arm, her wings fluttering slightly. He stroked her green feathers softly. Leaning down slowly, he kissed her left wing, taking care not to get his eyes poked out by the yellow spikes embedded on the back of her head.

 

“She still recognizes you,” Jin said.

 

“Well, I did save her life.” Yoongi snorted, earning a smile from the other boy. “Jealous?” he joked.

 

Jin pretended to frown. “Nara, come back,” he called.

 

 _No, stay._ Yoongi stroked her feathers gently and cooed. He loved playing these games with the older boy.

 

Jin gave him a look, rolling his eyes. “Kay, alright. Stop boasting now, Yoongz, you’ve had your fun.”

 

“Fine, fine.” He held up his hands.

 

Nara flew back to her captain’s shoulder after a quick peck at Yoongi’s fingers. He recoiled slightly. She clearly had not lost any of her attitude.

 

Yoongi took this moment to look around. This ship was much larger than the one Jin had commanded when they last met. It was grander in every aspect, though it looked to have been built in the style of another era. Something about the design was familiar. Frowning, he sifted through his thoughts, scratching his head as the answer always stayed two steps ahead of him. Glancing up, he saw a carving on the wall. It was intricate and the lines flowed smoothly, joining together. His eyes widened. He realized this beast was a fusion of the many ancient Northern Water Tribe shipbuilding techniques, with a strong Earth Kingdom twist. It was a combination that was distinct from any of the other ships he had seen in his life. He was certain Jin’s father must have designed this one. It seemed to fit the image he held in his mind of the pirate captain. A curious corner of his mind wondered what could be gleaned about Black Ice’s character through it.

 

“What happened to your ship? How are you in command of this one?” he asked slowly, frowning. His chest tightened as he realized what this meant, even as he hoped with everything he had that it wasn’t true.

 

Darkness came over Jin’s face. He clenched his jaw and he formed fists by his sides. “There was a battle. I joined forces with my father to fight our enemies, but my ship was destroyed. We had to abandon, and so we crossed over to my father’s ship. That’s where I found him, dead on the floor.” Lowering his gaze, he twisted his jaw several times as though it didn’t fit right. He brought his hand up to gesture at the walls. “This was his ship. In the end, I managed to drive out those bastards and protect this one.”

 

Yoongi couldn’t believe it. The legendary Black Ice, dead? He had not thought such a thing possible. Even though Yoongi had not met him in person, he had heard much of him over the years. Mothers used to borrow his name when scolding their kids, saying that if they misbehaved, bad luck would catch up to them and they might just be snatched away by Black Ice. Once that happened, there was nothing that could be done. According to the tales, he could create a storm severe enough to bury a hundred ships with just his Waterbending. The currents were so strong that even seasoned pirates were dragged under, where many would meet a violent end against the side of a descending ship or rock. The lucky ones would struggle in terror until their lungs filled with water.

 

Yoongi didn’t know what to say. It was obvious to him Jin was in a lot of pain, despite keeping up this demeanour of indifference. He acted as though he had gotten over it, but Yoongi could tell upon closer inspection that he had not.

 

Humans were harder to decipher than animals were, ironically. Even when they spoke the same language, they often said things that were not of their mind. Animals could not speak with words, yet when he touched them, Yoongi got a certain feel for their thoughts and feelings. Since he was a child, he had spent a lot of time with animals and grew to understand their needs. It was a sort of intuition, honed with practice and experience.

 

But there was something about Jin that he understood. Perhaps it was because he had succeeded in reading Nara. After all, iguana parrots often grew to share certain characteristics with their human companions, and such was the case for Jin and Nara. From the way Jin spoke of his father, he regarded him in the highest esteem and was fiercely loyal.

 

“May he rest well wherever he is now,” Yoongi said quietly. “The seas will certainly never be the same.” Jin nodded, accepting his words.

 

—

 

“Has there been any news?” Yoongi asked. Jin had promised to keep his eyes and ears out for any news of Hoseok, just in case. Yoongi had described his features as best he could and even though this might as well be digging for a single fish in the entire ocean, he didn’t want to give up hope. When it came to connections, Jin had people everywhere. Even in the Fire Nation. Wherever Hoseok was, there was at least a slightly better chance with Jin’s help.

 

Jin rummaged his desk for a couple moments, finally digging out a piece of paper. “Here,” he said, handing him a poster. The Fire Nation emblem was stamped on the bottom right corner. “This him? It says his name’s Hoseok.”

 

Yoongi’s heart drummed in his chest. Without a doubt, it was Hoseok. The artist had done a remarkable job. Yoongi frowned. Swallowing was suddenly difficult. He reached out to touch the parchment, tracing his fingers around the lines of his brother’s face. The portrait must have been drawn close up. The level of detail captured was testament to that. Yoongi took a deep breath, blinking hard. That meant the Fire Nation had his brother. He gave Jin a nod, unable to say a word.

 

Jin studied him for a moment, keeping quiet until the younger boy was ready. He moved to the front of his desk, settling down on it. His legs dangled and he kicked at empty air. He repositioned his hat.

 

None of it made sense. Yoongi felt like all the heat in his body had moved to his face. “How… why do they have him? What did he do? Why is he on here?” he asked. He lifted up the poster, the paper rustling in his hand.

 

“It turns out he was the leader of an Earth Kingdom rebel group called the Protectors. I looked into it and they arrested him and executed the rest of his group,” Jin said, looking apologetic as though telling him the truth was a crime in itself. Yoongi had heard of the group, but had never imagined his brother would be part of something like that, let alone be the leader.

 

“That little-” Yoongi couldn’t believe it. He felt like an invisible hand was pressed against his throat. On one hand, he was glad of the confirmation that Hoseok was alive, but this… he felt like the world was crashing down around him. If they had Hoseok, what would they do to him? He brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on his white knuckles.

 

His brother had gone against what Yoongi had spent so long trying to convince him of. _Dammit, Hoseok._ Why did he have to go out of his way to risk his life? What was so bad about trying to forge a normal life? It was hard enough as it was for people like them. He sighed, trying to gather himself. Taking the picture in his hands again, he glued his eyes to it. “It looks just like him.”

 

“Seems they finally hired proper artists. Guess they were serious about crushing morale this time,” Jin said, trying to sound casual, swinging his legs forward to sit cross-legged on his desk. “Apple?” he asked, holding one out in front of Yoongi’s face. The younger boy took it without comment, biting into it unceremoniously.

 

“Why so much worry, Yoongz? We’ll get him out, you and me.” He took another apple, seemingly out of nowhere, and threw it up into the air as if it were a ball, tilting slightly to catch it with his other hand.

 

“The Capital City Prison,” Yoongi said grimly, reading the lettering below Hoseok’s picture. “That’s where they sent my father. And we never saw him again. That was six years ago, Jin.”

 

Jin nodded. “Aye, that is quite a problem. But nothing’s too big a problem that it can’t be solved. Let’s go to the other room and discuss further plans, hm?” He gave Yoongi’s shoulder two quick taps before leading the way.

 

“Wait. I really appreciate you doing this,” Yoongi said, reaching forward to put a hand on Jin’s shoulder. “I know it’s a difficult favour.”

 

The older boy turned. He gave him a serious look, his brows knit tightly. “I was the one who separated you brothers anyway.”

 

“You didn’t know.”

 

“Still. I shouldn’t have.”

 

“Let’s just get him out,” Yoongi said, inhaling sharply. 

 

—

 

“We’re here.” Azula’s voice was crisp and she stood firmly, a hand to her waist. It had taken two days by ship to reach their destination. Her eyes swept over the town below. From their view, they could only make out the rough shapes of the houses, looking like miniatures. They would have to get closer to see any details of importance. Jungkook glanced up. The sun was hidden this morning. It was just as well. At least it wasn’t raining.

 

He frowned as they drew closer. Clamour filled the air, loud enough to be heard even from their high vantage point. “What’s that sound?” Azula said, annoyed.

 

“Let’s go see what it is,” Jungkook said flatly, looking straight ahead.

 

They made down the hill toward the town. Dust rose in clouds as they slid down the dirt. Jungkook stepped quickly, moving into the thick of the commotion. The whole place was in an uproar. Soldiers raised long whips of red into the air. The fire crackled. Some villagers shrank back, fear killing their desire to fight, but they curled their lips and muttered to one another, shaking their heads. There were a number of Earthbenders who were locked fiercely with the soldiers. Rocks smashed into fire, and dust flew into the air. To his dismay, the Earthbenders seemed to have the upper hand. There were many of them, and their strength was overwhelming. His stomach turned at the deja vu. But he couldn't dwell on that. 

 

Jungkook rushed in front of a soldier who was at the mercy of an Earthbender. He blasted fire at the rock hurled at him, destroying it to pieces. The Earthbender aimed a rock at his chest, but Jungkook swiftly cut left, avoiding it. Raising his arms in a grand gesture, he created a ring of fire around the man. When the man did not cease in his attacks, Jungkook only brought the flames higher, obstructing the man’s vision. Jungkook moved behind him, creating an opening amidst the flames. Taking out ropes from his uniform pocket, he bound the man’s hands and feet. He worked quickly, and the job was done before the man could make a proper struggle. Jungkook brought him to the center of the town where all the other disarmed Earthbenders were being kept. He looked around. There were still so many fighting.

 

Azula was firing out at two grown Earthbenders at a time. Her decisive attacks quickly brought them down. She tied them up and took them to the others. From the corner of his eye, Jungkook detected movement. He arched backwards instinctively, bringing his head away from the sharp rock that threatened to sink into his skull. Azula fired a stream of blue at his attacker. Seconds later, he saw a woman attempt to sneak up on Azula. She moved with stealth, but he had noticed her already. Without hesitation, he jumped into the air, kicking out blue flames from his feet. The woman fell, and he took the ropes to her hands and feet as well.

 

Finally, after a long brawl, they caught all of the rebellious ones who dared to Earthbend against them. There were more than he had expected, and it took them well over an hour to quell down the crowd and catch all the escapees. Thanks to their combined efforts, a handful of Earthbenders who would otherwise have fled were caught. A couple had been particularly tricky to catch, but he was quick and resourceful. Azula’s calm ruthlessness worked in tandem, and he was once again reminded of how seamless their teamwork could be. He gave her a nod and turned away to examine the remaining crowd.

 

A woman cried out as her husband was ripped away from her arms. He had been one of the Earthbenders. She struggled against the soldiers holding her back. The look on her face was so stricken that Jungkook had to look away. She appeared as though her entire world was collapsing. She called out his name over and over again, even when her husband had faded from sight.

 

“Come on,” Azula said to his right. He started to follow her, when he heard rapid steps sound behind him. He turned. The woman had broken free. She was sprinting toward the direction her husband had been taken, her mouth closed hard and her eyes wild.

 

Jungkook moved to stop her, putting his arms out toward her shoulders, colliding with her hard. He was pushed back a step. “You can’t come any further,” he said firmly.

 

“Let me go!” She mustered all the strength she could to strike out at him with her fists. One of her hands landed on his shoulder. He grabbed at her wrists, encasing them with his hands. “If you keep doing this, I’ll have to arrest you.”

 

“Then arrest me!” she shrieked. “With him gone, our family might as well be dead anyway. It’s only a matter of time before we starve.”

 

“He’s not gonna die,” Jungkook said. Earthbender prisoners were sent to the rigs to work, not to die. He added, “And I’ll try to find a solution to your food situation.”

 

She scoffed, her lips curled in a snarl, yet her eyes were bleak and desperate. “Can you promise me?” she asked brokenly. “That he’ll live to come back to us? When and if he even comes back out?”

 

It was difficult to look into her eyes. “I’ll try,” he said. He felt wrong for promising her something like that. The future wasn't set in stone after all, but the words came out of his mouth before he had the chance to think them through.

 

“Now stay here,” Jungkook said, almost pleading. “You have your family to protect.” The woman looked as if all the fight had gone out of her, and she fell to her knees, her tears wetting the ground.

 

He left her there and walked toward Azula, unable to meet her gaze. They walked in silence for minutes, the air suffocating him all the while.

 

Finally, she spoke. “Do you realize what you’ve done?” she asked quietly.

 

“What was I supposed to do?”

 

“We are supposed to break their spirits. Not to give them hope.” She hissed the last words, voice growing shrill. “That is our mission. Have you forgotten that?”

 

“But we can’t let them starve,” he protested. Jungkook was disgusted at how weak and small he sounded. Arguing with her at times like this made him feel naive and stupid, as though he were missing out on some essential knowledge that everyone else had. It was an uncomfortable feeling, remaining behind while the rest moved forward. He wasn’t used to this sensation, and he hated it.

 

Azula said, “Her husband is a criminal. He was caught Earthbending - not only that, but doing so against our soldiers in protest. He should have thought of the consequences. If he obviously doesn’t care about his own family, why should we?”

 

“These people are gonna starve, Azula,” he repeated, creasing his brows in an attempt to convince her. “Please. We have to do something. Can’t I at least give them food?”

 

Azula sighed. “That food is supposed to be sent to our soldiers for the war effort. If we spent all our resources on every sob story, what would be left? We would never win the war. The Wall of Ba Sing Se has never been broken, as it is. We can’t afford this, Jungkook.”

 

“If we shared our resources, maybe we wouldn’t have to.” The people wouldn’t rebel, and maybe the nations could live in peace.

 

Azula pursed her lips. Her eyes were narrowed. “You bowed your head to my father, accepting this mission.”

 

 _I know that._ He wanted to hit himself on the head.

 

“Do you question your loyalty to the Fire Nation?” Her words seared him like acid.

 

“No, of course not,” he said quickly, hoping it would placate her. “I am loyal to the Fire Nation.”

 

Azula gave him a hard look. For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say more. Deciding against it, she scowled before leaving him to reflect on his actions.

 

Loyalty. It was a funny thing. He had sworn he would do anything and everything for his nation, and he had meant every word. His chest used to puff up in pride as he recited the national oath. The Fire Nation was a great country, a prosperous one, filled with strong minds. The Fire Nation was supposed to take over the world so the rest of the world could share in their wealth. That’s what he had known. That’s what Fire Lord Sozin had declared during his time of rule. That much was justified, he thought. The Avatar was an obstacle to that, and so he was hunted.

 

But the Air Nomad Genocide was another thing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find a justification for it. He tried not to think about it.

 

Jungkook liked to think he was loyal through and through. His parents were proud of him for that. And so was he. But how much more did he have to give? He’d already killed one person. And now, he was expected to break apart families and stand idle while people starved to death? That might as well be murder. Why was the country he loved so much, forcing him to do things that made him hate himself?

 

—

 

The prison rig was of tremendous size. Jungkook’s eyes were met by metal everywhere he looked. It was built well over sea level. Guards circulated at the top level of the structure, their watchful eyes sweeping over the new inmates. They took a moment to bow to Azula.

 

He and Azula had boarded the prison to monitor the inmates. Miles away from any earth, they weren’t so aggressive now. After receiving an official briefing from the warden, introducing them to their new quarters, many of them stood with their shoulders slumped. Jungkook wasn’t sure if it was from despair or just exhaustion.

 

Azula had seemed unfazed throughout the fight, but it was a shock to him. He had thought that the town he’d battled Hoseok in was one of the very few problematic ones. He had not thought rebellion of this magnitude to be such a widespread effort. The proof that so many were willing to give up normal lives and even risk their families for their nation’s freedom made his heart sink. Their glares unnerved him. They looked at him as though he were a monster sent from hell to torture them. While the benders had aimed blows at him, the other townspeople had flinched when he so much as glanced at them. He didn’t know what to feel at that. This was definitely not in the textbooks.

 

Why couldn’t they see that their way was wrong? There was a reason why the Fire Nation prospered and made advances in industrialization and technology that no other nation had. They had strength and will, and it was only right that they make the most of it.

 

Out of all the rulers, Fire Lord Sozin stood out most to him, and he still believed in his idea that the Fire Nation should share their prosperity with the rest of the world. Jungkook knew he was a bit of an odd one in that regard. Many thought him old-fashioned for it as society had grown to focus on power instead. Perhaps it was naive and young of him to think this way. It stood true for him nonetheless.

 

Now that most of the troublemakers had been rooted out and taken, it was only a matter of time before submission followed. Still, he would see that frame reduced. That was part of their mission, after all. The townspeople seemed to be greatly subdued upon seeing their rebels imprisoned. Now that their fighters were gone, there was no one to protect them. And if there were any benders remaining among them, they would be careful to refrain from using their abilities. The problem was the new inmates. They still had fight in them. Jungkook saw it in their eyes even as they obeyed. He didn’t know when, but soon enough, they would act out again. And when they did, he was going to make sure to resolve it without any casualties. The man would survive to see his family again.

 

His shoulders stayed tense, despite it being mealtime. The prisoners were gathered in their quarter, filling themselves with a soup Jungkook could not identify. As he scanned the area, one of the guards stationed near the prisoners caught his attention. He stood straight with a smug smile plastered across his face. Jungkook didn't like the way he looked at the prisoners. Not far from him, a man sat with his eyes glued to his soup. He recognized him as the woman’s husband. Azula followed his gaze. Jungkook averted his eyes immediately. She went off to discuss with some of the guards. 

 

He turned to observe the other prisoners. When he saw they all seemed calm, he eased up a notch. He wondered how long this mission would take. Hopefully not long. The sooner it ended, the better. He made a mental note. Before the end, he would have to get some rice to the man’s family. Until then, he would just have to make sure the prisoners didn’t launch a full-scale riot. Most of them had been caught by him and Azula, after all. It was their responsibility to see they obeyed and didn’t attempt to escape.

 

He was struck from his thoughts when a bowl flew through the air, hitting a guard in the chest. Soup dripped down his uniform. Jungkook looked to the prisoners to find the culprit. It was the woman’s husband. The man must have snapped.

 

“You have no right holding me here. I have to get back to my wife and children!” he yelled.

 

The guard eyed the man as though he were worthless. He curled his lip. “Your wife is a whore and your children bastards,” he said, drawing out his words deliberately.

 

The man charged, mouth open in a snarl. He lunged at the guard, wrestling him to the ground. The guard tried to fight back, but he had been overconfident. He was no match for him. The man yanked the guard’s helmet off, pounding his fists against his face over and over again. Jungkook and two guards ran towards him. _Please, stop._ The man did not. 

 

Jungkook was almost there, only paces away, when there was a crackle and a flash of light. He stopped, his heart hammering. The man was blasted by a surge of lightning, and his body skidded back several paces. He turned to the source. Azula’s index and middle fingers were brought together, outstretched, as smoke rose from them. Alarmed, Jungkook ran to the man. He was on the ground, laying on his back. His eyes were scrunched in pain, and he groaned.

 

“Stay with me!” he shouted as the man started to lose consciousness. “Get a healer here!”

 

Within moments, a man came with a bundle of medical equipment. Another man went to treat the bloodied guard. The healer laid his supplies on the ground. Jungkook stepped back to allow him space. The woman’s husband was now limp, his eyes closed. Jungkook bit down on his lip. He brought a hand to his face to cover how his lips trembled. He looked back. Azula watched with a cold smirk in place. There was no sense of shock or regret on her face. Above anything else, she appeared smug, most likely pleased with her successful attempt at generating lightning.

 

“Why did you do that?” he demanded, charging toward her. “You didn’t have to. So why did you?!”

 

“He attacked our soldiers,” she said, giving him an innocent look. She raised her brows at him. Somehow, she had mastered the art of hiding contempt behind innocence. “This is me breaking his spirit. All those who watch will know the consequences behind their actions, should they try the same. You should thank me, Jungkook. I think our mission will come to an end sooner than we imagined.”

 

“You know we could have handled the situation without it coming to that!”

 

“Then figure out which side you’re on.” She turned serious, her eyes hardening. “One man’s life. And a nobody at that. That’s nothing. But a prominent citizen of the Fire Nation, unsure of his loyalties? Now that’s a problem.”

 

His heart seized as he knew her meaning. He couldn’t risk his family. “I… I’ll do better. I’m sorry. It just… it doesn’t come naturally to me,” he said, hanging his head.

 

She gave him a long look. Finally, she looked away to mull it over, pulling at the strand of hair falling to her left cheek. Jungkook held his breath. Would she alert her father of his actions? Was his family to be blamed for his shortcoming? _Please, anything but that…_

 

Azula turned back to him. “I won’t mention it to anyone. But there cannot be a next time, do you understand?”

 

Jungkook nodded vigorously. “I do.”

 

“Sir!” a man called.

 

Jungkook snapped his head toward the voice. The healer came to him slowly, wearing a solemn look. “He didn’t make it.” 

 


	10. Family

“Mealtime.” A bowl was thrust into Hoseok’s cell, half-spilling as it clattered on the dirty floor. It was some sort of gruel again. Hoseok made no move to acknowledge it. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He would not show the guard his groveling form, pathetically grabbing for every morsel he could get his hands on.

 

Sneering, the guard left. Hoseok slowly lifted himself from his sitting position against the wall to reach for the bowl. The mere action made him feel pathetic. It wasn’t that he was eating tasteless remains. He had done a lot of that in the past on the streets, but this was different. He was at the mercy of the Fire Nation. They had the power to decide whether he lived or died. The thought was like an invisible tick, itching somewhere under the skin where he was unable to get at it. And yet, he could not die. Revenge was reason enough to keep going. So he pushed the slops into his mouth, grinding his teeth hard with each bite.

 

When he finished, he wiped his hands on his robes, ridding himself of the slimy gruel. Standing on his toes, he raised his arms, grabbing onto the metal bars that ran over his head. He lifted himself up so that his chin reached just over the bar, then back down. He kept going until he reached fifteen. Hoseok jumped down, chest heaving. He would rest for about a minute, before he started up again. As he counted the seconds, he heard footsteps.

 

He frowned, still panting. It should be nighttime. The meal guard had dropped off the last meal of the day and there should be no reason for any footsteps. It couldn’t be the new nighttime guard stationed outside his door either. Hoseok knew his habits. A stickler to routine, loathe to stray even a little from perfection, he never moved a muscle unless he had to. While other guards loosened up, this one adhered to every rule. A common newbie tendency. So who could it be?

 

There was a subtle knock on the door. Hoseok craned his ear as far as the bars allowed him.

 

The door opened. To his surprise, the nighttime guard came in, holding a torch in his hand. He approached the bars. Hoseok stiffened.

 

“What do you want?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

The guard remained silent, his keys jangling in his hands as he drew nearer.

 

“What are you doing?” Hoseok moved away as far as possible.

 

When the guard came close, he gave Hoseok a firm look. “I’m breaking you out.”

 

Was this some kind of trick? “Who are you? How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

 

“You’re already in prison. What more could happen?” the guard pointed out.

 

“You could kill me.”

 

The guard gave him a look, before dropping his voice to a whisper. “I was sent to free you. The man I answer to told me a guy named Yoongi asked him for this favour.”

 

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “What do you know about him?” He reached forward, grasping the bars tightly.

 

“Not much. I’m just following orders here. Now, are you with me? We don’t have a huge window here.”

 

Hoseok hesitated for a second, before nodding. It was the best option he could see. “I am.”

 

“Good. Let’s go. I’m gonna open your cell and I expect you to follow without any trouble. You hear me?”

 

“There’ll be no trouble.”

 

The guard opened the cell, taking care to make as little sound as possible. Hoseok stepped out for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. The guard motioned for him to stay still as he waited, keeping his ears focused on their surroundings. Finally, he moved forward, gesturing to Hoseok to stay close behind him. As they moved out, they closed the door on the outside, past the cell.

 

They made their way to the end of the hallway, slipping past a guard and into the shadows. They waited, biding their time as a rotation of guards passed, illuminating the halls with their flames.

 

The lighting dimmed again as they went by. The guard gestured for him to follow. They went to a window. The guard tipped his head toward it. Hoseok looked at him as though he were crazy. What was the plan, to fall to their deaths? Still, he looked out the window. It was dark and there was nothing much to be seen. The only thing he could hear was the night wind. He gave the guard a questioning look.

 

“Wait,” the guard said quietly.

 

Hoseok felt a slight splatter of water on his face. Had it started to rain? But when he peered back out, nothing fell from the sky. Strange.

 

Suddenly, he was whisked out the window. His eyes widened and he looked to the substance clutching at his waist. He struggled against it, trying to break free, but to his surprise, it was only water. Then, his entire body with the exception of his head was encased in it and it took him toward the sea. Hoseok gasped as the chill connected with his nerves. He felt like he was trapped inside a bubble, floating through the air. Nothing he did was any use. He turned his head back toward the window. The guard was gone. He looked around in all directions frantically, but there was no trace of him.

 

At some point, he stopped struggling. The water was not causing him any great pain and he did not see a point in resisting any further, as it did not seem to be of use anyway. Perhaps this was all part of the plan, the one that Yoongi hyung was supposedly behind.

 

Just as he was calming himself, the alarms went off. Orders rang out and a net rose from the water. Fire lit every inch of it, spreading across at a formidable rate. The Great Gates of Azulon. At this point, his heart was on overdrive.

 

_Of course. It was too good to be true._

 

Suddenly, water pushed him upward. It was at such a fast rate that he went under. He clamped his mouth shut, arms flailing as he struggled to bring his head up. The currents flipped his body backward several times.

 

When the water finally came level, he sputtered, looking around at his surroundings. To his confusion, the Great Gates of Azulon were behind him. His thoughts spun as he coughed. Hoseok realized with a start that a gigantic wave must have carried him over the gates. How was that possible? The gates were far taller than any wave he had ever seen.

 

Then the first arrow came at him. He hadn’t seen it coming, and he flinched as it landed a foot away from him. His head shot up. It had come from a watchtower. He swam away as fast as he could, hoping he could get far enough to reach the limit of the bow.

 

Then, arrows fired from all directions. There were not one, but eight watchtowers. There was no way he could escape this time. He closed his eyes.

 

The air filled with the sound of arrows breaking. Hoseok opened his eyes. A thick dome of ice had formed around him, and arrows bounced off it. Some embedded into the dome, but not far enough to reach him. His eyes widened.

 

Then, the currents suddenly pulled hard. He turned. Powerful waves rolled toward him. A figure seemed to ride on one of them. Half his body was submerged under the water, but the water took him high into the air and he swiveled, evading arrows and fire blasted his way. There was agility in his movements. In no time, he was mere feet from Hoseok. 

 

The figure, a young man, outstretched his hand toward Hoseok. He took it without hesitation. The dome turned back to water, soaking him as it melted. At the same time, the sea rose to create a thick barrier between them and the raining fire, turning to ice to protect from the arrows. All the while, they sped further and further away on the currents whirling under them, the wind blowing ruthlessly against their faces.

 

The arrows and fire did not reach them now. The ice shield fell away and the currents took it where he did not see it again. The man looked behind them. A gigantic wave came from out of nowhere and split into eight different snake-like whips, each heading straight for a watchtower, splitting into deadly shards of ice seconds from impact.

 

Hoseok looked at the man. There was no doubt he was behind the Waterbending. But he was not moving the water with his arms. How was he doing it? Bending was strongly connected to the motions of the body. That was how benders directed their chi as they manipulated their element. He couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. It was unnatural.

 

Hoseok jolted. There was only one person rumoured to be capable of such a feat. The Pirate Prince from the stories. He hadn’t actually believed the tales. He’d assumed that most likely, the pirate was just an excellent Waterbender, but nothing profoundly special. Yet his own eyes bore witness to the phenomenon before him. 

 

Hoseok chided himself. _That’s ridiculous. It couldn’t be him… could it?_

 

After several minutes, he made out a foggy area of the sea under the pale moonlight. It obscured everything. They were in a blanket of white and he could barely even see the outline of his fingers. He froze. Then, just as he started to fear, the fog cleared, and he saw a ship a short distance ahead of him. The man let go of his hand. The water surrounding them started to separate, and a portion of it solidified, forming some sort of slide. It carried Hoseok to the deck of the ship, where he fell roughly on his hands. When he got up, he saw the man had landed solidly on his feet.

 

“We have him. Let’s head back,” the man said. His voice wasn’t loud, but it was clear and it held authority. It wasn’t a voice Hoseok was familiar with.

 

“Thanks for freeing me," Hoseok said. "But can I ask... who are you?" 

 

“A friend of your brother’s. It’s nice to meet you, Hoseok.” The man stepped forward and Hoseok got a good look at him for the first time. Now that he wasn’t on the verge of death, it was easier to concentrate. The man was tall and a bird came to perch on his shoulder. It was too dark to make out what kind of bird it was, but once Hoseok saw the outline of the man’s hat, he knew what it was. An iguana parrot. His blood turned to ice. He stood, holding his fists in a defensive stance.

 

“My brother doesn’t make friends with pirates.”

 

“Hey, relax.” The man held up his hands, taking on a casual tone. “Here your brother comes now. Ask him yourself.”

 

“Hoseok!” It was his brother, running toward him. Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. Though he could not make out much, his brother’s form was something he would recognize anywhere.

 

“Yoongi hyung…” His vision blurred as he sprinted to his brother. “I missed you so much. Do you have any idea- I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. Hyung,” he sobbed.

 

“I know,” Yoongi said, voice breaking. He made vigorous nodding motions, holding Hoseok’s head securely in one hand, the other patting his back at even intervals. Hoseok closed his eyes. He had missed this feeling so much. Being in his brother’s arms again. The last time had been so long ago that he had forgotten what it felt like.

 

—

 

“Man, the Great Gates of Azulon were a bitch to navigate,” the pirate said to his brother.

 

Yoongi laughed softly. “Thank you for this.” He gave the pirate a serious look. “I am forever in your debt.”

 

“No debt when it comes to friends, Yoongz.”

 

Hoseok looked between the two, frowning. His brother said quickly, “This is Jin. I should have introduced you before. He’s a friend.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. Friends, with a pirate? He had a lot of questions to ask his brother.

 

“Jin, can my brother and I speak in private?” Yoongi asked.

 

“Oh, of course, of course.”

 

Hoseok watched the pirate leave. When he was gone from sight, he turned to his brother immediately. “What’s going on? Why are you friends with pirates of all people? Where have you been all these years? The last time I saw you, you were being taken by pirates…”

 

Yoongi said, “It’s a long story. They took me away, saying I had something of theirs. It turned out that gold necklace we found was theirs. I mean, it was stolen, I’m sure. They were going to punish me for stealing from them, but I ended up saving the captain’s iguana parrot, and from there on, I ended up befriending him.”

 

Hoseok couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He just stared at his brother like he was crazy. Finally, he cracked a grin. “Leave it to you to make it out of being held hostage by pirates, hyung.”

 

Yoongi shrugged. “One of my many gifts.” Hoseok rolled his eyes. His brother turned serious. “So, what happened to you after we were separated? I was so worried about you all these years. I tried to find you, but it was no use no matter how hard I searched.” He reached into the folds of his robe. There was a rustling of paper and Hoseok was greeted with the sight of his own face. He had to admit, it was an accurate painting. It read “Wanted” in bold strokes. “What’s this about?” Yoongi asked. His brow was raised. Hoseok could tell his brother was trying to keep his emotions under wraps.

 

Hoseok swallowed. His brother knew. He sighed. “After you were taken... I ran into a rebel group. The leader at the time recruited me into their group. I traveled with them for a time. We moved quickly and never stayed in one spot for long. We had to remain secret from the Fire Nation soldiers. That’s why you couldn’t find me. But I searched for you too, hyung. I looked for you constantly, but I didn’t have any luck.”

 

Yoongi considered his words for a moment. “Jin said you were the leader of that rebel group. Hoseok, how many times did I tell you? You know how dangerous it is to get involved in these kinds of things. But you just went ahead and as if being a member wasn’t enough, you became the leader?”

 

Hoseok locked his jaw. He refused to say the words on his tongue. He didn’t want to fight. Not now, when he’d just gotten his brother back. So he counted to ten until his shackles fell. “I… it just ended up happening. They were the only ones I had after I lost you. I’m sorry, I know how worried you must have been.”

 

Yoongi looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and putting a hand on his shoulder. “As long as you’re alive and well, I couldn’t ask for anything else,” he said.

 

“Me too,” Hoseok said. “I’m so glad you’re here in front of me like this, healthy and well.”

 

—

 

“Do you know what’s been happening to the Earth Kingdom lately?” Hoseok asked. He almost didn’t want to know, but he knew he had to find out.

 

Yoongi’s gaze dropped to the floor. His words came quietly. “I heard that the rebellious Earthbenders of a fishing town were all taken away to a prison rig to work. It’s the same thing that happened to that mining village three years ago.”

 

“They did that to another town?” Hoseok shook with fury. His hands became fists and he smashed down on the table. He paced, his mind whirling with thoughts of the Fire Nation, crushed and miles away from the Earth Kingdom.

 

He brought his hands to his head, digging his nails into his scalp. “They will pay for this,” he seethed.

 

His brother lifted a hand cautiously, as if trying to temper his rage. “Hoseok… this hatred you have inside, the way you’re going about rebellion. It’s a poison. You think the Fire Nation will be the only ones you’ll hurt? If you keep going like this, it’s gonna destroy you too.”

 

“As long as I take enough of them with me, I don’t care,” he said stubbornly, turning his head away from his brother.

 

Strong fingers gripped his shoulder tight, turning him around. “Don’t you _dare_ say that again.” Yoongi’s eyes were steel and his tone was harsh in a way he rarely used with him. “I’m trying to protect you, Hoseok. Why must you go out of your way to make that so hard?”

 

“I don’t want your protection,” Hoseok spat. “You want me to sit by while the Earth Kingdom falls. People are dying every day, hyung. Do you know what they did to the rest of my group? They’re all dead. Just like our parents.” He saw his brother wince, but he continued on. “But you want me to just settle down and open some flower shop? As long as that keeps me safe, right?” He forced a laugh, aiming to make it as mocking as possible. He lowered his voice. “You don’t care about the Earth Kingdom. You don’t care about our parents.” He knew he’d regret saying that later, but the words were acid, burning his throat until he got them out.

 

“Listen,” Yoongi hissed. “Listen to me. ‘ _Take care of your brother._ ’ That’s the last thing Mom said to me. She wanted you to be safe.”

 

Hoseok froze, blinking hard. He fought to keep back the tears that threatened to break through. He couldn’t let his brother see them. He swallowed as thoroughly as he could, hoping that no remnant of his liquid weakness escaped through his voice. “Don’t use that as an excuse,” Hoseok muttered before fleeing the room.

 

—

 

It was his first time coming home in two months. Living in the school dormitory, Jungkook spent all his time training, attending to his studies, and occasionally going on missions. He was glad of the separation. The distance itself wasn’t an issue, but he feared that if he went to see his parents too often, he would slip up and they would see right through him. But today was different. There was an unbelievably strong urge to see them. He needed to be reminded of their warmth. They were the only people in the world who would love him unconditionally. Everything he did was all for them, to make them proud and happy and safe, to bring honour to their family. He had to remind himself that his service to his country, his loyalty, was grounded.

 

He shuddered as he remembered the Earth Kingdom family he had failed. The woman’s husband had died, while he stood powerless. In the end, he didn’t even manage to smuggle food to the woman. Her family’s fate was now sealed, and he had as much a part in it as Azula or the soldiers who stood by them.

 

Jungkook brought a hand to his brow, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. _No._ Azula had given him a chance to redeem himself. He would have been a fool not to take it. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his red handkerchief, wiping the sweat off his hands with it.

 

 _Maybe this is why Tae left._ Jungkook grimaced. He didn’t like thinking like this. It felt resigned and hopeless, and it got him no closer to any of his goals.

 

It all had to be worth it. Jungkook looked up as he reached the steps to his house. It was the home his parents had bought upon moving to the Fire Nation. He thought back to the days when they had lived in Yu Dao, a colonized Earth Kingdom city. Back then, they hadn’t been wealthy, and his parents would often be stressed about business. Jungkook had put all his focus into his Firebending and academics, hoping not to add to their troubles. He had aimed to be a constant source of strength for his parents to draw upon whenever they faced struggles. Then when his father’s metalwork business ventures had seen a breakthrough, they had accumulated wealth in a short period of time. That had allowed them to relocate to the interior of the Fire Nation, which his father in particular was ecstatic about. He had yearned for the soil of his home country every day that he was away.

 

Living in the Fire Nation had brought on many adjustments. Jungkook had to watch his every action, because it meant now more than ever, that they would reflect back on his family name. School was filled with judging eyes, measuring his every movement, some aiming to emulate him and others sneering in his direction. Most of his classmates weren’t friendly and easygoing the way they were in Yu Dao. Over time, he isolated himself more and more, making a conscious decision not to get close to anyone.

 

The rules were rigid and even a seemingly innocent thing like dancing was punished. But it was also the place where his Firebending prowess had been recognized by the royal family. As a result, he was allowed to learn from some of the most esteemed masters in the country, and he advanced even quicker than he had in Yu Dao. On the whole, his family had never been more successful. Even so, Jungkook wished he could go back to that place where all he knew was dedication, friendship, and family.

 

Yu Dao was the physical proof that Fire Nation control could make life better for so many people. Before colonization, it was merely a small village suffering from poverty. Disease spread from house to house unchecked. Many starved on the streets, and the lucky ones had just enough to make ends meet. However, with the Fire Nation’s arrival, the village gradually developed into one of the richest cities in the entire world. It became a global leader in the metalwork industry, growing into a popular location for fostering business ventures. The most intelligent students from the top universities of the world, Ba Sing Se University chief among them, dreamed of one day coming to live in Yu Dao upon graduation.

 

People no longer starved. Instead, they shared in the great prosperity. The Earth Kingdom people and the Fire Nation citizens lived together, and for the most part, there was equality. Even though the Earth Kingdom people were technically supposed to have a lower position in society, as decreed by the ruling party, there was little difference in the way actual citizens treated each other. The Fire Nation was not hated the way they were in those rebel towns. The two groups lived in peace and had respect for one another. Some families were even a union of both nations. The buildings themselves were evidence of this. The architectural styles of both nations were coalesced into beautiful mixtures of red and green. No one style was overpowering; they managed to exist in such a way that the strengths of both were accentuated, while their weaknesses were filled by the other.

 

Schools did not refer to Firebending as the ‘superior’ element. Both forms of bending were considered gifts. It was unheard of to deny Earthbenders their right to practice their element, much less lock them up for it.

 

Raised in such a place, it hadn’t been difficult for Jungkook to believe in Fire Lord Sozin’s ideology of sharing prosperity with the rest of the world, however outdated his new peers considered it. It made _sense_. But now he knew the whole world wasn’t like Yu Dao. Rather, it was a rare exception.

 

As a result of his background, many of his friends had been Earthbenders. A smile came to his face as he reminisced about the times he had returned home from school, mud caked on his face and clothes, but a big smile on his face. He also remembered when he had stopped contacting them.

 

“How tacky, you still send letters to them?” Azula had said when he spoke of them to her for the first and last time.

 

“Tacky? Why is that tacky?”

 

“Simple. Living together with Earth Kingdom citizens as if they’re the same. How is that not tacky? You’re in the Fire Nation now, and if you’re going to move forward, you can’t keep living in your old life. As you’ve probably already noticed, we do things differently here. If you don’t adapt, you’ll be rejected from society, even if you’re a prodigy. Reputation is more important here than that city you come from.”

 

“The Earth Kingdom people _are_ the same,” he had said with all the conviction a nine-year-old could muster.

 

“Perhaps. You still have to let go someday.” She fixed him with the full intensity of her gaze.

 

“But I can do both! I can keep my old friends _and_ move forward,” he insisted.

 

“What was the reason for your family’s move?” she asked, her eyebrows raised. “Your family came here to provide better opportunities for you, didn’t they?”

 

That certainly was a big factor.

 

“So do you really want to spit on their efforts? How long are you going to be stuck in the past?”

 

It had been painful to cut off communication. He had cried himself to sleep many times as he read the letters his friends had sent him. He read them so many times that the papers weakened over time from the excessive folding and constant water damage. They wrote of getting in trouble from their strict teachers, perfecting a new Earthbending or Firebending form, a new female student they found cute.

 

Eventually, they stopped writing. However, one of his closest buddies, Haneul, whom he had been friends with since they were toddlers, continued to write him even a year after he stopped responding. It hurt him every time he saw the familiar messenger hawk come to his home. _It’s been a year already. How- why are you still writing to me?_ Haneul acted like he had never stopped replying. At first, Jungkook couldn’t help but open the letters and beat himself up over his cruelty. But after the first few months, he put them away in a box under his bed, never to be looked at again. He couldn’t bring himself to burn them.

 

Jungkook stopped in front of the front door. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to practice the happiest smile he could muster. He wanted his parents to think he was doing well. They would be sad if he wasn’t.

 

He knocked.

 

He had thought he could handle seeing his parents again. But when footsteps sounded, tears flowed out without his permission. Hastily, he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

 

His mother came to the door. Her face lit up as she beheld him. “Jungkook! I didn’t expect you. It’s _so_  good to see you. I missed you so much.” She wrapped him in a tight hug, warming his heart in the way only she could.

 

“I missed you too, Mom.”

 

“Honey, Kookie’s home!” she called, bringing Jungkook inside.

 

“What?” There were quick footsteps as his father practically bounded down the stairs.

 

“Jungkook. Good of you to stop by. I thought you’d forgotten us,” he joked. His father gave him a broad smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling. He put his arms out for him.

 

Jungkook leapt into them. “Ah, I missed you, Dad.”

 

—

 

They talked for hours at their dinner table. His mother had cooked roast duck, Jungkook’s favourite. She even made it extra spicy to suit his tastes. As they ate, they sipped ginseng tea. His parents sat across from him, watching him eat. His father urged him to drink more, refilling his cup whenever he emptied it.

 

“Ginseng is good for the body. Since you’re doing so much these days, you need to stay healthy.”

 

Jungkook nodded, touched by the comment. As he accepted another cup, his eyes welled up.

 

“Jungkook, is something wrong?” his dad asked. His voice was deep and reassuring, as always.

 

“No, no, I just missed you guys so much. We haven’t had dinner together like this in so long.” He willed his traitorous eyes to stop. He couldn’t falter like this, not in front of them.

 

His parents exchanged a look. His mother said, “Kookie, we know you’re under a lot of stress. We wish we could be there for you all the time, and we’re so sorry we can’t. But you can tell us anything. And we’ll try our best to help in any way we can. You know that, right?”

 

Jungkook smiled, biting down a sob. “I know.” He knew of their sincerity, yet he couldn’t.

 

“What is it, Jungkook?” his father asked, concerned eyes focused only on him.

 

“It’s something I have to figure out for myself,” he said. “Don’t worry about me, really.” He raised his brows and tried to mimic what a carefree face was supposed to look like.

 

“Look at this kid, being all mature,” his father said to his mother. Jungkook lowered his eyes, a smile coming to his face. His father cleared his throat. “But really now, we just want you to be alright.”

 

Jungkook smiled. “I know. But you once told me the story of the tiger who was too greedy and every day, he looked up at the sun, wanting to steal it from the sky. No matter what he did, he couldn’t do it. Until one day, when he got help from the moon and threw the sun inside a huge bag. But when he opened it, it was too hot and it left burn marks all over his body. Not knowing what to do, he jumped into the water to relieve himself of the pain. The moon took pity on him and gave him flippers and the ability to breathe underwater. And that's why tigers don’t exist anymore. They became tiger seals, so that they would always remember they can seek shelter from the sun by swimming in the water.” His mother smiled to herself, looking down at her hands.

 

Jungkook continued, “If the tiger didn’t feel that pain, he never would have known how bad it was to steal the sun. He learned and grew stronger. He passed down his wisdom to little tiger seals that came after him.”

 

His father chuckled. “I’m surprised you remember that one. But you know, the tiger had friends to help him.”

 

His parents stood, coming to sit next to him on either side. They hugged him tightly. His mother kissed the top of his head.

 

“I love you, Mom and Dad,” Jungkook murmured. “So much.”

 

— 

 

The sea breeze brushed through Taehyung’s hair. Here at sea, the constant wind was inevitable. It was good for those evenings when he could look out into the dark waters and dwell on the concerns in his mind. The slight chill, coupled with the sensation of the air tugging at his hair and his clothes, created an atmosphere that was optimal for the kind of thinking he did. But when it came to archery, he was not used to practicing amid such regular gusts of wind. He told himself it was a good opportunity he wouldn’t have had if he hadn’t left. He would have to learn to manage and surmount every obstacle, every distraction.

 

There was no such thing as hoping for ideal conditions. There was simply skill and lack thereof. The Yuyan trained under arduous conditions as a basic requirement. The idea was that nothing would be able to deter them. Not noise, wind, rain, heat, cold, or fatigue. Not even pain. They devoted their lives to their skill. His classmates marveled at the legends, but said they wouldn’t want to give up so much of their lives working in such a rigid profession.

 

“They train their entire lives to serve as a secret weapon. They will never be able to lead armies, to make strategies. Where’s the glory in that? It’s not worth it,” his father had said on the matter. Secretly, Taehyung thought dedicating his life would be a small sacrifice for such a grand cause. One day, he would prove himself and gain acceptance into their training team. Then, within five years’ time, if he passed through the rigorous testing, he would find a permanent position within their ranks.

 

Taehyung loosed the arrow. It was a decent shot. Good, but not precise enough. Taehyung strung another arrow, the ends firmly positioned against his finger tabs. Barely a moment after, he released it. It landed slightly further away from target than the last one. He hurried to nock the next arrow. Adrenaline ran through his veins. It was only practice, but he felt rushed.

 

They were on route for the Northern Air Temple, the second most likely temple the Avatar might be hiding in, as it was the only other temple to house male Air Nomads. Practice was what he and Zuko used to fill these long days of travel.

 

“Try not to focus so much on speed for now. Accuracy comes first. Speed will come after,” Private Haruki said. He was a tall, friendly man of twenty-two with lean muscles. The private was exceptionally talented with the bow and arrow, and Taehyung and he had become fast friends.

 

Taehyung nodded, agreeing. He knew this, yet hearing it again helped. Lately, he felt a pressure whenever he trained in archery. Speed was of the utmost importance. Speed saved people. Even a second wasted could be the difference between life and death. But thanks to Haruki, he was once again reminded that speed had to be achieved through the proper process for his strikes to be most effective.

 

“You’re fairly fast anyway.” Haruki gave him a smile. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

 

Taehyung smiled back. “Thanks.” He drew another arrow and nocked it. Concentrating, he adjusted for the wind, an action born of his cultivated intuition. He fired. This time, the arrow buried itself straight through the target’s center. Taehyung took two seconds to admire it. He didn’t allow himself to smile just yet.

 

“Good, Taehyung. That’s what I’m talking about!” Haruki clapped his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

“Faster, Zuko. Feel the chi flowing through you! Guide it with the breath!” General Iroh’s commands reached him from all the way on the other side of the ship.

 

“Wanna play the distance game?” Haruki asked.

 

Taehyung grinned. The distance game was a contest between the two of them in which they would fire their arrows from the same point, light them on fire, and use that light to mark their distance. It was a liberating activity that was just purely fun. “Is that even a question?” he asked, already excited.

 

“Okay, string your arrow,” Haruki said as he drew his own arrow. As they aimed and held, they counted together. “One… two… three!”

 

Off they went, two small beams of light arching in the sky. This time, the trajectories of the two arrows were quite close. Taehyung and Haruki ran to the edge of the deck to get a better view as the arrows fell in the water. It was Haruki’s that went further.

 

Taehyung feigned a sulky look. “Fine, you won. You can have part of my duck for dinner today,” he said.

 

Haruki laughed. “Keep your duck. You’ll need your energy to beat me next time.”

 

“I don’t need _energy_ to beat you,” he protested.

 

“Taehyung, your turn now,” General Iroh called, coming to them. Haruki greeted him with a little bow.

 

“Okay, I’ll just finish up some archery,” Taehyung said, turning to give him a Fire Nation salute.

 

General Iroh laughed, shaking his head. “And that will turn into an hour, then two hours, and then you’ll never get to Firebending.”

 

Taehyung gave him a sheepish grin. The general walked over, giving him a fond pat on the shoulder. “Taehyung, I know how passionate you are about archery. But you must realize how important Firebending is as well. You can’t always rely on your arrows when fighting your opponents. Sometimes, you need firepower too. And what about fighting in close range?”

 

“I know,” Taehyung admitted. He began tidying up, readying himself for Firebending practice. “I’m sorry. And thank you so much for teaching me Firebending, General Iroh,” he said. “I want you to know that I _am_ truly grateful for it. You’ve always been so nice to me.”

 

“You’re a good kid, Taehyung. And you share my love for tea, so I know we must think alike.” He laughed heartily. Taehyung joined in. He followed the old general to the area of the deck they used for sparring. Sparring sessions consisted of him practicing against a member of the crew, while General Iroh studied his form, strength, speed, effectiveness, and everything in between.

 

They reached the sparring area. “Lieutenant Jee, would you mind teaching Zuko while I help Taehyung?” Iroh asked, turning to the tall, grey-haired man.

 

“Of course, General Iroh,” he answered, taking position strides away from Zuko. He stayed in his initial stance, allowing Zuko to throw the first attack. Zuko fired, leaping into the air, and they began.

 

Taehyung took position against a nimble young soldier named Rei. The man was fully dressed in his uniform, save for his helmet, yet he managed to keep his moves stealthy and quick. Rei gestured with his fingers, surrendering the first move over to Taehyung. Concentrating on his breath, Taehyung jumped into the air, launching a quick kick of fire before blasting flame from his fists - four consecutive blasts until he landed on the deck again. Rei pivoted his body around his attacks so fast that not a single blast was needed from his side. Taehyung put his two fists together, inhaling deeply before launching a stream of fire against his opponent. He adjusted his hands as Rei dodged, but he was always a second short.

 

Taehyung breathed heavily as the energy escaped from his fingertips. He was already starting to get tired. Letting go of the stream, he took deep breaths before starting a new one. This time, Rei did not avoid it. Instead, he moved his arms, collecting Taehyung’s flames and channeling them around him. Taehyung’s eyes widened.

 

The man threw Taehyung’s attack right back at him. Instinct took over and he produced a shield, but it wasn’t enough protection. He managed to keep the flames from touching him, but the force blasted him back roughly, and his side ached as he fell to the ground. Clutching his ribs, he stood, narrowing his eyes as he strived to regain focus.

 

“He’s trying to tire you out. Focus on attacking efficiently. Limit your movement. You’re all over the place right now,” General Iroh advised.

 

 _Efficiency._ Taehyung threw a series of fire jabs, calculating each blast, ensuring he did not expend more energy than necessary. The key to the fire jab was precision, not power. This time, Rei needed to use his own Firebending to block the blasts. Taehyung advanced one step at a time, zeroing in. That was when he noticed the man had taken to a precarious stance, the fleeting result of swiveling to the side. Taking advantage, Taehyung sent a small explosion toward him, blasting him off his feet. Rei fell back, his brows raised in surprise.

 

“Good, Taehyung!” General Iroh praised. Taehyung could practically see the smile on his face, even though his back was turned to him.

 

Rei recovered quickly. This time, he stretched fire from his hands into two long whips, and Taehyung found himself doing a backflip in evasion. His stomach turned slightly. Whips were a weak area for him.

 

 _Meet it with your own whip!_ He recalled Jungkook’s advice, spurring him into action.

  
  
Taehyung created dual lashes of his own, meeting Rei’s in the distance between them. The fire crackled as they made contact. He took care to aim properly. If he even guided the flames an arm’s length away from target, he could be burned. Soon growing tired of the exchange of whips, Rei propelled himself high into the air, multiple explosions aimed towards Taehyung with precision. 

 

This time, Taehyung was ready. He planted his feet firmly and brought his hands up as though reaching for the sky. Fire rose in a wall in front of him, and Rei’s explosions fell harmlessly against his barrier.

 

Not wasting a moment, Rei charged toward him, changing tact to close combat. He formed sharp red-hot daggers at the ends of his hands, striking at Taehyung’s legs, arms, and chest. As he dodged, Taehyung noticed how he was stepping back in his failure to find an opening to move forward.

 

In his rushed footwork, Taehyung tripped over himself, his feet a tangled mess. Rei bought a dagger to his neck. He kept it there for a brief moment, before helping him to his feet.

 

“Good effort,” Rei said.

 

They shook hands. Even though he had lost, Taehyung walked away feeling proud. His pride was reflected in General Iroh’s features.

 

—

 

It was night. Taehyung cupped his hands, his eyes fixing on the flame that rested above them, burning like a hearth. The wind blew, making it quiver. He moved his fingers, only half-focused as he made the flame stronger and then weaker. He let out a sigh. There was something about sighing into the night that made it feel like the darkness took away his troubles. What he thought as he stood here on the deck wouldn’t be told to anyone else. It was a calming thought. He closed his eyes.

 

Soft footfalls came from behind him. Frowning, Taehyung turned, opening his eyes. With a flame of his own, Zuko made his way toward him. “I couldn’t sleep either,” he said.

 

For a while, they just stood in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, yet comforted by the other’s presence.

 

When a breeze swept in, almost putting out his fire, Taehyung came back to his surroundings. He turned to Zuko. His friend’s own flame was reflected in his gold eyes. Without warning, he jabbed Zuko in the ribs.

 

“What was that for?” Zuko said with a glare.

 

“You seemed too serious,” Taehyung joked.

 

Zuko softened. His brow lifted and his features lightened. His tone changed suddenly. “You know, I don’t say this enough, but… thank you for being by my side, Tae.”

 

Taehyung gave him a smile, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “We’re in this together now.”

 

Zuko brought him into a side hug. Both their flames extinguished. Together, they continued through the dark waters. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the time skip. The next chapter will be set approximately 3 years later, on the brink of Aang's return. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update. I've been very busy ever since school started, and I feel like I'm just running back and forth from school to work to doing my endless readings. But whenever I'm not doing that, I think of this story and try my best to work on it, because I have such an attachment to it. I'll try to keep the updates coming as quickly as I can :)


	11. The Light

_Approximately two and a half years later_

 

Jungkook was now fourteen, almost fifteen. While most people counted down to their birthdays, he wasn’t looking forward to his at all. He didn’t want any amount of fanfare either. The best thing would be for it to pass quietly without any notice. His past two birthdays had only come with an increase in death toll and increasingly longer visits to the bath chambers in the dead of night. The cuts now not only littered the expanse of his arm, but his thighs as well. With his ever rigorous training - he had finally gotten his wish to train regularly with Azula for their mutual benefit - it grew even more difficult to hide it from everyone else.

 

His parents were easy enough. Due to staying at his school dormitory, his time spent at home was limited. Hideki on the other hand, was a different matter. He grew suspicious of all the time he spent in the bath. At first, his roommate had guessed at more typical teenage boy activities, but one day, he had caught the smell of blood, to Jungkook’s terror. He had tried to hide it as best he could, scrubbing any remnants away after he was done, but the smell remained faintly.

 

Jungkook had told Hideki that when someone practiced hard every day, getting injured was a natural outcome. He hoped the snide remark was enough for the other boy to return to his indifference.

 

His body count had upped to twelve now. Instead of sobbing uncontrollably, he now wore a face devoid of emotion. It was present not only when he was with others, but also when he only had himself for company. His mask seemed to make others think him ruthless. That was just as well. It seemed to please Azula.

 

But after his second kill, something strange had happened. He had just been getting ready for bed, all washed up and a scroll in hand as he leafed through it, when a pain came to his chest. It had been so intense that he’d truly believed he was dying. He could barely breathe, as though he were choking, even though there was nothing there. He had no idea how long it had lasted. It felt like an eternity, but it had ended at some point. After that day, a constant fear of a second and third mystery attack plagued him. He wished he could avoid everything that reminded him of killing, but orders given from the crown demanded to be followed.

 

Sometimes, he woke in the middle of the night, shivering, his robes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He saw the vacant faces of the dead, morphing into one another. Some nights, they would smile. Defiant little gestures. It was the last thing that had graced many of their faces. That was the thing he hated most. Those final smiles.

 

Of course, he had long since realized killing was a necessary evil. It had to be done for the Fire Nation. For the good of the future. The Fire Nation had power, and thus, deserved to expand. Any other country would do that too, if they were in their position. Thinking of the way he was years ago brought a dry amusement to him. He had actually been naive enough to believe that the Fire Nation’s expansion would end with sharing their prosperity with the other nations. That when the conflict ended, the rest of the world would realize their way was right, and they would all live happily together. _Fool_.

 

No, that was all a stupid childish fantasy. But he was no longer a child, and he fought for something else now. The Fire Nation was his country, and so he had to protect it. That was his duty and there was nothing else about it. Or at least, there should not be.

 

Though he had grown skilled at hiding his emotions, the hollowness he harboured remained inside him. The sensation only expanded with each passing day. It dulled when his body was occupied, but often, even when he was at his busiest, he got the feeling that he was only going through the motions of life. He had stopped making choreographies for his Firebending long ago. It failed to give him respite and the activity had simply lost all its allure.

 

The lack of someone to confide in was also difficult. Back then, even though he didn’t have the problems he had now, Taehyung had always been there to listen to whatever he had to say. But now he had no one. His parents would be more than happy to do so, but he wasn’t okay with that. It just wasn’t an option to put them in that position. He had tried talking to Azula about it, but after the first few times, he had stopped when it was clear that she wasn’t helping.

 

Two years ago, following a particularly awful incident, he had ended up getting out a piece of parchment and writing the thoughts on his mind at that moment as they pounded inside his brain. His action had been driven by some sort of instinct, and it was only later that he realized he had written in the format of a letter. But to whom? Certainly not to his parents, definitely not to Azula, and not to his old Yu Dao friends either. He thought about it for a while, only realizing moments later that the kinds of things he had written were things he would only ever share with Taehyung, albeit extremely reluctantly. So it was to him that he addressed the letter. He painted the older boy’s name with slow, smooth strokes. The mere thought of him brought a faint light to him and the pounding in his heart slowed slightly.

 

From then on, he had made a habit of writing letters to Taehyung, locking them up in a box he kept under his bed when he was done. It brought a small comfort. Taehyung was always a good listener. He didn’t particularly care that much that this was silly of him. No one would ever find out after all. He had bought boxes that required a key to open, and he had hid them all quite well.

 

Jungkook bent down to reach under his bed for the box. He unlocked it quickly, putting his key into his garment pockets. He looked around at the letters he had written thus far. He numbered them, liking to keep them in order. The head count was 261 so far. He added a new box every time he had reached 100, and now there were three boxes.

 

Jungkook dipped his brush. _Dear Taehyung_ , he started, looking up as he pondered which events to include in this letter. The past few days had been trying, but tonight, he didn’t want to dwell on the dark moments.

 

_You know, when I was in the library a few days ago, I found another book on archery. It caught my eye, cuz I know you would have read it if you were here. Well, I borrowed it anyway, and I would recommend it. It had answers to some of the questions I remember you had before. If you read this one after reading the other one I recommended, I think it would be really helpful for training._

 

_How are you doing these days? It’s already been two years. I know I’ve written this before, but I’m worried. I hope you’re getting enough sleep and rest. I hope it isn’t too cold wherever you are. I happened to hear that Prince Zuko’s ship had been sighted heading north. Remember to dress warmly. You were always so bad at that._

 

Jungkook bit his lip, holding in a smile. The other boy was the type to wear the thinnest possible robes in winter, when everyone else would be dressed in multiple layers. It was a mystery how he always managed to go through the winters unscathed, without even a little cough or fever. Jungkook almost let out a chuckle as he recalled how he was always the one who got sick, despite bundling up before every outing. He had spent many a day burning up with a fever, curled up in bed.

 

One afternoon, he was laying in bed, feverish and coughing, much too sick to attend class. Even in his weakened state, he felt a profound shame at not attending school. He couldn’t believe his own weakness. The thought of falling behind nagged at him every moment that his head was clear enough to think coherently. Everyone else would have a whole day to learn the material. Azula would get ahead of him. Not only that, but by his own absence, he had willingly granted her that opportunity. He winced as his head throbbed again. Burying his head under the blankets, he closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to subside.

 

Suddenly, the door opened. He frowned. There was no way Taehyung was off school this early. He opened his tired eyes once more. “Tae?” he called. It ended up coming out in a hoarse whisper.

 

“Jungkook! So you’re not dead after all!” Taehyung’s cheery voice rang out through the room. Jungkook groaned. Why now? He hated to show himself looking weak to anyone. He was certain he looked like a mess.

 

“How come school ended so early?” Jungkook asked, his eyes fluttering closed again.

 

“Oh, it didn’t. I’m just here early.”

 

It took a moment to comprehend Taehyung’s words. “What? How does that make sense- what? You skipped? Why would you skip?”

 

“To take care of you, silly.”

 

His eyes shot open to see Taehyung dressed in a thin red robe, cut short so that his arms showed. “You didn’t have to. I’m fine, really.”

 

Taehyung gave him a look. “Oh, of course. Looking nearly dead, but yeah, you’re fine.”

 

“Did you… wear that outside as well?” Jungkook asked, changing the subject.

 

“Yeah, I forgot to wear something on top of it when I left today.”

 

“And I’m the one who gets sick. Makes so much sense,” Jungkook grumbled.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Life’s not fair and all that,” Taehyung said. Jungkook could swear there was nothing that would dampen the boy’s spirits.

 

Jungkook stiffened as a cold hand touched his forehead. He swatted it away. “You’re cold, go away.”

 

“Jungkook,” Taehyung said, the joy all but gone from his voice, now replaced with concern. “Your forehead’s burning. How long has it been like this?” He was starting to sound frantic.

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine, trust me. I’ve gotten bad fevers before.”

 

“I’m gonna call the school physician. Your fever is really high, and I don’t like the sound of that.”

 

“Just let me sleep,” Jungkook complained. “They usually only treat injuries from practice anyway. They’re not gonna come here for this, c’mon.”

 

“For Jeon Jungkook, Firebending prodigy? Why not?” Taehyung asked, some of the humour returning to his voice. Jungkook noticed it sounded strained. “Okay, Jungkook. Just stay here awhile longer. I’m gonna go run and get him now, alright?”

 

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung’s wrist suddenly. “No, please. Don’t call him. I don’t want any special treatment like that.” It was true - he had already gotten many special privileges, such as being allowed access to the Dragonbone Catacombs to research to his heart’s content, and many more - and as helpful as they were, they made him uncomfortable when he knew very well that many of his peers were not welcome to the same privileges. He knew he was not deserving of all that. He was not of the royal family, nor was he some hero.

 

“Oh, so that’s more important than your health? Are you kidding me?”

 

Jungkook tightened his grip on the older boy’s wrist, mustering all the strength he had. “I’m begging you. Please, don’t.” His voice dropped even lower, “If the physician comes, my parents are going to find out. You know, they send a letter to your family every time the physician meets with you. They’re just going to get worried for no reason.”

 

“No reas-”

 

“I’ll get better in a few days, I promise. I know I will. It’s _fine_ , Tae. Jeez, you get worried so easily.”

 

Taehyung was still hesitant, he could tell. But he also knew how much Jungkook hated worrying his parents. “Fine, okay. But I’m gonna stay and take care of you instead then.”

 

He started to protest, but Taehyung was set. “I’m gonna make you some ginseng tea now and some porridge. I’ll give it to you with some of the medicine my parents gave me, just in case. You have to eat something, you know.”

 

“I did eat before though,” he mumbled.

 

“No, you didn’t. I know you, Jungkook.” He knew Taehyung was practically rolling his eyes by now, even as his back was turned. But he was right, and Jungkook knew he was no match to fight the older boy in his current state.

 

Jungkook’s brush hovered over the parchment for a few moments as he stayed lost in reminiscence. He smiled, but with it came tears. They did not fall, but they glistened until he tipped his head back and blinked them away. He scolded himself for getting emotional so easily. He cleared his throat and continued writing.

 

_Firebending training has been going fine these days. I mastered three new forms these past two weeks. I wonder if you’re still training in archery. I hope you are. It’s your dream and I know how much passion you have for it. I hope it never dies._

 

He played with his brush, twirling it around as he hesitated. But it wasn’t as if Taehyung was going to read it anyway. He finished off the letter.

 

_I miss you._

 

_Jungkook._

 

\---

 

Yoongi shivered, adjusting his body in search for a comfortable position amongst the hay. “Hobi, I’m gonna get you back for this,” he muttered.

 

He began to grow tired. Resignation came as he recalled that it had been his own decision to let his brother do as he wanted. He still remembered that day with shocking clarity. With a heavy heart, he had let his brother continue his activities of rebellion. 

 

“I know you want to keep me safe,” Hoseok had said. “And I get it. But living without fighting for what I believe in really isn’t a life at all. There’s no point in security if I’m not gonna do anything with it. Hyung, please let me go.” 

 

A deep crease formed in Yoongi’s forehead. He looked around in uneasy frustration, wanting to pace the room. His brother looked at him with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry,” Hoseok said.

 

Yoongi gave him a sad look. _Revenge isn’t gonna make you happy, you know._ Finally, he took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

Hoseok’s brows jumped up. “Really?” Eyes turning wary, he searched Yoongi’s face.

 

“But I’m coming with you.”

 

The younger boy’s eyes widened. “Hyung… but I thought you never wanted that kind of life.”

 

“I don’t. But what kind of life would it be to relive the last three years again?”

 

A small grin came to Hoseok’s face. “Thanks, hyung, for staying with me. For not making me choose.”

 

And that was why Yoongi now found himself laying between bundles of hay, in a barn ridden with defecation. Thanks to his dear brother.

 

Hoseok had recruited three others to their small cause. It was nothing big, but the five of them would go to Earth Kingdom towns that were suffering from the Fire Nation, and make sure the citizens had enough to eat. It was far too common to see Earth Kingdom people discriminated against in their own homes. Sometimes, they were able to procure food with their own money, but other times, they resorted to stealing… which was why he was stuck in this situation right now. Hoseok and the others had managed to escape, but Yoongi, who always traveled last, couldn’t get out in time. So he had to settle for creeping into a barn.

 

Yoongi swore to himself that in the morning, when he saw Hoseok again, he would get him back for this. He rolled his eyes. Still, it was better than any alternative. The other three were all younger than him, and he saw it his duty to watch over them.

 

He knew Hoseok wasn’t satisfied with just helping the Earth Kingdom people. That was only one half of the coin. But destruction required strength in numbers, something they were quite short on at the moment. So Hoseok settled, and worked as hard as he could in gathering food.

 

Still, Yoongi sometimes woke in the middle of the night to find his brother gone. The first time, he had felt quite a panic, but his brother came back shortly, moving quietly on the tips of his toes. So Yoongi just feigned sleep. Later, he would always learn that some small vandalism had mysteriously occurred to Fire Nation vehicles and other machinery. But from what he’d heard, there was no trace of Earthbending. They always appeared to be incidents that required some knowledge of the technology, as well as access to them, as they were kept in highly secure locations. Ironically, the Fire Nation soldiers ruled out Earthbenders as the culprit. They figured Earthbenders, no - anyone of the Earth Kingdom, couldn’t possibly know how their advanced machines functioned. Apparently, they were too dull and savage for that.

 

Yoongi laughed to himself. He had no idea how Hoseok managed it. He probably should have had doubts that it was Hoseok at all, maybe given him the benefit of the doubt… but he knew his brother too well. He chuckled. It was an improvement. He was being smart about it, and not singling himself out as a target. Frankly, Yoongi was somewhat okay with that. If it satisfied and quelled Hoseok’s anger even a little, then he supposed that could be good for him. And that was all he could ask for.

 

\---

 

Taehyung groaned as something pulled at his shoulder. He was far too tired to open his eyes.

 

“Taehyung, get up,” a voice said abruptly.

 

Taehyung’s eyes sprung open. A chill filled his body.

 

“What is it, Father?” His frame went rigid as he explored all the reasons why his father might be waking him up at this hour. The sky was still dark.

 

“No questions. You’ll see soon. Follow me.”

 

With that, his father left the room, beckoning to him with a flick of his finger, not bothering to check that Taehyung trailed after him.

 

Somehow, he knew he was dreaming. There was a quality about the outlines of everything that was real enough, yet curved somehow. Not physically, but reality appeared bent.

 

They made out of the house, and Taehyung gasped as he took in the chill that clung to the air. “Father…” he started, his arms huddled around his own frame for comfort. “Is-is this about yesterday?”

 

Silence. Taehyung’s lip twitched. He was about to try again, when he frowned. The way was lit by his father, a ball of fire ignited in his palm. Something about their route confused him. Uncoiling his arms, Taehyung imitated his father’s flame.

 

“Father, why are we heading this way?”

 

No reply. Taehyung’s gaze flittered around, pointing his flame wherever his eyes went. Shadows crawled, in step with his walking pace.

 

The smell of rotting carcasses filled the air. Taehyung stopped cold. They were going to the beasts’ lair.

 

“Father, can we please go back?”

 

“Quiet.”

 

“Father-”

 

“I said quiet, did I not?” His father’s voice was a stern whisper.

 

Taehyung’s lips quivered. He remembered the last time he had visited the beasts. Rough was their hide, and three horns protruded from their heads, two from near their ears, and one above their nose. Komodo rhinos.

 

His hand went up to rub his shoulder in circular motions. The scars were still there, all the way down to his lower back. One of the beasts had thrown him off, and he had skidded on the ground, the rocks roughing up his skin. Taehyung winced.

 

“We’re not riding separately…are we?” Taehyung asked, his heart ready to lurch out any second.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re riding with me.” Taehyung let out a breath. Closing his eyes, he felt a small comfort in his father’s words. _You’re riding with me_. A tiny warmth spread from his chest around his body.

 

His father helped him mount first. Pushing Taehyung up, he made sure to sit him down securely. “There. Does that feel safe? Like you’re not going to fall off?”

 

Taehyung nodded. “It’s good.”

 

His father passed him a helmet. Taehyung took it, donning it immediately.

 

His father secured his own helmet around his head, then leaped onto the animal. “Grab hold of me so you don’t fall.”

 

With a roar, the komodo rhino sped, its heavy feet echoing against the ground.

 

“Where are we heading, Father?”

 

“A long way away.”

 

“But… why?”

 

His father sighed. “I’m taking you far away.”

 

Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat. For a moment, his voice seemed to have lost function. He frowned, blinking several times. Finally, he could speak. “Why?”

 

“You have proven it yesterday.”

 

Yesterday. “Father, please, that test was… that test was nothing! I can do better on the next one!”

 

“Nothing? That’s what you call nothing? Silly boy, what you call ‘nothing’ is the sun and heavens to your classmates. All the men in our family throughout the ages have scored highly on it. It is highly unlikely you can do better on the next, if you have already shown your worth with this one.”

 

Taehyung knew it wasn’t just a test. It was not nothing. Of course he knew. All the hours he had spent drilling his moves, losing sleep in the process, was testimony to that. “Father,” he began, lowering his voice as much as possible. “I spent all my days practicing for it, studying, meditating. It’s been the only thing on my mind for the past few months. I swear to you.”

 

His father inhaled sharply. “So you confess.”

 

Taehyung froze.

 

“Confess, then. Again, but in simpler terms.”

 

Taehyung wanted to squirm in his seat. “What would you like me to do?”

 

“Confess that you are a good-for-nothing failure.”

 

Taehyung stayed silent, indignation building inside him.

 

“Do it!”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“You dare defy me?”

 

“Do it, or else I’ll drop you right here.”

 

Taehyung clenched his jaw. His father was bluffing. 

 

“One.”

 

Taehyung bit his lip.

 

“Two.”

 

He swallowed.

 

“Thr-

 

“Okay! I will, I will!” Taehyung begged, tears coming to his eyes. “Just wait, wait.” He struggled to reign in his emotions. If he was to carry out this bidding, he would do it confidently, without tears.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Taehyung sucked in a quick breath. “I’m… I’m… I failed the exam. I-”

 

“No.”

 

Taehyung closed his eyes tight. He knew what his father meant.

 

“That’s not it,” his father’s voice came, the low tones of his voice holding quiet menace in them. “You know what to say. Word for word.”

 

“O-okay. I will. _Fine_.” Taehyung swallowed again. “I… I’m a-a good-f-for-nothing fai-failure.” Sobs wrenched free of his mouth and seemed to startle the komodo rhino. It let out a surprised grunt, but kept its pace.

 

“Three times. In succession.”

 

So it was that following at least ten attempts, Taehyung finally repeated the phrase back to his father in a particular way that seemed to satisfy him. The tension between them seemed to diffuse.

 

“S-so you’re going to abandon me somewhere?”

 

“Where would you like? You can choose. Shall we go left or right?”

 

“L-left…”

 

“Left it is then.” He gripped the reigns hard and the beast veered left.

 

Taehyung wanted to grasp for something- anything. _But I’m your only son! Your only child! Father, please._

 

Minutes passed as the komodo rhino bounded on into the darkness. Minutes Taehyung would never get back. Was this how he would spend his last moments with his father? _But Mother… I would miss her. I want to go back to Mother._ Did she know about this? Was she in on the plan too? Taehyung felt an emptiness pierce him the way ice did when pressed to hot, fevered skin. _But she’d never leave me…_

 

Finally, they ground to a halt. Silence met with the air. The sun had begun to rise. Taehyung could see the back of his father’s head. It appeared unforgiving as ever.

 

“Taehyung,” he finally said. His tone was resigned and gentler.

 

“Yes, Father?” A tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away hastily with a sleeve. 

 

“You must find your way to honour our family. You know the importance, do you not?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“I know.” Another sigh. “I see that you make efforts. I do. Effort _is_ a good thing.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes grew wet again. Why was he being so nice? A lump grew in his throat. He held his breath, waiting for the catch to come, for his father to drop the line that would cut him off from his family tree.

 

But it never came.

 

Instead, his father dismounted, brushing off his robes. He turned to Taehyung, taking him in his arms as he lowered him to the ground from the creature’s back. “Taehyung,” his father said, turning to him. “You are my _son_. And you always will be. I would never disown you.” He smiled. The sun’s rays brought out the gold in his father’s eyes, giving them warmth. He turned around, gesturing at the rough terrain they had reached. “You didn’t actually think I would leave you here, did you?” He chuckled, giving him a sincere smile.

 

Was this a trick question? “O-of course not…” Taehyung said, blinking rapidly. His father paused, then reached forward to wipe away the tears ghosting down Taehyung’s cheeks.

 

“Can we head back now?” Taehyung asked timidly, still trying to make sense of the situation. 

 

“Alright. Let’s head back.”

 

For the rest of the ride, all that occupied Taehyung’s mind were those words, playing in an indefinite loop.

 

_You are my son. And you always will be._

 

_I would never disown you._

 

“I love you too.” Just as he whispered those words, Taehyung’s eyes flew open. He lay there, breathing heavily, as he reoriented himself to his surroundings. Enclosing his hands around his heart, he felt its pounding rhythm. He willed it to slow down.

 

His nap had yielded another unwelcome nightmare. He’d gone to sleep to recover his energy, not to be cornered. 

 

Earlier that day, a great beam of light had gone up in the sky, lighting it a brilliant blue. Taehyung recalled how his mouth had parted open at the sight. He had turned to Zuko, finding his expression mirrored on the prince’s face. This could be a chance at honour. Hope. They had set out to prove themselves, and this could be their chance.

 

General Iroh seemed to think it another false alarm. Taehyung could not deny that he had the same doubt; however, hope stirred in his chest, more and more until it felt like a coursing wave. He struggled to keep it in. Of course there was a chance that this wasn’t the sign they had been looking for for the past two years.

 

After all, they had seen every inch of all the air temples. They had scoured the world once over, and when they had finished, they had gone for Round 2. Then Round 3. And now, they didn’t even bother keep count. After exhausting all the most likely locations, they’d been forced to follow tales, the origins of which they could not even be certain. 

 

Still, a beacon like that… what else could it be but the Avatar himself? He was certain it had to have been created by a powerful being. Two years at sea, and Taehyung hadn’t seen anything like it before.

 

Zuko had turned the ship to head toward the light. Taehyung could sense the wild surges of energy going through his friend. They exchanged a look. Taehyung knew the unease on Zuko’s face - the fear, the hope, was all reflected on his own as well. They didn’t dare smile. Even if Zuko did see the Avatar with his own eyes, even if he took him in his clutches, Taehyung doubted his friend’s face would flicker with the same light from years long past. The two and a half years at sea had stripped away much of his kindness, and impatience had grown in its place. Venom came off Zuko’s lips so easily, words that stood to oppress and look down on others, things he never would have uttered before his banishment. It was tragic, yet Taehyung understood. It was the method Zuko had adapted for survival.

 

\---

 

A flare went up in the sky. Taehyung stared, entranced. It had to have come from a Fire Navy ship not too far away. He frowned. It was a Fire Navy flare, no mistake about that, but it seemed a lot less advanced than the flares he had seen in the past. He recalled there was an old Fire Navy ship in the Southern Water Tribe from a raid long ago, but it had remained untouched over the years by the people there, for fear of the Fire Nation. Why a signal came from there now, Taehyung had no idea. But he knew it had to be caused by something significant. He took out a pair of binoculars and trained them at the ship just below the flare. He saw nothing for the first few seconds. Then, from the top, two figures jumped out, making it to the bottom with but a few great leaps. Taehyung’s eyes widened. There was no way a regular person could have done that so nimbly, much less without breaking bones. It had to be an Airbender. It had to be the Avatar.

 

“Wake my uncle!” Zuko ordered from beside him. A soldier scurried away to do his bidding. “Tell him I found the Avatar… as well as his hiding place.”

 

Things were finally looking up. 

 


	12. Interview

Taehyung didn’t wear the helmet. It was bad enough wearing the uniform. An ill-fitting thing it was, too roomy in some areas and too tight in others. The material pressed against his chest and it was hard to breathe freely. Every few minutes, he would have to inhale deeply. He wasn’t a real soldier anyway. His attire was merely for presentation, so that they might all appear united as one force as they treaded into the Southern Water Tribe. Still, there was no way he wasn’t going there with Zuko. They had traveled around the world several times during their long years at sea, wandering without reward, their hope disintegrating with every false alarm. This time, it seemed their search was really coming to an end.

 

The great door of the ship opened. Zuko stepped forth, making his way down the stairs the way a tiger seal would stalk its prey. Taehyung followed directly after. General Iroh had elected to stay inside, sighing to himself. He did not share in the same hope, and likely thought it to be yet another false alarm.

 

The village had gathered down below as a small crowd, consisting mainly of small children. There were no adult warriors to be seen. Taehyung was an unwelcome intruder in their home.

 

There were also no old men, though there was one elderly woman. Where was the Avatar? Odd. He had to be near. The Water Tribe people must be hiding him somewhere.

 

Zuko and Taehyung reached the bottom, followed by a small number of soldiers. Ice replaced the familiar stairs of the ship. Taehyung’s breath floated into the air.

 

A boy around his age charged at them with a battle cry, only for Zuko to render his weapon useless and kick him to the side into the snow. The village people huddled closer to each other, children gripping their mothers’ arms tight. Taehyung’s eyes softened.

 

“Where are you hiding him?” Zuko demanded.

 

When there was no answer, Zuko reached into the crowd, grabbing the old woman. “He’d be about this age, master of all elements!” Then he let her go, pushing her away. A girl grabbed the woman’s hands and glared at Zuko.

 

Zuko brandished a line of fire, spreading it toward them. It was more for show, to threaten, than anything else. “I know you’re hiding him!” he said, clenching his fists.

 

Then, the warrior boy came back for Round 2 with a shout. Zuko merely dodged, sending the boy flying to the ground. Taehyung noted his bravery, though it crossed his mind that the boy could do with more subtlety. It was strange to think that to the Water tribe people, their presence must be a source of great fear. _Is this worth it?_ Frightening a defenseless village like this, just to get what they wanted? _No, the Avatar has to be here_. The source of the flare had to be him.

 

As the boy tried to regain his stance, Zuko sent a fire blast toward him. The boy ducked, then threw a boomerang at Zuko. It caught him off guard, but he evaded it in time.

 

“Show no fear,” a child urged, throwing a spear to the boy. Again, he charged, only for Zuko to break the weapon to pieces. Taehyung wished the village would surrender the Avatar’s location quickly, for both their sakes.

 

Taehyung frowned suddenly. He heard a sound in the distance. Not sure what it was, he looked back. There was something hurtling toward them. His eyes widened, but he was too late to warn his friend, and the boomerang hit the prince hard on the head. Enraged, Zuko lit fire daggers from his fists. _Zuko, let’s not_. Just as he was about to grab his friend’s arm, something came sliding fast toward Zuko’s legs, sending him flying back. As the figure sled, snow flew in all directions. The children began to cheer.

 

Bewildered, Taehyung looked closely at the source of this sneak attack. It was a bald boy upon a penguin. Upon his forehead was a blue arrow, and in his hands, a long wooden staff.

 

 _A blue arrow?_ Taehyung remembered from his studies that those were tattoos given only to Airbending masters. The boy looked young, probably a couple years younger than he and Zuko. Surely, a boy that age couldn’t already be an Airbending master. There was no way- could he be an Airbender who had somehow survived? _But we searched the entire world…_

 

From the words the boy exchanged with the warrior boy, his name seemed to be Aang. When his penguin waddled away, he held his staff out toward Zuko, who made a wide stance for the fight that was to come. Taehyung and the other soldiers moved to the side, making room whilst also closing in on the boy in a semi circle. With two simple motions of his staff, the boy blasted snow at them. Taehyung stumbled back and fell, the snow burying his entire body. He rolled over onto his palms to regain footing, shaking himself off.

 

“Looking for me?” the boy challenged, his youthful voice brave, even as his big wide eyes screamed innocence.

 

“ _You’re_ the Airbender?” Zuko asked. “ _You’re_ the Avatar?”

 

Taehyung frowned, his mouth parting open. The boy’s friends seemed to be processing this information for the first time as well.

 

Zuko continued, “I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter… training, meditating. You’re just a child!”

 

“Well, you’re just a teenager,” Aang said matter-of-factly.

 

That set him off. Zuko came after him with fire blast after fire blast. Aang only blocked the attacks by spinning his staff. That routine continued until one particular blast was bigger than the others, and some of the flames fanned out toward the village people. Hearing their cries of fear, Aang turned his head to look back at them.

 

“If I go with you,” Aang said, “will you promise to leave everyone alone?” He held his staff straight in a neutral position, facing the sky.

 

 _Surrendering so quickly?_ This had to be some sort of trick. All those years they had been out at sea, all the training Zuko had done, every tortured night his friend had spent thinking about his homeland and his rightful place as the Fire Lord’s son… all that could come to an end, just like this?

 

Finally, Zuko abandoned his fighting stance, his hands falling to his sides. He nodded. Taehyung and another soldier went to either side of the Avatar, holding him as they walked toward the ship again.

 

A Water Tribe girl shouted, “No, Aang, don’t do this!”

 

“Don’t worry, Katara. It’ll be okay.” The boy spoke with such confidence. Taehyung had to give it to him, he had courage. Hopefully, that wouldn’t cause them problems on the way back to the Fire Nation.

 

“Head a course to the Fire Nation,” Zuko ordered. “I’m going home.”

 

Taehyung wondered what his father would say upon his return. Would he see him as the son who helped the exiled Prince Zuko capture the Avatar? Or would Taehyung just be the son who escaped his home, abandoning his family and betraying his nation? Or in both cases, would his father still see him as the same inadequate son that he had no doubt wished he could trade for another?

 

Home was a conflicting word. Taehyung couldn’t deny that being at sea and having the freedom to learn archery, far away from his father, had its enjoyable moments. But then there was his mother. He missed her every day. Her warm embraces, the way she smiled at him with love, even when he felt least deserving of it. Then there was Jungkook. Oh, Jungkook. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think of him. Sometimes, the younger boy even came into his dreams. How would Jungkook react when they met again? He was certain Jungkook didn’t approve of his actions. Taehyung knew well how unfilial and traitorous he must have viewed them to be. That was exactly why he had left without saying a proper goodbye. More than anything, he had wanted to at least wrap things up between them, but how could he, when doing so would place Jungkook under suspicion of assisting him in his departure? And that was only assuming that Jungkook didn’t alert the authorities first. In any case, the way he’d left things was the best possible option.

 

Was a friendship between them even possible now? Had the younger boy reached such a depth in his hate that he would never speak to Taehyung again? He sincerely hoped not. Maybe one day, things might go back to the way they were, preferably with Princess Azula elsewhere. _Oh, what am I thinking?_ Taehyung banished the thoughts from his mind. It was too early to think such things. Now was a time when the present was of the utmost importance. Getting to the Fire Nation first, then everything else after.

 

\---

 

An alarm rang out through the ship. Taehyung’s head shot up. _The Avatar_. He must be trying to escape. “Not a chance,” he muttered as he swiftly ran down the halls, grabbing his helmet. 

 

“The Avatar has escaped!” a soldier shouted.

 

Taehyung spotted him then. The Avatar was running down the halls, checking each door to search for his staff. “There you are.”

 

Aang turned, his eyes growing wide. As Taehyung launched fire from his palms, the Avatar quickly jumped into the air, climbing onto the ceiling. Then, flipping down, he opened his mouth wide, drawing in air until his cheeks puffed up. When he blew it all out, the wind Taehyung felt was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was so strong that he was launched into the air and thrown mercilessly against a wall. When Taehyung was oriented again, Aang was gone. Grabbing at his head, he groaned. Lucky for him, he had his helmet on.

 

Getting to his feet, Taehyung took the stairs up to the deck. The Avatar would be headed there once he found his staff anyway. And he was an agile one. Hand-to-hand combat was clearly not the best fit for taking him down. Hence, better to be stationed at the deck until the Avatar showed up, than miss him altogether. Taehyung studied the locations of the soldiers, then swept his gaze over the ship, searching for a good vantage point. Someplace high would work. Taehyung climbed to the superstructure. He pulled out his bow, lying in wait.

 

A minute passed. Two minutes. Then there the Avatar was, jumping into the air, his glider spreading open just ahead of him. On his trail was Zuko, who jumped, grabbing onto the Avatar’s legs. Under the added weight, the Avatar tumbled back onto the ship.

 

Taehyung aimed. A second later, he loosed the arrow. The Avatar yelped in surprise. Nocking another arrow, Taehyung fired once more. Now the Avatar was pinned to the deck by the arrows piercing the fabric of his shirt. Taehyung smiled. He had made sure not to injure the Avatar himself, and his arrows had done their job nicely.

 

A roar sounded from above. They all turned. “What is that thing?” Zuko asked, baffled.

 

“Appa!” Aang shouted happily.

 

As Zuko closed in on him, the Avatar pulled desperately at the arrows. Finally, tugging hard, he yanked free, tearing his clothes in the process.

 

Zuko fired angrily at him. The Avatar used his staff to deflect his blows once more, but the attacks came too strong and fast. Zuko knocked his staff out of his hands, leaving the boy with only his hands to defend himself. Within seconds, the Avatar was forced to the edge of the ship. He glanced backward, looking down at the waters uneasily.

 

All Zuko needed to throw the Avatar off the ship, was one more shot. When it came, Taehyung found himself surprised at the power behind it. Zuko held nothing back. He even sent two to make sure they did the job. Teetering on the edge, Aang fell, plummeting to the sea.

 

Taehyung’s eyes widened. He descended toward the deck, tugging off his armour and helmet. Shouting for the ladders to be let down, he prepared to jump in.

 

“Aang, no! Aang! Aang! Aang!” came the cries of the Water Tribe girl from aboard the fluffy bison creature.

 

Suddenly, there was a strange movement from under the water. A whirlpool formed in the sea and then the Avatar rose, riding the water, which curled around him. His arrows glowed white, as did his eyes. Upon his powerful spout of water, he towered above all of them. Taehyung paled. His muscles tensed.

 

Then the Avatar came onto the ship. Spreading the water all around him as a giant whip, he lashed out. Taehyung’s eyes widened as the ice cold water hit his nerves, throwing him hard across the deck. His head spun. This time, he had no helmet to protect him, and he struggled to regain focus. The world seemed to be in a daze. He got up, only to stumble. When his vision cleared, he discovered he was one of the only ones to still be on the ship. Zuko and the others were nowhere to be seen. They must have been thrown off.

 

The Avatar’s friends were now on the ship, helping Aang onto the bison’s saddle. Taehyung made toward them with the other soldiers, aiming his bow at them. Suddenly, the girl moved her hands, and with them, the water on the deck. She controlled it as though she were using a whip, then turned it into ice. But she was off her mark, freezing her brother’s shoes instead. Taehyung shifted his position slightly, aiming for her thick coat. But she turned around, her back facing him, and raised the water again. This time, she froze all the soldiers who had been closing in on her with spears. A startled sound escaped Taehyung’s lips. The soldiers’ entire bodies were encased in ice. They also obstructed his clear shot, and so he ran around them for a better aim. 

 

As the girl climbed onto the bison, flying off with them, Taehyung added fire to his arrow, letting it fly toward the creature. He strung arrow after arrow, lighting each one with the tips of his fingers. Frustrated, he watched as they all missed their mark. Either the bison evaded or the Avatar used his Airbending to push them away.

 

“Huh?” General Iroh said. Taehyung turned. The General was awake! He helped Zuko back up to the deck, and together, they synchronized their Firebending to forge one huge ball of fire. There was no way the Avatar could escape this one.

 

But the Airbender used his staff to redirect the blast at an iceberg, causing a giant mass of it to fall onto their ship. Taehyung frantically moved as far back as possible, gasping at the sight.

 

It was a mess. Their ship was trapped, destroyed, and their men were frozen. The Avatar went free. He would be long gone by the time they got the ship repaired. Who knew where he would be by then. Taehyung sucked in a breath. They had been _this_ close. They’d had the Avatar with them only minutes ago. His shoulders slumped, and he trudged on to thaw the soldier closest to him. He began at the feet, where there was the largest mass of ice.

 

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” General Iroh said. “The Fire Nation’s greatest threat, is just a little kid.” A mere child, not even a teenager. The _Avatar_ , who had remained hidden for the past hundred years, while his entire people were wiped out of existence. Probably even out of all _knowledge_ and remembrance, if given another century.

 

“That kid, Uncle, just did _this_. I won’t underestimate him again,” Zuko stated.

 

\---

 

Namjoon knew what the Pirate Prince’s ship was supposed to look like. It was Black Ice’s ship before he passed. That much he’d heard and ascertained.

 

“You can’t miss it,” an old sailor had said to him. He also told him where the pirate captain docked whenever he needed supplies. There were three main places, but the eastern dock was the one he used most often. The reason was clear. It boasted the largest amount of supplies.

 

There was no need for secrecy on their part; people feared the pirate leader so much that they let him pass whenever and wherever he wanted. So it was on this cloudy chill of a day that Namjoon stood at the pier of Chameleon Bay, waiting.

 

He wondered if the captain would approve of him. He certainly hoped so. Namjoon had spent the better part of the last two years honing a certain set of skills in preparation for their meeting. He hoped what he had to offer was a needed service. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again seconds later, his mind was steady. He knew what he had to do, and today was the day his future would be determined. All his preparations came down to this one day of judgment. It was up to him not to muck it up.

 

Namjoon was glad to have his pleasure house days behind him. He was never going back to that. Already, it felt like a lifetime ago, and yet at the same time, memories haunted him at night.

 

“There it is!” a woman shouted, snapping Namjoon out of his reverie.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s the pirate…”

 

Whispers filled the air. Mothers shushed their children and told them to run off and find their fathers. Others feigned sudden interest in things they had never given a second glance to, oohing and ahhing at the drab merchant wares that littered the entire dockside.

 

Namjoon focused intently straight ahead, observing the giant ship that traveled toward the dock where he stood. Even from this distance, the size of the ship could not be compared to its peers. The other ships in the dock appeared as children to this beast of full stature. A slight fog enshrouded the figure, yet it grew clearer bit by bit as it neared.

 

Namjoon swallowed. He brushed his short black hair to the side, tidying it. He wondered what would be better: to wear it rugged and messy, or clean and neat? After all, this particular job description was different than most others. Finally, he decided he would go for the latter. If it wasn’t well received, at least he could assert that as his style, and regardless, he would ensure that he would earn an opportunity to prove his abilities. Then all these shallow details would be of little importance.

 

When the ship came to the dock, his whole body was shadowed by the sheer height of the vessel. The salt water sprayed lightly on his face, his body, his arms. With the wind came a morning chill. Namjoon did not shiver. He welcomed it as excitement. His palms tingled.

 

A quick movement came from above. Namjoon had to crane his neck to see properly. On a fountain of water, a young man dressed in a regal blue garb descended effortlessly from the top of the ship to the dock. He landed with his knees bent, his head down. When he stood, he did it with purpose.

 

 _That must be him. I know it is_. Behind him, water rose from the ocean, transforming to ice as it took form as a slide. The other pirates used it as a shortcut to make their way down.

 

“Captain,” a pirate addressed him, before whispering a message into his ear.

 

The man’s expression changed. “Is that so?” he asked, unimpressed. “Clearly not high enough an offer. Reject it.”

 

“But Captain, that is the highest offer that has come to us yet.”

 

“We will not sell that for any less. The gain must at least be worth the trouble, don’t you think?”

 

The pirate nodded, leaving him.

 

Namjoon’s heart pounded. He heard the rush of blood in his ears. The Pirate Prince was mere meters away from him. For the first time in his life, he could see him up close. He was no longer just a myth or legend. He was real. And he was younger than he had imagined.

 

There was a boyish air about the pirate, but he could see that the man in him was present, only needing to be called out for it to emerge. His frame was tall and his shoulders were broad. He was surprisingly clean-shaven and he had straight black hair tied into a knot at the top of his head. An intricate Water Tribe symbol adorned the hairpin. Namjoon briefly wondered who he had stolen it from. The pirate’s face was sculpted, with a sharp jawline and pointed chin. His sea blue eyes rested under strong eyebrows.

 

A green blur flew through the air, landing on the pirate’s shoulder. _Of course. His iguana parrot_. Black Ice’s son offered his fingers to the bird’s beak. It seemed to chew lightly on it, before the pirate lowered his hand again.

 

Now they were going to sell their most prized wares on this dock. Their aim was probably to buy some food supplies, look at other wares to see if there was anything of worth, and maybe something else. The politics at sea were rumoured to have become quite complex after Black Ice’s demise, and who knew what shenanigans the Pirate Prince was up to now. At least, that was what they all whispered to themselves.

 

Balling his hands into fists, Namjoon took one final deep breath. He was ready. Relaxing his arms, he made his way toward the pirate of legend.

 

“Sir, may I have a word?” he asked in as deep a voice as he could muster.

 

The pirate’s brows lifted. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is-”

 

“Not your name, I still don’t know if you’ll be any use to me. Just state your intent.”

 

“I have come a long way to see you. I believe I can be of great aid to you. Word is, you’re working to avenge your father’s death. I can help with that. Let me be one of you.”

 

The Pirate Prince laughed. “And what would you have to offer us?”

 

“I would do anything and everything. The one thing I do not know is limit. I have lived all my life doing things others could only imagine, horrors they have only heard in bedtime stories. The things you or the others would hate to do, I will do them all. I have a very wide skill set that I believe you’ll find useful.”

 

“Is that so?” The pirate lifted an eyebrow skeptically. It occurred to Namjoon that this wasn’t the first time he had heard such a promise. “What’s your name?” he asked idly.

 

“Namjoon, sir.” A lanky pirate came to stand beside the Pirate Prince, an amused grin upon his face.

 

“I am no sir. Call me Captain.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

“Tell me, Namjoon. Have you killed a person?” He posed the question with the same casual tone he had used a moment ago.

 

Namjoon swallowed. “I have, Captain.”

 

The captain’s eyes changed. He lifted his brows.

 

“And how did it feel?” His eyes gazed intently, gripping into Namjoon with all the chill of the Northern waters.

 

Namjoon felt something akin to what he imagined it would feel like to swing out with a practice sword, only to be met with sharp steel. What answer was the captain looking for? He could tell the truth, or he could forge his best guess at what would please the captain. From his experience, lies had saved his skin many times over. He was tempted to tell one now.

 

“What’re you waitin’ for? Captain hasn’t got all day,” the lanky pirate said.

 

Namjoon decided to tell the truth. Upon thought, it seemed better that way. These men had likely committed their fair share of crimes, aside from just looting. And he did not yet know enough about them to determine their preferences. In this case, the truth was safer.

 

He recalled his fingers shaking, yet managing to form a fist around the dagger. In the end, it had been more of a hacking job than anything else. He knew there had been no need to go that far, yet the sensation of blade against flesh was pure invigoration. He had left the others to find her like that, face drilled and intestines coiled around her neck.

 

“It felt… right. Like it was the right thing to do.”

 

The captain’s lips slowly parted into a wide smile that showed his teeth. “This one’s interesting, isn’t he?” he muttered, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

 

Namjoon hoped that was a good thing.

 

“And why was that, boy?”

 

“Not _‘boy’_. Namjoon.”

 

A pirate hissed, but the captain didn’t react. “Very well, Namjoon. Go ahead.”

 

“The alternative would have been to wait for my peers and myself to be tortured and harassed. We’d already lost one guy. I wasn’t about to lose another, or follow him.”

 

The captain looked at him as if gauging him with his eyes, that amused grin still playing on his lips. “Murder’s not something just anyone’s capable of,” he mused. “Especially not for one so young as you.”

 

“Is there an age limit?” Namjoon asked, frowning and wanting to laugh. He had seen children as young as eleven do such things, and he was eighteen.

 

The captain grinned, letting out a little snort. “I suppose you’re right. There is a way you could prove your value to me.”

 

“I’ll do it. Whatever it is.” Namjoon’s nerves charged with fire.

 

The captain beckoned to him to come close. Namjoon drew close enough to distinguish the details of the feathers on the iguana parrot.

 

The captain said, “You see… I have a man downstairs, a pirate named Jung, tied up. I need information, but guy’s being stingy about it. My men and I’ve tried rewards, death threats, torture. Nothing’s opened his mouth.”

 

Namjoon cleared his throat. It wouldn’t do to sound timid now. “What torture have you used?”

 

Captain stared up at the sky, using his fingers to keep track as he listed. “Drowning, flaying, burning, beating, whipping, choking, cutting off toes.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Careful, boy,” a pirate spat, glowering at him. Many of the other pirates narrowed their eyes, tensing. But the captain just smiled, gesturing for his crew to relax. When he stared back at Namjoon, his eyes were ice. “Go ahead, _Namjoon_.”

 

“And what is it you want to know from him?” he questioned.

 

“Get him to tell me who else is involved in Black Ice’s murder. Didn’t know until recently, but it turns out there were more heads in on the plan than I’d thought.”

 

“Consider it done. One question, is he of high rank among his crew?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Where is he?” Namjoon asked, taking a deep breath.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Namjoon followed him onto his ship, and then downstairs. There was a man in a chair, blindfolded with a dirty once-white rag. His small toes were both missing. There seemed to have been some medical effort in saving the rest of the feet from infection, as it did not fester. His left forearm was dark red and peeling in the shape of haphazard ovals. The raw flesh was surrounded by black where the skin looked to have charred. The man wore rags, the original light green colour caked with spots of red-brown. Lash marks ran in crisscrosses down the man’s back, some new, some old. Namjoon winced. Despite his injuries, the man seemed to be holding up decently.

 

The man turned his head toward the sound of the footsteps. “I’m not telling you anything. You’re wasting your time,” he spat.

 

Namjoon just strode forth, making sure his steps were pronounced. He touched the man’s cheek with his fingers, gently as though he were a lover. The man stiffened. Namjoon pulled slowly at the blindfold, undoing the knot.

 

“I didn’t tell them anything. I’m sure as hell not telling you anything.” The man’s eyes were vicious, and though he had clearly gone through a lot, his spirit had yet to break. A thing to be rectified before long.

 

“Do you write? Have a wife back home? Children? You ever send them letters?” Small talk, first.

 

The man ignored him.

 

Namjoon feigned sudden realization. “Right, you’re a pirate. Probably never learned to read or write, did you?” He heard rustles from behind him, but he didn’t turn back, knowing the captain would keep his crew still.

 

Jung scoffed. “Seokjin, you worthless bastard, you’ve brought in a shit interrogator. Any proper one would know pirates need to know the basics to know what to steal.”

 

Good. His guard was down.

 

“You seem to like talking. Do you want to continue this chat with me?” Namjoon gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Throw yourself off a cliff.”

 

“The alternative, then? If that’s what you’d like.” He suddenly grabbed his knife with his right hand, relaxing his grip on it. He held the man’s face back with his left, pressing hard.

 

Flipping the blade of his knife towards his forearm, he used both hands to part the man’s mouth open. The man’s eyes widened, and he clamped his mouth down hard. Namjoon resisted the impulse to scoff. It was all so rudimentary. He pinched the pirate’s nose, squeezing hard. His free hand was stationed in front of the man’s mouth. He waited. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty. Forty. The man squeezed his brows together. Fifty. The veins in his forehead protruded, throbbing. Sixty. _Oh, impressive_. Seventy-four.

 

The man gasped hard, inadvertently opening his mouth wider than he’d probably hoped. Namjoon tore his mouth open. He wasted no time enclosing his hand around the tongue.

 

“Either you talk, or have your tongue parted from you where you sit.”

 

The man struggled to make a sound, but all that came out was an incoherent mess. Namjoon touched the tip of his knife to Jung’s tongue, letting the cold metal send shivers down the man’s spine. He pressed slightly to allow him a taste. The man struggled against his bonds. He moved the knife in a little deeper, holding it there until the man had enough of a fill. Namjoon decided to give him a chance. Letting go, he wiped the blood-mixed goo of saliva on the man’s garments. The clothing was dirty and bloodied as it was, but he managed to find a spot.

 

Jung gave him a brave look, but he breathed hard. “You wouldn’t. You want me to talk. How will that work if you cut my tongue out?” His words were sloppy, but he gave him a defiant smirk.

 

It was really all about what you were willing to do, and how much the tortured believed you. Namjoon knew he appeared fairly young to others, with his teenage years not yet passed, so he aimed to create unease with the juxtaposition between his visage and his actions. He had discovered he had a gift for torture, strengthened by his penchant for it. In a way, all his life had been geared toward that outcome. If there was one thing he knew best, it was pain. He knew how to adjust and leverage. He knew what hurt and the unique qualities associated with each type of pain. He guessed that had been the problem with the different methods of torture the captain had used. Systematically, he went through them.

 

Water torture was likely not to be too effective with pirates, though he had no doubt the Pirate Prince had used his widely known powers to get creative with the hostage.

 

Flaying was something he was partial about. On one hand, used right, it could produce good results. He appreciated the poetry behind the stripping of skin. It rendered a person naked. He remembered one occasion when a young gentleman had bit his own tongue in an attempt to escape the itching rot that soon followed the initial flaying. Needless to say, he was very disappointed when he awoke, as he now had an additional problem on his hands.

 

Beating certainly had a lot of variety. Based on choice of weapon, location of beating, and person doing the punishing, the results could be dramatic in difference. However, there was something about the activity that was just so drab. It just lacked that wow factor. He had long since grown used to such torment. At least, as much as one could get used to torture. Likewise for whipping and choking.

 

Burning had its own set of intricacies. If it got bad enough, one could lose the ability to feel in some areas, which would render the whole activity moot. Besides, the point was to hurt, not kill. He thought burns carried out to a medium degree were most suited to the task. He’d seen a hardened man cry as he was treated. His bare skin had to be cleaned periodically, and his screams rang out loud for all in the vicinity to hear. He’d even cried out for his mother.

 

Toes would be missed, but not as dearly as a tongue or balls. Hands would have been a good intermediate.

 

All those techniques had their time and place. But the problem with those was that one could build up a tolerance to them. But a tongue could only be lost once.

 

Namjoon brought Jung’s chin up with his finger. “I’m not fucking around. You said yourself, you can write. I don’t need your tongue for information.”

 

The key was to find out his weaknesses. Everyone had them, some more than others. It seemed this man valued his tongue very much. Being in such a high rank among his crew, the ability of speech must have served him well in getting to that level. The man was built strong, but not extraordinarily so. Truth be told, the moment Namjoon had laid eyes on the man, he had intuited what would be most effective for this particular subject. He needed only to confirm.

 

“Not my tongue,” Jung said. _Begging so soon?_ It was almost pathetic. Or perhaps he’d just hit the jackpot early this time.

 

“Talk.” He pointed his knife again, turning it in front of the man to show him the sharp edge. 

 

Namjoon had always thought torture wasn’t much different from love-making. He was the torturer, the tortured was his partner. It was all about finding a compromise. If one position didn’t work, then experimentation would yield better results. There was always a way both parties could go home satisfied, or at the very least, in one piece. Often, one partner was bound to hold more power. No two people were equal. It was a dance between the strong and the weak. He had long since vowed he would always be the former.

 

Jung shook for a moment, eyes widening. “Still more afraid of the men you answer to?” Namjoon asked.

 

“You won’t really do it,” the man said, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“You wanna test it?” When the man said nothing, he told him, “First, it starts off with blood. So much that you start to choke on it. And you open your mouth to let it all out, except you need your tongue to help move it out properly. The miserable pink thing is just laying there on the ground now, covered in your blood. _If_ I decide to look kindly on you, and cut less, you’ll just barely be able to swallow. Forget having solid food in your life again. Of course, whatever you swallow, you won’t be able to taste, though that should be the least of your problems. And this is all before I even got to describing your life as a mute.”

 

The man turned a shade paler.

 

 _There_. Namjoon called it the Pressure Point - the point at which people showed their first real sign of weakness upon prodding. The trick was to be scarier than whoever the man’s superiors were. He supposed if this guy valued his tongue so much, above all the different things he’d gone through, his captain must have valued it too. Then, that was the one thing he would never have imagined would be taken away.

 

Namjoon saw defeat in the man’s eyes. Satisfied, he turned to the captain. “He’ll tell you anything now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Tae part of this chapter was mainly recap of the show, but it's going to be one of the very few instances of that in the story. This one was a significant scene, so I felt it should be included. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Not an update; I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note, not an update. I'm really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This is not an update or anything like that, so please feel free to skip over this! I kinda really want to delete this note now, cuz I feel embarrassed for sharing so much in hindsight, but then I'm also very thankful to people for leaving such nice comments, so I feel like it would be rude to delete this altogether. 
> 
> Tw anxiety, suicide mention. Please don't read it if it would bother or trigger you.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated yet. I was really busy with school, but lately I've also been feeling really low and depressed and anxious, and I'm finding it harder and harder to stay alive, and fuck I'm not even sure what's happening to me, I've never felt this bad before. I'm scared cuz it feels like everything's deteriorating so fast. I'm so sorry for writing my personal things here ._. I do find writing helps though, so I do try to write, but then I also often end up triggering myself, sometimes intentionally, and I don't even know. 

I guess my point is that I just don't know for certain if or when the next update will be. Everything's so unpredictable that I don't know what will happen. I think it might be best if I take a break. My updates on this site aren't even that frequent anyway, so I don't know why I feel pressure to update, but I do. Ahh sorry, I'm just so exhausted. I'm so sorry for burdening you by dumping this here. In case anyone is still following this story, I just wanted to warn about the updates. I thought I owed you that at least. 

I truly love this story. I never want to give up on it permanently, so hopefully this will just be a hiatus. 

I love you all. 

Clare


	14. Loose Ends

Nine days. Nine days since Namjoon had begun traveling as one of the Pirate Prince’s men, and already, he’d experienced far more than he had ever imagined. Day 1, he’d gotten a sufficient run-down of the inner workings of the ship. The prisoner, Jung, had spit out his secrets and revealed the whereabouts of the men who were behind Black Ice’s murder. It turned out they had been old companions of Black Ice in the past, and yet, they had elected to stab him in the back. The captain had killed the men directly involved in the killing long ago; however, he had learned that they were nothing but henchmen. The real culprits were the ones controlling the strings, operating in safety far away.

 

Day 2, they set sail for the Northern Waters. Their destination was near the border between the waters of the outer Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe.

 

Day 3, Jung’s head was tossed overboard, his body given to Nara to nibble on. _A special treat_ , as the captain called it. It seemed the iguana parrot truly had a taste for human flesh. It was curious how well-behaved she was. Namjoon would have expected a creature of such hunger to have fed on members of the crew by now. It was a wonder how she was able to keep her thirst at bay. As Namjoon watched her, Nara stopped, drawing her eyes to him. She cocked her head as though challenging him, her bright yellow eyes flashing. He realized she was getting territorial over her prey. “Nah, it’s all yours,” Namjoon said, putting up a hand. He turned away as though disinterested. When he did, he observed from the corner of his eye that she stared at him a moment longer, before staining her beak once more.

 

Day 4, they had already reached their destination. A trip that would have taken over a week was nothing when traveling upon waves personally augmented by the captain. They snuffed out the traitors’ hiding place. Namjoon and the rest of the crew brought them all before the captain. All but one. The rat that had escaped played the part of leader in this whole treachery. When they rounded all the men up, the head count came to eleven. The captain wanted them tortured for any information they may have on their leader’s whereabouts. And if they had no relevant information, then that was nothing to fret about. For their crime, a little torment was a small price to pay. The captain gave Namjoon free reign over the torture. Immediately, Namjoon’s mind busied itself with plans of how it was going to happen.

 

Day 5, it was all finished. Namjoon had stayed up all night. He stood with a whip in hand, humourless eyes greeting his many partners, dried splatters of blood adorning his face. That was how the captain found him. “Well, you’ve been busy.”

 

“Well, I’ve made a lot of progress,” Namjoon returned, sucking in a breath. The torture had left him exhausted, with no break for food or water in between, though he made sure to kill all trace of fatigue and emotion from his face. Still, it was all worth it, as one of the men had given away a hint as to the possible whereabouts of the leader, including his favourite spots to seek refuge during times like these.

 

“I can see that,” the captain said, his eyes taking on an amused glint as they scanned the battered bodies. They still clung to life, but only by a calculated margin. Namjoon bit back a smirk as he reveled in the control he’d had. He was meticulous by nature, and he prided himself on his latest job. Namjoon had observed that with Jung, the captain had taken pleasure in being the one to end his life. With Jung, he hadn’t had to do much, just a few threats, for him to open up. It was no challenge, hence no need for further violence. When the captain stripped him of life, Jung still had fight in him. He’d been strong enough for that.

 

That was why Namjoon made sure to design this torture to be a little more interesting. After all, he had eleven subjects to work with. He had carefully calculated it so that each pirate was harmed only the extent to which he intended, nothing more and nothing less. The first one, he barely touched, choosing instead to fill him with fear. That one would break too quickly over pain anyway. That would be no fun. The next one, he worked until he was screeching from the pain, yet not parted from his consciousness. The third, he burned until he could feel nothing in his leg. On and on he went, until he’d made an array with the eleven. This way, Seokjin could have subjects who entertained him with death glares, or promises of paying him back with more pain than he could ever imagine. Maybe some of them would even drop his father’s name just to provoke.

 

If the captain was not in the mood for such light threats, there were still other subjects who were too weak to even speak. One had been robbed of speech altogether. No, it wasn’t his tongue that was gone. The trauma the poor rat had experienced at Namjoon’s hands was apparently too much for him, that one moment, when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. The man seemed surprised at himself. His eyes grew to full size and he shot Namjoon an accusatory look. Namjoon raised an eyebrow. There had been one other, two years ago, who had shown the same symptom. It was rare for sure, but nothing novel. He made a mental note. It was all so colourful, how different yet similar the reactions of different human beings were under stress.

 

The captain turned to Namjoon. “You should see yourself. Grab a bite to eat.”

 

“I’m fine, captain.”

 

The captain just shrugged, before throwing him a waterskin. “If you want,” he said simply.

 

Namjoon popped out the cork, before turning his head away slightly to drink. The captain watched him. Strangely feeling conscious of his every action all of a sudden, Namjoon brought the skin back down, recorking it. “Thank you.”

 

The captain nodded. Then his eyes changed. Grabbing at his belt, he unsheathed his sword. _It was time._

 

Bowing, Namjoon got ready to leave the room. “Would you like some privacy?” The last one he had witnessed, but it was safe to ask nonetheless. Killing could be an intimate activity, after all. It just depended on one’s viewpoint. 

 

“No, you can stay. I’d _like_ you to stay.”

 

Namjoon’s heart beat a little faster in his chest.

 

“You’ve worked hard. I figured you might like to see what the end of the line looks like for these folks.”

 

“Then I’ll stay,” Namjoon said. “Thank you.” How thoughtful.

 

As he watched his captain, he felt something growing in his chest. It was like some kind of pressure, but it felt good. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes. He wanted to hold this moment in his mind, to immortalize this memory for all of his eternity. A grin stretched onto his lips. It started small, shy even, but after a while, he couldn’t force it away. This was what he had dreamed of for years. He was finally living this life.

 

Two minutes, and it was all over. Namjoon mused at how quick it all was. With torture, he sometimes toiled for hours, even days, to produce the desired outcome. Mental effort, creativity, and physical strength were all prerequisites for the task. And yet, killing was so simple in comparison. It was like after everything he had built up, the time it took to extinguish the candle was nil. Still, there was a poetry about it. A certain romance, if he wished to entertain it. It seemed to him that it was akin to working hard and seeing those efforts bear fruit. Namjoon knew it was dangerous to accept that as a firm rule, or to even flirt with the notion. Life was many things, but it wasn’t fair.

 

Namjoon scoffed. Even so, it was a pretty picture. He glanced at all the vacant bodies. The captain stepped back, taking a deep breath. His eyes filled with the void that often came with delivering death. Namjoon had felt it many times. Sure, death was sometimes necessary, and on occasion, it was even fun to deal. But he couldn’t deny that it did something to a person. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but every time he killed, he felt himself changing. So he beheld his captain with the simultaneous empathy, admiration, pity, and respect that only someone who truly understood could muster. He bowed his head, and turned to exit the room.

 

“Goodnight, Captain.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Oh, and Namjoon?” the captain called suddenly.

 

Namjoon turned. “Yes, Captain?”

 

The Pirate Prince gave a half-smile. “Call me Jin.” Throwing the shard of ice in his hands to the side, he walked away, leaving Namjoon to assess the weight of his words. The captain didn’t grant just anybody that permission. It was a privilege given only to the more esteemed pirates. Namjoon made sure not to take it lightly. It was not only a reward, but a promise for the future. And he was going to deliver.

 

Day 6, they celebrated. Food and drink were not spared that night. Namjoon stayed in the background, observing, golden goblet in hand. The atmosphere was hearty, and the crew seemed to have more respect and camaraderie for one another than he had expected from a group of pirates. Then again, who was he to judge?

 

Day 7, Jin seemed to be in a slightly lighter mood. He didn’t reveal the reason for this, but Namjoon intuited that it must have been that the men he had sent out were growing closer to the trail of finding the traitor.

 

Day 8, Namjoon sharpened his tools. There was something about the day - perhaps it was the scent carried by the breeze, but something inside him sensed that it was time to prepare.

 

Today, they received word that one of the possible whereabouts of the pirate leader was confirmed as the correct hiding place. There'd been suspicious signs - subtle, but with some money and good use of words, their own men were able to dig up some valuable information. From there, it wasn't difficult to track down the bastard.

 

“Namjoon,” Jin called.

 

“Yes, Jin.”

 

Jin’s voice took on an eerily calm note. “When we get there,” he said, stroking his knife. “Show him no mercy.”

 

“What mercy exists in the world that I could give to that traitor?” Namjoon asked.

 

Jin smirked, narrowing his eyes. “You know, Namjoon, I _trust_ you.”

 

Namjoon raised his brows. Trust? Already? This must be some sort of test. Was he expected to feel the same? He respected and admired the captain, but sure as hell didn’t trust him. Not yet, perhaps not ever. Unsure how to answer, he just bowed his head slightly. “Trust is hard to come by,” he finally said. “You honour me.”

 

“No need to take it so heavily,” Jin said with a small scoff. “I just see it in your eyes. That fire. But I also see that you, unlike most, know when to restrain and when to act. I trust that when the time comes, you’ll act right. Now is this honour… or is it truth?”

 

Namjoon stared him evenly in the eyes. “I will succeed by any means necessary.”

 

“Good.”

 

—

 

Taehyung put a hand to his head. It throbbed. The last couple days had not been pleasant. After their encounter with the Avatar, who had left their ship buried in ice, they had been forced to take their ship in for repairs. There was no time to waste as it was, but clearly, Admiral Zhao did not feel the same. They had run into him there, and the admiral had learned the truth about the Avatar’s return, thanks to one of their men. Zhao had thought to take the matters of the Avatar into his own hands, backed by royal decree. Zuko and his men had been held while the man asserted his control. The admiral and Zuko had faced off in an Agni Kai to settle matters.

 

Luckily, they had been freed, thanks to Zuko. Upon seeing the admiral, Taehyung’s heart had clenched with dread. He was one of the men who were very well-acquainted with his father. If the admiral wished it, he could easily break word with his father on the subject of his dishonourable son.

 

How would it go? Perhaps something like, “I saw your son briefly, when we ran into the exiled prince.” Then, he was sure to sneer at his father’s honour. Taehyung’s nostrils flared, even just at the thought. The image of Zhao thudding to the ground as Zuko defeated him came flashing to his mind. Taehyung smiled, raising his chin, his eyes narrowed slightly.

 

They had been to Kyoshi Island after that, upon hearing word the Avatar was keeping hidden there. During the fight, they had set the whole village on fire. Taehyung recalled how the wooden houses had burned so easily. The small children ran, leaving high-pitched screams behind them. At that, he put away his fire daggers, finding his bow instead. All through that, the Kyoshi Warriors had defended the Avatar, a young boy they’d only known for days. Taehyung also hadn’t forgotten that the Avatar had been the one to extinguish the flames ravaging the town, even as he escaped.

 

These people had a look in their eyes Taehyung had barely seen in the three years he had been at sea. Their eyes were bright and their brows were furrowed in determination. They refused to meet defeat. The Avatar had given them hope for the first time in a long time. Was it right to take that away?

 

Taehyung jolted as a young man ran past him, bumping into his arm. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung said mechanically. He looked to see why he was in such a hurry. He was running to the town square. A tremendous stone statue of a magnificent bird decorated the center. There were others flocking to where the man had rushed off to. Taehyung and Zuko followed them.

 

There was a small crowd gathered, with one speaker standing on a platform. “The Avatar has returned!” he yelled, thrusting his fist in the air. “Everyone said it was impossible, but the impossible has come true! He has freed Earthbender prisoners! This is only the beginning. So let us now have the strength to fight back! The strength we all have inside us, but that which was quelled and trampled on by the Fire Nation. Let us remember it again, and show them what we are.” He enunciated the last three words, leaving a powerful aftertaste. “We will take back our country and send the Fire Nation cowards running with their tail between their legs.” Cheers filled the square with a chorus of determined voices. 

 

“What is this filth?” Zuko muttered. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

Taehyung shushed him and briskly led him away. He was grateful Zuko was not wearing his armour today. The two of them were wearing plain brown garments today, thinking to blend in. “Let’s not think about this,” Taehyung said. “It makes sense this would happen. It’s only natural. Don’t let it bother you.”

 

“Then what should we think about?” Zuko demanded. “They’re trying to stop me.”

 

“Zuko, they’re trying to defend themselves. What did you expect? We should think about how we’ll travel so that we can find the Avatar again.”

 

Zuko paused. Then, “Okay. Fine.” He glared at Taehyung’s direction, exasperated, before putting up his hands. “Which way should we go? We should get this necklace back to its owner soon, don’t you think?” He revealed a choker with a beautiful Waterbending symbol engraved upon its light blue gemstone.

 

“We can go through that trading village we went by last time. It had a lot of useful things for our trip,” Taehyung suggested, pulling out his map. He unfurled it, offering it to his friend. They had decided to travel by foot for a short little while. They had heard rumours the Avatar was close, and they figured bringing the ship would be too noticeable. Especially since the Avatar was traveling by sky bison.

 

“But we still have enough supplies to last us for now,” Zuko said. Looking at the map for a few seconds, he pointed at a location perhaps a half day’s travel from the trading village. “This looks smoother. We’ll travel through Yu Dao. It’s a big renowned city, I’m sure they’ll have good accommodations. We can stay there for the night. Then we can go see if any of the traders down by the sea have heard anything.”

 

—

 

Hoseok opened his eyes. It was early morning. He was sleeping outside, under a makeshift shelter. His heart still beat excitedly as it had ever since he’d heard the recent news.

 

The Avatar had returned. Mere days ago, the incarcerated Earthbenders of a mining village had been set free by the Avatar. The wind was shifting in their direction. He could sense it. And yet, that nagging doubt. What if it was another mistake? He would be a fool to hope for so much. Letting himself fall prey to it would be dangerous. He finally had his brother back, with three more companions. He wasn’t alone. Recklessness wasn’t an option. After all, false hope boasted a higher death toll than pessimism. Maybe he should have listened to his brother all along. Then maybe his hands wouldn’t be so red.

 

So what better way to fight than to join a leader he could believe in? One who believed in the same cause, but with generations of wisdom and patience at his backing.

 

Hoseok rose and walked around, finding that Yoongi hyung and the others had already built a fire. They were all sitting around it. His brother was grave and deep in thought, as though he were being absorbed by the flames. Heejin and Sungjin, the twins, sat across from his brother, close to one another. Other than their seventeen years of age, they shared little in common. Heejin was carefree, playful, and very courageous. She was also able to conceal her emotions flawlessly and put on a good act when necessary. Her brother, on the other hand, said very little at all, and was quite painfully shy. He was also rather sweet and Hoseok sensed he had a good heart. Makiko was the name of the other girl who had joined them. She was the youngest of the group at sixteen. She was a very matter-of-fact person, logical and already too knowledgeable of the world at her age. Makiko’s sense of empathy stood at a height Hoseok had scarcely seen in a person before. She and Heejin had become fast friends, and she also managed get more words out of Sungjin than anyone else.

 

Hoseok was grateful for every one of them. Heejin was the only non-bender among them, but she was not at all lacking for it. Her movements were swifter than any of them and she fought impressively in close combat, both with nothing but her fists and with the long dagger she always carried by her side. Sungjin was a formidable opponent also, and an Earthbender. Makiko was an Earthbender as well, and the two practiced their skills together every day.

 

“Good morning, everyone,” Hoseok said, rubbing his eyes. “How come you’re all up and gathered around by yourselves?” he asked, a note of humour in his voice. “You gossiping about me?”

 

“You seemed… tired,” Yoongi said, giving him a look. “It seemed like you haven’t been getting enough sleep lately. I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“Thanks, how thoughtful of you,” Hoseok replied. Of course. His brother already knew.

 

Makiko spoke up. “You have that face on. What is it?”

 

“What face?” Hoseok asked with a smile, his brows showing confusion.

 

“The I-have-a-good-plan-and-we-should-all-go-with-it face.” She grinned at him.

 

“Okay, fine. You got me. I have… a suggestion for the group.”

 

His brother raised an eyebrow. Hoseok decided to deliver it straight. “I think we join Tyro and his people.”

 

Heejin exclaimed, “I was going to suggest that myself!” She smiled broadly, her whole face lighting up. Next to her, Sungjin raised his head, meeting Hoseok’s eyes. He was intrigued. Hoseok exchanged a nod with him.

 

Makiko said, “It would make sense. Tyro is a great leader, or so I’ve heard, and he led the imprisoned Earthbenders to their freedom not long ago. With the help of the Avatar and his friends, of course. To aid in his cause would probably be more effective than us doing this by ourselves. We could be involved in a much greater scale.” She glanced at Hoseok. “Not that you’re doing anything wrong. You’re a great leader.” She smiled sweetly at him.

 

Hoseok gave her a smile. “My thoughts around this suggestion are the same. We’re already doing so well. You’ve all been so brave and so loyal. Imagine what we could do with the power of numbers! And under someone with that much wisdom and experience, we would grow ever stronger.” He finally turned to his brother. “Hyung, what do you say?”

 

“I… do think it would be safer to travel in numbers, to work in numbers, even if what we’re doing will still be dangerous. Okay, let’s do it.” His brother had a faraway look on him, but Hoseok was too giddy to think much of it.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” he said, clapping him on the back.

 

“Hoseok…” his brother said quietly. “Can I talk to you alone for a second?”

 

“Sure,” Hoseok said, surprised. He shrugged at the others when they gave him questioning looks. Following his brother away from camp, they came to the base of a large hill. “What is it, hyung?”

 

His brother gave him a knowing look. “I understand, you know. And I think joining Tyro’s group is a good idea. But it’s not gonna help you with your fear of leadership.”

 

Hoseok stared down at the blades of grass below his feet. They were so green. Made sense, with all the rain in this region. “It’s better to entrust them to a person who actually knows how to lead, not someone who’ll get them killed.”

 

“I’m not saying you ever have to lead, but I want to help you work through this.”

 

Hoseok was touched. “Thanks, hyung, but it’s really okay. Honestly, we have a lot more important things to think about.” His brother had tried many times to get him to open up about what had happened years ago with the Protectors, but he’d shot him down every time. Yoongi hyung had finally stopped asking after a few months, but now that they had three new recruits, the topic had resurfaced.

 

“Hobi, this _is_ important. And I want you to know I’m always here for you. I want to help you however I can. You always say you’re okay, but I know you’re not. I stopped asking because it seemed like you weren’t ready, but now I feel like it would be really good for you to talk about it with someone.”

 

“Thanks. And I really appreciate it.” Hoseok sighed. He hesitated. Now that he would soon give up his leadership position, letting his brother know might not be the worst idea. Besides, it had been three years since then. He was finally able to think about it without having a severe reaction.

 

“It’s just… you were right all along. Everything you said. That I’m too reckless, that I let my anger take control… you were right all along. I was an idiot for never really listening. I always thought it was okay when it was just me, but I was selfish. I didn’t think about how it would affect the people who followed me. I was never worthy of being responsible for so many people.” He had always been a child inside who lost control of his anger too easily.

 

“No, Hoseok. You were never selfish. You cared about your people and you did your best to lead them, you hear me? It’s not your fault.” His brother’s words were firm as stone, and his eyes burned with all their golden intensity.

 

“You don’t know that. You weren’t there. They believed in me, and I failed them.” Hoseok blinked back tears. He willed himself not to cry. “While I sat in prison, do you know what I thought about every day? I imagined how I would avenge them. All the things I wanted to do to our enemies. The only thing that made me smile was the image of the Fire Lord choking, his eyes bulging as he lay in a pool of his own blood in his precious throne room.” Even now, he found himself smiling. Disgusted, he turned to his brother, hoping to see a grimace on his face.

 

Instead, he found that his brother’s eyes were filled with sympathy. His voice was soft when he said, “It means you cared deeply for them. I’ve heard stories of your rebel group. I know you’ve had many victories. Hoseok, you’ve helped so many people. Think about all those who have been affected by your work. How many people you’ve brought hope to. These people didn’t die for nothing. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now, but I know that these people wouldn’t have followed a leader they didn’t trust. And they trusted you to do the best you could, not to do the impossible.”

 

“I just… hate it all so much. I hate that I was so confident without knowing anything, so brave without fearing anything. I hate that I haven’t been able to avenge any of them yet,” Hoseok steamed. “All I’ve been doing is sneaking in to ruin their weapons and vehicles, or stealing food for starving Earth Kingdom people. I know that’s important too, but I just feel like such a failure.”

 

“You’re not a failure. You fought bravely. It’s the Fire Nation that’s to blame. They’re the ones who killed them. You couldn’t have stopped it. You were put in a difficult position, but you did better than most would have managed. I’m proud of you, Hoseok. You’re _not_ responsible for their deaths. That’s the Fire Lord alone. You don’t need to bear the weight of his sins yourself. They’re not yours.” His brother tried desperately to convince him, and Hoseok saw sorrow cloud his eyes when he realized it didn’t change anything.

 

“You know that boy I told you about?” Hoseok asked suddenly.

 

“You mean the one from your nightmares? The young Fire Nation soldier who always kills you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why? What about him?”

 

“I lied,” Hoseok said. “I kill him. He has a chance to kill me, but he never has the guts. So before he can do it, I dig my knife into his heart. Sometimes it’s different. The boy - his name’s Jungkook by the way,” he said distastefully, “sometimes talks to me. He apologizes for killing my friend. He actually has the nerve to tell me he didn’t mean for it to happen.” Hoseok omitted the part where he wrenched the knife out of Jungkook’s chest, watched him fall backwards, and waited until the life crept out of him, before plunging the knife into his own chest.

 

Hoseok’s voice broke. “I want to stop thinking about this boy, I really do. It hurts me, even seeing his face. And I remember him so clearly, as if I saw him yesterday. I hate him so much, hyung. When I think of his damn _innocent_ , young face looking down at my friends, I feel so much rage that I feel like the world is collapsing.” Angry tears spilled down his cheeks and onto the grass.

 

“I think about him every night, before I shut my eyes to go to sleep. And every morning before I even open them, I see his face. Every day, I wonder what he’s doing today, whether he’s having a good day or a bad day, who he talks to, who he’s friends with.” Hoseok was aware how absurd it was, the degree of his obsession.

 

“If you knew the answers to these questions, how do you think you would feel?” his brother asked quietly.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know! Part of me thinks he’d better be having a good day. I want to see what kind of happiness the lives of my friends bought him. He was the one who delivered us to the Fire Lord, you know. We nearly escaped - we would have, if not for him. And when I think that he might be having a bad day, I can’t stand it. How dare he live in this world being unhappy and suffering - how dare he still be alive to feel emotions, when he took even that away from my people?”

 

Hoseok sank to his knees, sitting quietly for a long time. His brother came to him and held him tight. “He can’t touch them anymore,” Yoongi hyung whispered. “No one can hurt them anymore.” Hoseok listened silently as his brother tried to comfort him, but the memory of Jungkook was closer than even his brother’s touch.

 

—

 

“Is there any service you require of me, Your Majesty?” Jungkook asked, his head bowed.

 

The Fire Lord ordered, “Stay put. I will call on you when needed, but for now, I’m leaving the Avatar in Admiral Zhao’s hands.” Jungkook thought for a moment about what this meant for Prince Zuko. “You and Azula will stay here, in the Fire Nation, until further notice.”

 

The tightness in his chest had loosened and it suddenly felt as though the bonds around his body had given way. Of course, he knew they could be tightened back up at any minute. Perhaps that was a more terrible thought. Living in fear every day that he might be called to the throne room. But for now, he knew he shouldn’t concern himself with such things. Every day as one separate unit.

 

As he exited the throne room, he thought of ways to calm himself. Having a break from all this would be good for him. He wanted to make the most of it. His parents had mentioned Yu Dao when he last visited them two days ago. Coming from them, it brought back memories. They had business there, and had asked if he wanted to accompany them. Jungkook had politely refused. It was tempting, but he feared that going with them would bring far too much attention to him. After all, his father was well known in the business world, and there were few who didn’t know Jungkook was his son. Besides, Jungkook was already known for his Firebending skills; he would have a hard time hiding amongst the other people as it was. Perhaps, he could visit the city after his parents finished business.

 

There was something romantic about returning to his old hometown alone. He would wear a cloak with a hood pulled low to cover half his face. He would walk around the place like that, keeping minimal contact with the people of the colony. It would be nice, being a ghost. Then when he left after a day or two of observation, quietly enjoying himself, it would be as though he were never there.

 

He spied Azula out of the corner of his eye. Breathing in slowly, he braced himself. Sure enough, she came to him within seconds, appearing in front of him and barring his way.

 

“Come walk with me,” she said.

 

Even a year ago, he would have leapt at the opportunity, but now, writing letters in his bedroom seemed a lot more enjoyable. For one, he wouldn’t have to watch his every reaction, every vocal inflection to make sure it wasn’t offensive or weak in any way. He would simply be left alone. But Azula was the princess. And his only remaining friend in the Fire Nation. So he followed, lighting fire in his palm.

 

They passed by the royal pond. The moon lay reflected on its surface. The turtle ducks were fast asleep, huddled around their mother. He gave them a fond look before turning away.

 

“What is it?” he finally asked.

 

“Do you remember what you gave me on my twelfth birthday?”

 

“The hairpin of blue fire.” He had given a great amount of care in procuring it.

 

Azula nodded, turning to him so that he saw one side of her face, the other hidden in the shadows. In the light of the blue flame in her hand, the gold in her eyes seemed to glow. She gave him a smile, almost sly in nature. Jungkook tensed slightly. Something in the space between them seemed different than normal, and strangely, it made him uncomfortable.

 

Azula continued, “And do you remember our conversation before that?”

 

“I do…”

 

“Was it real? The way you felt?”

 

What was all this for? To tease him? Stroke her ego? Which was it now?

 

Stiffly, he admitted, “It was.” Wanting to return some of the focus on to her, he said, “And you?” It was meant as a sort of challenge, rather than an interest in the answer. He would not be the only one put on the spot.

 

Azula let out a sound, something between a chuckle and a scoff. Then she smiled. It was playful, which made Jungkook want to leave now more than ever. When would she be done with him? It was getting late as it was…

 

“It was, as a matter of fact.” She paused. “I suppose what I’m really trying to ask is, do you still feel that way?”

 

Jungkook said nothing. His jaw felt locked of all communication. What would she say upon hearing his answer? Strangely, he dreaded the words on his tongue.

 

“No. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Azula said offhandedly. “That’s fine.” She waved a hand.

 

Jungkook let out his breath slowly. He wanted her to understand that despite that, he still valued her friendship. That she was his only remaining friend, probably the only one who still respected him to some manner at least. Of course, he knew how toxic her presence could be to him at times, but then there were also other times when he felt he could see into her true self, and it was better than most others would assume.

 

Sincerely, he said, “I still really care about you as a friend. I don’t think I’ll ever feel differently about that.”

 

He wondered what was going through her mind, what she was wanting to ask.

 

She gave a small smile. “That’s fine. You’re a good friend,” she said lightly, touching his shoulder before brushing past him. “You should go get some sleep,” she said before leaving. He watched as she turned her back to him, her dark red robes swaying from the slight wind, her silent feet gracefully creating distance between them. Fitting, as for a princess.

 

Jungkook let out a long sigh. He felt relieved. He had finally gotten it out. It had been organized within his mind months ago, but now it was laid out in the open. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back and I’m a lot better now. To everyone who sent such nice messages, thank you so much <3 
> 
> I won’t recap too much of the actual plot of Avatar, such as what goes down with Zhao and whatnot, since that’s not very fun and you all probably know the plot quite well. So basically, the story’s going to assume that many of the things that happened in Avatar does happen, but just behind the scenes. There will be some slight changes though, so it won’t be super “accurate” to the show. Sometimes, there might be a reference to something that happened earlier in the show, so just know that the general plot is the same; it’s just that most of it won’t be written out. There will be some overlap at the North Pole though, since that is really significant.


	15. Yu Dao

Yu Dao. Here he was. 

 

Jungkook looked around, inspecting the streets he used to walk on every day. It was all so familiar, yet the years had brought new changes with them. Most of them were positive. The marketplace and buildings were more vibrant, ever radiant with its shows of green and red. _Home._ There was that odd feeling, akin to the feeling of stepping inside his elementary school again. Strange how people adapted so quickly. It was like the day he entered Year 11, Year 10 suddenly seemed a distant memory. As though he had outgrown it. No, that wasn’t it. More that it belonged to another era of his life, one that had once been so accessible, and yet now, even standing in the center of the city, he could not enter. Even so, he felt more at home here than he’d ever felt in the Fire Nation.

 

He smiled as he glimpsed the fruit vendors. The same elderly couple were still there, as energetic and friendly as ever. They were generous with their smiles, and now they were chatting happily with a man who appeared to be one of their regular customers. A pang came to his heart. If only his parents were here to enjoy it with him. Perhaps, if the three of them were walking these strides, hand in hand, they could enter that time again, together, as they had once lived. Maybe one day, when he didn’t fear other people’s eyes anymore.

 

Jungkook was cautious in keeping his head tilted down slightly. As much as his instincts longed to greet the vendors, he knew that would only make things needlessly complicated. So he kept his brown cloak on, the hood shadowing his face. He would remain here for the weekend as an uninvited guest. His eyes nervously darted around at the people around him, focusing mainly on the ones near his age. What if his old friends passed by him and recognized him? What if Haneul was here? Should he have a backup plan in case he did run into him? He just pulled his hood lower, shuddering at the thought.

 

He stopped. In front of him stood the building that housed the training arena. It had been his second home, and he remembered all the matches he’d held with his buddies, the first choreography he had experimented with, the bruises and sore muscles he had sustained at the end of a day of hard work. Part of him regretted coming here. He’d imagined the place would evoke strong emotions he had forgotten, but precisely because they were forgotten, they knocked him off his feet.

 

_I wish I could go back._

 

With a small sigh, he rounded the corner. He was well aware he was going in circles. That was his intention. He always felt the need to exhaust things multiple times before he’d had his fill and grew satisfied. It was the same now. The more rounds he made, he was sure he would bring life to more and more webs of memory. Those would in turn spread until their neighbours were activated, until the real environment around him faded into blurs of colour, and the fantasies of his mind were the only things that truly existed.

 

Every now and then, he would come to his senses. _Don’t let your guard down. That’s the moment you lose. What if someone recognizes you here?_

 

Jungkook realized his eyes had been glued to the ground. He glanced up to deem the colour of the sky. It was still a brilliant blue, with wisps of floating white. There were still a couple more hours left in the day before he had to go to bed.

 

Turning the corner, his stomach growled. There was an apple vendor nearby. He would go there. It was only three minutes away.

 

Just as he took another step, he stopped. His eyes widened, then narrowed. He shook his head, the movement so slight that it went unnoticed by the strangers who passed him by.

 

Several strides ahead of him, speaking animatedly to his companion while pointing at one of the stores, was Taehyung. Sure enough, Prince Zuko stood by his side as his traveling companion. The banished prince was dressed in his armour, wearing a sullen expression. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, but he made sure to nod at all the appropriate times when Taehyung spoke.

 

Jungkook stood still for seconds as he wondered if he was dreaming. Taehyung was here, so real. Resentment and relief came to him in equal measures. His fists clenched and unclenched, as though undecided. _How dare you leave like that?_ But his heart lifted when he noticed Taehyung seemed alright, uninjured and fairly upbeat, despite his situation.

 

Swallowing, he came to his senses. Just as Taehyung’s gaze was about to rest on him, Jungkook turned his back abruptly, striding quickly to hide behind a building.

 

What was going on?

 

His heart beat rapidly, clearly overreacting. What was this feeling? Why wasn’t he going up to Taehyung, reprimanding him, confronting him, doing anything? After all, Azula wasn’t around to force him away, nor were the eyes of any of his fellow Fire Nation soldiers. So what was he so afraid of? Betrayal? The association to Taehyung making him a traitor also?

 

No, he just couldn’t draw attention to himself. That was all. Sucking in a breath, Jungkook turned and headed toward the library. There he could hide until Taehyung left.

 

Within minutes, he found himself upon the entrance of the library he used to go to every day in his youth. Reaching, he tugged the door open. This door had always been stubborn. Some things were still the same.

 

Just then, someone pulled at his elbow. Jungkook stumbled slightly. Whoever had grabbed onto his elbow didn’t let go. Irritated, he turned, finding himself looking into the bright gold eyes of Taehyung. His lips parted open and his jaw went slack.

 

“Jungkook…”

 

“Taehyung.”

 

“What… what are you doing here?” the older boy asked, clearly bewildered.

 

“Let me go,” Jungkook said quietly. He struggled against the other boy’s hold, trying to twist out of it. Taehyung loosened his grip, allowing him to go free.

 

“Why- how are you here?” Taehyung asked, his lips quivering. His eyes seemed about to spill over.

 

“I used to live here, remember? Just paying a visit. Why are you here…?”

 

“Just passing through.”

 

Jungkook tensed. This was not how he’d dreamed their reunion to be like. “How have you been?” he asked, for lack of a better question.

 

“Fine. It’s been an interesting few years… how have you been?”

 

“Same, fine.” He erased all trace of emotion from his features.

 

Taehyung frowned, his lips uneasy. “You don’t look fine,” he said quietly.

 

Jungkook blinked. How was the other boy always able to see through his blank face? It was his trademark soldier face, and he’d managed to fool everyone else with it. He wished he had a mask in hand to cover his face, maybe even his helmet.

 

“Things have changed while you’ve been away. I wouldn’t expect you to know,” he replied curtly.

 

Taehyung gave him an odd, knowing look.

 

“Why didn’t I get a proper goodbye? Didn’t I at least deserve that?” Jungkook burst out. His anger boiled. He was surprised at himself. Had he been this angry? “We were roommates. You were my best friend.” He scoffed. “Ember Island? Really?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? That’s it?” He gave a mocking laugh. “Sorry for betraying the Fire Nation? Sorry for abandoning everything? Sorry for what?” By now, his chest was heaving. Wetness streaked down the right side of his face.

 

Taehyung said simply, “I’m sorry for leaving you. I didn’t want to. It was to protect you. I didn’t want anyone being suspicious of your allegiance.”

 

Jungkook didn’t give voice to his other thoughts. _How can I stand here calling you my best friend, when I couldn’t even pick up on a simple lie? I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry, Tae._

 

“Are you hungry?” Taehyung asked, filling the silence. “It’s been a while… we could eat and catch up if you want.”

 

Jungkook’s stomach grumbled. He willed it to shut up. “I have no more words to share with a traitor,” he said before turning sharply, deserting the library. He went down to a secluded area framed by high stacks of rocks acting as walls. He used to practice his bending here with his friends, enjoying how empty it was. Barely anyone took interest in the place, and when it was used, it was only utilized as a small arena for children new to bending. Wary in case things had changed with time, Jungkook swept his eyes over the area. There was no one around.

 

“Jungkook!” Taehyung called. “Jungkook!”

 

Jungkook swallowed with difficulty. _Let me go, Tae._

 

Footsteps came trailing after him. Taehyung touched his shoulder, his fingers wrapping snugly on top of it. Jungkook stopped. He breathed in sharply.

 

“I know all this is complicated… but I’m so glad to finally see you again.”

 

Jungkook closed his eyes. He could feel the other boy’s fingers tremble slightly on his shoulder. Taehyung’s voice broke as he continued, “I really missed you.”

 

Jungkook focused hard on one area of the ground.

 

“If you don’t want to see me, or don’t consider me a friend anymore, then I’ll disappear from your life,” Taehyung said quietly. “I don’t want to add any burden.” The older boy waited a couple seconds, but Jungkook said nothing. “I’m sorry,” Taehyung continued. “You have good reason to hate me. I shouldn’t have stopped you in front of the library. I’ll stop bothering you now.” He removed his hand from Jungkook’s shoulder.

 

“So you’re really gonna leave without any explanation?” Jungkook shouted, whirling. “How does it feel, being a traitor? It must be so easy to just give up all your responsibilities, all your loyalty like that, and just go free. Do whatever you want.” Narrowing his eyes, he challenged him.

 

“How dare you.” Jungkook’s head whipped to the side. For an instant, he froze, trying to process that Taehyung’s fist had collided with his face. He touched his cheek, examining the skin. It was sure to bruise.

 

Turning to glower at Taehyung, he yelled, “You’re the one who left and betrayed the Fire Nation. Betrayed all of us!” Jungkook punched him back, breathing heavily. _Tae is a traitor_ , he repeated to himself. He was going to let it all out. All those years of unsaid words, everything he had stored inside.

 

“You don’t get to say it was easy. You think I spent all these years happy at sea? Living the life?” Taehyung shouted. He lunged at Jungkook, pinning him against the wall, his arm pressing hard against his chest. Jungkook’s heart was already beating so fast and strong that he feared it would lurch out of his rib cage, and the added pressure just made it that much more obvious.

 

Alarmed, Jungkook pushed Taehyung away with both hands, making the older boy stumble backwards. Taehyung took a defensive stance, meeting his stare evenly. Jungkook rushed at him with his fists. Every hit he attempted, Taehyung blocked. _Had they always been this evenly matched without fire?_

 

“You get it all out? You seem to have a lot of pent-up feelings,” Taehyung said when they had both worn each other out. Now they staggered with fatigue, their tortured muscles spurred on only by sheer will.

 

“Three years is a long time to catch up on,” Jungkook growled, refusing to stand down. Strangely, every attack he attempted brought him back to images of Taehyung’s playful smile, his hidden spirit of competition. Every hit he received made him bloom with nostalgia. He yearned for more. Jungkook had almost forgotten who he used to be. He wanted to remember. Desperation took him as he grasped for the reins to that old world. Even if he could not live in it, perhaps he could at least pay visit. Just as the military broke komodo rhinos before riding them, Jungkook had to break something deep within in order to earn access to himself. It was okay. There was no pain. Only Taehyung, the Fire Nation, and scattered memories.

 

“Let it all out then. I’ll take it. I can take it.”

 

Jungkook jumped at him, wrestling him to the ground. He didn’t have a clear plan of what he was doing, merely acting on autopilot driven by his haphazard emotions. Taehyung looked up at him, his eyes losing their anger. They just appeared apologetic, sweet, innocent. Just like the Taehyung he knew. The older boy’s lips were bleeding. Jungkook’s heart suddenly grew heavy, and he gently used his thumb to wipe away the blood. The skin was so soft.

 

Before even realizing what he was doing, he leaned in closer until his hair spilled down onto Taehyung’s shoulder. As the seconds went by, the more real Jungkook felt. The hand that touched Taehyung’s lips was his, as were the bruised knuckles, dirtied face, and pounding heart. He was in Yu Dao, his childhood home. And he was Jeon Jungkook, just another hardworking student who spent far too many hours holed up in the library.

 

Taehyung peered into his eyes as if to search for some meaning, an answer to a secret question. Then, his lips welled up with blood once more. Jungkook used his sleeve to dab it away this time. “I… I missed you,” he said shakily, before turning away. Jungkook let the older boy go free from his grasp, and sat with his back facing him.

 

“I missed you too.” The voice was sad, earthy somehow. Real. Taehyung was like that. Just as the earth showed cracks when underfed, and boasted healthy green plants when nourished. And yet, in whatever condition, it was there, present and unconcealed. The same. “And I’m sorry I hit you. It was wrong, I really shouldn’t have.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jungkook said softly. “I’m sorry too.” He stared down at his fists, the strength leaving them as though the impetus had never come. Bringing his hands together, he rubbed his knuckles softly. “How have you been, really?” he asked quietly.

 

“There were a lot of things I never expected to see or run into,” Taehyung said slowly, “but not much I regret.”

 

“Good,” Jungkook said curtly. “No use regretting things when you’re not gonna change anything.”

 

“Jungkook.” Taehyung took a small breath, before speaking again. “Okay, truthfully, there were things. My parents of course, and- and my friends.” He stopped, and silence expanded until it grew uncomfortable.

 

“Don’t regret,” Jungkook said. “Regrets just become fantasies that haunt you.” He turned to face the other boy. Taehyung had gotten up from the ground and was sitting so that the two were on the same level. “Actually… I feel like I owe you an apology, too.” Seeing Taehyung’s frown, he continued on. “I was just, very… how do I say this. I don’t think I was a good enough friend. As in, okay, I just wasn’t observant enough. Of you.”

 

Taehyung was staring at him oddly now. His eyes squinted slightly near the bottom edges, and his lips extended forward a little.

 

 _What is he thinking right now?_ Jungkook’s heart pounded. He felt his mouth go dry, and he cleared his throat twice.

 

“I’m quite different now. I’m not who I was when we last saw each other.”

 

“Me, too. But I’m not sure what you’re saying…” Taehyung said, still frowning.

 

Jungkook bit his lower lip. _Agni, if only he could read my mind right now._

 

“So… the truth is… I know that-” _Don’t say it! What are you doing? Don’t say it! He already hates you!_

 

_No, he doesn’t._

 

_Well, he will if he finds out about everything you’ve done. Don’t trick yourself._

 

Jungkook was done with the voice today. _Then let me add this to the things he hates about me._

 

“I… know that you… had…” He paused, closing his eyes briefly. “Feelings. For me.”

 

Taehyung took a sharp breath. He looked as if deeply desiring to refute him, yet no words came from his mouth to serve him.

 

Jungkook closed his eyes again. “And I know that doesn’t mean you still do, but it was only after you left that I realized. And it made me wonder if I was that unobservant of you as a friend, or whether you were just really good at hiding it.”

 

Taehyung said quietly, “Where are you going with this?” He looked as though he wished to disappear into thin air or become invisible.

 

Jungkook wanted to slap himself for broaching the topic like this. Taehyung was clearly uncomfortable. But since he’d already started, he had to keep going. “Since we might not see each other ever again, or maybe the next time we come across each other will be three more years later-” At that, Jungkook gave a little laugh. “-I thought I might as well say this. So, here goes. Tae, I don’t hate you.” Inwardly, he died a little. _Tae, I don’t hate you? Really?_

 

“I don’t hate you either…” Taehyung said, ending the sentence uncertainly, almost with a question mark.

 

In quiet frustration, Jungkook continued. “I mean, that’s not all. I actually really like you. As a friend, but also as something else as well… It took me a while to realize it, but I- it’s different and a lot more than what I’ve ever felt for anyone else. I just thought I might as well tell you.” He said all that quickly, as though the words were fire on his tongue, and then he looked at the floor, not unlike a child awaiting his punishment.

 

Taehyung let out a long breath. Jungkook swallowed. Whatever that was supposed to mean, it couldn’t be good. He knew it- Taehyung was about to say, _Whatever I felt for you before, that was three years ago. Jungkook, did you seriously think I would still feel that way? Especially after everything that’s happened? Everything you’ve done?_ He was certain Taehyung must have heard at least something - rumours of what he had committed. It was truly a wonder that the older boy did not hate him.

 

Taehyung spoke. “I… don’t know what to say.” His brows twitched as though he were trying not to cry. “Wow, I… really didn’t expect that… I do still feel the same way. I can’t believe this is real.”

 

The weight lying atop Jungkook’s chest crumbled away. Inching towards the other boy slightly, he moved his face close. Taehyung studied his eyes for a moment, before closing his eyes.

 

So Jungkook closed his eyes as well, finding Taehyung’s lips with his own. They were softer than he’d expected, and strange as it was, he felt like he was _home_. In a way that even Yu Dao itself had not been able to do for him. When he opened his eyes again, heat rose to his cheeks as he beheld Taehyung’s eyes, each one wide as the moon.

 

“Kookie…” was all he seemed to be able to utter. The older boy placed his other hand on the back of Jungkook’s neck, pulling him close once more. He pressed his lips to Jungkook’s. Jungkook closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. It was somewhat timid, yet undoubtedly passionate. Taehyung’s lips, warm against his, was like no other sensation he’d felt. When they broke it off, he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes resting on the older boy. Taehyung’s cheeks were slightly flushed and a smile seemed to play on his lips, as if he couldn’t keep it off. Even so, he appeared slightly disappointed that it had ended so soon.

 

A mischievous smile came to Jungkook’s lips, finding himself enjoying the effect he seemed to have on the other boy. “Liked it that much?” he teased, grinning.

 

Taehyung feigned a scowl. “If you know that, then act like it.”

 

“Don’t pout,” Jungkook said, enclosing the space between them again. This time, it was a series of sweet, small kisses, as though in attempt to understand each other. Slowly, Jungkook traveled down to Taehyung’s chin, the side of his jaw, his neck, down to his collarbone. He was about to go further, when Taehyung turned away suddenly. He bit his bottom lip as though something bothered him. Jungkook gave him a questioning glance.

 

“I need to tell Zuko and General Iroh where I am,” Taehyung said, blinking quickly. “They must be wondering where I am. I’m sorry, I have to go let them know, and then I’ll be back.”

 

“Oh- yeah, okay. Sure!” The sudden transition startled Jungkook. “Do you wanna meet back here in half an hour then?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Taehyung smiled.

 

Jungkook grinned. “You know, there are so many things here I’ve wanted to show you. Wanna see when you get back?”

 

“I’d love to!” Taehyung exclaimed.

 

—

 

“Zuko?” Taehyung called, spotting his friend’s high ponytail.

 

“Taehyung! Where were you? Uncle and I have been looking everywhere for you!” Zuko yelled, turning on him.

 

“I just… I got lost. I thought I saw something familiar and I followed it, but then I didn’t know how to get back to you,” Taehyung said sheepishly.

 

“How hard is it to navigate- okay, alright. Fine,” Zuko said with a deep sigh. “But don’t do that again.”

 

“Sorry, Zuko. But actually…” Taehyung started, “do you mind if I go explore a bit by myself before bed?”

 

Exasperated, Zuko gave him a scowl. “Why? What if you get lost again?”

 

“It’s not every day you get to spend time in Yu Dao of all places. I mean, come on. This place is famous.”

 

“We’re not here as tourists,” Zuko pointed out.

 

“But as General Iroh says, I think we should take advantage of all the good things we happen to run into. C’mon, Zuko,” Taehyung said. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. It felt weird hiding something like this from Zuko.

 

“Ugh, fine. Just be back before it gets too late. I don’t want you to get lost and not be able to find us.”

 

“Thanks, Zuko.” Taehyung gave him a fond smile.

 

—

 

Taehyung and Jungkook had spent the past few hours catching up and visiting the places Jungkook held dear. Mainly, they exchanged funny stories and lighthearted tales. Taehyung felt it wouldn’t be right to mar such a perfect day with any of the misery that had befallen him and Zuko at sea. But now they sat in silence, neither wishing to broach the subject of what would happen tomorrow. Finally, Taehyung started, “Today was… wonderful.” He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “But…what happens after? I’ll have to leave with Zuko and you’ll have to go back to the Fire Nation.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And… I don’t want all this to be forgotten, or-”

 

“I’d never forget.”

 

Taehyung blushed. “I won’t either, but I don’t know where this puts us.”

 

“You have a messenger hawk, right?” Jungkook said, lighting up. “I got one recently, and we can talk that way! At least then, we can be connected, and then maybe… if an opportunity comes up, we can see each other again.” He gave a sweet smile that made Taehyung’s heart flutter.

 

The younger boy grew thoughtful, his brows creasing slightly. “Honestly, those years when you were gone, something felt… missing without you. It just didn’t feel right. I’m glad I met you again today like this. I would really like it if you were back in my life for good.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes glistened. “Me too.” He took a step forward. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, one hand supporting the back of Jungkook’s head and the other around his waist, he held him close.

 

—

 

Hoseok wiped sweat from his brow. They had been traveling two days with Tyro and his Earthbenders.

 

Tyro was truly a great leader. Exactly the kind of leader he wanted to be. Strong, kind, smart, courageous, inspiring. Hoseok found himself observing his every mannerism, his words, and above all, how he treated the people who followed him. He was also amazed at how he had regained hope after being imprisoned for years. Of course, the Avatar and his friends had played a big role, but Hoseok also knew that people’s mindsets were not simple. They couldn’t be saved by just one day’s change. For that, Hoseok admired the older man.

 

The Avatar’s destiny was to take down the Fire Lord. While he did that, their mission was to rebel from within the Earth Kingdom. Removing the Fire Lord would only really be half the battle; they needed to muster forces so that when it was time, they could join the great fight. For now, they would recruit as many people as possible to their cause, and free as many of the other Earth Kingdom towns that were under Fire Nation control. The first mission he’d be involved in was the liberation of a fishing village. They would attack in seven days’ time.

 

Hoseok’s muscles burned. To prepare for this attack, he and the other Earthbenders had spent hours and hours locked in rigorous practice. They had to be at the top of their game. It was genuinely impressive how tirelessly everyone fought. His heart warmed with pride. Hoseok had been considered a talented bender among his former group, but among these people, he found he didn’t stand out as much. He took this knowledge without much injury to his pride. Rather, he was quite pleased at how formidable of a force they would be as a whole when they descended upon the Fire Nation scum.

 

The only thing that troubled him was his brother’s hesitation to use his own bending. Part of him softened as he immediately knew how his brother felt, despite how well he hid it. Yoongi hyung would never truly feel like he belonged here. Not the way Hoseok did. His brother mainly liked to practice alone, unless Hoseok was free. The other Earthbenders’ wary glances said everything. Many of them had received so much trauma at the hands of Firebenders that even seeing the fire that burned from his brother’s fists was enough to set them off, or at the very least, create an atmosphere of unease.

 

He noticed how his brother spent many hours every day training with a knife or a spear instead. Though Yoongi hyung’s skills with general weaponry were good enough to save him from unsavoury situations, they were nothing compared to his Firebending. Hoseok sighed. It was a tough situation. It wasn’t as if he could berate the others for flinching at the sight of his brother’s fire, nor could he blame his brother for being born a Firebender. Though everyone was aware his brother was a strong supporter and citizen of the Earth Kingdom, it would never be the same. They treated him kindly and accepted him, but he often saw his brother sitting by himself.

 

Hoseok aimed to focus on the positive. With Yoongi hyung’s Firebending abilities, they would be at an advantage if one of them ever had to impersonate a Fire Nation soldier. Or, if they were ever far away from earth, Hoseok and the other Earthbenders would be stripped of their bending source, but Yoongi hyung’s fire would always be potent. That’s what he told his brother every time he seemed especially quiet.

 

Heejin, Sungjin, and Makiko on the other hand, seemed fairly content with their new peers, and quite taken with the new leadership. But Hoseok couldn’t help but still feel responsible for them. He had led them here, and though they all followed Tyro now, old bonds were hard to break. If anything happened to those three, Hoseok knew he would blame himself.

 

Regardless, it was refreshing to follow someone for once. He felt lighter, and he felt good doing it. Maybe this was his destiny after all. _I won’t ever lead a big group of people like that ever again_ , Hoseok vowed. Not ever.

 

—

 

Namjoon washed his hands in the small basin filled with cold water. The water splashed as he rid himself of the red stains. He’d always liked the gentle splashes. It was his favourite part of the routine. Cleaning signified the end of a round. The first round was over, and now he had a feel for this man. He would start again.

 

Drying his hands on a small cloth, he turned to the prisoner. The man stared defiantly at him, his lips sealed. His name was Shin Kyung-Ho. He was known among some pirates for his jagged-edged sword that had ripped apart many ships’ worth of men in his lifetime. He was notorious in his own right. And formerly one of Black Ice’s most trusted men. Jin had thought Shin to have died during the battle that had taken his father, but it turned out that this man had been present during his death.

 

“The two questions. Let’s try again. It’s simple, I told you. You’re not a very smart man, are you, Shin?” Namjoon took his dagger, pressing it gently against Shin’s chest, moving vertically upwards. A thin line of crimson blossomed. Namjoon continued until he reached the collarbones, only stopping at the middle of his neck. “First, why did you betray Black Ice? Next, where have you hidden all your ships and men?”

 

“My ships and men will be right where I left them,” Shin said with a vulgar smirk.

 

“And where is that?” Namjoon asked.

 

Shin did not respond, other than to cough in Namjoon’s face, sending blood and spit hurling against Namjoon’s eyes, forehead, and cheeks. Namjoon made no move to clean it off. His face remained unchanged. “I asked you something.”

 

“And I am telling you my ships and men are right up your ass.” Shin bellowed with laughter. “You think I’d tell you? It’s evident you’d get the information, and then kill me after. So why would I give you this satisfaction?”

 

Namjoon’s eyes were stone. “Some think death is the worst thing in the world. That it’s the worst punishment for a man. I disagree. Why would I let you die for a crime like this? No, I believe in torture. Eternal torture. I don’t believe in a place after death where they punish you for bad deeds. So I’ll do it right here, right now. I won’t ever kill you, I will _swear_ on it. If I had gods to believe in, I would swear on them too. But I don’t, so I’ll swear on my captain’s life.” Namjoon wiped his knife on his clothes. “But if you give me these two answers, I’ll show you mercy. After all, you’re not our biggest fish to fry.”

 

“Show me what you got planned for me.” The man raised his brows, his lip curling.

 

“Very well.” Namjoon unsheathed a special knife from his pants pocket. It had six small but formidably sharp blades attached to one big edge. There was a part you could press on to tuck the six blades cleanly away into the big one. Namjoon pressed it now. He immediately stabbed it into the man’s thigh. Shin grunted in pain, refusing to cry out. Now was the fun part. There was a different button that caused all six blades to diverge from the middle, sinking into whatever flesh it could find. Namjoon pressed hard, his fingers shaking with the effort. “I’m going to take it out now,” Namjoon warned. “Are you sure you don’t want to answer me now? I could still put them back in before I take out this knife. It’s not too late for you.”

 

“Take it out,” the man dared with a glare. But Namjoon could see the sweat on his forehead.

 

“Very well.” Namjoon took firm hold of his knife, forcing it out. The ripping that ensued was incredible. Attached to his knife were large chunks of flesh. Blood splattered onto the floor, raining down hard from the wound, but Namjoon could hardly hear it over the sound emitted from the man’s lips.

 


	16. A Graveyard for Broken Men

It was times like this Yoongi had missed. His hands and body huddled close by a fire, hoping to collect some of its warmth for future chills. A modest yet perfect finale to a long day of hard work yielding aching muscles and some peace of mind, with Hoseok close by his side.

 

The two of them sat together, enjoying the campfire Yoongi had built. Tyro and three of the others sat with them, discussing their liberation plan for the fishing village. It was only four days away, and the cool evening air was saturated with elevated tension. More than anything, what worried Yoongi was the possibility of Hoseok getting injured or captured.

 

His brother, on the other hand, seemed rather excited about the operation. Itching for an opportunity to finally act. “They won’t even know what hit them,” Hoseok said, a smirk stretching onto his lips.

 

“The Fire Nation will be busy enough even without us, it seems,” Tyro commented. He sipped at the cup of hot tea he nursed in his hands.

 

“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked.

 

Tyro’s expression was grave. “We have just received word that the Fire Nation is planning to attack the Northern Water Tribe. They’ve sent a large navy.”

 

“What?” Yoongi exclaimed. He found himself on his feet. His heart suddenly raced in his chest and all that filled his mind was Jimin watching in fear as the Fire Navy lit the skies with great missiles of fire by the hundreds. “We have to do something!”

 

“Hyung,” Hoseok said, quiet surprise showing on his face.

 

Yoongi turned to his brother. “I know our primary goal is to protect our home. But what about the Water Tribe people? What of their home?”

 

Haru, Tyro’s son, spoke. “The Northern Water Tribe has resisted the Fire Nation ever since the Hundred Year War started. The ice wall that they built around their territory is supposed to be unbreachable.” In contradiction to his words, his darting eyes betrayed doubt.

 

“That doesn’t guarantee it’ll be unbreachable this time around as well,” Yoongi pointed out.

 

“Hyung, you know we don’t have the numbers to make a difference. This is on a completely different scale,” Hoseok said.

 

“Even one person can make a difference,” Yoongi said solemnly.

 

“You’re talking about a siege, not a small skirmish.” Hoseok gave him an odd look.

 

Tyro spoke up with his usual even tone. “I would love to help them, but Earthbenders are powerless with their bending in the North. We would do better to rebel here, in the Earth Kingdom. “We can’t afford to die in the North, not when we have so many towns we have the power to help. We can make a measurable difference here. I can see that the Northern Water Tribe means a lot to you, but I’m sorry, Yoongi.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Sorry for my outburst.” Yoongi was suddenly embarrassed. What he had proposed had no logic to it. “I shouldn’t have said all that. But I’m going to go. I won’t ask anyone to come with me.” Yoongi walked briskly away towards the tent he had set up.

 

“Hyung, wait.” Hoseok ran to him, grabbing ahold of his arm. His younger brother was trembling. He looked as though he was trying to find the right words. “I-it’s just that… hyung, it’s a _war_. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you back this time if you leave. Why are you doing this?” Then it came to him. “Is it because of that boy you told me about? Jimin?” When Yoongi didn’t reply, his brother protested, “Dying isn’t worth this boy!”

 

“Who says I’m gonna die?”

 

“Hyung. The Northern Water Tribe isn’t even your home.”

 

“I owe them a debt. Jimin saved my life, and the rest of the tribe sent me off with much more supplies and food than they needed to give me.”

 

“Next time he sees you, I’m sure he’ll be so grateful to know you came to die for him. The height of romance, and all that,” Hoseok fumed.

 

“Hoseok.” Taking his brother in his arms, he squeezed him tight. “I’m really sorry for leaving just days before the liberation, but I have to go now. I need to get there in time.”

 

“No, you don’t. You can stay with me. And live.” Hoseok gave him a pleading look, his anger suddenly melted away. “We’re brothers. We stay together, yeah?”

 

“I know… I can’t explain it, but something tells me that I absolutely need to go. I haven’t felt something this strong in a long time. Hobi, believe me, I don’t want to leave you either. It’s the last thing I want to do, but I need to repay this debt. If it weren’t for Jimin, I wouldn’t even have been able to make it back to you. I _need_ to do this.”

 

“Is there something I could do that would make you stay?” Hoseok asked, suddenly uncertain. “I know you’re not exactly at home here, and I’m sorry about that. If I can do anything to make it better, I will. Just tell me.”

 

Yoongi’s reply came immediately. “No no no, it’s nothing like that, I swear. It’s just something I need to do. Just like how sometimes, you need to do things too.”

 

His brother finally seemed to understand it was hopeless to argue with him. “It still doesn’t make any sense to me,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “Is… is this what it felt like to deal with me? All my stubborn whims?” Hoseok asked softly.

 

Yoongi smiled. “Worse.” Hoseok managed a smile as well, but Yoongi could see tears in his eyes. His heart ached. “Listen, Hobi,” he said, putting a hand to his brother’s shoulder and holding it firmly. “This is for Jimin, yes, but I also can’t sit and watch while the Fire Nation destroys another culture. We need to be united against their attacks.”

 

Hoseok took a deep breath. “I’ll respect your decision. That doesn’t mean I like it. I still think it’s really stupid. But return safe. Promise me.”

 

“I’ll come back in one piece, and then I’ll come find you.” This time, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi. He held on as though he never meant to let go.

 

“I’ll see you again soon, brother,” Yoongi said. “I love you.”

 

—

 

Taehyung hummed to himself. They had left Yu Dao and were now on their way to a port. Zuko hoped to find the Avatar around there. It was a big port, and it would be a good place for the Avatar to stop. It made sense. The Avatar and his friends had neither a great amount of wealth nor an endless supply of food and travel necessities. Perhaps they would say farewell to some precious but unessential item, earning enough coin to last them several weeks. Besides, based on whispers, there seemed a decent chance the Avatar’s trail might lead them to this particular port.

 

“You seem happy today,” Zuko commented.

 

“I feel great!” Taehyung exclaimed.

 

“Did something nice happen?” Zuko asked, giving him a puzzled look.

 

“No, but isn’t it such a beautiful day today?” Taehyung asked, pointing at the clouds.

 

Zuko frowned. “It just looks… cloudy. I guess a little more blue than usual.”

 

“Well, I sense there’s going to be a turning point in our fortunes pretty soon,” Taehyung said cheerfully, a smile coming easily to his face.

 

“I hope you’re right,” Zuko said dully.

 

Taehyung turned around, smiling to himself. He was filled with so much joy that he thought he might burst from it. He thought of Jungkook’s warm smile, the serious look that graced his eyes as he faced an opponent during practice, the gentle passion with which he had kissed him yesterday. Already, Taehyung missed the younger boy so much that he felt the longing in every fiber of his being. It was funny - he had survived three years away from Jungkook, and yet he felt his heart ache from a single day of being parted. Still, the thrill of the day before was so surreal and exciting that it floated him from task to task.

 

The years had only made Jungkook more attractive. While he had always been cute, he was now growing quite handsome as well. He’d lost some of the fat in his cheeks, and his gaze was sharper. He had also grown a couple inches taller, but so had Taehyung, and now they were roughly the same height. It felt strange - Taehyung was used to being quite a bit taller. For some reason, the thought made him blush. He shook his head, biting down a smile.

 

Taehyung looked around. He saw the birds dancing around in the air, gracing them with their joyous songs. The clouds in the sky were so soft and white. Not a single grey wisp threatened rain. The world was such a beautiful place. He longed to dance around like he had all the energy in the world. Perhaps, when he and Jungkook met again, they could create a Firebending choreography together… Taehyung had never made one before, but it sounded like a lot of fun. Anything with Jungkook sounded fun.

 

He couldn’t wait to get back to the ship. They had a number of messenger hawks there, for any whispers they might receive, and any necessary communication in case they needed to make alliances or arrangements. But many of them were rarely called upon. Surely, one wouldn’t be missed. Taehyung smiled. It was exciting, this secretive element. The consequences behind their actions should have been frightening, but the fear did not touch him.

 

Zuko let out a sigh next to him. His scar was in full view from Taehyung’s current position. That reminded him. Taehyung attempted to push down his happiness. He was well aware his head was in the clouds, and it was no time for such distractions. Zhao had come here on the Fire Lord’s orders to capture the Avatar in place of Zuko. Now that the mission was not so futile after all.

 

Chastising himself for involving himself with his own selfish interests, yet unable to help it, Taehyung came to a sort of compromise with himself. He would keep in touch with Jungkook only to the extent that doing so didn’t endanger either of them or Zuko’s mission. If they ever came to a point where that couldn’t be protected, Taehyung would cut it off. He was sure Jungkook would understand. He would definitely understand if the younger boy did the same. It was an arrangement built on sand, after all. He would take every day they had together as a blessing and want for nothing more.

 

—

 

Namjoon forced a smile. “I’m waiting,” he said. “Now, just moments ago, it really seemed like there was something you wanted to tell me.” Pressing hard against the desire to roll his eyes, he prompted, “Am I wrong?”

 

A tension played in the air, subtly swelling until the surrounding air practically vibrated.

 

Shin’s breaking was as expected and satisfying as the splatter of an egg as it cracked against hard rock. “Fine, fine! I did it because I was tired of seeing victory after victory, with only his name rising in prominence! I was his second-in-command, and I deserved more gold, more glory, more fame than I got. _Nothing_ Black Ice did would have been possible without me. I was tired of it. But that’s not even the half of it. He listened more to his son, decades younger than me. What experience does he have? How many years has he spent in command? When I spoke against him, Black Ice turned on me, his thanks for my years of service. Finally, I found allies and seized an opportunity.” He breathed hard.

 

It wasn’t difficult to imagine how he felt. His huffs were nothing more than a weak attempt at bringing forth anger. But there was none there. A difficult task to kindle fire in the middle of a snowstorm. That fear paralyzed everything as it shed skin and gripped bone. Soon, nothing else would remain. Namjoon was actually quite impressed with this man. He was hardier than most, more resilient. Even this breaking wasn’t total surrender, he could sense it.

 

In a smaller voice, Shin said, “You can find my men and my ships at the edge of Whaletail Island. There’s an area that’s been abandoned by the common people, because of our presence there. There’s a narrow strip of water surrounded by two towering cliffs. Go through it until you reach the end. That’s where they’ll be.”

 

Namjoon broke into a smile. He leaned down, almost into a crouch, meeting his partner in the eyes. “Good job.” He patted his shoulder. Shin shuddered, crying softly to himself. It must have been hard, Namjoon thought, to have betrayed his secret he swore he would take to the grave. He got up and turned away, stretching out his sore arms.

 

Shin was filled with despair and self-disgust. Yet desperation remained. “Please… please spare my life at least.”

 

Namjoon turned, a sincerity filling his features. “You… you didn’t think I would _kill_ you, did you? I’ve tortured you enough and that’s got to be worth at least seven deaths. The trauma I’ve given you should torture you till the end of your days,” he said, his brows creasing. He shook his head several times as the man trembled, searching Namjoon’s eyes.

 

“Y-you’ll… let me go?”

 

Namjoon sighed. Had the guy not registered anything he’d said to him over the past few days? How tragic it was, to see a once-brave, once-great pirate, inspiring fear in his own right, reduced to this. Though, to think, a truly brave leader wouldn’t have ran and hid as long as this one did.

 

“What do you think? You told me the truth. That deserves a reward, and the best reward I can give you is your life.”

 

Shin bowed his head, sobbing. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

“Why do you want to live so badly? Most would have asked to die already.”

 

“M-my family, we believe there’s nothing in death at an enemy’s hands. N-no honour, no courage, nothing a-at all.”

 

“I see. Well, I have honour in my own right, I assure you,” Namjoon said, empathy filling his heart and showing on the deepening creases on his face. “I’ll have bread and meat sent down for you.” He reached for the waterskin he kept at his belt. “And here’s some water. You must be parched.” As the man was still in his chains, Namjoon slipped out the cork himself and held it while the man drank. Shin closed his eyes, chest heaving as he ingested the liquid as fast as humanly possible. When he was done, he gasped for a while to catch his breath.

 

“Now the food, then. I’ll send word- no, I’ll bring it myself to make sure it comes right away.” Shin stared at him disbelievingly, his eyes staring wide, but said nothing. “I know what it’s like to be hungry,” Namjoon added quietly, before closing the door.

 

Namjoon walked briskly up from the prison quarters past the kitchen, to the captain’s quarters. Jin had ordered him to send word right away, once the prisoner had broken.

 

Clearing his throat once, he knocked on the door. “Jin,” he said in a low voice.

 

“Come in.” The captain gave him a small smile. “Is it done?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then we don’t have any time to spare,” Jin said slyly.

 

“What do you plan to do with him?” Namjoon questioned.

 

Jin raised a brow. Namjoon explained, “It’s just that I… promised him I would get him meat and bread. I want to make sure I keep my word.”

 

“Meat and bread? Perhaps it is because you are new to our ways, but… this is our prisoner we’re talking about, Namjoon.” Jin looked at him quizzically, a hint of disgust spreading onto his face. “He murdered my father.”

 

“Exactly. And you hired me because you trusted me enough to know the best methods. I do.”

 

“What do you have in mind exactly?”

 

—

 

Holding a lavish plate of bread kept warm inside a yellow cloth, Namjoon stepped into the cell. Shin jerked at the familiar grating of the door hinges.

 

Namjoon put aside the cloth, revealing enough hot bread for three men, with an array of choices for flavour. There was butter, strawberry jam, blueberry jam, and even gooseberry jam. He saw the effect of the scent wafting across the room. The man was practically salivating.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t set you free, so I’ll have to feed you. And the bread is a bit stale, but we’re at sea. What can you do.” The man just nodded, not caring. As long as the food was in his belly. “What do you want on it?” he asked, gesturing to the butter and jams.

 

“Just bread is good,” Shin said quickly. Clearly, he was starving and unable to wait any longer. Grabbing the biggest slice of bread, Namjoon put it to the man’s mouth. Shin took it gratefully, devouring it. The piece of bread disappeared within seconds. This carried on for the next four slices, until Namjoon asked, “Now that you’ve had some, do you want anything on the next one?”

 

“Some strawberry jam would be nice,” Shin grunted between bites. He made no eye contact, his figure hunched as though the slightest wrong move might earn him pain.

 

Namjoon smoothed it on with just two quick motions, the sweet red substance temptingly dripping off the edge of the crust on one side. The man actually groaned as he took it in his mouth.

 

Suddenly, Shin seemed to remember. “You said before, that there would be bread and meat? But I see no meat. I don’t mean this in any bad way, I swear it to the gods, but I’m just confused.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s coming,” Namjoon reassured him. “It’s coming.”

 

“Why are you being so good to me all of a sudden?” Shin asked, uncertain.

 

“I told you, you deserve a reward. You told the truth. And I keep my word.”

 

The man blinked as if in reply.

 

There was a knock. More like a rap on the door.

 

“Captain,” Namjoon said, bowing his head.

 

His captain came up to the prisoner, studying his body for injuries. Shin shuddered as Jin’s fingers made brief contact with his skin. Then, in a sudden motion, his captain whipped his long blade across the man’s wrist, cleaving the hand right off. The unending shriek that came after was sickening. Namjoon winced in spite of himself. He closed his eyes as his heart hammered in his chest and his breathing grew uneven. One fleeting moment of shock was all he granted himself. This was what it meant to be an expert in torture. To see it through, no matter what. So he quickly moved to staunch the bleeding. Jin helped, using his healing abilities.

 

Namjoon forced himself to concentrate on Jin’s bending. The water shimmered as it wound around the man’s dripping stump. Very soon, the red corrupted the neutral translucence. It built up to an intense glow that filled the dark grey room with hues of something between scarlet and copper. Jin removed the water, revealing scarred but intact skin.

 

Namjoon had seen healing powers in action before, when a man among the crew - the only other Waterbender - agreed to helping Namjoon out. Without his assistance, Shin would have perished already.

 

Finally, when Shin was finished screaming and whimpering, and was able to speak again, he gasped, “But… but why? I-I’ve given you everything- everything you wanted from me. P-Please. Please.”

 

“Everything I wanted?” This time, it was the captain’s voice that sounded, impassive as the dark blue night. “And what of your life?”

 

“P-please d-don’t kill me. Please, no. No! He promised, he promised, I swear.”

 

“I did,” Namjoon said. “And I won’t kill you. But I’m new here, and I don’t have that much authority yet. I’m afraid that still belongs to him.” He gestured to Jin with a mocking smile.

 

“Now,” Namjoon said. “The meat. As promised.” He picked up the hand that had been abandoned in the commotion. Brandishing a knife, he skinned it with finesse, a job done in seconds. There were several pieces of it, as keeping it whole had proved impossible. Namjoon selected the largest one.

 

Blood dripped from the thin skin as he held it up to the light for the man to see. “Nicer than I would have expected, coming from you,” Namjoon commented lightly. “Now, here.” He held it out for the man to smell, then closer for him to take a bite.

 

“Pity we don’t have a Firebender here who could cook the meat right away for you. And I don’t want to take this all the way to the kitchen and keep you waiting,” he said as though he were concerned for the man’s well-being.

 

When the man kept his mouth shut, Namjoon frowned. “Why? Oh, do you want something on this too? Salt? Sorry, but we only have the jam and butter here.”

 

“Now, _eat_ ,” he commanded. “Eat or I’ll gut you as we speak.” He showed him his curved blade, turning it so that he could see it glint.

 

The man’s mouth opened the slightest amount, even as Namjoon held the bloodied skin right up close to it. Then, without warning, he pried open the man’s mouth, forcing the flesh down with an animal savagery. The man choked and cried, reluctantly closing his teeth down.

 

Jin breathed in deeply, as if the air had changed around them, as if it somehow smelled… sweeter? Fresher? Somehow more desirable, as he seemed to relish every breath he took. The sight of him brought a smile to Namjoon’s own face.

 

The captain finally spoke. “You have done well.” It was clear he was speaking both to Namjoon and the prisoner. He bent down to face the man. “I’ll give you a clean death.” Defeated, Shin just closed his eyes, his lips trembling. A small piece of meat still hung over his mouth, half-eaten. This was the complete surrender Namjoon had so greedily awaited.

 

Water rose from Jin’s waterskin at his side, dividing into three balls of water. Those then turned thick and sharp, hardening into ice. Each of them boasted the length of a dirk. One end had a pointed edge, while the other was thicker and flatter. They embedded themselves into Shin’s head simultaneously.

 

Namjoon did not speak. He dared not. His eyes glistened with awe. Even after witnessing it a handful of times, it seemed he was not yet immune. To see such legendary bending, _psychic_ Waterbending, right before his eyes. Tales only Mrs. Li had cared to bring him. He feared breaking the silence would end the spell. He might wake up, only to realize all this was a dream. It did seem too good to be true. _Still, if this is a dream, I will enjoy it to the fullest._ So he turned his gaze to his captain. There he was, standing proud and tall, a gleam touching his eyes. Namjoon saw a passion for blood there, one he was certain was mirrored on his own face.

 

And then suddenly his hands were weaving in Jin’s hair, his lips pressed hard against the older boy’s. Jin pushed Namjoon against the wall, his hands moving to remove his shirt. He let out a sound of annoyance when it didn’t give way. Namjoon ripped off the bothersome material, hungry for the sensation of his captain’s hands around him. He reached out to remove the other boy’s shirt, getting it off within seconds despite navigating his hands blindly.

 

Namjoon sighed as Jin planted kisses along his neck. He opened his eyes, bringing his hands against Jin’s chest. His hands were bloody, and now the older boy’s chest was painted red. The sight brought an unexplainable excitement to Namjoon. He touched his palms to Jin’s face, a smile coming to his own features as he marked his captain with the blood of the tortured. There was something about blood on someone’s face that made them more attractive than they normally were. Was it a trick of the light?

 

Namjoon’s eyes softened as he beheld Jin. He appeared divine, as though the blood was testament to the many battles he had won, covering himself with the remnants of the defeated. Rather than some sign of respect or token of appreciation to the dead, it was a final gesture of triumph over the man. A physical declaration that the life force which once ran through his vessels, circulating and warming his body, now served as mere decoration.

 

Namjoon quivered as Jin’s own blood-tainted hands descended down his chest, covering him with their warmth. Jin pulled gently at his pants, but did not make any effort to bring them down.

 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, his breath warm against Namjoon’s neck.

 

“Yes,” Namjoon whispered, aching for it. It was not the first time he’d had this impulse for somebody, but it was the first time that he had been asked.

 

The older boy reached to get Namjoon’s pants out of the way, and then his own. Namjoon wanted the blood everywhere. He wanted to cover every inch of their bodies with it, outside and inside. What better way to celebrate their victory than to let the blood sing for itself? A final symphony of sorts as the heat of their bodies warmed the blood one last time.

 

“Wait.” Namjoon suddenly pulled back, even as the older boy protested. Gesturing to where Shin still sat limp in his chair, he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Shouldn’t we do something about him first?”

 

“He’s dead. He can wait,” Jin said, biting at Namjoon’s lips.

 

Namjoon smiled in pleasure as he felt his own blood trickle into his mouth. Jin’s hands were rough as they touched his face, but he didn’t mind. When he opened his eyes again, Jin’s lips and part of his chin were stained with his blood.

 

Namjoon grabbed at the older boy’s length. Jin’s head rose from where he was kissing Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon gave him a twisted smile. He massaged it, inevitably bloodying it. The older boy’s eyes closed as he moaned. It grew hard until it felt like a pole in his hands.

 

“Now, let me,” Jin said. With a sound of affirmation from the younger boy, he turned Namjoon around.

 

“Wait,” Namjoon said suddenly, grabbing at the captain’s wrist. “Do you have… _it_?" 

 

“Hm?” Jin raised his brows for a second before realizing what he meant. “Ah, that. Of course.” Namjoon raised his brows in surprise. He’d heard about pirates having quite the appetite, but Jin’s preparation amused him nonetheless.

 

Jin reached for his bag which had fallen to the floor, and took out a small box. In it was the slick substance. Namjoon knew it was made out of yams which were grated to turn slick. Without this substance, the pain was not very worth the act. Besides, tomorrow would be a busy day, and he planned to be able to walk.

 

He had gone through the physical motions too many times to count, but this time was different. He had another goal. He wanted to be fucked, and well.

 

Now, Namjoon was on his knees, and Jin behind him. The older boy had used the substance to cover his length and his fingers. First, he stroked the area gently, but did nothing more, deliberately teasing. Namjoon thought for a moment how glad he was that Jin always kept his nails short.

 

Just when Namjoon was about to lose his patience, he felt a finger come inside him. It didn’t take long for him to loosen up enough for Jin to insert a second finger. Namjoon let out a moan as the other boy’s fingers had just managed to reach the spot. At the same time, Jin’s other hand was around his length, steadily moving up and down the shaft.

 

After a few minutes of that, Jin took out his fingers slowly. “Good?” he asked.

 

“Mm. Do it,” Namjoon murmured. He shivered as the captain’s length grazed his behind. Then, he pushed it in gently and gradually. Namjoon’s lips parted, letting slip an involuntary moan. Jin went slowly at first, then thrusted with increasing speed.

 

Namjoon groaned, his eyes clenched shut as if he was going to cry. The pleasure was overwhelming. The past few minutes had been taken with such intensity that he could barely handle how good the pressure felt. He normally didn’t like to scream, but it was getting harder and harder to resist. Just as he felt he couldn’t keep it in any longer, warmth spread deep inside him. Rather than the physical feeling, the knowledge that the captain- _his_ captain had come inside him, gave him overwhelming pleasure.

 

When they finished, they were both breathing hard. Namjoon rolled gently onto his side, trying to catch his breath. Jin drew him close, his strong arms enveloping his frame. Namjoon closed his eyes, basking in the warmth. He drew himself up to lay his head on the older boy’s chest.

 


	17. Fire in the Sky, Ashes in the Water

The last few days had truly been a blur. Zuko had suffered an assassination attempt aboard his own ship. When it happened, Taehyung and General Iroh had been out for a stroll. They’d offered for Zuko to join, but stubborn as ever, he’d elected to stay inside. Pirates had been behind it. And behind them was none other than Zhao. No big surprise there.

 

When the explosions went off, Taehyung had rushed to the ship. By chance, he happened to see someone get blasted off. Immediately diving into the water, he searched and searched for his friend. The moment he spied what looked to be Zuko’s clothing, he swam towards it as fast as his limbs would allow him. Sure enough, it was Zuko. Hauling him back to dry land, he hid them both. Whoever had set off the blasting jelly would be looking to follow up.

 

Frantically, Taehyung tried to get Zuko to breathe again. Time seemed to stretch on for ages, as if they’d suddenly entered a different measure of it. As if the rest of the world were still revolving around the old way, but the small cloth of space that Taehyung and Zuko occupied was now governed by some other force altogether.

 

 _Please. Please, I’ll do anything if you save him._ “Zuko, wake up!” He was already getting so tired, from the swimming and now from the effort of keeping his friend’s heart working. Taehyung’s family believed in Agni, the Fire God, but Taehyung himself had never cared much for prayer. He’d only done it when his father ordered him. Tears ran down his face as he prayed silently.

 

The miraculous sound of coughing stopped him. Zuko’s eyes opened for a short moment, before they closed again. After making sure he was still breathing, Taehyung wept again. He would have hugged his friend if not for all the injuries. Then, General Iroh found them and Taehyung felt an immense sense of relief.

 

It had taken a couple days to get Zuko fully conscious. After that, he recuperated quickly. Zuko was always a fast healer. Now, the three of them were aboard Zhao’s ship, with General Iroh an honoured guest by invitation, and Taehyung and Zuko as stowaways.

 

Two days ago, he had sent his messenger hawk off with a letter to Jungkook. It would be the last one before the siege began. Taehyung hoped it reached him well. It was short, but at least Jungkook would know he was safe and unharmed. If perchance the letter happened to be intercepted along the way, it was of no big concern. The finder would just be disappointed to find no coded message hidden amid the innocent words.

 

—

 

 _Where am I?_ Jungkook had never seen this place before, much less set foot in it. All around him were clean white buildings covered by blue rooftops.

 

An animal roared. He looked up to the source. Sky bison floated in the sky above him.

 

Jungkook’s eyes widened. He was in the Southern Air Temple. He had studied the differences between all four air temples from old scrolls tucked away in the Dragonbone Catacombs, so it astounded him that it had taken this long to figure out where he was. _Monks? Sky bison? I must be dreaming._

 

A sky bison came to him, taking to the ground softer than he expected. “Come here, boy!” called a young child from behind him, running toward the bison. He was coming straight for Jungkook, and by the time Jungkook had turned, it was too late to jump out of the way.

 

“Hey, careful, kid!” Jungkook tensed and lifted a hand in front of him, hoping the kid would not be hurt too much. He had an awful habit of hurting others lately, it seemed.

 

But the kid never made contact. He just went straight through him, giggling. Bewildered, Jungkook stared at his chest, then his hands. The little boy had just phased through him, as though he weren’t there at all. He walked up to the boy. “Hi, can you see me?” he asked, waving a hand to him in a friendly gesutre. The kid did not even seem to register him, nor did the bison.

 

 _I’m here, yet not really here_ … Jungkook thought in wonder.

 

Then the Fire Nation came in with their ambush. The monks put up a good fight, but in the end, they met horrific ends. Jungkook’s face contorted in pain as the Air Nomad boy was slaughtered right in front of him. He knelt down, mesmerized by the sword that had taken the life of the boy. Reflected upon it, Jungkook saw the Northern Water Tribe, with Fire Nation ships fast approaching on the water.

 

The walls of the world fell apart and air became water. Jungkook’s teeth chattered and he cupped his hands to his face, breathing warm air into them. It didn’t do much good. He wasn’t dressed for the environment at all. Shivering, he looked around at his surroundings briskly, trying to move around as much as possible.

 

Structures of ice. He was now standing in the middle of the Northern Water Tribe. He ran and phased into the large building nearest him, hoping for some warmth. Thankfully, it was quite toasty inside.

 

The leaders of the Water Tribe military gave epic speeches of bravery and the soldiers braced themselves. Jungkook saw it on their faces, that look he’d often find mirrored on his own before he was deployed. Jungkook felt sick. He held his hand against his stomach, holding his breath against the pain.

 

Among the men, he spied the Avatar, a short bald boy. The details of him were fuzzy, but Jungkook knew beyond a doubt that it was him. There was a blue arrow-shaped tattoo on his forehead, extending all the way to his hands.

 

Jungkook turned back, his gaze passing through walls and ice. It reached all the way to the sea. Prince Zuko was in the distance, aboard his ship. “The Avatar,” he said. Taehyung stood next to him. Suddenly, Taehyung’s image quivered and he turned into the Air Nomad boy from the Southern Air Temple. It lasted only a second, like a glitch of the mind, and now Taehyung was back to normal, but Jungkook felt faint. A thick sensation pooled in his gut. It tightened into a coil.

 

He heard Azula’s voice. “War is full of casualties, both innocent and not.” She gave a laugh. “But in the end, what is innocence?”

 

Jungkook bolted up in his bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around frantically. He wasn’t at the Southern Air Temple anymore. Nor was he at the North Pole. Instead, he appeared to be in a rather large room. The walls were dark red and the frames of the door were gold. There were dark red velvet curtains on the sides of the window, and there was a polished wooden table by the bed. On it was a lamp with a small red dragon spiraling around it. Next to it were two leather arm bracers. Reddish-brown, just like how everything in the Fire Nation was either a shade of red or gold. It was then that it occurred to Jungkook that he was in his own bedroom.

 

Ever since he’d heard that Taehyung would be involved in the siege of the North, Jungkook felt as if his insides had turned to water. He was troubled by nightmares every time he was able to sleep, and the only thing he wanted to do all day was to check if Taehyung’s messenger hawk had arrived with a reply.

 

Jungkook paced in his room. He kept the window open just in case Taehyung’s hawk came in. He decided to focus on an activity to keep himself busy. His stomach was knotting again, and he decided to study the book he had picked up from the library. It was on Fire Lord Sozin’s battle strategies. Jungkook ran through the table of contents, his eyes resting on the attack of the Air Nomads. He closed the book.

 

Perhaps he would go to the arena to practice. Fastening his bracers onto his arms, Jungkook went through his breathing techniques. He had learned them as a young Firebending student many years ago, and they usually helped in calming his nerves.

 

A high-pitched shriek came from the windowsill. Jungkook turned sharply. His heart beat hard and a rush of warmth came to his face. Jungkook ran to the window, stroking Taehyung’s bird. “Thanks,” he whispered softly as he received the letter. The hawk nibbled at his hand. Jungkook assured it that he would provide food while he wrote a reply.

 

Jungkook unfurled the tiny scroll. His heart warmed as he traced over Taehyung’s brush strokes.

 

_Hey J,_

 

_We’ve almost arrived. In a couple more days, we’ll be there._

 

Jungkook thought about the time it would have taken for Taehyung’s hawk to travel to him. Most likely three to four days? Then it meant that Taehyung was either already there or about to arrive shortly. Jungkook closed his eyes. His head ached. Massaging his temples, he read further.

 

_I’m sorry for worrying you. But I’ll be fine, I promise. I made you a promise that we’d meet again, and I keep to my word. So don’t worry so much. It’ll be okay. When it’s all over, I’ll send another letter._

 

_I love you._

 

_T_

 

Their messages had grown more and more vague as it became riskier to keep in touch, what with the new developments Taehyung had briefly described. But that didn’t matter. Jungkook was just happy to hold the same piece of parchment that Taehyung had held at one point, to touch the words Taehyung had brushed onto the page. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be long until the next letter.

 

—

 

“Is something troubling you?” Namjoon asked his captain. He knew people, and he could always tell when there was something off with someone, no matter what stoic front they put up.

 

“The Northern Water Tribe is in danger,” Jin said.

 

“The Northern Water Tribe?” Namjoon frowned.

 

“I’ve gotten word that the Fire Nation is planning a siege. They’ve sent a large navy to make the North bend.”

 

Namjoon wondered why this was relevant at all to them. Was there a lucrative opportunity from the war that Jin was waiting to snatch up? “I don’t understand where we come in to this.” He knew that Black Ice had been exiled from the Northern Water Tribe years ago, but Jin had never had any contact with them. Could he be feeling bitterness towards the North for having banished his father so many years ago?

 

Jin turned to face him. His eyes were surprisingly earnest. “I cannot let the North bend. I will rally anyone of my crew who will fight. Each of them will be rewarded great riches, and more. Will you join me?”

 

“If… if it’s alright for me to ask, why is the North so important to you?” Namjoon suddenly felt lacking. For all the research he had done over the years, most of them were rumours and fishwives’ tales.

 

Jin’s eyes darted, as if evidence of his mind busily searching for a clean explanation. They darted for quite a while, before Jin closed his eyes and put a hand to them. “The North… should be my home. You don’t give up on your home.”

 

Ah. Namjoon understood. The exile had had the opposite effect on his captain than what he’d expected. “I don’t mean any disrespect, but are you counting on the Northerners just accepting us?”

 

“It’s hard to reject when you’re short on warriors.”

 

Namjoon pressed further. “But what about when we’ve finished there and the North emerges victorious? What happens then?”

 

“A question for the future.”

 

“Jin, we’re pirates. Your father was exiled from there ages ago. They’re not gonna take you back. The North will never be your home.”

 

“Why are you so sure of that?” Jin snapped suddenly. “You’re not from the North.”

 

“I understand how hard it must be,” Namjoon said firmly, meeting Jin’s eyes to show he meant it. “But it’s likely you’re taking your men to die. You… might die.”

 

“You don’t have to come,” Jin said simply. “I will not hold it against you. It’s your services for your specialty that I bought, not your undying loyalty.”

 

Namjoon found Jin’s hands and held them tight. He knew he was overstepping, but he had to make the captain see. “I’m coming with you, no matter what. Wherever you go. But what I worry about is you.”

 

Jin raised his brows at that. “I don’t understand.” Then, a smile flickered, giving his face sudden light. He laughed. “Oh, you mean what we had after finishing off the traitor, Shin?” He laughed some more. “Don’t feel obligated because of that.”

 

Namjoon narrowed his eyes, now charged with fervour. “ _Obligated?_ ” A storm of anger weighed on his tongue, and he knew he had to let the words on his mind spill out. Letting out a little scoff, he said, “No, I came to you because all throughout my life, ever since I could remember anything, ever since I could _feel_ … hate and anger and injustice were the only things I thought existed in the world. I dreamed every day of something, _anything_ more. And when that didn’t come, I soon realized I had to make my own way. If I didn’t, I would just remain as another one of the many downtrodden victims. So I sold things - services, myself… and it was the same routine for years. Until one night, I heard a story about a boy. He was just a toddler at the time, but his father was attacked by his enemies on his ship, and the boy fell overboard. The currents were vicious. Everyone expected him to die. But the next morning, they found him on solid ground. He had swam to shore all by himself, defying fate, or the gods, or whatever else people like to swear by, right before they tell a lie.”

 

Jin had frozen, but his face remained impassive.

 

As Namjoon stared at him, he saw all the tales of years past. And, reflected in the captain’s blue eyes, he saw a young man who finally owned every inch of himself. He saw himself frown as he lost himself in ardour. He continued, “I grew obsessed with this boy. Part of me wondered, ‘Who is this boy, that I have to know his every action, every bit of news that wanders into my ears? How _dare_ he make me so deeply invested. This stranger who doesn’t even know me.’ And yet, I stopped measuring time by the position of the sun in the sky. Time was now marked only by how much more I learned about this boy.” Namjoon smiled a little. “I learned that when you have a real goal, everything else slides out of focus. It becomes easier. And when I heard that the boy was now growing into a man, I made sure to learn everything I could about him. They said he was a psychic Waterbender. They said he created magnificent storms for his enemies, leaving no traitors free from the justice they deserved. This _Pirate Prince_ as they called him, stole from those who crushed the poor every day.”

 

Namjoon stopped for a moment. Jin’s eyes were fixed on his, and he knew he was engaged. “So this boy and his pirates did so much harm to the wealth of so many, yet no one could do a thing. Then I thought, ‘Now here is what we need, not some king who knows nothing about the realities of his own land. When I freed myself of my bonds, I developed skills that would be useful to you. I learned to read and write, I advanced my fighting abilities, and above all, I realized my true talents in helping people find their voice.”

 

He gave Jin a hard look. “So no, it wasn’t just my services that you bought.”

 

Jin stared at him a long time. Then, he walked over to the table and grabbed the wine. It was a well-aged red, stolen from one of the Earth Kingdom merchant ships. He poured two glasses. “It was a pretty speech. Very long,” he finally said. “But I’m going north.”

 

“Then I’ll find some warm clothes,” Namjoon said, not missing a beat.

 

Walking back to Namjoon, Jin placed a glass in his hand. “Then let’s drink to it.” Namjoon waited for the captain to drink first, but Jin made no motion except to raise his glass, suggesting that Namjoon take the first sip.

 

Namjoon drank. It was the sweetest wine he had ever tasted.

 

—

 

“Thanks for responding so quickly to my letter,” Yoongi said.

 

“Of course,” Jin replied. “I promised you I would help, whenever I could. So here you are. What can I do for you?” Yoongi had avoided including any risky content in his letters of his plans, and had only mentioned he wished to ask a large favour. In reply, Jin had given him information on his ship’s current whereabouts, such that they could speak in person.

 

“I have to go back to the Northern Water Tribe,” Yoongi said.

 

“Why?” Jin asked, clearly puzzled. “The Fire Nation is deploying their navy there. Every day, they get closer. It’s going to be dangerous if you go now.”

 

“That’s exactly why I have to go,” Yoongi said. “They helped me and they saved my life. I owe them a debt.”

 

Jin cocked his head. “Ah. So you want me to lend you a small boat, so you can make your northern trip?”

 

Yoongi nodded. “Please, it would mean a lot to me.”

 

Jin offered, “What would you say to sailing with us? On my ship? The traveling conditions would be much nicer. Not to mention the food, and then just the fact that you would be surrounded by great traveling companions.” He grinned.

 

Frowning, Yoongi said, “But that would be so out of the way for you. I don’t want to steer you off course.”

 

“Who said it would be off course?”

 

“What do you mean?” Yoongi said slowly, not understanding.

 

“I happen to be sailing the same way.”

 

Yoongi searched his eyes with a squinty look. Then the knowledge sank in. “ _Oh, Jin._ ” He understood, so he simply nodded. “I know you’ll be a great help to them.”

 

Jin just smiled. “If I knew you’d be tagging along with us north, I would have held a prayer session for you.”

 

“You’re not even religious.”

 

“No, but you’d have needed it. What with your track record… Really, Yoongi? The one time you set foot in the North, you almost get yourself killed by drowning. You needed some healer boy to save you.”

 

“I won’t make that mistake again. And I was being chased,” Yoongi protested.

 

“I don’t know, Yoongz. That’s kinda pathetic,” Jin said, laughing hard.

 

Yoongi slapped his shoulder. Jin laughed harder. Rolling his eyes, Yoongi joined in.

 

—

 

“How do you feel?” Jimin asked.

 

“My arm doesn’t hurt that much anymore. It only hurts a little,” said the young boy. He smiled widely, revealing two missing teeth at the front. His name was Sungha, and he was seven years old. He had bruised his arm badly while sparring with his friend, the two of them re-enacting the legendary defense of the Northern Water Tribe against Firebenders who had tried and failed to breach their defenses. Sungha played the role of a Fire Nation soldier. When he protested that he wanted to switch roles and try playing the Water Tribe warrior, his friend had ignored him and went right on with his horseplay.

 

Jimin smiled fondly at him, patting his head. “And how is the pain when you move your arm? Are you able to stretch it out however you want?”

 

“Well, it hurts a little when I go like this.” Sungha raised his arm vertically, pointing the tips of his fingers skyward.

 

Jimin nodded. “That’s normal for now. Don’t worry about it. As long as it doesn’t hurt too much. If it ever does, or anything else bothers you, come back and I’ll help you again. How does that sound?”

 

“Good!” Sungha raised both his thumbs to Jimin, showing his missing teeth again. “Thank you, Jimin!” He rushed forward for a hug.

 

“Careful! Your arm,” Jimin reminded him.

 

“Oh, right.” Sungha laughed sheepishly. “Gently, gently,” he whispered, echoing the words Jimin had reinforced over and over again. This time, he put his arms around Jimin carefully.

 

Jimin smiled, amused. He hugged the boy back. It was things like this that really made him love being a healer. He especially loved working with children. They could be so innocent, so full of life. Of course, they were often stubborn as well, but that was half the fun.

 

“Okay,” he said, pulling back. “Go on now, your mother will want to see how much better your arm’s gotten.”

 

Sungha gave a small pout. “Okay, I guess so.”

 

When the boy left, Jimin organized his supplies and recounted his inventory, modest as it was. He did that at the end of every healing session. One day, he would hold an entire supply room of medical tools and medicines. The inventory would be so great in number that it would take quite a while to tally up the totals. Jimin smiled as he thought of all the people he would help. They would leave feeling better than they did when they came in. As he worked, he hummed a little tune he had picked up lately. It was one of the many songs people in his tribe sang about the graceful Princess Yue. _The Moon’s Princess_ , it was called. And so she was called.

 

Shouts came from outside. “The sky! Look at the sky!”

 

Curious, Jimin finished up quickly and exited his tent. People everywhere were staring up at the sky, or at their gloved hands. Jimin’s heart clenched as he studied the grey falling from the sky. He cupped his hands to see it up close. It seemed to be soot and snow joined together, forming one dirty mess. That could mean only one thing. Immediately, he ran until he reached the highest ground he could access in his tribe.

 

Jimin stood upon a snow-covered cliff. The sight that greeted him in the distance struck him speechless. Legions upon legions of ships, as far as the eye could see, greying the waters and sending plumes of smoke and fire into the sky as they came charging forth.

 


	18. The Siege

Flaming masses flew towards them with astounding speed. One launched right into the center of the great ice wall protecting the tribe’s borders. Jimin was stationed among Master Pakku and his men. As his Waterbending master commanded, “Stop those fireballs!” Jimin and the others worked together to form a large wall of ice to defend against the flaming munitions. But the fireballs came too fast and their numbers were too many. It was impossible to stop every one of them. Already, the wall had taken many hits. The fireballs that had flown beyond the wall destroyed buildings and houses. 

 

Over a hundred years the Northern Water Tribe had remained impervious to the Fire Nation’s attacks. They would not break now. Jimin shuddered, reminding himself of that. It didn’t do much to calm the tightness in his stomach. He felt sick. The one thought that conquered his mind right now was that he had never felt true fear before. Nothing he had ever experienced compared to this.

 

Pushing off from the wall, the Avatar and his flying bison took off into the sky. They headed straight for one of the ships, dodging fireballs on the way. The knowledge of having the Avatar on their side reassured Jimin a little. His name was Aang and ever since he had arrived at the North Pole to learn from Master Pakku, Jimin had trained with him. Though his youth had caught Jimin off guard, it was clear that Aang was very talented and a natural Waterbender. Now his bending skills would be put to the test.

 

Some of their warriors went out in small boats, bending the water under the Fire Navy ships into ice and trapping them there. Jimin hoped they would return safely. He believed in the strength of his people, but the image of small boats against towering warships made him uneasy. Still others had been recruited for a dangerous special mission. Though Jimin had wanted to volunteer himself, his father had stopped him. Seeing the worry etched in his father’s features, Jimin obliged. He remembered his duty. If something happened to his father during this battle, he had to be alive to protect his mother.

 

Jimin raised another block of ice to block an incoming fireball. His muscles ached. They’d been at this for quite a while, though he could not say exactly how long. Then, a fireball landed just feet away from where he stood. Before he could do anything, his body was blasted backwards, and Jimin fell hard against the ground. A mass of snow fell on him from the impact. His head spun and his ears rang painfully. Bringing his arm up to bend away the heap of snow felt like a tremendous effort, but he managed. At least he could breathe easy now. Brushing himself off, he looked for his companions. He spied Master Pakku, but could not find all the others. Three of the men were missing.

 

Scanning the area around them for piles of snow, Jimin cleared all the ones he could see. He grew more frantic when all he found was more snow. Screaming their names, he kept moving. Luckily, he managed to dig up two of them. They seemed unhurt for the most part, to his relief. As the trebuchets kept firing, Jimin and the other Waterbenders continued stopping as many as they could. They barely managed to get one for every three that came hurtling. It was a losing battle. _For the Northern Water Tribe_ , Jimin thought to himself time and time again whenever he tired. He thought of his parents and his friends, of all the people he had healed. It wasn’t over yet, and he would keep fighting until all strength left his body.

 

Then, it stopped. Jimin looked around. Despite the Avatar having taken out a dozen or so of the ships, there were still many remaining. For a second, Jimin thought it strange. The Fire Nation had halted their attacks so suddenly. Why would they stop when they were pushing forward so successfully? That was when he looked up at the sky, noticing its colour. It was twilight already and the moon would return in some time. The Fire Navy were biding their time until the sun reappeared to lend them an advantage.

 

—

 

It was a few hours before dawn when they caught up to the Fire Navy. They crept up behind the ships. It seemed the Fire Navy had begun their attack already, but had not broken through the wall yet. Jin looked up at the moon. It was nearly full. That must be why the Fire Navy had postponed their next move. They were waiting for the sun to be back in the sky.

 

The Waterbenders of the Northern tribe were unable to attack the fleet from where they were stationed behind the wall, but he did not share the same disadvantage.

 

Jin made it his goal to take out at least ten ships before daybreak. He had to be quiet and quick with it. Even though they had the advantage of the moon, they were still just one ship against the Fire Navy. It was quite an impressive fleet at that. From his estimate, there looked to be well over a hundred ships, perhaps even a hundred fifty.

 

Jin stepped out onto the deck of his ship. Glancing at the moon again, he counted five ships situated near him. He filled his lungs slowly, closing his eyes as his chest expanded. Jin could already feel every molecule of water in the sea that he meant to control. He had trained his mind well to attain this level of deep concentration within seconds.

 

As he took a minute to gauge the amount of energy and time this endeavour would cost him, he kept still as a statue. As he’d thought, five ships were the optimal number. Even one more and he wouldn’t be able to muster enough energy at once. Doing one ship at a time would be much more manageable, but the drawback to that was losing the element of surprise. By the time he sank each ship individually, the others would have realized what he was doing. Jin liked his own ship and wasn’t quite ready to see holes punctured into it yet. After all, most of his men weren’t even benders. Many were skilled fighters who could work multiple weapons, but that skill was only relevant when they were in reach of the enemy.

 

Reaching into his mind’s eye, he raised the water separating his own ship from his target ones. It swelled until it grew as tall as the Fire Navy ships. But that wasn’t good enough. The water would have to rise until it reached at least twice that height. Jin closed his eyes as the strain became pain. His head started to throb. He could hear his pulse drum into his skull. Jin opened his eyes, breathing hard. His wall of water had risen the intended amount. It was time.

 

Encasing each ship with a roughly equal amount of water, he shifted the water into tentacles of monstrous proportions. Some worked to pull the ships down with a wild ferocity. Others drowned the soldiers on deck, making them choke on their screams. No alarm rang out, nothing.

 

Within just two minutes, all five ships found themselves on a long descent. The surface of the sea was level once more with the same tranquility of five minutes ago. Now, all there was to do was create mist around his ship. Once the cover was made, Jin walked back inside. He would wait to score any further damage until his energy stores were replenished. He expected to be back out within the hour.

 

—

 

Dawn would come soon. They would resume their attack then. Taehyung hoped Zuko was well on his way to finding the Avatar. His friend had left in the dead of night just hours earlier. Taking only a small boat, he ventured out alone. The Northern Water Tribe’s climate was harsh. Taehyung had yet to experience it fully for himself just yet, and neither had Zuko. He grew uneasy as unwelcome thoughts invaded his brain - of Zuko freezing to death all alone, of him drowning, being attacked by whatever animals inhabited a place like this, getting captured by Water Tribe warriors before he even got close to the Avatar.

 

Taehyung shook his head. It wouldn’t do to think such bad thoughts. He tried to picture Zuko coming back with the Avatar in ropes, his friend looking victorious as he smiled up at him. “Let’s go home,” Zuko would say happily. Taehyung felt his heart grow heavy. He was surprised at himself. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? Seeing Zuko achieve his goal and be accepted back into the Fire Nation? But for himself, what did he want? Helping his friend succeed was half of his mission, but what of the other half? Sure, he had seen much more of the world during these three years with Zuko than he had in all the other years of his life, but home felt _wrong_. It wasn’t that he cared most about what his parents thought of him. That was definitely a large complication, and he had mixed feelings on it. But there were pluses to going home, of course. He and Jungkook would be able to see each other very often.

 

In truth, this whole trip to the north felt this way. It was wrong. Before the Avatar had reappeared, all they had really done was search. They hadn’t burned anything to the ground the way they had left Kyoshi Island. They hadn’t gotten involved with pirates to lure the Avatar out. But now Taehyung was on Zhao’s Fire Navy ship heading straight to destroy the Northern Water Tribe. Really, what was he supposed to do? Go with Zuko? No, his friend had been clear that that was something he had to do alone. Then, should he have left Zuko and General Iroh when the pirates had blown up Zuko’s ship? He supposed that had been an option, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them now. First of all, where would he go? And what if something went wrong with Zuko’s plan? If Zuko got found out by Zhao, his friend wouldn’t be safe. It it came to that, Taehyung knew without a doubt that he was willing to die fighting by Zuko’s side to protect him.

 

But this siege was wrong. He didn’t come all this way for this. Zhao’s cause was not his. Tightening the armour he wore, Taehyung knew what he was going to do when they stormed through the wall. He would fight against his people and protect as many Water Tribe citizens as possible. After all, that in itself wouldn’t hurt Zuko. As far as Zhao was concerned, Zuko had died, and one soldier turning rebel would just be a minor inconvenience in the grand scheme of things. Even if his identity was found out, it wasn’t a stretch to say that Taehyung had acted out in revenge.

 

It would be complicated. Water Tribe people would strike out at him by default; Fire Nation soldiers would attack him when they saw he had turned traitor. Yet he couldn’t wear some other uniform. There was the cold, for one thing. He would just have to be sneaky about it. He supposed his uniform would provide cover from the Fire Nation for the most part, though. Running his hand over his ebony bow, Taehyung closed his eyes. When he left the Fire Nation, the bow had been polished and smooth. In time, it had grown rough, and the surface was covered with scratch marks. He could feel himself coming to a turning point. If his betrayal hadn’t been complete yet, this would do the job.

 

—

 

The Fire Nation had broken through the wall. At daybreak, they’d managed the job within minutes. Jimin couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Enemy forces had forced themselves deep into his tribe, even to where civilians hid in their homes. A sense of deep loss came to him. Everywhere he looked, there was only fear and destruction. Warriors lay on the ground bleeding, while others suffered painful burns. Infantry units came in hordes, and some even rode komodo rhinos. Tanks rolled in, firing blasts and hooks to break down the inner walls. Jimin wondered if they could hold until the full moon came tonight. Then they might have a chance. Their powers would be at their peak, and Jimin observed that his power grew twofold during full moons. That was when he heard a familiar scream.

 

“Sungha!” Jimin shouted. The little boy was caught between two Firebenders. Jimin pulled water from his pouch, lengthening it and slapping it against the back of the Firebender closest to him. The soldier turned around, angered. Brandishing a whip of his own from his hands, he lashed out at Jimin. Nimbly, he slid out of the way, encasing the soldier’s feet with ice as he did so. As he tried to take a step forward, he fell onto his hands. Jimin quickly bended manacles out of water to put around the man’s wrists, then froze them solid.

 

He turned around to face the other soldier. There was only a split second before the other Firebender’s fire blast scorched his face. Jimin’s body moved instinctively, his neck jerking back. But it was all so sudden that he lost his balance, falling onto his back. The soldier unsheathed his sword and raised it into the air. Before he could bear down on him, an arrow went through his right thigh. The man yelled out in pain. He turned to face his attacker. It was another Fire Nation soldier, to Jimin’s confusion. He was helmetless, and his long black hair was tied in a top-knot. He held a bow, with another arrow already nocked. Before the man could retaliate, the archer loosed his arrow into the man’s other thigh.

 

“Argh!” the man shouted. Jimin took this chance to use a water whip to knock him out. He ran to Sungha, scanning the boy for injuries. Then he looked back at the strange soldier.

 

The archer gave Jimin a nod, before turning away.

 

“Wait,” Jimin called. “Why did you help us?”

 

The archer just stated, “I don’t follow Zhao,” before quickly leaving, leaving Jimin curious about what that meant. But it wasn’t time for that now.

 

“Where are your parents?” Jimin asked, pulling Sungha close.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you know where they might be?” Jimin asked. “You shouldn’t be out here by yourself right now. It’s dangerous.”

 

Sungha turned away. “They probably forgot about me. They don’t care about me.”

 

“What? I’m sure that’s not true,” Jimin said.

 

“You don’t know.”

 

Scanning for a safe route, Jimin said, “Listen to me, Sungha. We need to get you to safety now. Let’s worry about all the rest later. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” The boy’s lack of fear disturbed Jimin. In the past, when he’d seen him, he was usually cheerful and seemed to radiate joy wherever he went.

 

He took Sungha deeper into the tribe. All the while, his chest felt tight at the thought of Sungha getting hurt along the way. He felt better when he took the young boy inside a tall building. It was well-fortified and it was the best place he could think of for now. “Stay here, and don’t go anywhere else,” he told him. “Promise me.”

 

Sungha seemed to be sulking. Jimin took him by the shoulders and got on his knees, meeting the boy’s level. “Promise me,” he repeated. “Sungha, after this ends and the Fire Nation is gone, I’m gonna check back on you. So you gotta be safe, okay?”

 

Something seemed to change in the boy. “Okay,” he said, giving Jimin a quick hug.

 

Hastily running out to rejoin the battle, Jimin just barely dodged a fireball coming at his arm. There were three Fire Nation soldiers in front of him, a couple feet away. Jimin collapsed a great pillar of snow that stood just behind them. When it tumbled down, all three soldiers fell, crushed by its weight. Soon enough, they were all buried in the snow. Jimin turned it into ice, feeling a twinge of unease even as he knew it was the right thing.

 

That was when he saw him. Everything seemed to slow for a second. He had his senses about him - he dodged when needed, used his bending to defend himself. But his eyes saw only one thing. Yoongi. What in the world was he doing here? Was he imagining it? After all, it had been almost three years since they’d last seen each other. Surely, it couldn’t be him.

 

To Jimin’s surprise, Yoongi’s fists list up with fire, but he aimed at Fire Nation men. In the way that he fought, there was a ferocity he had never seen in the other boy before. Jimin found himself unable to look away. His mind spun with questions. Finally, their eyes met.

 

The older boy stopped. He had a strange look in his eyes. It was a sort of relief, or fondness maybe.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Jimin shouted, straining to be heard over the commotion.

 

“I had to come for you,” Yoongi said, smiling as though he were going to cry. It was as if he knew how ridiculous the situation was, and yet he couldn’t help himself.

 

Jimin wanted to shake his head, but all he could do was stare. Heat rushed to his cheeks. This was madness. Yoongi was either mad, or a fool. Why would he come all the way here… in to the thick of battle… just for him? “Don’t get yourself killed!” was all he could say as he sparred with another soldier.

 

“Don’t worry. I have backup.”

 

Looking back at Yoongi, Jimin’s eyes widened. “Yoongi, watch out!”

 

Behind Yoongi were several strange-looking men. They were definitely not of their own tribe, yet one of them wore clothes that bore some resemblance to their traditional style. An iguana parrot perched on his shoulder. They also looked nothing like Fire Nation soldiers. Jimin had never seen men like that before. _Pirates_ , it came to him suddenly. _Of course. The bird_. He had heard stories, but nothing more. Fear came to him. There were only around ten of them here, but there could be others lurking by. They were notorious, and if they had somehow made an alliance with the Fire Navy…

 

“It’s alright! They’re with me,” Yoongi said. By now, Jimin and the older boy were close enough that they could have embraced each other if they wanted. They covered each other’s backs. Yoongi struck out with fire blasts and whips, as Jimin manipulated the frozen snow on which they stood, efficiently taking out any enemy soldier who came too close. “Pirates?” Jimin whispered. Yoongi had always been mysterious, and Jimin had always figured him to have a complicated life, but this was far more than he’d ever imagined.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Yoongi just said.

 

More Fire Nation soldiers rushed towards them. _They must still be getting off their ships. There’s just no end to them_. From all sides, they were surrounded. Jimin, Yoongi, the pirates, and the Water Tribe warriors were trapped. Their numbers were only a third that of their enemy’s. Every few seconds, more soldiers piled in. Jimin hurled as many spikes of ice as he could at a time. Yoongi used his whips to bring soldiers to the ground. When one got too close, he fought them with a dagger.

 

Jimin yelled out as one of the soldiers yanked him hard by the hair. His eyes widened as he spied another soldier rushing at him with a spear. A dart pinned itself right into the soldier’s right eye. The spear dropped from his hands, and Jimin punched hard at the man who held onto his hair. He kept hitting until the man released him. Then, he whipped him across the face with a quick lash of water, knocking him out. When he made it out of the scuffle, he realized who had saved him. Among the pirates, there was a young man with short black hair. The length of hair stood out to him - there were few with hair that short. It was even shorter than Yoongi’s hair, which did not even reach below his ears. Jimin nodded his thanks to the man, who gave a quick nod in return before throwing another dart.

 

That was when he realized the number of enemy soldiers had drastically gone down. There were only three or four still fighting. Confused, he whirled around. Many lay on the ground, but there’d been more. _Where did they all go? Did they leave to attack somewhere else?_

 

When he looked up, he found his answer. Fifteen or so Fire Nation soldiers were trapped in a large orb of water. They were cramped against one another and they struggled to breathe. The men let out bubbles as they choked, and some of them grabbed at their throats, eyes bulging. It was a horrible sight. Jimin wanted to look away, but his eyes were stuck on those petrified faces. He searched for the Waterbender behind this, but he couldn’t see anyone. That is, until he noticed the pirate with the iguana parrot. He didn’t move, but his expression held a deep concentration. Something in his eyes held a depth Jimin hadn’t seen there before. Even though he had no proof, he knew this was the man controlling the water. Then the pirate released the men, depositing them hard on the ground. All dead.

 

—

 

Jin glanced up at the sky. It was nighttime, and the moon was full, illuminating everything it touched. Power was on their side.

 

The Fire Nation was falling back. The Water Tribe had managed to keep back the advancing troops, and Jin found himself impressed by their strength. In the past few hours, he’d seen tanks sliced in half and Waterbending masters who could take on over ten soldiers simultaneously. Jin himself fought tirelessly as well. Every attack against the Water Tribe fueled his anger. This was the first time he had set foot in the place, and like Yoongi had said, it really was breathtaking. Even in siege, it was the most beautiful sight Jin had ever set eyes upon. And he was determined to protect it as long as he stood.

 

At the rate they were going, two hours or so of this, and the Fire Nation would be defeated. With this thought in mind, Jin pressed on. He cut people down from their komodo rhinos, sent large spikes straight through the center of every tank he could find, and shot infantry all the way into the sea with powerful currents of water. The picture reminded him of fish desperately swimming upstream to get to their mating grounds - though these ones were failing, hard.

 

Jin drew himself high into the air, letting a great spout of water carry him. From this height, he could see everyone and shoot at anyone, but it was hard for others to reach him.

 

Then out of nowhere, he lost all control and started falling. He plunged into the water, which smacked against the ice below. Jin grunted as his body made hard contact with the ground. He struggled to right himself. His head was pounding and every limb protested against the actions he dictated them. His vision doubled, and he squinted to make out details.

 

“Jin!” Namjoon shouted from somewhere nearby. He came to his side, supporting him to make sure he stayed upright. They stayed like that for a few moments until Jin’s vision came back and he grew steady on his feet.

 

“Thanks, I’m fine now,” Jin said. Namjoon stayed for a second longer than necessary, before rushing back into the heat of battle.

 

The first thing he saw properly was the sky. It was red. Everything was tinged red, as though some ancient blood was seeping into the world. Jin staggered. He didn’t know if he was just imagining it - if it wasn’t just his shock at losing his bending, but he felt weaker than a moment ago, almost like he could see his life force draining away slowly. Whatever drained away went to join that of other people around him, until they all gathered into the atmosphere, creating an all-encompassing weight that oppressed all life.

 

Concentrating on each particle of water that lay near him, Jin tried to lift them. Nothing happened. He couldn’t _feel_ anything. His heart raced. He suddenly felt so powerless and vulnerable. Even as a child, he’d been able to bend. What was this?

 

He looked around at the other Waterbenders. They moved through their forms, but there was no movement of water. Then it came to him. The moon. Something must have happened to it. He didn’t know exactly what, but it was certain the Fire Nation was behind it. Jin drew his long knife, charging at the nearest Firebender. He evaded the fire aimed at him with ease. When he sank his blade into the man’s neck, he felt nothing but poison. As he withdrew his blade, the red barely stood out from the crimson that covered everything around him. If he looked at a mirror now, he knew it would be difficult to even make out the blood that splashed onto his face from the man’s arterial flow.

 

Namjoon was fighting a couple feet away from him. He barely made a sound, not when he attacked and not when he was struck. The guy was loyal, Jin had to give him that. And he fought with both savagery and a calculated efficiency. Strange combination, but it had proved effective when it saved Jin and many others today from grievous injury.

 

Unsheathing his sword, Jin lunged at another soldier.

 

—

 

The red was so terrible. The life had all but gone from the world. Taehyung couldn’t imagine anything bleaker. His bending worked fine, but something within his body felt strange, like something essential had been stolen.

 

Taehyung gasped. The red suddenly gave way, allowing the midnight sky to return. He was about to sigh in relief, when the moon disappeared. Completely. The sky was black, absorbing the colour from the world. His surroundings faded into black or grey.

 

What came after was like nothing he had ever laid eyes on. In the distance, a brilliant blue light rose into being. Other than the fire, it was the only thing that still had any colour at all. The blue expanded, and soon reached its height. It looked like some sort of monster… but its otherworldliness suggested a spirit.

 

The large blue figure, blinding in its glow, walked right by him. At its center was the Avatar, his eyes and tattoos glowing white. Water Tribe people lowered themselves to the ground, bowing to it. Fire Nation soldiers paled as though they’d seen a ghost. The creature extended its long arm and blasted them away. The Avatar seemed to control the blue creature, and together, they waded into the sea, destroying Fire Navy ships as though they were playthings. A truly impressive sight to behold.

 

It was game over for the Fire Nation. Taehyung stood in awe. He didn’t know any other way to react.

 

“You!” a soldier suddenly said. His eyes were full of anger and he spat curses at him. “You fucking traitor,” he said. “I saw you out there earlier. Attacking your own.”

 

Taehyung turned to him coldly. “I don’t fight for Zhao.”

 

The soldier scowled. “If that blue monster’s gonna kill me, might as well take a dirty traitor along with me.” He lunged at Taehyung with a knife. Dodging, Taehyung shot fire at him. The man turned sharply, evading all of it. He drew close, lunging.

 

Taehyung didn’t really feel anything at first. In fact, the realization didn’t even kick in until he saw the knife buried in his chest. _He stabbed me. Blood. Apply pressure._ He looked at the soldier’s face. He was smirking, clearly satisfied.

 

 _No. I can’t die_. Reaching for the small knife he kept at his waist, Taehyung stabbed the man in the chest with his right hand. Once, twice, three times… he lost count. All that existed was desperation. Fear. He had to make sure the soldier couldn’t stab him again. “You…fucking shit,” the man grunted, his eyes wide. His arms fell to his sides and he collapsed.

 

Taehyung staggered back, feeling faint. He coughed. The snow stained red. Taehyung held his hands against his wound, trying to keep steady. He knew not to try to remove the knife.

 

It was funny. Taehyung had never imagined he would die in such a cold place, so far from his home. His parents came to his mind, how much he suddenly wanted to patch things up with his father, hug his mother one last time. What he would do if he could see Jungkook again. If he could only be here with him, Taehyung was sure he could muster the strength to tell the younger boy how much he loved him. His thoughts grew slower and he found himself rather exhausted. _I’m not ready_ , was the last thought he was able to string together before the darkness came for him.

 

—

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi yelled. He had seen the younger boy run to the healing huts. Was he injured? Hopefully he was just going there because there were so many people who needed his help. Yeah, that had to be it. The siege was done, and the Fire Nation defeated. Now was the time to tend to the injured.

 

Yoongi entered the hut. The sight that greeted him was a punch to the gut. Jimin was crouched down, wrenching sobs ripping out of him as he cradled his parents with his arms. It was a disturbing image. His parents lay sprawled out next to each other, and Jimin actually had to alternate between hugging each parent as he wept. It was too late.

 

“I-I’m so sorry. I’m s-so sorry,” Jimin sobbed.

 

 _A flash of light_. Yoongi drew a sharp breath. He had to look away. _Bustling from left and right_. Yoongi blinked, taking a few steps back involuntarily.

 

_“Dad! No, Da-”_

 

_He put his hand over his brother’s mouth as they watched, helpless, as his father was pulled away. Hoseok’s tears fell hot onto the back of Yoongi’s hand, but he grew quiet._

 

_“What was that sound?” The voice of a guard sent chills down his body. The footsteps were drawing closer. Yoongi swallowed, holding Hoseok closer to him._

 

_“Stay here,” their mother said._

 

_“Mom, no. where are you going?” Yoongi whispered frantically._

 

_“There’s no time. You boys be quiet and move out through the back.” She pointed to the small door they hardly used. The one for emergencies._

 

_“Mom!” Yoongi reached for her hand. She turned back, her brows creased in sorrow. She enveloped his hand in hers. “I love you both so much.” She reached to hold Hoseok, giving his hair a quick stroke as she squeezed him tightly. She turned back to Yoongi. “Take care of your brother, you understand me?” Yoongi nodded with all the gravity a ten-year-old could muster. He felt Hoseok’s nails dig into his hand as his brother shook silently._

 

_And with that, she slipped out of their hiding spot. His ‘Mom, I love you’ was lost in the sound of the commotion outside._

 

“They’ve ruined everything.” Yoongi blinked, seeing Jimin again. The younger boy’s cheeks were red and covered with tracks of tears. Every few seconds, he seemed to alternate between anger and sorrow. He would glare and seethe with hate one moment, then return to broken sobbing. Jimin spat, “I hope they destroy themselves. They deserve it after everything they’ve done.”

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi said, touching his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s all my fault,” Jimin whispered.

 

“What? No, you had _nothing_ to do with this. Nothing at all.”

 

“Yes,” Jimin met his eyes. “I did.” Looking at his parents again, he said, “D-during the fighting, I let so many soldiers go with their lives. I’d never killed someone before. I didn’t have the heart… it was only when I saw them kill some of my buddies, that I started killing. Any one of the ones I let go could have killed them. My _parents_ and my people might have died because of me, all because I was too afraid to kill. I’m so selfish.”

 

“Jimin, please don’t blame yourself,” Yoongi said softly. “Killing is one of the hardest things in the world. How could something like that ever come easily to someone who’s never killed before? It’s not your fault.”

 

“I killed them.” Jimin’s whole body seemed to shake, and his tears fell to the snow again.

 

“ _No_ , you didn’t. You tried your very best to protect them. Just as you tried to protect your people. And you’ve saved many of them these past few days. All those people you’ve healed, all those people you’ve defended. They all owe their lives to you. Jimin, you have to remember that.”

 

“But none of that comes to my mind,” Jimin said. His sorrow and anger seemed to have disappeared. His face had turned blank. “None of that even feels real anymore.”

 

“What feels real?” Yoongi asked, crouching down next to Jimin.

 

“This destruction?” Jimin gestured to the entrance of the hut, where they could see the fallen buildings and the dead men littered around them. “This used to be a peaceful place. It used to be the fortress that couldn’t be breached. It has been breached.”

 

“It can be rebuilt,” Yoongi said. “I can stay here and help. Nothing, not even destruction, lasts forever.”

 

“Maybe in a few months, maybe a year, I’ll be okay with this place. But not now.” He turned to Yoongi suddenly. “I can’t stay here. I feel like I’m suffocating. I have nothing here anymore. I want to go with you.” His voice was pleading, as if he was desperately searching for something to hold on to.

 

Yoongi tried, “But Jimin, you’re not alone. You have your home. Your culture. You can’t leave that.” But those were just empty words, and he knew it. After the Fire Nation had taken his parents away, there was no home anymore. And what had culture done for him and his brother when they’d had nothing?

 

Jimin looked so small, hunched over and curling into himself. His eyes were red and exhausted. They were empty, like someone who had lost everything.

 

“Please, Yoongi. _Please_.”

 

Hoseok’s words came back to him then. _“Please, hyung. Please_ ,” he’d said. _“There’s nothing left_.”

 

Back then, he’d held onto his brother tight, not wanting to let the world get to him even more than it already had. He had managed to stop Hoseok from going and doing something he would have regretted, but this was different. He didn’t have the heart to refuse Jimin, not now.

 

“Alright, you can come.”

 

—

 

Jimin spent his last days at the North Pole in the healing huts. He kept busy with tasks, trying to defer his guilt and pain for another time. He lost count of the amount of people he tended to. Most were men, but there were some women and even children who had been caught in the fight. Civilians. He walked up to a basin, washing his hands thoroughly. He was going through the actions, but nothing felt real. Were these hands really his? What of all those he tended to? This hut?

 

With a sigh, he dried his hands, moving on to another patient. Ah, this one was an unusual case. The Fire Nation soldier who had saved Sungha. He had found him unconscious, a knife plunged into his chest.

 

The boy was sleeping today, but two nights ago, he had opened his eyes for the first time. Then just last night, he was awake long enough to have a conversation. Jimin learned that the boy’s name was Taehyung. There was something about healing Taehyung that was calming. He was one of his favourite patients to look after. Not that there was anything wrong with the others, but they all reminded him of his parents, of how broken his tribe was. This boy who wore Fire Nation armour, but had allegiance elsewhere, allowed Jimin space to heal without making him think too much.

 

The past few days, he felt as though he were wading through a fog. He was tending to Taehyung’s wounds the other night, talking to him, when the boy whispered, “I killed someone. For the first time.”

 

For some reason Jimin could not comprehend, the boy’s words resonated with him. Out of everything that anyone could have said, it lightened the fog a little. “Me, too,” he said, meeting Taehyung’s wide eyes.

 

Taehyung said, “I’ve hurt people before, but never anything like this.” He examined his hands, turning them from front to back, then front again. They were trembling.

 

Jimin reached over and took them in his own hands, as if by instinct. “It doesn’t make you a bad person. If you didn’t, you would’ve been killed.”

 

“That’s true. I just can’t forget,” Taehyung said in the softest voice.

 

“I know.”

 

Jimin replayed this conversation in his head as he cleaned Taehyung’s wounds. Every so often, he checked his face for any signs of pain. The other boy seemed to be at ease, which was a relief. When he had nearly reached the end of the healing session, Yoongi came in. “Sorry, is this a bad time?” he asked.

 

“No, not at all. I was just finishing.”

 

Standing up, he made his way to the basin, washing his hands. “I didn’t know you were a Firebender. Or a bender at all,” Jimin commented as he dried his hands on a cloth. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out flatly, but everything seemed to come out that way lately.

 

There was a pause. “I’m sorry I lied.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jimin said. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Yoongi seemed insistent on explaining himself. Jimin wanted to say that it was fine - he really didn’t care, but the other boy went on ahead. “It’s just that when people find out, they misunderstand. They think I’m from the Fire Nation. I didn’t want you to think differently of me.”

 

That confused Jimin. “Well, aren’t you?”

 

“No,” Yoongi said. “There are Firebenders outside of the Fire Nation too.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know. Where are you from?”

 

“I’m from the Earth Kingdom. My dad was from the Fire Nation, but my mom’s from the Earth Kingdom. That’s why I ended up being a Firebender.”

 

“Ah… I see.” It _was_ intriguing, he supposed. If only he wasn’t too tired for that now. 

 

“Yeah.” There was a long silence. Then, Yoongi came close to him, taking Jimin’s hands in his own. They felt warm. Perhaps Firebenders had higher body temperatures. “Hey, Jimin,” Yoongi said, giving his hands a squeeze. “I came here for you. And I’m so sorry things ended up this way, I really am.” While his tone was low and quiet, there was an honesty there that brought some small comfort.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Jimin said tiredly. “You didn’t do _this_.”

 

“I promise we’ll leave soon, in a few days. When you’re finished here. I’ll show you the Earth Kingdom. It’ll get better. I’ll try my best to make it that way.”

 

Truthfully, Jimin felt nothing from his words, but Yoongi was so earnest. He replied, “Thank you, for coming. And for taking me away from this place. I really appreciate it.”

 


	19. Home

Namjoon stood with his captain as they addressed the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Jin had been called upon for a meeting to discuss the events of the siege many days prior.

 

The audience room was grand. Everything in sight was made of ice, save for the large blue carpet that stretched from the entrance. The chief sat on a raised platform while a great waterfall cascaded behind him. On each side of the waterfall sat a large ice sculpture which poured out steady streams of water. It reminded Namjoon of the contents of a teapot distributing into cups. Five other men took seats on either side of the chief, as well as behind him.

 

“I have seen you fight during the siege. I know what you have done for us.” Chief Arnook’s deep voice rang down to where they stood. “I want to thank you for your contributions. Without you and your people, we would have lost many more men. Thank you.”

 

Jin lowered his head with respect. “It was my pleasure.” Namjoon noticed that his captain was different today. The air about him was formal and he seemed to extend a great amount of reverence toward the chief.

 

The chief likewise treated his captain with the respect he deserved. Despite that, there was something about the atmosphere that felt off. Namjoon didn’t like it. The image of Jin bowing down to this chief rubbed him the wrong way, even when his logic realized the sense of the situation.

 

“I speak on behalf of my tribe when I say I am very grateful for the help you have given us. But I must ask one thing, and I hope you do not take it the wrong way. I trust there is something you desire in return? I would be interested in hearing what that is.” The man was wary. _Good. As he should be._

 

“I do not desire much,” Jin said, humbling his tone of voice. “All that I would ask is your permission to reside in your tribe.” Namjoon was impressed. He hadn’t expected Jin to slip into formal conversation with such natural ease. His words held a smooth grace to them, and his underlying confidence gave the perfect appearance of modesty and assertive strength.

 

During this exchange, Namjoon carefully clocked the chief’s subtleties of expression. Chief Arnook’s brows raised the tiniest fraction upon hearing Jin’s request.

 

Jin’s voice grew ever more gracious as he continued, “I was glad to offer my powers and my men for the Northern Water Tribe. If a similar situation came up again, I would happily act in the same way. This is the first time I set foot on your lands, but there was no hesitation in my decision to assist your tribe.” He smiled in a gentle, wistful way. “After all, blood reveals what memory does not. My father was born here in this tribe. He trained on these very grounds and grew to adulthood here. I am well aware of why he was sent away, and I am not arguing the decision of your father, the previous chief. Despite our differences, we share blood. The Northern Water Tribe is strong and enduring. I think that owes to the values of connectedness and community that you encourage. Even as we speak, I know your men are preparing a long journey to the sister tribe to restore this connection. I think _our_ connection would be of mutual benefit as well.”

 

Something strange happened then. An otherworldly sadness came to Namjoon. He had no idea of its origin. He didn’t even know he was capable of such a feeling, but it struck him with an intensity that made him forget his surroundings. He was visiting someone else’s experience, pining for an era he’d never known. He felt within him an emptiness that pervaded everything. He saw in his mind’s eye, a barren field where the wind traveled on for miles and miles, but all it touched was more of the same. Nothing was all that existed.

 

“We are well aware of your father, just as we know of you.” The chief paused as though he had weighed Jin’s words thoroughly. “I have spoken to my people and we have reached an agreement. Though we will never forget your part in this battle, we cannot ignore your family history altogether. I hope you will understand. We are a traditional group of people, and there are still many who remember. This talk of your residence in our tribe is premature.” The chief gave Jin a pointed look. “What I will do, however, as a token of my gratitude, is to pardon you for all your crimes. It is too early to forget those of your father, but we will no longer hold anything against you.”

 

Namjoon wanted to glower at them. _Pardon_ Jin for his crimes? He wished he were in a spot to demand what those crimes were. To his knowledge, Jin had never harmed the Water Tribe, nor had he been involved in any criminal activity which related to the North Pole. So who was this _chief_ to lather such generosity onto them? There were so many things he wanted to say. But he kept it all in. It wouldn’t do to mar the tribe’s opinion of Jin.

 

For the next few seconds, everything was silent. The other respected members of the tribe eyed Jin uneasily.

 

“Thank you for your pardon.” Jin’s words were calm, but Namjoon saw him swallow hard. “Forgive me, I have been at sea far too long, and I had forgotten how persevering the Northern tribe can be in keeping its customs and traditions. Even in the face of a changing world, you manage to remain loyal to yourselves. A truly impressive feat worthy of honour.”

 

Namjoon held in a smirk. The Water Tribe men narrowed their eyes, their jaws turning to stone.

 

“I understand,” Jin said. “If you find yourselves needing me in the future, I assure you that the birds will have no trouble locating me.” With the chief’s dismissal, Jin gave a small bow and strode from the room, Namjoon close behind him.

 

—

 

“Jimin?” The other boy did not hear him. “Jimin,” Yoongi repeated.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked worriedly. They were alone in a room aboard Jin’s ship. Clearly, Jin had been generous to grant them this one. Golden statues resembling animals decorated the long ebony table which served as the centerpiece of the room. Around it were three couches which were all so comfortable-looking that Yoongi couldn’t decide which was the best. The room had no shortage of chairs made with the finest wood and finely embroidered cushions, but Jimin chose to sit on the hard floor. After failing to convince him to take a couch or a chair, Yoongi joined him. The past few hours, Jimin had barely said a word, and his mind was somewhere Yoongi’s reach fell short.

 

“Just the same.”

 

“Is there anything- anything at all that I could do?”

 

“It’s okay. You’ve already done so much. You let me come along with you.” Jimin ran his vacant eyes through Yoongi’s features.

 

“It’s really nothing,” Yoongi told him. He sifted through his mind for words that might help the other boy, when a knock on the door interrupted them. “Come in,” Yoongi said reflexively.

 

“Yoongz, so I was thinking about our earlier conversa-” Jin stopped when he saw Jimin shudder slightly. “Sorry, do I scare you?” he asked. Anyone else would have found concern in his voice, but Yoongi could sense even from the slightest shift in Jin’s tone that amusement lay in wait. If Jimin responded in a way that tickled it, Jin was sure to break out in laughter.

 

“No,” Jimin said, avoiding Jin’s gaze. “I’m very grateful to you for letting me travel on your ship.” His voice was hoarse and quiet.

 

“Oh, that’s my pleasure,” Jin said with an easy smile. “Hey - Jimin, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know, I’m curious. About your tribe… I have so many questions. Would you mind if I asked you a couple things?”

 

“Jin.” Yoongi shot him a warning look before Jimin could reply.

 

“What?” Jin protested.

 

Yoongi tilted his head to the side. _Not the time_ , he thought fiercely at Jin, hoping his facial expression would be enough to translate his soundless message. 

 

The telepathy seemed to have worked after all, as Jin stepped back with an “Okay then, I’ll see you two later.”

 

“Wait,” Yoongi said, remembering. “Whatever you had to say… was it important? Or can we talk about it later?”

 

“Later’s fine,” Jin said lightly with a wink before exiting.

 

Jimin spoke suddenly. “Could you tell me more about these rebels we’ll be joining?” he asked.

 

“Sure. Their leader is a man named Tyro, a very strong Earthbender and wise leader. Most of the members are Earthbenders, but there are some non-benders mixed in too.”

 

“And you’re sure he’ll accept me?” Jimin asked for the tenth time.

 

“Yes. I’m sure of it, Jimin. They would be grateful for any extra help, and you’re such a skilled Waterbender and healer. I’m sure they’d love to meet you.” Yoongi smiled reassuringly.

 

“Will I stick out like a sore thumb?”

 

“No more than I do,” Yoongi said lightly. “It’ll be fine, Jimin. I only really stick out because I happen to bend fire, but you with water shouldn’t draw too much attention, if you’re worried about that. I’m sure at first, people might be curious about your bending, but soon enough, they’ll stop. It’ll be okay.”

 

“Okay,” Jimin said. “Thank you again for letting me come with you to join these rebels. All I ever wanted to do was travel to new places and help more people, so I can’t even tell you how thankful I am.” The words fell hollow from his lips, but Yoongi didn’t doubt the sincerity.

 

“I feel like I’m betraying my tribe.” Jimin’s eyes welled up with tears and he frowned in annoyance at his own reaction. His trembling moved into his voice as well. “I mean, who abandons their tribe in their time of greatest need?”

 

Yoongi reached out to rest his palms on Jimin’s hands. When the younger boy did not shy away, Yoongi held them. “You’re not betraying them. There’s not only one way to protect your people. The Fire Nation plans to conquer the whole world. If they do, no one will be safe. Being united against their attacks is another way you can fight against them, even if you’re not by your tribe the whole time.”

 

Jimin seemed to consider his words. “That’s true,” he admitted. “Now that they’ve failed to take out my tribe, they’ll keep trying with the Earth Kingdom, and we can’t let that happen. Still, it’s true that I left right when there was still rebuilding to be done, and more people to be healed. I could have stayed and helped more.”

 

“Jimin, it’s not your fault that any of this happened. You’re not to blame for this being so overwhelming that you had to leave. I’ve seen how devoted you are to your tribe. Hell, you fought bravely against the Fire Nation. You _were_ there at their time of greatest need. Your reaction says everything about the Fire Nation’s wrongs, not your loyalty.”

 

“I don’t know about that. What you’re saying makes sense, and I do agree with how important it is to be united against the Fire Nation, but the thing is, every Water Tribe person knows we survive through being connected and helping each other,” Jimin insisted. “I’m going against that. That’s just… not the spirit of Waterbending, if that makes sense. I’m putting a rock in the middle of a smooth stream, on purpose.”

 

Yoongi tried to understand. “I see,” he said, nodding slowly as he imagined Jimin’s perspective. “That sounds like a really conflicting and tough situation. To go against everything you believe in is one of the hardest things in the world. I can’t say I know very much of your tribe’s values other than what you’ve told me, but… what about being connected with yourself? Sometimes, helping yourself means taking yourself away from things that are important to you if they’re hurting you too much.”

 

“Yeah… it still feels selfish though. I haven’t done enough for my people. I could have done more.”

 

Yoongi gave the younger boy’s hands a firm squeeze. “Jimin, you’ve healed countless people throughout your life. Some people are alive because of you, and many others are doing a lot better thanks to you. You’re the farthest from selfish. I know because I’ve met many people over the years. Even before we left, you spent all your time in the healing huts whenever you weren’t sleeping. And you barely even slept either. Remember when you told me you couldn’t sleep when there were so many people in pain who needed you? You’ve done _so_ much. Healing other people is important, but healing yourself is just as important.”

 

A small orb of water fell from Jimin’s eye then, sliding down his cheek and resting on his chin for a moment before slipping away. Other than that, the younger boy was completely still. “Thanks, Yoongi,” he finally said. Letting out a wearied sigh, his gaze fell to his hands. “You know, I’m really glad you’re here. I don’t think I gave you a proper thank you during the battle, but I’m really grateful that you came all this way for me and my tribe. You left your group and your brother, and I know that must have been a difficult decision. I don’t have any words to tell you just how much I appreciate it.”

 

A hint of light reached his eyes then. “It makes me realize something. The interconnectedness in our tribe is important, but the interconnectedness with the rest of the world is also important. I think some of the wise people in my tribe would say it’s one and the same,” Jimin mused, tasting the idea. “Thanks for listening and talking about this with me.” He attempted a smile.

 

“I’m always happy to listen,” Yoongi said. “You can always talk to me about anything if you want.”

 

Jimin turned so that the two of them sat beside each other. He rested his head against Yoongi’s shoulder. For the next few minutes, they sat together in silence like that, Yoongi cradling Jimin’s head with one hand, while the younger boy closed his eyes. Careful not to move, Yoongi held the position until he heard Jimin’s soft breathing change rhythm to that of sleep.

 

—

 

Jungkook stared at his reflected self in the mirror. The day he had been dreading for so long was upon him. Earlier today, he’d been told he was to meet the Fire Lord in the throne room. His limbs had felt like jelly, but he managed to secure an impeccable top-knot, ensure there were no creases in his clothing, and polish his boots twice. The Jungkook in the mirror reflected that effort. His eyes were aloof and his face had a hardness to it that he wasn’t sure he liked. The perfect soldier. Not a single hair out of place.

 

Leaving his room, Jungkook made his way to the palace. He walked with care so that his boots would remain clean. It was roughly a thirty-minute walk from his new dorm. On the way, he had time to organize his thoughts. The past few days, he’d been sick with worry. There was still no word from Taehyung.

 

 _Be patient_ , he told himself. _It’ll come. Just wait_. Unwelcome images broke into the fortress of his mind. He saw Taehyung’s lifeless body lying on the icy land of the North Pole, his lips blue and eyes unseeing. Water Tribe warriors ran around him, battling Fire Nation infantry. Every so often, Taehyung’s body would be stepped on, kicked, treated as if he held no significance.

 

Jungkook shook his head. _The reply will come. I’m gonna believe it will_. He tried to concentrate not on the unknown, but on the facts he had witnessed. 

 

He’d seen the sky turn red. People called it the Red Night. He’d been training alone, and suddenly he felt profoundly wrong inside. It wasn’t as if his bending was weaker. In fact, he couldn’t pinpoint any one thing that was the matter. Later on, he pieced together the fact that the Moon Spirit had somehow been in peril, as it had disappeared altogether for a time. Though he had no idea how a spirit could be affected like that, there was no other explanation for the moon going missing.

 

There was another part that confused him. If the moon had suffered like that, how did it return? It all happened rather quickly, and some would have missed it entirely, but Jungkook had seen the whole thing.

 

But what did it all mean? Jungkook had no more time to dwell on it, however, for he had reached the palace.

 

To his surprise, when he entered the throne room, Azula was already there, kneeling before her father. Jungkook strode in, his every movement the epitome of polished courtesy and perfection. He knelt down to Azula’s right, but placed himself one step behind her. Bowing, he addressed the Fire Lord. “Your Majesty.”

 

“Our siege on the North has ended in utter failure.” Fire Lord Ozai’s voice dripped distaste.

 

Jungkook’s eyes widened. There was no way that could be. He’d heard of the vast number of ships that had been deployed, all under the command of Admiral Zhao. His was a name that was spoken in caution. The man had a decent reputation, but he was also crafty. Azula had told him all that with indifference. “He has skill, but I don’t think Father should trust him,” she’d said. Still, Jungkook hadn’t given a thought to the possibility that they would actually _lose_. For all the books he’d read on the Northern Water Tribe, from which he’d learned they had endured the Fire Nation throughout the Hundred Year War, Jungkook was sure they stood no chance against such an impressive fleet.

 

Was the Avatar’s strength that great? Surely, a twelve-year-old boy couldn’t make all the difference. It was difficult to wrap his head around the suggestion that the Water Tribe was more powerful than he’d imagined. He recalled the blackened sky. Death had leaked into the world then. But somehow, the moon had come back. The moon, which the old tales called the original Waterbender…

 

Without spending any more time discussing the defeat, the Fire Lord’s order came. Azula’s mission was to capture the Avatar in her brother’s stead. Jungkook was to prove himself by her side, and they were to bring General Iroh, Prince Zuko, and Taehyung back to the Fire Nation in chains.

 

 _So Taehyung’s alive?_ Nothing else mattered. Jungkook almost forgot the burden of the throne room. Everything was going to be okay. The Fire Lord must have received a bird with this information. Which meant it had to be fairly accurate and up to date. Perhaps a fleeing officer had seen Taehyung before retreating, and had made brief mention of him in his report? Or maybe the Water Tribe itself had taken a prisoner and commanded them to give word to the Fire Nation that the Water Tribe still stood strong. Or someone might have seen Taehyung with the prince and the general, escaping together on a ship. There were countless different ways it could have gone down. In any case, it wouldn’t make much sense for the Fire Lord to command them to imprison a corpse.

 

Jungkook felt a sudden eagerness. Whatever happened next, they could work something out. He had several days to worry about what Taehyung’s capture would mean and how the other boy would take it. For now, it was enough to know he was alive.

 

“With Admiral Zhao’s performance and my brother’s treachery, our name has suffered. Do see to it that the Fire Nation holds more power than a twelve-year-old child,” were the Fire Lord’s words of dismissal.

 

—

 

“I swear, I’m _fine_ , Zuko,” Taehyung said for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked. Every time the waves grew even slightly rougher than usual, he was by Taehyung’s side immediately. They’d escaped on a sizable piece of driftwood fashioned into a makeshift boat, and it was a big change from the comforts of a large ship.

 

“Yes.” Taehyung sighed. The first few times, he’d been touched by Zuko’s concern, just as much as he feared that his friend would blame himself for his injury. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Zuko’s concern and guilt; still, how many times could someone repeat the same question? Seriously. It was too much. “Believe me. I told you that someone healed me. They did a really good job, it barely even hurts anymore.”

 

“Tae, you almost _died_. I’m not overreacting.”

 

Taehyung softened. “I know. But I didn’t die. I’m okay, Zuko. It’s alright.” Truthfully, the movements of the waves against the driftwood did make him dizzy, but it was nothing compared to the pain he’d felt before he left the North Pole.

 

“You’re unbelievable. And you still don’t regret coming with me?” Zuko asked incredulously.

 

“I told you, and I’ll say it again: I’m staying with you until you capture the Avatar. I don’t regret anything.” Of course he was shaken by his near-death experience. That night haunted his dreams constantly, and he’d wake up in a cold sweat. But seeing Zuko happy again would be worth everything.

 

Weeks later, they’d reached land. Staying in a small house in an Earth Kingdom village, they enjoyed good food and drink for the first time in a long time. It was a blessing that they still had some wealth to afford all this. One day, Taehyung went with General Iroh along the seaside to comb for any interesting items. He didn't find much in the way of that, so the two of them gathered pretty seashells instead. They were just returning to the house when they discovered an intruder. 

 

“Hello, brother. Uncle,” Azula said, ignoring Taehyung altogether. Picking up a seashell, she inspected it carelessly. She’d made herself quite at home already.

 

She revealed her point quick enough. Supposedly, Fire Lord Ozai had found plots to overthrow him, and wanted his family close all of a sudden. Azula said that ultimately, family were the only ones you could really trust. The Fire Lord wanted his son back, and regretted Zuko’s banishment.

 

Azula turned to him now. “Taehyung, you’re allowed back home too. You have been pardoned as well and your actions have been written off as out of excessive loyalty to my brother. Who is now revoked of banishment. So you can see where that leaves you.” Once she finished, her eyes left him, as though she could only spare so much time on his wasted existence. Taehyung eyed her warily.

 

It couldn’t be true. It was too good to be true. So it seemed the princess did not know of his…indiscretions at the North Pole. Regardless, he had a lot more to figure out. Still, home was a place he never knew he’d be able to see again. How would he face his parents when he got home? “I thank you for coming all this way, but I’ll have to refuse,” he said.

 

“Taehyung,” Zuko said, surprised. “Where would you go?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said honestly.

 

“Why don’t you just come with us?”

 

There was something off about all this. From one look at General Iroh’s face, he knew he felt the same. But Zuko had no idea. He was going with his sister’s words without so much as real doubt. So Taehyung pretended to be conflicted for a couple more seconds before finally giving in. “Fine. I’ll come with you.”

 

The matter was easily settled and they agreed to meet Azula early tomorrow on her ship.

 

Early morning came, and all of Taehyung’s fears and doubts were confirmed. Just as they were making their way onto the ship, the captain made a mistake. He ordered, “Raise the anchors! We’re taking the prisoners home.”

 

Silence ensued as the realization clawed into them. Taehyung took the nearest soldier, twisting his arm behind his back. Zuko and General Iroh exploded into action next to him.

 

“You lied to me!” Zuko shouted, shooting fire at one of the masked officers.

 

Azula smirked. “Like I’ve never done that before.” She walked away, letting her men wear them out first.

 

Rage filled Taehyung then. It was so intense that his jaw shook. Shooting quick, calculated fire blasts at the men around him, it didn’t take long for him to throw them overboard. Nothing would get in his way. Azula had to pay for this despicable plan.

 

“Stand down,” a voice ordered. Taehyung turned, startled. _Jungkook._

 

“Jungkook…” Taehyung froze for a moment. He saw Zuko defeat the men after him and head straight for Azula. “Please don’t stop me. I don’t want to hurt you,” Taehyung said. He started towards Zuko, but Jungkook grabbed ahold of his wrist.

 

“I don’t want to do this either,” the younger boy said quietly. “Please, _don’t_ go after her. Run away now. We can stage a fight, and you can run away.”

 

“Zuko! Let’s go!” General Iroh shouted.

 

That alerted Taehyung to the priority of the situation. “Zuko! We have to go!” he yelled.

 

Jungkook lunged toward him, going through the motions of a fight. Taehyung played along, dodging and hitting. Mostly, it was with their fists, but every now and then, Jungkook sent blue fire through the air. It never got anywhere near him.

 

That was when Taehyung saw the lightning. His eyes widened when he saw Azula aiming it at Zuko. Fortunately, before she had the chance, General Iroh seized Azula’s fingers and redirected the lightning at a cliff. Subsequently, he threw her into the sea. All the other soldiers were either down or in the sea as well, and Jungkook stopped attacking. He gave Taehyung a quick nod. “Go.”

 

Taehyung nodded his thanks, before joining Zuko and the general.

 


	20. New Ozai

They’d been traveling with the royal guard on the hunt for the traitors, Iroh and Zuko. New posters with their pictures had been made and distributed across all the cities, heavy rewards attached to them. Zuko, Iroh, and Taehyung. Of course, Taehyung wasn’t even close to as essential as the members of the royal family. Still, the monetary value the Fire Nation promised in exchange for him was higher than Jungkook had expected. That meant they hoped Taehyung’s capture would yield results, a shortcut to get to the others. No means would be excluded. Jungkook wondered what Taehyung’s father would have to say about that. It was quite a toss-up.

 

_Taehyung’s never gonna betray Zuko…_

 

Jungkook sighed. _Please be careful_.

 

After the traitors’ escape, he and Azula hadn’t had any luck getting back on their trail. A frustrating situation, _certainly_. Perhaps that was why Azula had asked to speak with him tonight.

 

Making his way up the stairs to the balcony upon which the princess stood, Jungkook stopped three feet away from her. The moon hung in the sky, noticeably smaller than days ago, but a bright source of light regardless. Azula stood facing it, not bothering to give him a glance.

 

“What is it?” Jungkook asked. At his words, she finally opted to show her face.

 

“Tell me, Jungkook. Why are you here?” Azula asked impassively, her brows raised expectantly.

 

“To carry out the Fire Lord’s order to capture the traitors and help you bring home the Avatar,” Jungkook answered, conviction strong in his voice. 

 

“Correct. And what kind of help have you been giving me so far? As I recall, my brother, uncle, and your precious friend all got away.”

 

“I did my best to stop them.”

 

“Your best?” She raised her brow. “Tell me, why does your best change so much when you’re fighting against him?”

 

“I don’t feel anything but hate for him,” Jungkook said.

 

She let out a laugh that held equal parts derision and surprise. “Wow, you know- you surprise me sometimes, Jungkook. You can be so pathetic at lying, I can’t even believe it.”

 

“Next time, we’ll definitely-”

 

“How long must I make exceptions for you?” Azula hissed, giving him her ‘flaying gaze’, as Jungkook called it. The degree of harshness and cold anger in it gave him the impression that she was flaying his skin with her eyes. “You do know that if you were anyone- anyone else, I would have had your throat by now. Or I could have given you over to the animals from Ty Lee’s circus. I hear they’re always kept hungry. They’d rip you right apart.” She smirked a little, as though that were some sort of silver lining.

 

“I know. You’ve been very patient with me,” Jungkook said evenly. “I promise, I’ll be better next time.”

 

“You’ve become fairly experienced. It’s not like he’ll be your first kill.”

 

This he was unprepared for. “You want me to… kill him? But- don’t you want him alive? Your father said to capture all three of them.”

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not like he absolutely has to die. He’s from a good family, so his death might have caused a fuss, but then again, he’s brought down his family reputation quite a bit… I could always tell everyone you had no choice. I’m sure Father won’t mind. Taehyung’s not Zuzu or Uncle.”

 

Jungkook composed himself. “You’re right. He’s not,” he said without a care in the world. “He’s hardly even worth killing.”

 

Azula regarded him for a short moment, before switching the subject. “I’m recruiting Mai and Ty Lee. From now on, we’ll travel as four. Bringing around the whole royal procession isn’t practical anymore.”

 

“Have they agreed already? I didn’t know you sent birds to them.”

 

“Not birds. We’ll go ourselves to talk to them directly. And they _will_ agree.”

 

“Of course, I shouldn’t have asked. They’re your loyal friends.” _Just like me._

 

Jungkook had mixed feelings about seeing the two girls. In the past, he’d only had brief, awkward encounters with Mai. She was too apathetic and dark for his liking, and they could hardly find a common topic to bond over. Ty Lee, on the other hand, was cheerful and kind. Her presence among Azula and Mai would be a welcome one. He just hoped she wouldn’t badger him too much for private details on his life. She was just so curious and excited about things like that and he hardly had enough energy to match her unending supply.

 

—

 

A dramatic gasp fell from Ty Lee’s lips. “Your little brother was taken by the rebels?”

 

“That’s what they’re saying,” sighed Mai.

 

“What’s going on exactly?” Jungkook asked.

 

Mai turned to him, bored as always. “So after the Fire Nation conquered Omashu, even though the king surrendered immediately, some of his men are rebelling. Recently, a bunch of the people in the city came down with some contagious disease called Pentapox. Ugh. So my father let them all out of the city. But soon after, we noticed my brother was missing. We looked everywhere and the only explanation is that they’ve taken him.” If her brother’s kidnapping bothered her, she didn’t show it.

 

“It’s so awful,” Ty Lee said. “We have to get your brother back as soon as possible! Your parents must be so worried.”

 

“Yeah,” Mai admitted flatly. Her voice almost never strayed from the monotone equilibrium it seemed to have established.

 

“So what is New Ozai’s governor doing about this?” Azula questioned, turning to Mai.

 

 _New Ozai_. The name dropped so easily from her mouth, but Jungkook had trouble reconciling it with the image of Omashu that still existed in his mind. Omashu was - had been - a great stronghold in the Earth Kingdom. He was there when Azula had announced its new name.

 

“From this day forward, Omashu is no more.” Azula’s sharp voice had carried over the room. “I rename it New Ozai, in my father’s honour.” The city had changed in more than just its name. An enormous statue of the Fire Lord had begun construction. The architecture was completely redone, now with metal. The Fire Nation had forced its mark. It looked nothing like the Omashu Jungkook had seen painted in textbooks.

 

The reason for this was twofold: Earthbenders had no way of bending metal, and the resistance forces would have much more difficulty rebelling if their source of bending was harder to come by. The other was obvious - how could they proclaim the Earth Kingdom territory as theirs if it still resembled the Earth Kingdom? It was clear, the need to erode the very foundations upon which it stood.

 

Azula said, “Now this is more like it.” Satisfaction twitched on her face. “Remember this well, Jungkook. This will be history. You should be proud of yourself for being one of the few involved in making it.”

 

“I am. This is a huge honour.”

 

King Bumi, the former ruler of Omashu, was replaced by a governor by the name of Ukano. Mai’s father.

 

Chills danced up Jungkook’s spine. The bygone age that was three years ago suddenly seemed like only yesterday. Back when he and Azula had spoken of how to conquer Ba Sing Se. First, they’d discussed the subject of Omashu. Ba Sing Se was too great a beast to tame right away. Thus, taking Omashu first was the natural order of things. The logical move.

 

And now they had taken Omashu. It was only a matter of time before they moved against Ba Sing Se. Jungkook’s headaches returned with a vicious edge.

 

“- father’s gonna trade him for King Bumi tomorrow.” Jungkook came back to the conversation just as Mai finished.

 

“Your poor brother!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “He must be so scared.” Her large eyes reflected concern.

 

“I hope we can get him back soon,” Jungkook offered.

 

“Yeah. Me too,” Mai replied.

 

Azula pondered for a moment, putting her hand to her chin. “Hm. Looks like I’ll have to speak with your father.”

 

After a sharp, mainly one-sided conversation with the governor, Azula took control of the situation. She started by giving a weak show of sympathy over Tom-Tom’s kidnapping. Jungkook actually couldn’t tell why she did it. It was clear no one would buy it; why did she bother? It didn’t matter though. The act probably gave her some small satisfaction or amusement. In any case, it was followed by a curt dismissal. The governor was forced to comply with Azula’s order to have Mai take over the situation in his stead.

 

—

 

When they made their way to the meeting place, the rebels were already there, waiting for them. Jungkook stood to Azula’s left, while Ty Lee stood on her other side. Mai led the way. As they arrived, Bumi was lowered to the ground in a metal case that imprisoned his whole body save for his face.

 

Four figures stood in the distance. One of them, a Water Tribe boy, held something in his arms.

 

“You brought my brother?” Mai asked the rebel party.

 

“He’s here. We’re ready to trade.” The speaker was a short boy who stood at the center of the group. In his hand was a long brown staff. He wore an orange head covering, and his clothes were a mixture of yellow and orange. Jungkook frowned. Peculiar choice of colours.

 

Azula spoke up, a sinister look giving a sharper edge to her brows as she directed her attention to Mai. “I’m sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?”

 

“Of course not, Princess Azula.”

 

“We’re trading a two-year-old for a king… a powerful Earthbending king.” At that, Bumi made an affirmative sound.

 

Azula’s voice grew softer by a degree. “It just doesn’t seem like a fair trade. Does it?” She lowered her brows so that they lay flat, mimicking confused innocence.

 

At that, Mai turned her gaze to her brother briefly before replying, “You’re right. The deal’s off.”

 

Azula’s smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Jungkook. With a raise of Mai’s hand, the men above raised Bumi into the air. The old man didn’t seem bothered at all. “See you all later!” was all he said amidst snorts.

 

“Bumi!” The leader of the rebels ran toward them.

 

Azula shot an aggressive wave of blue towards him, but the boy jumped unnaturally high into the air, pushed off from the construction standing to their side, and returned to the air. His staff expanded to become a glider, and the boy rode the wind.

 

The orange cloth wrapped around his head gave way, revealing a blue tattoo in the shape of an arrow.

 

 _The Avatar?_ Jungkook’s eyes widened.

 

“The Avatar? My lucky day,” Azula said, before sprinting toward the construction area.

 

Jungkook wasted no time hurtling his own fire towards the Avatar’s companions. The boy holding Tom-Tom dodged, letting out a little shout. One of the girls used her Waterbending to defend herself from Mai’s daggers. In a fluid motion, she hurled pieces of wood towards Mai using her water whip. When she saw Ty Lee going after the Water Tribe boy, she deployed water towards her, snaking it around her ankle. A hard yank brought her to the ground. The boy used this opportunity to escape, and he disappeared from their line of sight.

 

Jungkook turned to the other girl. She wore a light green top and faded brown trousers, typical Earth Kingdom colours. If she was an Earthbender, her powers wouldn’t serve her very well here.

 

Jungkook ran, closing the distance between them. The girl made no move to attack, merely biding her time. _Hm. Waiting before acting. Such an Earthbending attitude._

 

As he advanced, he noted the girl was quite tall, probably a head taller than him. That was fine. He’d fought many taller opponents; there was more surface area to aim at. Her stance was strong, but all she seemed to have at her defense were her own two fists. No knives or daggers?

 

A thought brought him to a halt. If she was waiting, and all she had were fists, then it would be smart to engage her from a distance. Avoiding close combat seemed like a good bet. No point in playing to her strengths.

 

A good ten yards stood between them. “Well?” the girl challenged. “What will it be?”

 

Jungkook didn’t waste his breath. Instead, he channeled his energy, building it up until it threatened to part from the small cage that was his body. The girl betrayed no fear or uncertainty. She stood impassive as ever, save for the steely look in her eyes.

 

Tilting his head skyward, he let it come forth. From his arms, blue fire rose into the air, accumulating. With every passing second, the air around them grew hotter. Sweat formed on Jungkook’s forehead. Still he did not send his flames after her. It was not yet time.

 

He was aware of Ty Lee and Mai not far from him. They were locked in battle, and for the moment, he knew he would not be interrupted in his attack.

 

The fire was now so great that it actually formed long shadows above them. Letting out a cry, Jungkook waved his arms with sharp grace. Seven serpent-like whips rushed toward his opponent. Not missing a beat, the girl showed near-acrobatic skill in avoiding his snakes. Backflips, shoulder rolls, quick swerves, feints - she was very skilled, he had to admit.

 

 _She’s quick_. Usually, Jungkook had no trouble with speed; in fact, it was one of his advantages. With this girl, however, he found himself falling behind. But that changed nothing. He was the attacker, and she a mere reactor.

 

The logical course of action now was to upgrade his offense. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile. He knew exactly what to do. He’d experimented with this move by himself in the arena on two occasions. His inspiration came from the Waterbenders. He rather admired a move which mimicked the tentacles of an octopus. Unconventional, but learning about other bending techniques was power, not weakness.

 

His own beast was much more _personal_. His serpents coalesced into one, giving rise to a creature that towered above them.

 

The Earth Kingdom girl’s face paled considerably. “A… dragon?” she muttered, stunned.

 

Red flames exploded from the dragon’s jaws. Hungrily, they followed her everywhere she went. This time, it was the girl who was starting to lose her timing. For now, she was doing alright, but Jungkook knew it was only a matter of time before even a great acrobat slipped.

 

He jumped, slicing the air with a powerful kick. His dragon responded, lifting its massive azure leg above the girl, only to stomp down on her. She shrieked, barely rolling out in time to avoid serious injury. However, her left shoulder and leg had sustained burns. She shouted out in pain, limping. 

 

It had been a while since Jungkook had genuinely enjoyed a real fight. It was almost a challenge. This was why he loved Firebending. The competition, the freedom for inventiveness. No wonder Azula didn’t believe his flimsy excuses about trying his best against Taehyung. Sure, she might criticize him for his showmanship, but that was his style, where his ambition took root. One didn’t come easily without the other. Whenever his creativity dwindled, so did his passion for Firebending. Thus his skills suffered. Jungkook knew deep down, she respected his methods.

 

Spurred on, he tried something more fun. Bringing his arms up and outward, fingers reaching towards the sky, he manipulated the flames that made up his dragon, yanking its head back. Then, he collected his hands, palms pressing against one another as they pointed at the girl. Making multiple jabbing motions, he watched with pride as his actions translated into the dragon’s head descending toward the girl as if to bite.

 

She was definitely exhausted now. Her breaths came rapidly, and it seemed to take everything she had to force her bad leg to serve her. “Shit, work with me here!” she yelled.

 

Suddenly, something came flying towards Jungkook’s face with incredible speed. His reflexes saved him from a deadly blow, but he wasn’t quite fast enough. He winced, grabbing at his right arm just below the shoulder. A blade had passed through, and deeply at that. The girl had thrown a long dagger at him. He saw the weapon embedded a couple feet behind him, soaked with the blood it had claimed. When Jungkook looked back at his adversary, she appeared relieved to see his dragon disintegrating.

 

 _No. You’re not dying yet_. Concentrating through his haze, Jungkook brought it back to life. This time, he commanded it to curl around the girl in a spiral of flame. She was finally caught.

 

 _Surrender_ , he almost whispered, the words ghosting on his lips. _You will all be overwhelmed soon. There’s no point. Stop what you’re doing_. Jungkook closed his eyes, desperate to find solid ground. When he opened them, he didn’t see the girl anymore. He saw Hoseok trapped in a circle of fire.

 

Jungkook shook his head rigorously. _You murderer!_ He opted for an explosive blast instead, aiming at the ground near her. The impact launched the girl backwards, and she fell hard. It seemed she’d hit her head, as she stayed down. It wasn’t anything close to a killing blow - it was fine.

 

The waterfall of blood. Hoseok chained up in the ship. The sword. The knife. Fire Lord Ozai. His own voice: “You asked for me, Your Majesty?”

 

Pressing his hand tightly around his arm, Jungkook tried to concentrate. This was Omashu- no, _New Ozai_ , not that little Earth Kingdom village. _It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay_.

 

Jungkook searched for Ty Lee and Mai. He had to find them. Were they alright?

 

Ty Lee had blocked the chi of the Water Tribe girl, and was now smiling as she watched the girl fail at bending water from the ground.

 

“How are you gonna fight without your bending?” Mai taunted. She held a dagger in her hand, about to throw it at the Waterbender.

 

Jungkook’s stomach tightened. But instead of delivering a deadly shot, Mai yelled out. The Water Tribe boy had hurled his boomerang, knocking the dagger right out of Mai’s hand. “I seem to manage,” he said. He’d brought the flying bison with him, and together, they descended.

 

The bison turned so that his gigantic tail was in full view. He lifted it. None of them had a chance to do anything before their bodies flew into the air.

 

The blast of wind was like nothing Jungkook had experienced before. The sheer power behind it had them hurtling at a speed he’d not thought possible. It terrified him. For better or worse, he didn’t have to think for long, as his vision darkened into nothing.

 

—

 

It was a long walk to the rebels’ hideout, but it didn’t bother Jimin. Rather, it helped calm him down. Getting off that pirate ship was the best thing that had happened in days. Of course he was grateful for their help during the siege, as well as the kindness the captain had shown him and Yoongi, but they were pirates. How could they expect a couple good acts to make up for the years of wreckage they had dealt? Not to mention this particular pirate happened to be the son of Black Ice…

 

Jimin, like every other Water Tribe child, had grown up hearing enough cautionary stories about the criminal that he had no love for these pirates. Nothing good ever came from associating with them. Everyone knew that.

 

Even before Black Ice had spread his notorious reputation outside their tribe, he had dishonoured and mocked their traditions, before the final straw that had him banished. The elders spoke with harsh disdain of how the man had thought himself so open to new opportunities, calling their ways old-fashioned and obsolete. Yet his own methods were monstrous - he knew no limit and would have led many of their people to massacre if he’d been permitted to stay.

 

On top of that, word was that the pirate’s son had asked for a place among his people. The _nerve_. This Pirate Prince’s reputation was nowhere near as dark as his father’s; however, at his young age, he’d already made a name for himself. Jimin’s teeth ground together as he imagined his home marred by pirates.

 

Why did the pirate even want a place among his people? It couldn’t actually be because the blood they shared made him wistful and homesick. _Give me a break_ , Jimin scoffed to himself.

 

All this made him question Yoongi’s past. It was complicated - that much Jimin was sure of, but to break bread with pirates so naturally, and treat the captain as a _brother_ … it was odd, to put it mildly. He almost asked, but neither his mood nor the situation suited such a conversation. His feelings about the other boy were so ambivalent that he wasn’t quite sure how to act around him anymore. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to hold him and thank him yet again for everything he’d sacrificed for his sake. Just as often, Jimin felt the impulse to ignore him and go silent as thoughts of the Pirate Prince raged on inside his skull.

 

At least Yoongi had been able to reach his younger brother through one of the pirate captain’s birds. It seemed he had a way with animals - they warmed to him almost immediately.

 

_Ugh, why am I being so ungrateful? Yoongi came during a siege just to help us. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?_

 

Jimin wanted to feel more gratitude, he really did. But his open heart was now cramped with bitter plaque and drilled with loss.

 

The two of them traveled silently except for the occasional “How are you doing?” or “Do you want some water?” from Yoongi.

 

They stopped briefly at a small stream in the middle of the forest they passed through. Jimin used this chance to pour out his old water from the leather skin he used as his portable source of bending. He washed it out three times, before replacing it with fresh water. Yoongi filled a pouch of his own for drinking water. After taking a sip, he made a light comment about how fresh it was. He then used the clear stream to wash his hands and face. Jimin just sat on the grass, catching his breath and watching the birds call out to each other from the high treetops.

 

Funny, Jimin had always dreamed of journeying outside his home, using his bending to defend people and his healing to help the injured, acquainting himself with plant and animal species he’d never seen before, having a traveling companion with whom to share fun adventures with… and now he could have all that. Everything he’d wished for. The irony… a boring and simple life was all he longed for these days.

 

Absentmindedly, he drew water from the running stream until he had enough to form an orb the size of his head. He moved it up and down, right and left. Grasping the motivation to do anything more was impossible. Frustrated, Jimin threw the sphere back into the stream.

 

“You okay?” Yoongi asked quietly.

 

“Just peachy. Are we getting close?”

 

“Uh, yeah. We’ll be there pretty soon.”

 

“If you’re ready, wanna keep moving?” Jimin suggested.

 

“Sure.”

 

As they continued on, Jimin couldn’t help but notice how a smile touched Yoongi’s lips every now and then. A small smile came to his own face. He was glad the other boy would get to see his brother soon. At least they had that going for them.

 

“What’s your brother like?” he asked suddenly. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.” In truth, he wanted to see Yoongi’s face light up. The way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he talked about things he loved made everything seem a little better.

 

“Hmm, he’s a bit of a troublemaker, really.”

 

Jimin let out a small chuckle, surprising himself. “Why, what does he do?”

 

Yoongi sighed dramatically. “Oh, even a few years ago, he was rebelling against the Fire Nation and…” The older boy’s lips suddenly turned thin. “Well, I mean, even now he’s really enthusiastic about it. I just get worried because he can be so reckless sometimes.” He packaged his words with a roll of his eyes, clearly choosing to make light of the situation.

 

“He sounds stubborn,” Jimin said, giving a smile.

 

“Yeah.” A fond look came to Yoongi then, washing over his entire face. Seeing it brought a gentle tranquility to Jimin’s heart.

 

Yoongi said, “He’s also really brave and strong. Such a skilled Earthbender. It’s fun to spar with him. You should try it too. You’re both good benders, and I think you’d like it. I find it’s always interesting to fight people who use other elements.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to give him a challenge.”

 

The next few minutes brought with them a change of scenery - they left the forest behind for open sky and dirt ground. Smoke rose from a fire not far away.

 

“It should be around here,” Yoongi said. “Let’s follow the smoke. If it’s not them, we can hide and get away.”

 

The two of them moved swiftly, treading on light feet. They hid behind a small bush. Jimin peered at the camp before him. There were several people in plain green clothing sitting around the fire. Others practiced their Earthbending not far away.

 

Turning to Yoongi, Jimin raised his brows.

 

“It’s them.” The older boy grinned. Stepping out of the bush, he called out, “Hey guys!”

 

The rebels appeared startled, but soon their surprise faded and they greeted Yoongi. Taking a deep breath, Jimin emerged from the bush. Yoongi gestured warmly for him to follow. As he came forth, the rebels gave him curious, wary looks.

 

“This is Jimin,” Yoongi said. “He’s from the Northern Water Tribe, and he wants to join us.”

 

“The Northern Water Tribe?” a rebel asked. “I see… I’ll take you to Tyro, so you can discuss with him.”

 

“Thanks, Junho,” Yoongi said. “Also, where’s my brother?”

 

Junho smiled. “He’s with Tyro.”

 

With that, he led them both past the campfire and into a tent-esque shelter raised with stone.

 

There were three people in the tent: an old man with long white hair, and two boys who looked to be around his age. All eyes turned toward the entrance as they stepped in. One of the rebels - a boy with his long hair tied up in a top-knot - gave a wide smile when he saw Yoongi. “Hyung?”

 

Yoongi ran to his brother, enveloping him with his arms.

 

Hoseok’s eyes shut tight. “Thanks for coming back safe.”

 

“Of course. I promised, didn’t I, brother?”

 

The sight had tears brimming in Jimin’s eyes.

 

Yoongi seemed to register his surroundings again. Gesturing towards Jimin, he spoke to the old man. “Tyro, this is Jimin of the Northern Water Tribe. He wishes to join our group. He’s a great Waterbender and healer, and I vouch for his skills and his trustworthiness. I think he’ll be really useful to us.”

 

“Hello, Jimin.” Tyro extended his hand. Jimin stepped forward to shake it. The rebel leader’s hand was quite large and very firm.

 

“It’s a great honour to meet you,” Jimin said with a slight bow of his head.

 

“And it’s great to meet you,” Tyro said in a deep, warm voice. “If Yoongi says you can be trusted, I trust his judgment. We would be happy to have you. Thank you for coming.”

 

“Thank you so much for letting me join.” Jimin smiled, a weight falling from his chest.

 

“Jimin, this is my son, Haru,” Tyro said, gesturing to the boy standing beside him.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Haru.” He gave the boy a friendly nod. Haru greeted him warmly in turn.

 

After they finished with all the introductions, Jimin and Yoongi left the tent with Hoseok.

 

“By the way, where are Heejin, Sungjin, and Makiko?” Yoongi asked.

 

Hoseok replied, “Sungjin and Makiko are practicing together as always. They went off somewhere, I’m not sure exactly where to be honest. You can catch them later when they return though. As for Heejin… after Omashu fell, she went to help with the resistance force there.” His forehead showed lines.

 

“Omashu? Isn’t it really dangerous there right now?”

 

“She volunteered. You know how she is when she’s set. I couldn’t persuade her against it.” Hoseok took a deep breath. “She’ll be fine… right?”

 

“Of course,” Yoongi said. “I’ve never seen someone that good in a fist fight. Remember that time I got a black eye from training with her?” He offered a smile.

 

Hoseok chuckled lightly. “I didn’t even want to try after seeing you. Honestly, I was like ‘Bye, not gonna die today’. Yeah, she’ll be fine.” He bit at his lip.

 

“Not just that, but she’s so nimble. I don’t think anyone could catch her, bender or not. She’s proven that on numerous occasions. Hobi, she’ll be okay.”

 

Hoseok seemed to gather himself. “We’ve talked about that enough.” Turning to Jimin, he gave him an easy smile. “I can give you a tour here and introduce you to everyone else. My brother’s been away for a bit, so he won’t know anything.”

 

Yoongi pretended to be insulted at the comment. “Oh, come on, I’m sure I’ll be able to figure it out. I can go with him if you’re too busy.”

 

“Oh, no no. It’s my pleasure. You know how I like getting to know all the new recruits. Come on, Jimin. I’ll show you all the cool places to train.” Something about Hoseok was so friendly, so welcoming, that Jimin already started to feel at ease. Bidding Yoongi goodbye for now, he followed Hoseok into the heart of the camp.

 

—

 

Taehyung had never considered himself to be a vain person. He’d received many flattering comments about his looks throughout his life, which he took with a smile, but it was never something he thought about for extended periods of time.

 

Now, he couldn’t stop looking at his hair, picking at all the flaws. It was way too short, barely even reaching his ears. It looked so wrong. He felt exposed. _Look, here is someone without a shred of honour_. After fleeing from Azula, they had all cut their top-knots, ridding themselves of the hair they'd grown for so many years. Taehyung felt such dissatisfaction in his outer appearance that he wondered if he’d been vain this whole time. How could he ever face Jungkook like this? Of course, the other boy would say nothing of it, but his thoughts would be a whole different matter.

 

Jungkook somehow being able to overlook his betrayal enough to be with him was a miracle in itself. Subjecting the younger boy to this view would be far too cruel. Their last encounter came to mind. Not once did conflict leave Jungkook’s eyes as he faced Taehyung, standing on Azula’s side. And why shouldn’t it? Their relationship was essentially a war of dissonance. Taehyung stood by his own beliefs, but seeing Jungkook tortured between sides was something that caused him actual pain.

 

Zuko was unsurprisingly rather down as well. He barely spoke a word, and when he did, it was almost always a snide comment regarding their situation. The old general was the only one whose spirits were still raised. Taehyung wondered how he did it. Perhaps it was a front, maintained solely for his nephew’s benefit.

 

A distance had formed between him and Zuko. His friend was more private than usual and wouldn’t share things with anyone. That was fine, but Taehyung feared the long-term effects of this new development to Zuko’s well-being and character. Just days ago, when General Iroh had fallen ill from drinking poisonous tea, a kind young lady and her grandmother had healed him and offered them food. Starving, they ate dinner with them gratefully. But as they were leaving, it was Zuko’s idea to steal away the lady’s ostrich horse. Despite Taehyung and the general’s words, there was no changing Zuko’s mind about it. It was all survival now. As Zuko saw it, the world had turned its back on him and he no longer had any responsibility to others. 

 

As much as he tried to get through to Zuko, his friend would not be convinced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another person to Aang’s team to even out the fight and make it 4:4 with the addition of Jungkook to the canon events. She’s not part of the Gaang but she’s just there for this fight, as a representative of the rebels. The rebel leader in Omashu insisted one of them would go with Aang and his friends, just in case. 
> 
> Also, just for fun, do you have favourite characters? :3


	21. Bloodletting

Five days had passed since their encounter with the Avatar. Jungkook’s injuries had been tended to by a skilled physician stationed in the city. Thanks to her help, he was healing up quite nicely. Mai, Ty Lee, and he had all received concussions, and the girls had received first-rate medical treatment as well.

 

Ty Lee had fussed over his arm, asking him about the pain. “It’s nothing,” he told her every time, but it would not remove her concern. Jungkook softened at how someone could be so caring. It wasn’t as though he and Ty Lee were even close. They were merely friendly acquaintances who were now teammates. He’d asked her about her head as well, to which she beamed. “Oh, it’s really nothing,” she replied, waving a hand. “The circus is a lot more dangerous than the Avatar’s friends.”

 

Even Azula had shown some interest. The level of blood loss seemed to have affected her collected demeanour, and she appeared tense. She’d even sat beside Jungkook as the physician bandaged him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said. “I wanted to bring the Avatar’s friends to your feet.”

 

“That’s not your fault,” Azula said. “I lost the Avatar too. It wasn’t just you.”

 

“I underestimated them.”

 

“We all did. Now we know what we’re up against.”

 

Jungkook made a sound of agreement.

 

“In the meantime, we can concentrate on capturing my brother and uncle. They’ve been sighted not too far away, passing through a town just north of New Ozai.”

 

Jungkook closed his eyes. The room was spinning again.

 

“I can understand you’re worried about facing your friend again,” Azula said coolly. “You trained together, you even roomed together. I’m sure you were close. But you don’t allow bad blood like that to fester and eat away at you. You use leeches to suck it out.”

 

“That’s not what worries me,” Jungkook said. He fashioned his lips into a perfect smirk. “I’m worried because now that we have Mai and Ty Lee, it’ll be too easy to beat them. No fun in that.”

 

Azula sneered. “Well, Uncle _is_ the great Dragon of the West. We shouldn’t underestimate him.”

 

“Of course not.” Jungkook grinned.

 

—

 

They found the refugees standing before the mouth of a cave. Jungkook noticed that Taehyung, Zuko, and even the old general had cut their top-knots. It was official now. They knew their status well. His heart grew heavy as his eyes rested on Taehyung. It would be even harder for him now. Unlike in the past, the three of them had no ship, and their men had all been taken by Zhao. Now they were to exist in shame, forever on the run.

 

“Zuzu, nice to see you,” Azula called.

 

“Azula!” Zuko clenched his fists and his jaw shook. Iroh readied his stance for battle and fixed them a hard look. Taehyung nocked an arrow, aiming it at Azula. Fierce determination filled his eyes and he seemed to be forcing himself to keep his eyes fixed on her.

 

“Get out of our way!” Zuko shouted. He sent bursts of fire after his sister, which Azula blocked with ease, idly raising one hand to conjure a shield of fire. She was playing with him.

 

Taehyung loosed his arrow, and Azula reacted with a quick shoulder roll. A second too late, and it would have pierced her abdomen.

 

“Traitor!” Jungkook accused, punching fire at Taehyung. “How could you betray your people like that?” He tried his best to ramp up the venom as he spoke. Azula had to hear it as genuine. Cutting a horizontal arc in the air with his feet while balancing on the ground with his hands, Jungkook blasted a blue-hot wave towards Taehyung.

 

“I did what I thought was right,” Taehyung returned defiantly. It was impressive how convincing his acting was. His eyes shone with bold will and his voice was guarded. He made a jabbing motion with his fists, blocking out Jungkook’s fire with his own red.

 

“What was right? You really are too far gone,” Jungkook shouted, launching a line of fire straight at Taehyung. To his right, he spied Mai and Ty Lee battling against the old general.

 

As he got down low on the ground to evade one of Taehyung’s arrows, he heard Azula yell as she threw lightning at her brother. Zuko leapt out of the way just in time, and she only managed to strike the rock behind him.

 

Jungkook jumped to his feet, engaging Taehyung from where he stood just feet away from the cave entrance.

 

Taehyung was about to grab for another arrow, but he hesitated, his eyes widening as he gaped at something above Jungkook’s head.

 

“ _Jungkook!_ ”

 

Rock crumbled from above. Jungkook felt something collide into him, hard, and he landed several feet away. Wincing, he nursed the pounding sensation in his head. His eyes grew wide as he realized he had been two seconds away from being crushed.

 

Taehyung had saved him. Jungkook let out a sigh as he saw the other boy was unscathed. That aside, this was gonna be a mess to explain. So much for their acting skills.

 

Azula wasted no time taking advantage of the situation. Effortlessly blocking another one of her brother’s attacks, she blasted Taehyung to a corner mercilessly. Without even a chance to defend himself, Taehyung hit his head hard against the earth. Debris fell from the crash, and dust clouded the air around him. The older boy lay face-down, motionless.

 

“Taehyung!” Zuko yelled.

 

“Tae!” Jungkook cried, instinctively running towards him.

 

“Jungkook!” Azula hissed. “Get back.”

 

Jungkook stopped. Every muscle in his body ached to run towards Taehyung, but if he gave in to that inclination, what would he be? This was a ridiculous situation he was putting himself and Azula in.

 

_Tae, no. You’ve got to be okay._

 

As Jungkook looked on, his mouth gaping wide, Iroh and Zuko coordinated a powerful line of fire towards them. “Now, get Taehyung!” the old general shouted as he pushed his nephew away. Zuko went to Taehyung and gingerly picked him up, carrying him on his back.

 

Still in a daze, Jungkook fired at the general, but his shots lacked precision. The daggers Mai threw were easily evaded, and Ty Lee was unable to get an opening to even get close to the man.

 

Azula let out a shout as she rained a stream of blue upon her uncle. It almost resembled a waterfall. Iroh curled a ball of flame around himself, dissipating Azula’s attack. With masterful technique and grace, he expanded his fire, launching four missiles, one for each of them.

 

Jungkook evaded his without much difficulty, but it followed him wherever he went. Startled, he thrust a fire dagger at it. The missile blew up in his face, launching him several yards back. He grimaced as his injured arm flared up with pain. When he found his footing, the general was redirecting Azula’s lightning toward the ground on which she stood. The impact shot her entire body off the ground and she fell painfully onto her back.

 

Jungkook shot fistfuls of flares at the old man, just as Mai dealt two of her daggers. At that same moment, Iroh raised a high wall of flame to circle around himself, rendering it impossible to make out whether Mai’s daggers had found their mark. All Jungkook knew was that when he bombarded the circle with a blazing inferno, there was no resistance. Puzzled, he ran towards it, parting the flames as he walked in.

 

Iroh was gone. They had all disappeared.

 

—

 

Voices floated in the dark. Unclear, like he wasn’t sure if they had any relation with anything, but the vague familiarity of the sounds sparked reacquaintance with reality.

 

It took some time for the voices to turn decipherable.

 

“-hit his head pretty hard. The next time I see Azula-”

 

“Let’s hope we don’t.”

 

“Zuko…?” Taehyung said, squinting. The sunlight burned at his eyes. He could make out two blurs of shapes. One had to be Zuko, he was certain, and he knew the other as well… but his thoughts were only partially constructing, and then just ending there.

 

As seconds passed, he saw them. Zuko and his uncle. “General,” he said. That was when Taehyung realized he was lying on the ground. Zuko and Iroh were crouched down on their knees, inspecting him worriedly. _What’s going on? How did I get here?_ His mouth was dry and his body grew tense.

 

“Taehyung, how are you feeling?” the old man asked.

 

It took him a moment to react to the question. "My head hurts and I’m just confused… but I think I’m okay?”

 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Zuko asked. His gold eyes bore into Taehyung’s.

 

“No, it’s okay,” he lied. “I’m just… what happened exactly?” Taehyung frowned. He tried to retrace his thought steps back to… whatever had just happened. Drawing a blank, he closed his eyes. A milky fog clung to his thoughts.

 

“We got away from Azula and her friends. After my sister attacked you, you were out for minutes. I carried you on my back while Uncle fought them off.”

 

Taehyung nodded slowly. “Azula…” Things started to make more sense. Zuko’s sister had shown up with her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Taehyung had seen them many times in the past. They all belonged to noble families, and so they had met at many of the fancy dinners his father had taken him to.

 

Azula had shown up with one other companion… Jungkook. This was where some of the details were still hazy. He was pretty sure they’d fought, but it wasn’t hostile. Yes, that was right. Just an act.

 

Taehyung tensed. Careful not to make a sound, he concentrated. He really hoped he’d be able to locate this string of memories. _Come on, come on._

 

He’d strung his bow, letting it fly at Jungkook. Of course, he’d aimed so the younger boy was never in any real danger. There was a cave. Ah, yes. They’d fought right by the entrance.

 

Taehyung’s nails dug into his palms as he recalled how the rock above Jungkook had given way. Of course, he couldn’t let that happen, so he’d pushed the younger boy aside. After making sure Jungkook was alright, he had turned to Azula. Had she seen him break the act? Sure enough, her steely eyes engaged him, her arms already in position to attack, lightning bursting from her fingertips. He’d raised his arms in meager defense… and that was the end of his memories.

 

“Taehyung? Tae, you okay?” Zuko asked, studying him intently.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine, just trying to remember.” The racing in his heart calmed a little. _Jungkook’s okay._

 

Turning to his friend and the former general, he gave them both an earnest look. “Thank you so much for getting me out. I’m so glad you weren’t captured by Azula.” If they had been, on his account no less, he knew he’d never forgive himself.

 

“Of course we did. Did you think we’d just abandon you to Azula? Just to save ourselves?” Zuko exclaimed, affronted.

 

“No, I mean - I’m just saying - in the future, if you ever think you won’t be able to escape from her because of me, I don’t want you to risk yourselves.”

 

“No. I promise you, I’ll never let her put you in danger again.” Zuko gritted his teeth, but there was something else in his anger.

 

“You’re one of us, Taehyung,” Iroh said. “We’d never leave you.”

 

For some reason, Taehyung felt tears come to his eyes. Strange. Sure, he cried on occasion, but he was hardly the type to get emotional this easily. He tried to blink them away, but one escaped down his cheek.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Zuko said, softening his tone. He grabbed Taehyung’s shoulder, rubbing it. “You’re safe. We’re all safe, it’s alright.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Taehyung said. _You have to cut it off now. This is getting in the way of Zuko’s mission._ It was dumb and impractical from the beginning. He envisioned himself writing Jungkook the final letter, but it was more than he could handle at the moment. His head was killing him, and his emotions were spilling messily everywhere. _Later_ , he promised himself. _I’ll do it for sure._

 

“No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Zuko said. “It’s my fault that Azula’s coming after us. It’s me she wants. I’m sorry that you’re caught up in all this.”

 

“You two, it’s not either of your faults.” Taehyung turned. Iroh gave them an understanding look. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Azula coming after us isn’t your fault, Zuko. That’s my brother’s doing. And Taehyung, your friendship with Jungkook making it hard for you to attack him isn’t your fault. Of course it’s complicated. We’ll work past this, just as we always have.” His voice was firm and there was no doubt he was serious, yet an element of his usual optimistic lightheartedness somehow shone through.

 

_But I haven’t even told them the extent… They deserve to know._

 

_Do they really? What would that bring to them? To any of us?_

 

When Taehyung peered at Zuko, he saw that he was also unconvinced, troubled by the same conflict.

 

—

 

It had been nine days since Jimin joined the resistance. Overall, he was surprised by how much he liked it. The myriad tasks and hours of training occupied his mind and exhausted his body, which made it easier to sleep at night. The harder he trained and improved his bending and healing capabilities, the better shape they’d be in when they faced enemy forces. The Fire Nation could not be allowed to lay waste to multitudes the way they’d done to his people. Jimin himself would give everything he had to bar that from happening to anyone else again. Families would not be broken apart for the sake of a selfish dominion.

 

Though he was surviving, every day felt like a chase, with Jimin desperately clawing himself away from the darkness that seeped into him at every moment. Sometimes he felt completely numb, while other times, he felt too much all at once. When it grew unbearable, he tried to remind himself of the good things in his life. For one, fighting under Tyro was a true honour, and already, he believed in the older man. He was finally able to stand up and fight for all that he held dear.

 

It didn’t help much, or at all really. Much more often, he found himself crying to sleep, or running off by himself to someplace quiet, where he could be alone with his grief. The sobs that wracked out of him felt as though he were literally coming undone. For the first time, unwelcome thoughts had intruded into his brain. At times, the pain was so much that he felt the impulse to throw himself into the nearby lake and drown himself right there. He never did, but the glistening water seemed to call for him and his eyes rested on it for longer than he ought to. During one of those times, by some luck, he’d run into Yoongi.

 

“What’s up?” Jimin asked, turning at the sound of footsteps and seeing the older boy standing a couple paces behind him. It was only an hour after dawn, and finding someone else here in his special spot by the lake was not something he had expected. “Why are you here?”

 

“I was worried about you,” the older boy said. “I wanted to come check on you.”

 

At that, Jimin burst into tears. He wiped them away, frustrated. It was like he couldn’t even control his own crying, as though the physical reaction happened automatically. He couldn’t understand himself.

 

“Hey, hey,” Yoongi said, immediately coming to his side, wrapping him in his arms. “Jimin, I got you. You’re not alone. I’m gonna help you through this.” Burying his face into the older boy’s chest in response was the only thing he knew how to do to keep from breaking apart. Yoongi was there for him whenever he needed it, and his supportive presence was what Jimin held on to. He was his rock that kept him from being swept away by the currents.

 

When it came to the resistance as a whole, Jimin hadn’t made many friends yet, preferring to speak mainly with Yoongi and Hoseok, but he also enjoyed Sungjin’s quiet company. He’d already become good buddies with Hoseok. Jimin always looked forward to training sessions with the other boy. It was not only challenging, but also intriguing - Hoseok’s style was quite unique. Perhaps it was because he’d never practiced with an Earthbender before, and their techniques were still unfamiliar to him, but something told him it was more than that.

 

Every day, he trained with at least two people he’d never fought before. Tyro encouraged this, for in a battle situation, they would be against enemies of all fighting styles. It would be good practice to get to know as many as possible. There were sixty-two people in the camp so far, with the numbers steadily growing. It wouldn’t take long to get around to every single person. On average, he’d fight against four people each day, the other two usually being Yoongi or Hoseok. Though spending time with Yoongi was exciting, he had to admit that strictly in terms of training buddies, Hoseok was his favourite.

 

Those training sessions were all he looked forward to during mealtimes. Just like now. Jimin sat on a rock near his makeshift tent made of earth. It had been fashioned by Hoseok, who had taken the care to include even a bedside table inside it.

 

“Hey Jimin, could you eat any slower?” Hoseok teased. He sat across from Jimin, eagerly awaiting. The older boy had already finished his breakfast.

 

Jimin chewed faster, practically breathing in his stew. There was desperate need for a rematch, and this time, Hoseok would go down. It was hard to explain how being around Hoseok and Yoongi lifted his mood. With them, he felt like he wasn’t alone. Their energy touched his, armouring him and making it easier to fend off bad thoughts.

 

“Jeez, I feel like you two are practicing more together than with me,” Yoongi complained in between gulping down his own bowl of stew.

 

“Why, you jealous?” Hoseok grinned. “Just accept I’m way more fun than you.”

 

“Oh, come on.”

 

Jimin smirked. “It’s true, Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi put a hand to his chest, his jaw dropping in fake horror. “Wow, Jimin. I never expected this from you. After three years of knowing each other? Man…”

 

“Oh, stop being salty,” Jimin said, feigning disapproval. “It doesn’t suit you.” Tilting his head back, Jimin devoured the last of his stew. Tapping Yoongi on the shoulder, he rose to his feet. “See you, Yoongi.”

 

“Bye, hyung,” Hoseok called.

 

Together, they left for their favourite practice spot. There was a waterfall nearby, as well as an abundance of earth, so the game would be fair.

 

“I’m gonna get you this time,” Jimin said.

 

“Oh Jimin, that’s what you say every time,” replied Hoseok with an amused shake of his head.

 

“Oh, come on. I beat you at least five times already.”

 

“Let’s hope luck is on your side again today.” Hoseok gave a smug grin.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jimin siphoned water from the waterfall several feet behind him. Covering both arms with it, he allowed Hoseok the pleasure of the first move.

 

Hoseok propelled himself from a rock, speeding through the air towards Jimin, seeking to knock him down. Before he could make contact, however, Jimin slapped him with a water whip. It hit the older boy squarely on the chest, delivering him to the ground.

 

The earth softened just as Hoseok’s back touched the ground, cushioning the blow.

 

“Hey, Hobi! Don’t cry if I don’t heal you after we’re done today,” Jimin called sweetly.

 

Ignoring the jibe, Hoseok said, “You know, I’ve been trying out a new skill.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“This.” Without warning, Jimin plunged into the earth. It had turned to quicksand, and already, he was knee-deep. Before Hoseok could sink him deeper, Jimin lifted Hoseok with two of his water tentacles, depositing him into the waterfall.

 

That bought some time. Jimin got down on his back, distributing the weight more evenly, making motions as though he were swimming. Gradually, his legs pulled free and he was able to roll out.

 

Hoseok had climbed out of the water and was now standing on the dirt ground, dripping wet. He launched fist-sized rocks at him, but Jimin was quick. He sidestepped, ducked, and danced around the earthen projectiles. Taking a deep breath, he turned the air around Hoseok into a freezing mist. As the other boy was still soaked, it didn’t take long for his body to freeze, particularly his feet.

 

Hoseok struggled, but was unable to lift even a pebble. Jimin smiled, stepping toward his opponent. “I win.”

 

The older boy shivered, and his teeth chattered. Jimin could actually see them vibrating. “Re-re-”

 

“What?” Jimin teased. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“Re-m-match.”

 

“Tomorrow.” He lowered his hand, melting the ice. Hoseok hugged himself for warmth.

 

“I-I want a r-rematch now, Ji-Jimin. Not c-cool.”

 

“That’s what I asked yesterday. You said tomorrow. Come on, Hobi. Besides, I think we’d be here forever if we played again now. I’d just keep winning.”

 

The glare directed at Jimin bordered on comical, considering how the older boy’s trembling was more severe than a leaf caught in a windstorm. Taking pity, he drew out the water from Hoseok’s clothes, streaming it back into the waterfall.

 

“Hey, guys!” a voice called from behind them.

 

They turned. Haru came to them, holding a piece of parchment in his hands. “Hoseok… a letter came from Omashu. You should see this.”

 

Leaping up, Hoseok received the letter. His jaw went slack as he read.

 

“What is it?” Jimin asked.

 

Hoseok swallowed, his jaw still vibrating. “It’s Heejin. S-Sungjin’s sister - she went t-to help with the resistance in O-Omashu, and she’s hurt.” He clenched his teeth, fighting the remnants of cold with every bit of strength he had.

 

“Oh no… I’m so sorry to hear that,” Jimin said. He let in a deep breath. One of the things he hated most in the world was being unable to help someone in pain. _If Heejin were here, I could heal her. I know I could._

 

“Do they know how she’s doing?” he asked. “And what happened to her?”

 

Hoseok’s eyes skimmed over the letter again. “She’s receiving medical attention from o-one of the rebels. They say he’s a decent medic. It wasn’t a d-deadly blow or anything, but she’s gotten some severe injuries. Burns on her left shoulder and leg… head injury, and a ton of bruises. I don’t know exactly how she got any of them, but they’re gonna send her our way when she’s okay enough to travel. It’ll be better for her to stay here until she recovers fully.”

 

“I hope she recovers soon,” Jimin said.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Hoseok’s expression had darkened considerably, and it was obvious his shaking fists weren’t due to the cold alone anymore.

 

“I’m gonna believe that it’ll work out well for her. It’ll be okay, Hobi.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

Hoseok’s anger and concern were well-placed, but the degree of both unsettled Jimin. He made a mental note to venture the topic with Yoongi later.

 


	22. Rift

Namjoon rested on a long, white couch, another new addition to Jin’s quarters. It was long enough that if he lay down, stretching his whole height on it, there would be an extra few inches, but he opted to occupy only a third of it, crossing his legs. The lighting was dim, creating a cozy ambience. The floors had been scrubbed clean of grime and blood, and now the wood brought the room a vibe of authentic warmth. 

 

Jin sauntered over, taking his place beside him. Namjoon straightened, swallowing as he registered the proximity. Their bodies did not touch, but he felt his skin flush. He swallowed once. There was an energy between them, and though he could not see it, it was impossible to ignore. Ever since the siege, being around Jin felt _different_ than before. Sure, they’d bonded over the joint torture, but that was nothing compared to fighting in battle together. Their dynamic had changed, and the night they had shared was now something that brought heat to Namjoon’s cheeks and a cough from Jin.

 

It wasn’t that he regretted it - not at all; he knew they’d both accepted it as something that arose in the energy of the moment: their desire to celebrate, heightened by the blood they had spilled. It was simple enough, but now Namjoon started to wonder whether admiration and respect were the only things he felt for his captain. Back when they had finished Shin’s torture, he hadn’t felt what he felt now. Simply being around Jin caused his heart to beat much faster than it should, and he was strangely affected by so much as their hands grazing against each other by accident.

 

When the siege had finished and Jin’s Firebender friend dropped off, they had paid visit to another important destination. Journeying to Shin’s hideout had been a pleasure. Some of the men had no love for Shin, and had requested to follow under Jin instead. Ever merciful, his captain had considered it and accepted. The hostile members of the party had been killed. They’d claimed the corpses’ treasures, and with that, their trip had been quite fruitful. All the men who followed them to the North - which happened to be almost all of the crew - deserved lavish rewards, and Jin made good on his promise. He granted them large portions of the treasures he’d already had, as well as that which they had stolen from the hideout.

 

Namjoon himself had been made rich. “For your service and loyalty,” Jin had said with a smile as he presented him with a chest full of gold, sapphires, and jewelry. It was a great honour to be held in such esteem, to be deserving of such treasures. He valued and enjoyed them.

 

But what he wanted above all else was knowledge. Knowledge about the captain. Namjoon could trick himself into thinking he knew much of what there was to know about him, but all he still really knew was the legend of the Pirate Prince, not the man himself. He was curious. More than anything, he wanted to ask about the Northern Water Tribe. Hopefully, Jin would be in a sharing mood. “Can I ask you something?” he ventured.

 

“Mm, go right ahead.”

 

“It’s just, I’m curious,” he started, resting his head in his left hand as he directed his gaze at the captain, “why _do_ you care so much about what happens to the Northern Water Tribe? I mean, even without that place, there are countless cities in the world that you could live in. You have the wealth, the power. You could make any place your home. So why there?”

 

In the past, Jin had only given him vague replies, but now they were much closer. “You know, it’s the only thing I haven’t been able to get.” He moistened his lips. There was a cut on his bottom lip from the brawl that had ensued once they broke into Shin’s hideout. Jin elaborated, “Throughout my life, there were many things I wanted: gold, power, glory - you know, all that. I got everything else, except for this. I’d never actually set foot in the North before the siege. I was born at sea and I lived at sea. Nothing more to it. But my blood belongs among the people of that tribe. It just feels… something feels missing without it. I can’t explain it properly, but it feels important. I would trade everything else I own if it meant I could live there.”

 

That was when Namjoon realized how severely he had underestimated Jin’s love for his home. “I had no idea it was like that,” he finally said. “Know that I will do anything in my power to make sure you can live there.”

 

“Thank you.” Jin smiled. His eyes left Namjoon for a moment, gazing into thin air as he switched gears. “You know, you’ve been here for a little while now, but I barely know anything about you.”

 

Namjoon resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. Technically, it wouldn’t be fair to know so much about Jin, yet have the other boy know next to nothing about him. But some things were better locked away. Giving an easy grin, he asked, “Well, what do you wanna know?”

 

“Anything, really. It’s not like I have specific things I have to know about you. But it’s fine if you don’t wanna tell.”

 

Namjoon sat in silence, brainstorming the kind of answer Jin might want. What would make him seem interesting? Or did he mean something more along the lines of favourite leisure activity? Life aspirations? Though, on that front, he’d already divulged much of that. Finally, he gave an abashed laugh. “I honestly don’t know what to tell you. I’m not sure what there is to tell. But if you think of something, I’d be good to answer it.”

 

“Hm… you know what we could do to really make this fun?” A twinkle came to his eye.

 

Namjoon raised a brow. “What?”

 

“A drinking game.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” he said, rolling his eyes, giving a playful grin. Truth be told, the idea did excite him. “Okay, why not. What’s it gonna look like?”

 

A mischievous look graced Jin’s face. “So we take turns asking questions. If there’s a question you don’t wanna answer, you drink. You can ask first.”

 

A grin stretched onto Namjoon’s face. He nodded soundlessly. This was either gonna be really fun or end with both of them a mess. Luckily, they were in private. The other men were celebrating amongst themselves. Their boisterous cheers sounded from the floor below as they drank, gambled, and laughed.

 

Jin stood, leaving the couch for the small ebony table positioned by the side of his bed. There was a stack of four small glasses, as well as a bottle of rum to the right of it. Removing two of the glasses, Jin held them in one hand, his other hand grasping the neck of the bottle. Returning to the couch, he set the rum and glasses on a rather large and extravagant square mahogany table stationed in front of the couch. He removed the cork and proceeded to fill both glasses.

 

Namjoon enjoyed the pale orange colour of the liquid, how it danced in the glass as Jin poured. “Right then. I’ll start mild, just to be nice. I don’t know, your… favourite port?” He cringed at himself the instant he let the words out.

 

Jin laughed at his choice of question, but didn’t dwell too long on it, saving Namjoon from further embarrassment. “There are quite a few fine ones, actually. Full Moon Bay is pretty, but it’s also supposed to be hidden, so they don’t take to our being there very well… There’s a river village in the western Earth Kingdom that also has a nice port. It’s quiet and they have some good wares there, usually. We’ll go there sometime, I’ll show you.” Namjoon smiled at that.

 

“But then Chameleon Bay _definitely_ has the most interesting people…” The captain gave a wink. It was done almost carelessly, yet there was something so natural about it which made it flow perfectly with his words.

 

Heat rushed to Namjoon’s face. _Get ahold of yourself. You’re not even drinking yet._

 

“Yeah, I’ll say Chameleon Bay. Now, my turn.”

 

Namjoon’s chest tightened slightly. Out of eager anticipation or fear, he wasn’t certain. In any case, if it was fear, he could always drink and avoid the question.

 

“I’ll return your courtesy with an easier one to start. You have any siblings?”

 

“Nope. Actually, maybe. Who knows?”

 

Jin cocked an eyebrow, but Namjoon ignored the implied question.

 

“So, my turn again?”

 

“Fire away.”

 

“How does it feel to be the only psychic Waterbender in the world? I can’t even imagine what normal bending would be like, but here you are.”

 

Jin seemed unaffected by the awe in his words. “It’s quite handy. Like when you’re tied up, for example. Other Waterbenders wouldn’t be able to bend, but it’s no issue for me. Also, it’s fun to know that I’ve brought most of the ghost stories to all the towns and cities near the harbour.” Something changed then in Jin’s eyes. Namjoon wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he detected a somber vibe.

 

“Not so much anymore, but when I was a boy, it was strange to have an ability that no one, not even my father, had. I wondered where it came from, or if it was just a lucky accident. I… suppose it could have come from my mother, but I can’t even remember her.” He breathed in sharply. “Ah well, that’s enough of that. My question for you is, why did you cut your hair so short? It’s something I was curious about since I first saw you.”

 

Namjoon reached for his glass, tipping his head back as he downed it. His nose curled as he caught a whiff of the liquor and he closed his eyes at the strong taste.

 

“Not as harmless as I thought it was, then.” Jin looked surprised, intrigue filling his features.

 

Namjoon felt a twinge of guilt as he realized the striking contrast between Jin’s openness and his own avoidance.

 

“What was your… happiest memory?” Namjoon asked.

 

Jin squinted, his eyes gazing toward the ceiling as he pondered. Suddenly, his face lit up with recognition. “Ah, that’s a story for another day.” Taking his glass, he emptied it in one shot. Namjoon couldn’t help but gaze at his throat as the other boy did so. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he took in the rum. Namjoon stared a moment longer before he cleared his throat quietly, forcing himself to fix his eyes on the table instead.

 

Jin seemed to think carefully. He stared at the glass still nested in his hand as he crafted his question. “What is the activity that brings you the most joy?”

 

Namjoon’s teeth found his lower lip, biting it slightly. To choose one activity above everything… If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure what brought him _joy_ , exactly. Some things gave him satisfaction, but joy… now that was a tough thing to answer. Was his definition of joy remotely similar to the captain’s? After a long moment of consideration, he decided upon the thing that brought him the most peace. Surely, that was close enough to joy.

 

“I really like taking walks by myself and visiting cliffs. There’s one that I like in particular, actually. It’s on a small island, and it has trees with ripe, juicy fruit. The grasses that grow are so green and it’s just nice to lay down on it.” Namjoon felt the insides of his stomach coil. He was giving away far too much. The only thing that urged him on was the logic in his brain telling him that it was part of making a connection with someone else, which was precisely what he was aiming to do. “Being there makes everything seem so peaceful.”

 

Notes of tenderness touched Jin’s features. “That sounds really nice. Where is it exactly?”

 

“You’ve already used up your one question. Wait your turn,” Namjoon joked.

 

“Oh, come on, that’s cheap.”

 

For a second, Namjoon actually considered revealing the location, but thought better of it. “It’s a secret,” he said with a smile.

 

“Fine, keep your special peaceful place to yourself.”

 

Amused, Namjoon asked, “So what are some of the things you like to do?”

 

Jin crossed his legs and spread his arms out on the couch, making himself comfortable. Namjoon eyed the older boy’s left arm, which was only inches from his shoulder. “Well, that’s easy. I like using my Waterbending, eating good food, drinking good alcohol, spending time in the company of charming people like yourself… so not that different from anyone else.”

 

Namjoon blinked several times, caught off guard. In the silence, he could practically hear the sound of his heart pounding against the wall of his chest. What was it about Jin, seriously? It wasn’t like him to get flustered so easily. Normally, Namjoon would have returned coolly with a clever comment or a response abounding with confidence. But here, he found himself barely able to utter a word.

 

Finally, he recovered enough to reply, “Ah, well, I’m shocked. I expected something more from the Pirate Prince.”

 

“Such high standards,” Jin said, feigning displeasure. “Have I transcended human limits already?”

 

“No, it’s just an interesting surprise.” Namjoon tried his best to sound calm and unaffected by the flattery that still spun around in his mind without coming across as aloof.

 

Just as he’d regained his cool, Jin dropped a bomb. “Have you ever truly loved someone?” He gave the word ‘truly’ an inflection, suggesting that he found the whole idea amusing. Or perhaps it was his way of making light of the question.

 

Namjoon reached for the rum, filling his shot glass to the brim. Without hesitation, he emptied it, swallowing hard. He made a face as it went down.

 

“How about you? Same question.” Namjoon was not a man of mercy. Not tonight.

 

“Oh, my.” Jin reached for his cup.

 

Namjoon let out a laugh in light protest. “Asking me questions that you can’t even answer yourself?” he accused.

 

Jin shook his head, his eyes scrunching up as the rum went down. “Too messy,” he said. He grinned, but let out a deep sigh.

 

Namjoon had a thought. He’d noticed one of the other pirates cast him dirty looks whenever they ran into each other. Hyungsik was his name, a young man who was a couple years older than Namjoon, but had such boyish features that he could easily pass as younger.

 

Not long after Shin’s torture, Namjoon had inquired about what exactly they would do once they got to the dead pirate’s hideout. It had seemed innocent enough in his head, but clearly, it grated on Hyungsik’s nerves.

 

“You’re not exactly a newbie anymore,” the older boy had said. “So when will you stop asking idiotic questions?”

 

Namjoon was about to respond in his own defense. _Of course_ he knew roughly what would happen; all he wanted to know were details. It was natural, as he was still acquainting himself to their ways. The other boy’s sharpness was clearly unwarranted.

 

“Back off, Hyungsik, he’s learning,” Jin had said before Namjoon could even open his mouth, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. It was the first time Namjoon had heard the captain speak so coldly to a member of his crew.

 

Back then, he hadn’t thought much of Hyungsik’s attitude, as he was no stranger to such treatment, but now he wondered if Hyungsik had any relevance to the answer to the question that Jin had avoided. There was no real proof - more like a gut feeling, but for the record, his instincts usually turned out to be accurate.

 

Though he tried to erase Hyungsik from his mind, he found himself thinking of the older boy’s confidence, the casual way he held himself, his popularity with the other crew members, his black hair that reached down to his elbows - so similar to Jin’s hair, his unmatched abilities with a bow and arrow as well as his prowess in close combat, the way his green eyes shone like emeralds. Namjoon’s own eyes were green as well, a shade darker than Hyungsik’s. Many in the past had commented on how beautiful his eyes were, but suddenly, they seemed so dull, so _common_. Something in his heart crumpled.

 

There was a charm about this Hyungsik that was so easy, so natural. Namjoon knew he had his own charms, and was considered rather attractive himself, but next to Hyungsik, he felt all that diminish.

 

By the end of the night, both of them were too intoxicated to speak properly, let alone walk. At one point, Jin drunkenly attempted to bend the rum from the bottle into Namjoon’s mouth directly. Considering his current state, it came as a surprise when he succeeded. Namjoon almost choked on the liquid as he laughed at how Jin had actually managed it without missing his mouth entirely. Jin made a self-congratulatory fist pump in the air. He tried to stand up, but stumbled. “Careful,” Namjoon slurred as he reached to catch Jin’s arm, tugging him back to the couch.

 

The game ended with the two of them sprawled out on the couch, dead to the world, Jin’s head resting against Namjoon’s chest, while Namjoon’s arm lay haphazardly on the older boy’s back. One shot glass lay on its side on the table next to the empty bottle of rum, while the other remained upright on the wood floor.

 

—

 

It was late afternoon when Heejin arrived. By her side was one of the men from the resistance. Even from the distance, Hoseok could make out that her gait was uneven, favouring her right leg. _So it still hasn’t healed fully_. Perhaps with Jimin’s healing abilities… he could patch her up much faster than with the medical attention she’d received so far. After all, the people of the Omashu resistance didn’t have the luxury of fancy medical equipment or a Waterbender. The fact that they had one put them at a great advantage.

 

Hoseok made towards them as though he were running for his life. “Heejin!” he shouted.

 

“Hey, Hoseok!” Despite her injuries, her grin was full of life and she had her usual chipper tone. “Did you miss me?”

 

That eased away some of the weight on his chest. “Of course. How could I not.” He gave a playful smirk before asking, “Are you feeling okay?” just as he reached her. He gave the other rebel a quick greeting, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. They went through the standard introductions, and he learned that the man’s name was Woojin.

 

“Except for this leg, I’m pretty good now. Honestly, don’t worry about me. It’ll heal.” Her tone was light, clearly dismissive of her injuries.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll go meet with Tyro now,” Woojin cut in. “It was nice to meet you, Hoseok.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Thanks for everything,” Heejin said, smiling as the man took his leave.

 

“You know,” Hoseok said, “we have a new recruit, a Waterbender. He’s a talented healer, and I’m sure he could make your leg better.”

 

Heejin’s face instantly brightened, a feat he’d thought impossible with how cheerful she already was. “That’s great! I’m so happy to hear that. And wow, recruiting a healer, good on you guys.”

 

Hoseok chuckled. “It was actually Yoongi hyung who brought him here.”

 

“Oh wow! Yoongi’s back? I’m so glad he’s safe, I missed him so much.”

 

“I know. Me too.” A tender smile found its place on Hoseok’s face. “Anyway, the healer’s name is Jimin, and he’s from the Northern Water Tribe. Long story, but he’s really cool. Skilled Waterbender, excellent healer, you’ll love him. Just amazing.”

 

“He seems like quite the guy. Well, now that my expectations are way up here,” she said, pointing to the sky with her index finger, “he’d better not disappoint.”

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “He won’t.” He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Heejin until now. The two of them had gotten along naturally ever since they’d first met. It was as if their personalities just flowed perfectly, sharing the same vibe.

 

“So how have you been, Hobi?”

 

“Oh, you know. Just the same. But more importantly, what exactly happened in Omashu? How did you get hurt?” Whoever it was, the Firebender who had dared to burn her - they would pay.

 

“I was with the Avatar and his friends, doing a trade with the Fire Nation invaders. We had the governor’s son, and we were gonna trade him for King Bumi. The resistance needed a representative to go with the Avatar, and so I volunteered. There were four of us and four of them. The trade… didn’t go as planned.” She scoffed at her own understatement.

 

“They said the deal was off because _apparently_ , they decided the boy wasn’t worth a king. Poor kid. Then they realized the Avatar was with us, so we ended up fighting them. I was up against this Firebender boy…” She paused. For the first time since he had known her, he saw her lips tremble slightly. Hoseok jammed his teeth together.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to,” he said, smothering his fury and making an effort to be soothing.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Heejin took a deep breath. “It was an intense fight, that’s all. He looked really young. Younger than me, I’m guessing, but his Firebending was at a level I’d never expected from a boy that young. It was like he was a master already.”

 

Hoseok stopped. “A master, at that age?” _Could it be?_ He had to mentally shake himself. Even if he was correct, it didn’t matter. _This is about Heejin right now, not Jungkook._

 

“It was… incredible. Honestly, if he hadn’t been an enemy, I would have loved duelling him. Really, it was fine at first - I was quicker - you know me.” She paused, giving him a smug matter-of-fact look. “But then he pulled this dragon move out of nowhere with his flames, and I’ve never fought anything like that before.” Her voice dropped so that it was barely louder than a whisper. “I don’t ever want to do that again.”

 

“I hope you never have to. I’m so sorry that happened.”

 

Heejin faced him with a knowing look. “Oh, Hoseok. You’re always so sorry, but it’s not your fault. I volunteered because I wanted to fight. And I got that chance. I don’t regret anything.”

 

“You didn’t deserve to get hurt like that.”

 

“Sacrifice, injuries. It’s all part of it. You know that as well as I do. I’ve known you for a while. Whenever one of us would get hurt, you’d get so mad. I know you’d go through two, three, no- ten times as much pain if it meant you could trade places with whoever was hurt. That’s why people love following you. You care about people. And you’re a great leader.”

 

Astounding. She knew everything without him saying a word. “Then you know that us coming here was precisely because I’m not a good enough leader.”

 

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. I agreed to your idea not because of that, but because it was a good, practical decision for all of us. It wasn’t you failing.”

 

Hoseok started to look away, but she wasn’t having it. “Hey, listen to me,” she said, directing his attention back to her. “Sometimes, leaders need to follow to become even better leaders. You’re working on it, you’re learning. We all believe in you, you know.”

 

“Thanks.” The sight of her, so selfless and accepting in the face of everything she’d gone through, choked him up. He wanted to say something more, something better, but the words were stuck deep inside his throat.

 

Taking his arm, she suggested, “Let’s walk back. I _am_ happy to see you - don’t get me wrong - but I also want to meet everyone else too, you know.”

 

“Heejin.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re one of the bravest people I know. I just wanted to say it.”

 

Her thin lips gave way to a smile. “Oh, and here I thought it was gonna be something important, what with how serious you were.” She squeezed his arm. “I’m kidding. Thank you, really.”

 

—

 

The fire was warm against Taehyung’s palms as he held it close. It was early morning, an hour or so after dawn, and the air was filled with the chill of last night’s rain. Curling his fists momentarily, he extinguished his flame to hug the blanket around his shoulders tighter around himself. He closed his eyes as he shivered. The fallen tree he sat on was bumpy, but at least it protected him from the muddy ground. It had been a chore to avoid all the puddles on the way from his tent to this tree that was stationed mere yards away. At least it was of some good.

 

A yawn parted his lips open. Another violent nightmare had seized him from his sleep, and Taehyung knew very well that any further attempt to resume his rest would be futile. The nightmares had worsened ever since six days ago, following Azula’s attack. Rather than being perfectly recurring dreams, there was quite a bit of variety. The one theme that tied them together was death.

 

This particular night, he’d dreamed of Azula blasting him with lightning, then watching with a grin on her face as the soldier from the North Pole plunged the knife into his chest. The princess turned to glance behind her, finding Jungkook there. The emotionless mask he usually wore was broken, and he didn’t even seem to attempt to hide his anguish. “Why?” he asked.

 

“I told you,” she replied, satisfaction brightening her features.

 

Taehyung’s breaths came with increasing difficulty, and his hand pressed against his knife wound. “Now, take it out,” Azula ordered.

 

The soldier took a moment to give her a quick bow, before reaching to take firm hold of the knife. Taehyung’s weak hands were no match for the soldier’s vigour. A gasp escaped his lips as the knife was thrust out. His legs lost the little strength that clung to them, and he fell.

 

“Taehyung!” Zuko shouted.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re next, Zuzu.” Instantly, she channeled her lightning and directed it towards her brother. With General Iroh gone, there was no one to safely deflect it, and Zuko, in his distracted state, was in no position to evade the deadly strike.

 

Taehyung had woken in a panic, and only regained a semblance of calm after visiting Zuko’s tent, peeking in to check that he was alive. That had been roughly two hours ago, and in that time, he had seen the sun emerge over the horizon, enticing away the dark. As if his body hadn’t been shaking already, the arrival of first light came with a drop in temperature.

 

It wasn’t all bad, though.The cold air was refreshing, albeit the shivering it beckoned from him. More than that, sitting out in the open beat the trappings of his tent. The cold kept his nerves alert. Besides, any threat could be sensed far better from out here than inside, where he would be no use to himself or Zuko.

 

“Hey.”

 

Taehyung turned abruptly, only to see that it was Zuko. How had he not heard his footsteps? If his thoughts were so loud as to kill his focus, there wasn’t much point in being out here, was there?

 

“Hey, Zuko. What’s up?”

 

Taehyung studied Zuko carefully. Under his eyes, there were dark spots and his steps seemed to be made in reluctance. The other boy had grown even less talkative than usual ever since two days ago, when Zuko had made the decision for them to travel separately from his uncle. Taehyung’s vehement protests were met with the reasoning that they didn’t have any reason to travel together anymore; it wouldn’t be of further benefit to any of them.

 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Zuko said. Taehyung noticed that his eyes were clouded. That put him on edge, and Taehyung awaited his words with an awful trepidation. It was all too familiar.

 

“With all the recent events, I think it’s best if we go our separate ways from here on. Now that you’re feeling better, I’d like it we said goodbye right here.” Zuko’s face was devoid of anything, save for the small line set firmly in the middle of his forehead.

 

“What?” Taehyung demanded, disbelieving. How could he just say all this without so much as a pause or any show of emotion? “Recent events? Zuko…what do you mean all of a sudden?”

 

“I _mean_ that we clearly don’t see eye to eye anymore. If we stay together any longer, we’re not going to move forward, and I’m never gonna get any closer to capturing the Avatar.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Taehyung. Be well.”

 

“B-be _well?”_ Taehyung stammered. “Zuko, I- I left my home for you.”

 

“Please, leave,” Zuko said.

 

“Zuko… please. I want to help you get your honour back,” he pleaded. “Don’t make me leave.”

 

“I know. I don’t doubt your intentions, I really don’t. But whenever we have a run-in with my sister, Jungkook’s there as well. I know you don’t want to hurt him. That’s why you keep hesitating, and you even got hurt because of that. After what happened at the North Pole… honestly, every time you get hurt, I feel like I might lose you.” At that, his frown deepened. “I’m not gonna see you get killed like this. If we go our separate ways, you won’t have to fight him.” Zuko softened. “It’s for the best.”

 

“Listen, Zuko,” Taehyung said, taking a step toward his friend. “We’ve been through _so_ much together. We can get through this too. You know I didn’t sign up for this without thinking of the danger. Remember what your uncle said? That we’d work past this, just as we always have-”

 

“Do you really believe that?” There was a dull sorrow in Zuko’s voice.

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. At that moment, Taehyung believed it himself.

 

“Agh, why can’t you see that you being here isn’t helping me anymore? You’re just in my way now.”

 

His dream came crashing back, leaving splinters in the body of his thoughts. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I-I can forget him. Don’t send me away.” Tears streaked down his face.

 

“Tae, you know it doesn’t work that way.”

 

“If it’s for you- for your mission, I can do _anything_ , Zuko, anything.”

 

Zuko gave him a hollow look, as if he’d buried everything that made up who he was, deep inside. “And I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

Taehyung swallowed. He thought of their escape from Azula and Jungkook, the battle at the North Pole, searching all the air temples, weathering the storms that had threatened to tip their ship over, all those sleepless nights when they’d only had each other for company and spent hours just talking. His chest was tight, and he felt the pain of the past stabbing with a sharp keenness.

 

In a low, controlled voice, Zuko said, “I’m not saying you haven’t been helpful in the past. Without you, I don’t know what I would have done. But things have changed and I can’t afford not to be practical. I appreciate all you’ve done. I’ll always remember it.” He paused, as though waiting on a reply. When none came, he walked back to his tent and disappeared from sight. Not long after, he emerged with his bags, all packed. Moving quickly, he started taking down his tent.

 

That brought Taehyung out of his daze. “No- Zuko, don’t.” Not caring whether his shoes got soaked, Taehyung ran through the puddles to position himself beside his friend. He grabbed at his wrist to try to get him to stop, but the other boy easily twisted out of his grasp.

 

When Zuko ignored him and continued working, Taehyung grew frantic. “You need me. We need each other to survive. After your uncle left, it’s already gotten harder. It’s only gonna be worse alone.”

 

Why was Zuko doing this to him? How dare he, after everything? Making him beg like this for just one more chance, as though he were that desperate. Maybe he was.

 

“Do you really think it’s gonna be better for either of us alone?” Taehyung couldn’t help but raise his voice. He _had_ to get through.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.”

 

Taehyung’s tears had dried. “Look, I get that you think this is safer for me, but you’re being stupid. It’s not like the Fire Nation will suddenly stop looking for me, just because I travel away from you. Last I checked, I’m still on their wanted list. What I mean is… you can’t just make these kinds of decisions alone. We’re a _team_.”

 

Zuko deadpanned, “Fair enough, but I’m not the only one who makes big decisions alone. You made the decision to leave home and join me in the first place, remember? You didn’t consult me or anyone else about it.” The words had an edge to them that made Taehyung wince.

 

“That was because I wanted to help you! You would’ve stopped me if I’d told you!”

 

Zuko was almost finished, and now he was rolling up the tent. “Tae, I’m not changing my mind.” Hoisting the bags over his shoulder, he said, “If you won’t leave, then I’ll go.” He lingered a moment longer, meeting Taehyung’s dumbfounded stare. “Travel safe.” Then just like that, he walked away, leading his ostrich horse with the reins he held in his hand.

 

Nothing moved for a long time. Maybe the birds chirped, awakened from their slumber and longing to fill this corner of the world with their song. Perhaps a light rain had started, moistening the grass and the trees. Taehyung would not have known.

 

Finally, he trudged over to his tent, opening the flap. Everything was the same as he’d left it. Only hours ago, things had been fine between them. _No_ \- even hours ago, Zuko had most likely been thinking of how he would say goodbye.

 

How had things come to this?

 

Zuko had certainly been harsh, but Taehyung knew that ultimately, all of this was his own fault. Meeting Jungkook in secret in Yu Dao, behind Zuko and Iroh’s back? That wasn’t what a loyal friend would do. All this time, he’d promised himself that the moment his relationship with Jungkook caused an issue, he’d put an end to it. Try as he might, it had seemed impossible. How could he just cast it off, when they were finally together? After all those long years? Pathetic, he couldn’t even honour his own promise.

 

Selfish. Was his own happiness so important? More important than his friend?

 

_Zuko was right to send you away. You don’t deserve to travel with him._

 

Taehyung swallowed the thick sensation in his throat. _Jungkook and I are on different sides now. I have to accept that._ The sooner he did, the safer it would be for both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine Park Hyungsik as the Hyungsik in Jin's crew, as I wrote it thinking of him, hehe ^^


	23. Atonement

Taehyung couldn’t help the tears that fell. Being with Jungkook was all he’d wanted for so long. What he still wished for. When he closed his eyes, it was painful to imagine a future without him. Taehyung had spent an entire week making excuses and pushing aside his duty. When Jungkook’s bird found him three days ago, delivering the tiny scroll all neatly folded up, he’d read it eagerly, trying to suppress his emotions but finding that they were about to spill over regardless. He hesitated to write the reply, and finally, he let Jungkook’s bird leave empty-handed. He couldn’t keep it with him for days at a time.

 

 _At this rate, I’ll just send my bird_ , he thought. Writing Jungkook for the last time was much harder than he’d ever imagined, but he’d stalled enough. It was time.

 

His pathetic attempts to stop liking the other boy had failed miserably. No surprise there. Taehyung’s shoulders shook. The past seven days were some of the toughest days he’d lived through. Dawn would mark the start of each day as he shot up from yet another nightmare. Then, shaking, he would manage to fix himself a small rationed meal. When he was done, he’d argue to himself about how necessary it was to end things with Jungkook as soon as possible. Failing that, his mind would torture him with flashbacks of Zuko sending him away. That never failed to reduce him to tears. With every day that passed, it only got worse as he grew hungrier, thirstier, and more sleep-deprived.

 

He tried to emerge through the bleakness with a sense of purpose. _Remember why you left the Fire Nation. Remember why you fought at the North Pole. To make a difference. You want to help people and end this war. Crying all day won’t help anyone._ No matter how much he argued these points, his mind would not listen.

 

He was cruel. To his parents, to Zuko, to Jungkook. Everything he got, he deserved. Zuko leaving had been the culmination of all his misdeeds. Taehyung let out a shaky sigh. Jungkook’s letter had been filled with concern, asking him if he was okay after Azula’s last attack. Taehyung could practically hear Jungkook’s voice escalating in pitch the way it did when he was truly afraid. The other boy had also dedicated much of the space in his letter to apologies.

 

With his tears rendering his vision blurry, Taehyung reached inside his bag for his writing materials. The paper was slightly bent in all the wrong areas, but that was the least of his concerns right now. Picking up his brush, he dipped it into the black ink. Carefully, he dabbed away the excess. He began.

 

_Dear Jungkook,_

 

Ugh. “Dear”. As if he were decorating the bomb that would soon be delivered, complete with a bow and pretty fabrics. How nauseating.

 

_First, I’m completely fine. Azula didn’t do any long-term damage and I healed up quickly. Don’t worry about me. None of it was your fault, Jungkook, I swear to you. You have nothing to be sorry for._

 

_Okay, and now for the rest of this letter… I really don’t know how to start this. I thought about this a lot for the last few days, but the words just didn’t come. But I know I have to do this. I know doing this through a letter is awful of me, but you know our current situation doesn’t exactly let us see each other._

 

_I care about you, Jungkook. I really do. You mean so much to me and you always have. So please don’t take this the wrong way. And know that none of this is your fault. But with everything happening right now, it’s all so complicated, and I don’t think I can do this with you anymore, not now._

 

_After our last meeting… and the fight with you and Azula, Zuko told me to leave. And it’s all my fault. Jungkook, I love you so much, and that’s why I can’t be with you. If we keep going like this, I’m scared I’ll just keep hurting the people I love, including you. It would only be a matter of time, and I can’t let that happen._

 

_I hate being pitted against you like this. Maybe at least if I leave, you’ll learn to forget me. It might take a while, but eventually, you won’t have to be so torn. You’ll have many battles to fight for the Fire Nation. I understand. I don’t judge you or think badly of you for being loyal to it. You have to do what you have to do. Your intentions are as noble as any, and I can respect that. But you and I both know that the way things are now, we’re only gonna get in each other’s way. I don’t want any unnecessary pain between us._

 

_I’m so sorry._

 

Taehyung rubbed at his forehead, his vision blurring again. “Maybe I just don’t deserve good things.” The words came out as a whisper.

 

He took a deep breath. He had to sign his name.

 

_Taehyung_

 

He called to his messenger hawk. Stroking its feathers gently, Taehyung embraced it. “Take this to Jungkook, okay?”

 

The bird gave him a long deadpan. “Come on,” Taehyung urged. “It’s the last one, I promise.” The hawk seemed to be convinced. It allowed Taehyung to fasten the letter to its feet. With a short peck of Taehyung’s fingers, the bird took off into the sky.

 

—

 

Jungkook set the air alight with a brilliant blue. His legs were bent, and his right foot set forward as his right hand curled into a fist, projecting flames. Stopping his stream of fire, he rolled effortlessly onto his shoulder. When he righted himself, he opened his mouth wide, the fire hot as it left his lips. That was a move that surprisingly didn’t have a particular name attached to it. First, there were few who even had the ability; second, it was something that everyone had a different name for.

 

Jungkook personally liked to call it the _Dragon’s Roar_. It had been difficult to master, as shooting from the mouth was much harder to control than fire from his fists or feet. That wasn’t even considering the initial pain that had come with it. His mouth had suffered hard from the high temperature. When he’d first attempted it successfully three months ago, his tongue had been swollen for two days, and he’d avoided food as much as possible. Now, he was numb to the pain.

 

Bending his knees low, he readied himself for the jump. Jungkook took to the air, landing a perfect backflip. He spouted fire from his palms, gathering, twisting it in a round motion around his body. For someone viewing from the outside, they would see a fierce, blue tornado circling around Jungkook. As its intensity heightened, it would become harder to make out his image, and all they would be able to see was an impenetrable blazing storm.

 

Jungkook enjoyed the heat that wrapped around him. Though sweat dripped from his body, soaking his clothing and making his face shine, there was a comfort in it. He started the count once he deemed his whirlwind strong enough. “One, two, three, four…”

 

He’d taken to challenging himself. His record for keeping this up was three hundred seconds, which he’d achieved just last week. After the feat, he’d nearly collapsed. This wasn’t any ordinary flame he was working with, and to maintain this magnitude of force without wavering took perseverance, paired with grueling practice.

 

“Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two…”

 

This fire funnel was how he would end today’s practice. The merciless heat, combined with the severe ache of his fatigued muscles, made him feel like fainting every now and then. Somehow, he managed to resist against it, keeping his form. His vision darkened for a few seconds, and he waited until he could see his surroundings again. He started to cough, and remembered to widen the circle so that he could breathe easier.

 

“Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…”

 

Jungkook’s legs quivered and his breaths came fast and shallow. Perhaps if he started practice with this instead of doing it at the end, he would reach ten minutes without too much sweat. Doing it like this made even five minutes near impossible. But it wasn’t something he was willing to alter. There was an order to everything, and he preferred his practice sessions organized. It made sense to get the moves requiring agility and speed done first, as they were the ones he used most often in battle. A move like this was what he would use to surprise his enemies when he found himself up against a particularly difficult opponent, meaning he rarely required it. His other skills sufficed in most fights.

 

His arm had now healed. A scar had formed in its place, and it didn’t bother him anymore. Come to think of it, he was actually _glad_ he’d had the injury while fighting Taehyung. That at least gave him a sliver of an excuse for his weak performance.

 

Jungkook gritted his teeth. “Ninety-nine, one hundred.” Every word was pain. He would have loved to count in his head, but that always ended up with him losing count. And that defeated the entire purpose now, didn’t it?

 

By now, a great pressure tormented his head. He felt as though someone was pounding their fists against his brain. The dizziness returned stronger than before, and he fell forward. His legs buckled under him as though he had suddenly lost all motor control. With the last remnants of strength that still lived inside him, Jungkook split the flames with his hands to prevent himself from catching on fire as he dropped to the ground. Weakly, he rolled onto his side three times until he was a safe distance away from the remaining flames. Most of it had disappeared, but the little that lingered was still capable of damage.

 

One hundred and thirty-two seconds. Pathetic. Not even two hundred. Jungkook wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, grimacing as he noted how damp the fabric was.

 

Now that he was traveling with Azula, his schooling had been put on hold. Since he had advanced faster than most, he was in his final year, but he still had five months remaining until graduation. Without his Firebending instructors to give him guidance and criticism, that was upon him now. Jungkook set his teeth hard. He would keep moving forward with his skills just as he had before. No matter what. Even if it meant sacrificing some of his much-needed rest days. It was a delicate balance - too little rest, and all his extra efforts would be rendered useless; however, in order to keep progressing at his desired speed, he would have to work even harder and longer.

 

“You’ve been at this for hours, Jungkook.” He whipped his head up, seeing Ty Lee standing a couple feet behind him.

 

“Hey,” he panted, forcing himself onto his knees. He wanted to stand to greet her properly, but his energy stores were almost empty. “What’s up?”

 

“Just making sure you don’t die from practice.” She crossed her arms, fixing her wide eyes on him. Her lower lip stuck out in a small pout.

 

“I always practice like this,” he gasped out.

 

Ty Lee gave him a look. “Well, anyway, Azula wants me to tell you that we’re moving soon. In half an hour, she says.” She puffed her cheeks, blowing out the air and directing it at her bangs, sending them flying up.

 

“I understand. I’ll be ready by then. Thanks, Ty Lee.”

 

“You’re welcome.” A line appeared in the middle of her forehead, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She clearly wasn’t happy about their current situation. Neither was Jungkook, but he was in no position to complain. It was his fault, after all.

 

Ever since their last meeting with Taehyung, Zuko, and Iroh, Azula had taken it upon herself to implement the silent treatment onto Jungkook. It was no less than he deserved - in fact, he was surprised she hadn’t done more - so he felt no personal offense at it. It was Ty Lee he felt sorry for. She was Azula’s chosen messenger, and by now, she had grown sick of ferrying herself back and forth between them.

 

Jungkook sighed. There was another matter that weighed on his mind, and it never left for longer than a few minutes. He still awaited Taehyung’s reply. _Any day now. Unless… he’s unable to respond._ Jungkook shook his head in firm denial. _No. I’m sure he’s better now._ Zuko and Iroh were there to take care of him. _He’ll be fine._

 

Closing his eyes, he frowned deeply as memories of Taehyung pushing him away from danger assaulted his mind. Of Azula hurting him. _If I hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have had to do that._

 

Why had he been unable to protect Taehyung? He’d wanted to with all his heart, yet he’d been frozen. By the time he was able to act again, Taehyung had already fallen to the ground. Jungkook wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, the skin sticky from perspiration. He sank his nails in, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Everything was so complicated. Coiled up and utterly twisted. He should have seen it coming. It wasn’t as if he’d foreseen some fairy tale ending with him and Taehyung. He let out a light scoff. _You knew what was coming. He knew it, too. And these are the consequences._

 

Slowly, he edged up from the ground. It took him five tries to get to his feet; he kept falling onto his palms as his arms and legs shook. He had to get to his mongoose lizard. The girls would be moving soon, and Azula liked to be early. When she said thirty minutes, she actually meant twenty, or twenty-five if she was feeling generous. He pulled out the small time teller he kept in his pocket. It was a rather new invention. Of course, they had other devices that told the time, but something this portable was hard to come by.

 

Jungkook winced as his calves and thighs burned at the simple movement of walking.

 

“Jungkook, get over here now!” Azula shouted.

 

His steps quickened immediately. It must be important if she deigned to address him directly.

 

“We just found a lead.” Her voice rang out sharp and authoritative.

 

Jungkook ran, enduring the agony. When he reached the girls, they were already on their mongoose lizards. Jungkook mounted his own, patting the animal on the side of its face.

 

“See this?” There was something nestled in Azula’s hand. Her thumb rested on top of it to ensure it didn’t blow away in the wind. Despite being only a couple feet away, Jungkook had to narrow his eyes to see properly, fighting off his headache. It was a patch of soft white fur.

 

“The Avatar’s bison,” Jungkook said, his eyes widening.

 

“Right. We’ve finally found their trail. Let’s go.” With a whip of her reins, she urged her lizard forward. Jungkook, Mai, and Ty Lee followed close after her, keeping their eyes on the lookout for more fur.

 

Jungkook sighed softly to himself. The Avatar was more important than capturing Zuko. That could wait. _Thank Agni._

 

—

 

This would mark Hoseok’s fourth mission since joining Tyro. This time, their job was to use stealth to sneak into an Earth Kingdom village overrun by the Fire Nation. They had taken prisoners of villagers who had shown even the mildest resistance. One of the newest recruits of the resistance, Hojoon, had told them of this. The sixteen-year-old boy had fled from this very village the night before, and had run right into them. He was desperate to save his fellow villagers who had been clapped in chains.

 

“Please, if we don’t go, many will die,” he’d implored. “I know the Fire Nation is ruthless, but the officer in charge here is different… he- he’s worse than the others… I escaped by myself because I feared him. I couldn’t do anything with my power alone, so I ran away, like a coward. But now I know I have to go back. Please, go with me and help me get the others out.”

 

“What do you mean, different?” Hoseok asked, his jaw shut tight as he let out the words slowly.

 

“It’s… he doesn’t listen to reason. He doesn’t know mercy. He… has his own way of doing things.” Hojoon shuddered, hugging his shoulders.

 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. You’re safe now,” Jimin reassured him, his voice taking on a soothing tone. “You don’t have to say it all at once right now if it’s too difficult.”

 

The boy drew a shaky breath. “I- I have to. Every moment that passes, my people are in more danger. We have to act as soon as possible.” He swallowed hard, and the sound was actually audible. Hoseok watched him carefully with silent patience. The boy blinked rapidly and put a fist to his bloodied lips.

 

“Okay,” Hojoon finally said, “this man, he tortures and kills like it’s _nothing_. Not just for information or to punish, but I think he actually takes _joy_ out of the act.” The boy breathed rather quickly now, and Jimin reached to touch his shoulder gently. “I can’t even tell you the things I’ve seen him do, but it’s awful. People have died already. He doesn’t care. He forces people to work on the fields the entire day if they don’t act out, and for the ones who do, he puts them in cells.”

 

Yoongi hyung bristled beside him. “Isn’t that defeating the point of them taking over? What’s wrong with them? If they kill everyone living there, then what do they have to rule over? Who will they even have to work the fields?”

 

Hojoon shook his head the way one would shiver in the cold. “He- he really doesn’t care. That’s what he wants - for all the Earth Kingdom citizens to _die_. He doesn’t give a shit about what happens, or who will be left to work. Our deaths and suffering will bring him more joy than anything else ever could. He’ll keep doing this until whichever superior officer comes and knocks him off his position. But they won’t bother. Why would they care? It’s only a small village, not one of the important cities.” At that, the boy’s tone soured.

 

Haru spoke up. “Father, we _must_ save them.”

 

“And we will,” Tyro said. “I have heard of this village, but I didn’t know it was this bad.” Troubled lines formed on his forehead. “We must act quickly and send a small group for this job. Too many people, and they’ll notice us. And we need enough of us to stay behind for other missions. Too few, and we won’t be able to bring back the captured. Many of them will be too weak to move on their own, and will need support.” He turned to Hojoon. “Can you estimate for us how many prisoners there are?”

 

“I… when I left, there were about ten people in prison. It’s a small village, and the rest were either gone already, or working. By now, there might be more - I’m not sure.”

 

“Alright, that’s good to know. We’ll consider the numbers to be higher, just in case - fifteen. We need to be equipped to help that many people. I think a group of ten would be optimal. If we have one person at the lead, another at the back to make sure everyone gets out safe, three of our strongest warriors, and then five to support the prisoners, I think we can manage.”

 

He proposed that if they worked by getting seven prisoners out at a time - the five rebels for the prisoners, along with the two at the front and back helping them - then after taking them far away to safety, they could return for the others. During this time, three people would stand lookout, ready to fight if necessary.

 

“We’ll need a leader for this mission.” Usually, for smaller missions like this, Tyro himself was not involved directly. Part of the reason for this was that as leader of the entire group, he had to be kept safe, so that he could work on operations of larger scales. To lose him would be to invite chaos and disorder. He was a symbol of great hope and strength. Thus in his place, one person would be given the position of mission leader, and they would be responsible for getting all the others to safety.

 

Hoseok stayed silent.

 

Tyro cleared his throat. “I have a suggestion… Hoseok, what would you say?”

 

Hoseok turned his head to face the older man, who was giving him an encouraging smile. “I… no, I couldn’t. I’m not suited to lead,” he said quickly. “Thank you, but I don’t think I would be the best choice.”

 

“On the contrary, I think you’d be better than any other. Your Earthbending skill is at a level that’s rare to find, and we need strong warriors for this mission. We need someone who will be able to take on five soldiers at once, if it comes to that. There are many among us who are highly capable, but you are one of the most experienced. Many here are new to our group and I cannot ask them to go on a mission like this with minimal preparation.”

 

Heat rose to Hoseok’s face and his heart raced. Tyro had a point. It was true it would be riskier to send someone with far less experience.

 

The older man added, “But in the end, it _is_ your choice. I won’t force you into something you’d hate to do.”

 

Hoseok’s mouth dried. His brother put a hand to his shoulder, Yoongi hyung’s way of letting him know that whatever he decided, it would be okay. Hoseok’s gaze flitted around the campfire, skimming over all the other rebels. They met his eyes with determination, anger for their enemies, and… respect.

 

_But what if I get them all killed again? I can’t do this. I can’t._

 

Hoseok suddenly recalled one very crucial detail. This time, it wasn’t him that the Fire Nation was targeting. Rebels would not be laying down their lives to help him escape. To the enemy, he would simply be one more rebel. That made the situation entirely different. Even as his stomach churned, something in his mind urged him on. _Do this, and you can make it up to them. Protect them this time, just like you promised. Take your revenge by making sure they all return safe, so the Fire Nation won’t be able to touch them again._

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Tyro gave him a nod of approval and reached over for his shoulder, squeezing it. Hoseok met his eyes fiercely. “Do we have any volunteers?” he asked, turning to the group. He scanned for hands.

 

Sungjin’s was the first to go up. “Okay, Sungjin. Thank you.” Heejin looked to her brother, immediately shooting her own hand up.

 

Hoseok gave her a look. “Heejin, your leg isn’t healed yet. I can’t risk having you hurt.”

 

“But my brother-”

 

“-is healthy and uninjured,” Hoseok finished for her.

 

“But I want to go!”

 

Jimin spoke up quietly but assertively, “Heejin, as your healer, I have to say that you need more rest before taking on another mission. I’m sorry, but it’s what I think is best.”

 

Heejin gave a long sigh, but nodded reluctantly. No one ever disagreed with Jimin when it came to medical matters. He had a way with patients, and already, his opinions were highly respected by all who knew him.

 

His brother raised his hand. Beside him, Jimin’s face clouded, and it took him two seconds to put his own hand in the air.

 

“I can’t take you two,” Hoseok said.

 

“Why not?” Yoongi hyung asked, frowning. “I’m going wherever you’re going.”

 

“Both of you aren’t prepared to take on your first mission yet. I can’t risk it. The rest of us have had more experience with missions - that’s why I’m taking them. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m _going_.”

 

“No, you’re not. Even if I let you, Tyro won’t.”

 

“We have battle experience. We survived the siege of the North, Hoseok. Don’t tell me this is too risky.”

 

Hoseok’s stomach twisted. “No,” he repeated. _I can’t risk your life._ “Hyung, this is different from battle experience. And Jimin, you’re needed more at the base right now. I’m not changing my mind on this. I’m mission leader, and I get to decide.” He ignored the way his brother’s lips tightened.

 

Tyro gave his brother a sympathetic look. “I understand how you feel, but I will go with Hoseok’s decision on this.”

 

In the next two minutes, Hoseok easily picked out eight more volunteers, Hojoon included among them. “We’re set then.” The ten of them gathered in a tight circle, spending hours of the night discussing specific plans for their impromptu mission at dawn the next day.

 

—

 

One by one, seven of the rebels slipped into the cells. Earlier, they’d managed to catch one guard unawares, stealing his keys. That soldier was now tied up and gagged. The others would not find him until long after the rebels had made their escape. Hoseok stayed as one of the three lookouts, and his senses worked keenly to detect any sign of trouble.

 

“How many imprisoned?” Hoseok whispered.

 

“Ten,” replied the rebel holding the keys.

 

“Okay. Keep going,” he mouthed.

 

As the rebels slipped out with one prisoner each, Hoseok waited with bated breath. Then, one of the freed men stumbled, hitting his head hard on the door, causing a loud thud. Losing his balance on his unsteady legs, he began to fall to the ground. Hojoon was quick to move towards him, cushioning his fall, but was unable to prevent sound from slipping out. The door creaked. The two of them stopped, freezing.

 

“What was that?” an officer demanded from somewhere close. When Hoseok took a look, he saw soldiers mere yards away. “Search the area!”

 

Hoseok jumped into action right away, violently shaking the ground beneath the soldiers, bringing them to their knees. Large cracks formed in the earth, and two of them fell in, trapped and unable to climb back out.

 

When Hojoon remained petrified, Hoseok whispered, “Go! Now! I’ll be right behind you.” That was all Hojoon needed, and he supported the man beside him, taking off with the others, who gave Hoseok solemn nods.

 

Hoseok ordered the other two lookouts to go into the cells and support the remaining three citizens. “Save them! I’ve got this.” As he spoke, he kept up the earth tremors, occasionally raising blocks of rock to shield himself.

 

Within seconds, the rebels were out, moving as quickly as they could. One of them had a bleeding and unconscious citizen on their back, while the other lookout led two young men out. They were definitely injured - one of them even had a limp, but they were certainly in good enough condition to run on their own.

 

Sungjin was the only rebel who looked back from the distance, shaking his head fiercely. He had an unconscious man on his back, but he seemed unaffected by the weight. _I’m not leaving you,_ his eyes seemed to say.

 

 _You must_. Hoseok fixed him a firm look, and saw the other boy’s face wash with realization. In the year they had known each other, they had developed an effective form of silent communication, founded as a result of Sungjin’s own reticent nature.

 

Sungjin gave him a look that made Hoseok’s heart clench. Deep lines formed on the other boy’s forehead as his features scrunched in pain.

 

 _I’ll be okay, now go!_ Hoseok widened his eyes, then raised his brows as forcefully as he could. With a quick wave of his hand, he gestured for him to leave. With one final tortured look, the other boy tore himself away. Hoseok sighed, relieved.

 

When he turned back, a fist flew towards his face. He flinched, a flawed attempt at dodging, and it caught him on the nose. Grunting, he fell backwards onto the ground. The soldier who had attacked him drew a hammer, swinging it down hard, aiming to crush his face. Hoseok rolled out of the way with incredible speed, regaining his footing. He used his bending to hurl a pole of earth towards the soldier, sending him flying into the air until he fell painfully a couple feet away. The man groaned, but seemed unable to get up right away.

 

Another soldier came at him fast with a fire whip, and Hoseok made for the ground, using a series of well-timed shoulder rolls to avoid incineration. That was when another man came from behind, taking him in a powerful chokehold. Hoseok struggled briefly, but he was no stranger to chokeholds. Bending a sharp rock from the earth, he sent it flying towards the man’s shin. Hoseok made sure to push it in deeply, and the piercing scream from the man echoed in his eardrums.

 

Upon releasing Hoseok, the man had no time to react as the other soldier unleashed his fire whip. He’d been aiming for Hoseok’s chest, but Hoseok pivoted out of the way just in time, and the whip slashed his fellow soldier in the chest instead.

 

The man let out a loud shriek.

 

“Shit!” the other man yelled.

 

Six more men came charging. One came from the right, three head on, and two from his left. Some charged with spears, and just as they were about to come close, Hoseok let himself fall backwards into the ground. The earth gave way, softening, leaving an imprint in the outline of his body. Hoseok tunneled so that when he emerged from the earth, he was positioned behind the six. Some of them looked around, while others stared dumbly at the crater he’d left in the ground.

 

Hoseok turned the earth into quicksand, planting the soldiers’ feet in place. When they spotted him and turned to attack, they only fell on their faces. Hoseok kicked one soldier in the face, while dodging a fire blast from another. He pretended he was about to swerve to the right as two soldiers blasted powerful lines of red towards him, instead jumping left at the last moment. A shoulder roll, and he came up close enough to uppercut one of them. Another grabbed him by the hair, so he headbutted them instinctively. He’d always had a hard head, and it served him well during battle.

 

By now, all six Fire Nation men were knee-deep in the quicksand. Hoseok advanced the progress of their sinking, increasing the rate twofold so that within seconds, only their heads showed. It was a mildly disturbing image, six men with only their heads popped out in the ground like a bunch of ugly plants.

 

That was when a whip lashed from behind, striking his back with incredible force. Hoseok groaned loudly, crumpling to his knees. The pain was incapacitating, and he choked back a scream. It was by far the worst burn he had sustained in the last three years. Swallowing painfully, it took everything he had to turn around, facing his attacker. Standing in front of him was a smug-looking man with tall stature. The design of his attire and helmet suggested that he was of higher rank than all the others.

 

 _So this is the officer Hojoon mentioned._ Hoseok felt chills and anger in equal amounts as he shook with pain.

 

Hoseok glared at him with a ferocity that would have caused any of the other soldiers to feel uneasy. But not this man. In fact, an amused smile twisted his lips. Something was wrong with the picture. While the man smiled, his eyes were hard and dead, as though borrowed from a corpse. It was the strangest sort of detachment Hoseok had seen on a person’s face. The smile actually mimicked something _childlike_ in a grown man, and those eyes seemed to belong to a different person entirely.

 

Fighting the crippling pain in his back, Hoseok lifted his arm, carving rock from the ground and dividing it into a myriad of knife-like projectiles. The officer sent an explosive blast in return, shattering the rocks, turning them useless. The force hurled Hoseok backward, his head hitting the ground with a disorienting _whack_. The pain in his back was beyond the description of words. Black spots intruded into his vision, and as he attempted to get up, he wasn’t sure what was up and what was down anymore. He was also fairly certain there was a deep cut on his forehead, as something wet dripped into his hair and one of his eyes.

 

_No. Get up. Stand and fight._

 

With sheer will, Hoseok somehow righted himself, swaying on his feet. Through ragged breaths, he tried to speak. “You- you’ll n-never get me.”

 

As one of the soldiers standing beside the officer flung a spear at him, Hoseok jumped out of the way. He escaped the weapon unscathed, but his weak legs failed on him, dropping him to his knees.

 

Hoseok flinched when the cold steel of a blade touched the skin of his neck. The officer applied pressure, breaking the skin and letting Hoseok feel the sting. This time, he did not wince, nor did he flinch.

 

Then came a voice that tensed every tired muscle in Hoseok’s body and sent spikes of ice up his spine. “Look what we have here. The brave little boy, on his knees.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to school in September, so the updates will slow down a bit from now on. Also, I edited Chapter 1 slightly, not to change anything plot-wise, but to add smoothness and some extra detail. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


	24. Captain Dead Eyes

It was dawn, Jungkook’s favourite time of day. Azula and the others weren’t up yet. He loved the solitude that came with the early hours. It was a time of peace, and he wished he could will it to stretch on for the entire day. But what he liked most about it was how the world started to stir and all the little birds and small animals would rise and go about their day.

 

It was truly beautiful here in the forest. First light had appeared on the horizon mere minutes ago, radiating gold between the trees. A slight fog floated around the woods, creating an almost otherworldly aura as it blended in with the sun’s rays and the green of the leaves. A perfect time to take a walk in the forest.

 

Two days ago, their tracking of the Avatar’s bison had led them straight to the Avatar and his friends. Better - this time, they’d gotten the lucky opportunity to score two prizes in one: the Avatar and Zuko. Or so that was how Azula thought of it.

 

Azula had sent off Mai and Ty Lee to follow one trail, and ordered Jungkook to come with her as she investigated another. Sure enough, their trail led to the Avatar. Mai and Ty Lee had run into the Avatar’s friends. Similar to the last time, they were so close to victory that Mai had gotten bored by the end of the fight, but the sky bison had come to the rescue again.

 

While chasing the Avatar, he and Azula had run into Zuko and Iroh, who had come to join the fight. Clearly, the banished prince hadn’t lost any of his determination to seize the Avatar for himself.

 

However, all that was of little significance. Jungkook’s eyes were interested in only one thing, which he was unable to find. Taehyung was nowhere to be seen. Panic had gripped him as he jumped to conclusions. Taehyung was still not recovered from his wounds, and had been unable to come along. If so, where was he? How could Zuko and Iroh leave him by himself? True, it was probably safer for him to be left alone and away from Azula, but was he really alone? Or was he with a healer at least? Had he woken up yet?

 

During the fight, there was a point when he fought against Zuko while Azula went after Aang.

 

“Zuko!” he shouted. “Where’s Taehyung?”

 

At the mention of his name, pain lanced through Zuko’s features. “Why do you wanna know?” he retorted, sending a flare straight at Jungkook.

 

Easily evading the attack, Jungkook lunged forward, grabbing hold of Zuko’s arm tightly. He took the other arm as well, planting himself behind Zuko as he trapped his arms behind his back. Try as he might, the prince could not find his way out of it. “Tell me,” Jungkook said, his teeth gritted.

 

Zuko ignored him, wildly thrashing about instead. His feet desperately searched for Jungkook’s boots as he tried to stomp down on them. They were easy to avoid, and Jungkook just tightened his grip.

 

“ _Please_ , Zuko.”

 

Zuko let out a frustrated breath before saying, “I sent him away.”

 

“What? What do you mean you sent him away?”

 

“We’re not traveling together anymore. Our goals don’t line up anymore, so I told him to leave.” Zuko wrestled in his grip again, then let out a sound of annoyance as it was no use. He growled, “Is that good enough for you?”

 

Jungkook’s fingers loosened their grip on the prince’s arm. It wasn’t what he intended, but he was suddenly incapable of maintaining the hold. “Is he okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Taking advantage of his weakness, Zuko wrenched himself away. “He’s fine now. So stay away from him!” he shouted. “You’re not good for him. You’re only gonna get him hurt!”

 

Jungkook maintained his emotionless exterior, but the older boy’s words stung. Gathering his hands into fists, he punched seven fire blasts at the prince in quick succession.

 

Thinking back, Jungkook wondered who was really more dangerous for Taehyung: Zuko or him. Of course, at the point they were at now, they were both bad for Taehyung. He knew that. It wasn’t something Jungkook argued in order to feel better about himself, or some nonsense like that. But Zuko, of all people, had some nerve to shove such an accusation at him. If it weren’t for him, Taehyung might still be back in the Fire Nation. Then he and Jungkook would have no cause to fight on opposing sides.

 

This particular fight had not ended well. In the end, he and Azula had been cornered as a result of the Avatar and his friends making an unlikely alliance with Zuko and Iroh for the sake of taking down a common enemy. Luckily, even outnumbered, Jungkook and Azula had their wits about them. They created an explosion, which bought them a few seconds, by which time they managed to retreat.

 

A familiar cry sounded from overhead. Startled, Jungkook trained his eyes to the sky. A large brown bird with a formidable wingspan prowled right above him.

 

Taehyung’s messenger hawk. It flew around him in circles until finally it descended.

 

For the first time, Jungkook hesitated to greet the bird. Usually, he would stroke its glossy feathers with a smile lighting his face. It was adorable how Taehyung’s bird would close its eyes and make sounds from deep inside its throat whenever Jungkook ruffled its feathers.

 

Today was different. Taehyung’s reply was late by almost a week. Jungkook’s bird had flown back days ago with no letter attached to its leg. This letter wouldn’t be like the usual. He could feel it already. Instead of outstretching his hand, Jungkook just watched as the hawk landed on a tree stump a foot away. It fixed him with its sharp gaze, intent as ever. It cocked its head suspiciously, prompting Jungkook to sigh and relent. Willing his hands to stop trembling, he gave the hawk a stroke on the head for its efforts.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured as he detached the letter from the bird’s ankle. Blinking quickly, he licked at his lips. With a swallow, he unscrolled the parchment, drawing out the action as much as humanly possible.

 

This time, the paper wasn’t flat like it normally was. It appeared as though water had gotten on it. Some of the characters were smudged. Jungkook bit at his bottom lip.

 

It didn’t take him long to read it. He’d always been a fast reader, and rarely felt the need to re-read texts. The first time usually sufficed for him to absorb the information like a sponge. With Taehyung’s letter, however, he couldn’t stop himself from reading it over and over again, and not because of the water damage. Deciphering the smudges turned out to be an easier task than he’d expected, as he was able to fill in the gaps easily with both common sense and years of experience at reading Taehyung’s writing. Already, he was scanning it through for the seventh time. Jungkook had to physically stop himself by rolling up the letter, obscuring Taehyung’s distinctive brush marks.

 

The one consolation was the direct confirmation that Taehyung was healing up nicely from his wounds. Paired with what Zuko had told him, this was enough to put his concerns to rest. Jungkook tried to dwell on that to buffer the pain. _At least Tae is okay. He’s alright. That’s the most important thing. Yeah._

 

“Tae…” Jungkook started, shaking his head. He tried to stay still, but his lips trembled. It didn’t take long for his tears to fall, soaking the grass, while his hands reached to clutch at his chest. This was an outcome that was likely from the beginning - he knew that. He was no fool. So why did it hurt so much? His shoulders shook and broken sobs tore from him. “Tae… you know I could never forget you.”

 

—

 

Taehyung had switched out his red Fire Nation attire for a neutral shade of light brown now. He’d burnt the old garments; they would be no use to him if he was to blend in. Dressing like this, it would be easy to pass as an ordinary Earth Kingdom citizen. As long as he hid his Firebending, all would be fine. The gold in his eyes wasn’t usually enough to give him away. Besides, there were people in the Earth Kingdom who had specks of gold in their eyes. Yu Dao, for one, had many families who were half-Earth Kingdom and half-Fire Nation, resulting in many with gold in their eyes. It would be fine. Ironically, Taehyung found himself relieved that his hair was so short now. The wanted posters portrayed him with hair down to his elbows, and now his hair did not even reach past his ears.

 

He wore a straw hat to keep his features hidden as he traveled. Taking care to keep his eyes down, Taehyung passed into a small village. His stomach let out a loud growl, and he pressed his hand against it, willing it to keep quiet. His rationed food was running low, and it was time he buy some more. This was the first village he’d come across ever since parting with Zuko. Taehyung reached into his pants pocket to feel for the few coins he had. It would be enough to buy him a hot meal as well as food he could ration for at least a week.

 

As he neared a small food stand, Taehyung eyed his surroundings warily. The few villagers walking around appeared frail and underfed. Every couple of yards, a Fire Nation soldier stood as though to police the actions of the villagers.

 

Taehyung took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

 

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you before,” a gruff voice questioned.

 

Taehyung stopped cold.

 

“Hey, I’m talking to you. You with the hat.”

 

Taehyung inwardly groaned. Turning around, he raised his eyes to greet the soldier. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were talking to me,” he said, giving a polite smile. “I’m just passing through.”

 

The soldier gauged him with his eyes for a long moment. With some willpower, Taehyung managed to stop himself from gulping, even as his veins turned to ice.

 

Finally, the moment passed. “Okay. When you’re done, pass on through.”

 

“Thank you.” Taehyung smiled graciously. He approached the vendor of the food stand. “Hi, could I get a hot meal and something for the road?” he asked, taking out all of his coins and showing it to the man.

 

“Sure,” the man said in a quiet voice. “Wait a few minutes,” he said. Taehyung nodded, placing his coins on the wooden stand.

 

The vendor collected them, the coins clinking against each other as he slipped them into his pocket. The man bent down and seemed to gather a bunch of different foods. Taehyung eyed him the entire time, partly as a cautionary measure, but also because he dared not turn around to face the scrutiny of the soldiers.

 

The vendor stood up, revealing a bowl of hot soup, two apples, beef jerky, and nuts. Taehyung’s face fell a little, but he gathered himself quickly. Food was difficult to come by, and this village seemed to be suffering in the same way. He hoped when he ran out, he’d be lucky enough to come across an animal, perhaps a cat-deer or a pig-deer. He was a good enough shot that he was confident he would strike true. He knew how to skin them, and with his Firebending, cooking them wouldn’t be a problem. The problem was… with the smell of the animal and the sight of his campfire, it wouldn’t be long before predators and scavengers alike came by to challenge him. Besides, if he even managed the kill of such a large animal, he wouldn’t be able to take enough of the meat with him, not as a lone traveler. Making jerky would take time as well. It was just too bad. He would have no choice but to take as much meat as he could carry, and leave the rest for others to find.

 

Taehyung’s lips turned down a little. He’d always hated hurting animals. But survival wasn’t a choice at this point. Even if it was out of spite, he had to survive. Zuko had left him without so much as a choice.

 

 _I’ll show you just how well I can find my way without you._ Taehyung’s teeth came together. _And the Fire Nation will_ never _have me._

 

One of the apples rolled slowly and fell to the ground, settling by Taehyung’s boots. “Oh, sorry. My mistake,” the man said. “I’ll get you a new one.”

 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung said, a genuine smile emerging from his lips. He bent down to pick up the fruit and set it on the stand. The man had also stood up, holding another apple in his hand. But his eyes were different.

 

“It’s him!” the man shouted, pointing a long finger straight at his face. Taehyung’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Abandoning his purchases on the stand, he made a run for it. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, and his legs spurred into action immediately. Quick footsteps sounded from behind.

 

The soldiers after him opened fire. Taehyung’s ears picked up on the sound and he knew where it came from, and from the temperature, he sensed how close it was. Instinctively, he pressed himself low to the ground, before leaping up and making a sharp turn. Some sort of building stood there on his left, and it would be much better to use it as partial cover than being out in the open. He liked that the building was only on one side; he was not closed in on both ends. It would be the perfect route for escape.

 

Taehyung could tell he was outrunning them. If he kept going like this, he had a good chance of getting away. He was almost at the end of the building, not long until he made another turn and hopefully shake them off his trail…

 

 _Huh?_ Taehyung whirled to the left, almost jumping. A guard was stationed right there, hidden to him until now. Surprise flickered on the guard’s face. Her eyes widened for a millisecond, before narrowing.

 

There was no time to think. Taehyung shot a large blast of fire at her, before turning away and making another left.

 

“After him!” a man growled from behind.

 

Taehyung sprinted like his life depended on it. Hell, it really did. His ears pricked at the sound of a fireball coming for him. This one sounded larger and more powerful than the one before. He turned to face it. Holding a firm stance, he was surprisingly calm as he lit up both palms in defense. He was no longer the weak boy of three years ago. His flames met that of the soldiers, creating an explosion. He backflipped out of the way, avoiding the brunt of the blow. Dust rose into the air, obscuring their surroundings.

 

Landing solidly, he wasted no time brandishing his bow from where it was slung across his back. Pulling three arrows at once, he nocked them all, waiting for the dust to clear. Four soldiers came charging at him. Taehyung loosed his arrows, seeing them all find their mark on his enemies’ thighs. Pained shouts and curses filled the air. The fourth soldier - the female guard, who remained uninjured - leaped high in the air, her right fist pulled back as her left palm rained an inferno down at him. At the same time, Taehyung loosed an arrow aimed for the kink in her armour on her left arm.

 

Though his arrow buried itself deep into her arm, the fire he wrapped around himself for protection did little to avail him. Her offense broke through it with merciless power. Taehyung raised his arms to cover his head. The flames scorched hot on his skin, tearing a shriek from him as his forearms burned. He fell painfully onto his back from the impact of the attack. His legs slapped harshly against the hard ground.

 

Even as he writhed, desperation clung to him. On shaking limbs, he raised himself to his feet, stumbling away as fast as he could. The erratic beating of his own heart and the hope of escape were all he held on to.

 

“You’re not getting away,” a man growled. Boots hit the ground with uneven but persistent steps. They were still after him.

 

Someone struck his back with a strong kick. Taehyung fell to his knees. _No, it’s not ending this way._ Forcing himself to move through the agony, Taehyung started to get up. Before he did, however, his pursuer kicked him again, this time at the back of his knees. He scrunched his eyes, letting out a loud grunt as as his legs buckled. The soldier’s boots had a sharp edge to it, and he felt blood trickle down his calf. The soldier walked around him to meet his eyes with her own. A young man limped over to her side, grabbing Taehyung roughly by the scruff.

 

The woman reached into her back pocket and took out an object, throwing it at him before he could even figure out what it was. Taehyung closed his eyes instinctively, but it only grazed his face lightly. When he opened them, he saw a single sheet of paper on the ground. A wanted poster of himself.

 

Still holding Taehyung in his grip, the man eyed his forearms before giving a raise of his brow. “Think of how much gold the Fire Lord will dish out for his brother and son. All we need to do is break this one,” he commented to his fellow soldier.

 

“I’m sure the Fire Lord won’t mind if we rough him up a bit,” she replied. Slowly, the other two men rose to their feet and made their way over. Panic welled up in Taehyung’s insides.

 

The soldier holding him brought his free hand down to Taehyung’s left forearm, near the wrist. He grabbed it, tightening hard. Taehyung screamed.

 

“Now just give us the information we want, and we won’t need to hurt you any further,” he said. “Sound reasonable?”

 

When Taehyung didn’t answer, the woman prompted, “Where is the banished prince?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

One of the guards kicked him in the gut. Taehyung doubled over. Winded, he gasped for breath. After a moment, he started coughing; something was choking him. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

 

Taehyung’s hands clenched into fists, shaking with equal parts anger, fear, and pain. _No. I’m not dying for Zuko… not after what he did._

 

“Who do you have there?” a new voice called out from somewhere in the distance.

 

“Sir!” All four guards bowed their heads quickly, putting their hands together to form the Fire Nation hand sign. “We’ve caught one of the traitors.” Taehyung closed his eyes briefly, his face contorting with dread.

 

“Hm, let me see.”

 

The officer didn’t take long to reach them. Taehyung opened his eyes to see a man towering above him. He looked to be in his thirties, and from the man’s attire, Taehyung knew his rank right away. A captain.

 

A spark of recognition ran through the man’s face, though Taehyung couldn’t place him. “Ah, Kim Taehyung. I know your father… though I haven’t seen him in a while. How is he these days? Oh wait, you wouldn’t know.” His mouth opened in a disturbingly childish smirk that reeked of glee.

 

Taehyung fixed him a glare. His fists clenched harder, his nails digging into his flesh this time.

 

“Tell me,” he said, yanking Taehyung’s chin up with his fingers, forcing his neck to crane backwards at an uncomfortable angle. He turned his head to the right, then to the left. The sensation made Taehyung want to run far away. It was unsettling. “Where is the banished prince and the great _Dragon of the West?"_

 

“I have no idea. I told your soldiers already,” Taehyung growled. “I separated from them a while ago.”

 

“Lying won’t do you any good. We’re aware the three of you were traveling together for the past three years. It’s true you separated, but it wasn’t long ago, which means you must have at least some idea where they might be, or possible places they might be headed, things like that.”

 

Of course Taehyung knew things like that. Zuko’s patterns and habits, he’d absorbed them all long ago. It wouldn’t be difficult to guess where he’d head next, even if he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint just one location. As for General Iroh, he genuinely had no clue of his precise location at the moment, but it was likely he wasn’t far off from where Zuko was. Taehyung could bet his right leg that he was watching Zuko from somewhere hidden, waiting to appear in case his nephew ever got in big trouble.

 

But ratting them out was out of the question. No matter Zuko’s actions, he would never betray him to the Fire Nation.

 

_So I’ll find a way to survive, no matter what. I won’t die in some miserable cell, or worse, be forced back into the Fire Nation in chains._

 

“I don’t know,” Taehyung repeated stubbornly. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

 

The captain bent down so that his face was only inches away from Taehyung’s own. The man seemed to examine him intently with his eyes; at the same time, a smile slithered across his face.

 

Taehyung’s chest suddenly tightened to the extent that it made him wince. He couldn’t move. Those eyes… Rather than the usual hues of gold that Fire Nation people were commonly born with, his were a washed-out grey. Citizens typically had eyes of gold, amber, or bronze, but it wasn’t impossible to see shades like grey or brown. Still, it was rare enough that it served as a distinguishing feature for bearers of those genes.

 

This man… Taehyung had never seen him before with his own eyes, but he’d heard rumours. Captain Lai, he was officially called. However, what people called him behind his back was a different story. People spoke of him in hushed voices as Captain Dead Eyes, though the man had acquired a great many other nicknames throughout his career. It wasn’t the grey that had earned him the name, but rather, the look of detachment in those orbs. Like they saw nothing, yet everything.

 

If his eyes were what set him apart physically, his actions were what brought about his reputation in the first place. Tales of his sadism had long since spread across the country, ranging in their telling from horror stories to amused jokes. The brutality was to the extent that Taehyung was shocked a man like Lai could still be allowed to maintain his rank and position. His own father had oft spoke of the man in distaste, saying that he had no honour, that he put his own whims before his duties. Despite that, the captain was a formidable fighter who had led his subordinates to countless victories, thus earning him his rank.

 

Taehyung had met many of the high-ranking officers in the Fire Nation, and most of them did not resort to such unnecessary, extreme violence. They maintained a code of honour in their own way.

 

“Trust me,” Captain Lai said. “You _will_ know by the time I’m done with you.” He cocked his head slightly, his eyes moving upward as if a thoughtful moment had come to him. “Unless of course, you die before that.”

 

—

 

Namjoon stood to Jin’s left side on the deck of the ship. The older boy was stroking Nara, who was perched on his forearm. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as Jin’s fingers ran through the blue and yellow feathers on her head, carefully avoiding the yellow spikes on her neck. Sometimes, when she got startled, she would flinch so that the spikes turned upward. That usually resulted in scratched hands, as Namjoon had experienced on a handful of occasions already.

 

“Wanna hold her?” Jin offered, noticing Namjoon’s gaze on the iguana parrot.

 

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” Namjoon admitted.

 

“Why do you say that?” Jin asked, his brows lifting to yield a look of genuine confusion.

 

“Almost every time I stroke her or hold her, she scratches me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. But I can tell you that she seems to like you more than the average person. If she doesn’t like someone, trust me - you’ll know.”

 

Namjoon gave him a long look at that. “Like, what, she’ll claw out their eyes? Is that what you mean?”

 

“She’s not that violent, you know,” said Jin, letting out a low chuckle.

 

“Right… I’m sure she’s not.”

 

Namjoon recalled images of Nara feasting on corpses. It wasn’t like she ate them quietly, or by taking small pieces at a time. She would rip off large chunks of flesh, shaking her head violently as though she were dealing with live prey, and then she would gobble it up within seconds. After every bite, she would study her surroundings, her keen eyes not missing a single detail as she guarded her meat. When she deemed no one would challenge her, she would allow herself to take another bite and repeat the entire process.

 

Nara jumped suddenly. Jin instinctively pulled back his hand just in time, evading her spikes. “What is it, girl?” he asked. When she trained her yellow eyes upward, Jin’s gaze turned to the sky. There was a bird flying overhead. It looked like some kind of pigeon. With a cry, it turned abruptly, heading straight for the ship.

 

Nara screeched, the sound harsh enough to cause the pigeon to slow its pace, approaching warily now.

 

“What do you have there?” Jin asked as the bird landed on the deck. He spoke to the pigeon as though it were human, without any cooing or softness of voice. Such things were reserved only for Nara, who was very prone to jealousy.

 

That was when Namjoon noticed the light blue knot tied to one of the bird’s feet. As the pigeon flapped its wings, he could make out the letter that hid under its right wing.

 

Jin reached forward slowly, giving the bird a moment to calm down. “Nara,” Jin said sternly as the iguana parrot spread out her wingspan to appear as ferocious as possible. “What did I say about picking on small birds?”

 

Nara made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr, before relenting. She folded up her wings, and drew her gaze away with her head held high, deliberately ignoring the smaller bird.

 

“Petty,” Jin said to himself with an amused smile. He untied the letter from the pigeon and unfurled it right away. Whatever the message was, it was written on a rather small piece of parchment. Curiosity whirled Namjoon’s mind, filling it with all sorts of ideas. What could it be about? A rival pirate bringing a challenge? An ally looking for a deal? A friend asking for help?

 

Namjoon observed as Jin’s eyes quickly scanned the paper, his eyes moving up and down. A smile came to his face, and his eyes stopped, resting on one area of the paper.

 

“Who’s it from?” Namjoon asked.

 

“From Chief Arnook himself,” Jin said.

 

Namjoon straightened. “What did he say?”

 

“He requests my help in fighting the Fire Nation. He thinks we’d be better equipped in handling their navy than anyone else.”

 

“They’re not wrong, but wow, they’ve really pulled back their pride,” Namjoon commented.

 

“It must have been the fall of Omashu that did it,” Jin said simply. “Then the Fire Nation’s next move will be against Ba Sing Se, and after that, the entire world. The chief knows the dominion of the entire world is worse than giving glory to some pirates. The Northern Water Tribe is fiercely coming to the aid of the Earth Kingdom. They can’t let it fall, no matter what. And they’ll need every bit of help they can get. The lesser of two evils, as they say.”

 

“In any case, I’m glad it worked out this way.” And he meant it.

 

“I guess Chief Arnook really is more open-minded than his father,” Jin mused. “It must have been difficult, to throw away his old beliefs and the dignity of his tribe. The people must be divided on his decision.” The older boy said this in a way that suggested a vague admiration, yet he accompanied it with a light scoff.

 

“No kidding. What is he giving you in return?”

 

“He says that when the war is won, he’ll grant monetary reward as well as a place in his tribe… this goes for anyone among the crew who fight, if they wish.”

 

Namjoon tried to think of it from Jin’s perspective, he really did. How much it would mean to him, to return to his _home_ that he’d never actually lived in. He recalled the profound feeling of emptiness he’d felt at the North Pole as he’d empathized with Jin. But Namjoon couldn’t help thinking that it was so relatively easy for the chief to grant them this reward, compared to how Jin would have to risk his own life and the lives of any of the men who would follow him in this cause.

 

_The deal is clearly skewed in the Chief’s favour… why can’t he see that?_

 

Aloud, Namjoon said, “I see. I’m happy you got what you wanted.”

 

Jin hummed in response, reaching into his pocket for a piece of parchment. He occasionally kept small pieces just in case he had need for a message to help him out of a sticky situation. He reached into the bag that hung from his shoulder, taking out a brush and a small inkwell. Setting them down on a large wooden box and using the surface as a desk, he printed out a response. He waited for the ink to dry. When it was done, he rolled up the paper, tying the light blue ribbon around the bird’s foot again.

 

“Thank you,” Jin said to the pigeon, reaching into his bag to offer it some pieces of corn. At first, the bird jabbed its beak at it, but soon relaxed and ate freely. “You can take this back to the North Pole after you’re done.”

 

When the bird flapped its wings and took off into the air, Jin turned to Namjoon. A new determination played in his striking blue eyes. “We’d better get started right away. We have a lot of work to do.”

 

—

 

Hoseok opened his eyes. His head spun and his vision blurred. A shadow of a figure stood in front of him, but it was fuzzy, barely discernible. As he came to, it grew clearer. The shadow turned out to be a man. From his armour, he was clearly Fire Nation. One of the soldiers.

 

He held a long wooden stick, the end of which was tinged red. Hoseok winced, touching his forehead. Sure enough, it was rough where the blood had dried. His arms felt heavy with the shackles bound to his wrists. Hoseok searched his surroundings. He looked to be in some sort of decrepit cell. The floor was grimy and the area he was limited to was indeed rather small.

 

The last thing he remembered before he was out cold was the officer saying, “He’s a fun one… Take him away.”

 

The soldier stepped closer. “You’re awake.”

 

Hoseok’s head whipped sideways as a fist connected with his jaw. He coughed, gasping in both surprise and pain. He was not awake enough for this shit.

 

“You stole ten prisoners from us. You’ll help us get them back.”

 

“I can’t bring them back,” Hoseok said roughly, the dizziness and absurdity of the suggestion making him laugh. Regretting it immediately, he pressed his forearms to his ribs, nursing them.

 

“There are other ways to atone,” the man said. “After all, _ten_ is no small number.”

 

There was a knock on the cell door. The man opened it. “Captain,” he said, his voice tinged with both reverence and fear. His hands quickly moved to form the shape of the Fire Nation hand sign.

 

A second man’s voice filled the air. The officer with the dead eyes. _So he’s a captain…_ “There isn’t enough space for the other one. Put him here with the Earthbender.” 

 

“Ah, yes, of course! Right away, sir!”

 

The captain left and the soldier followed soon after, his keys jangling as he locked the door.

 

Finally left alone, Hoseok lifted his hands to massage his jaw. It ached from that hit he had taken.

 

Shortly after, the door reopened, and a tall figure stood in the doorway. Hoseok had started fading in and out of consciousness again, and couldn’t make out the face too well. It didn’t help that it was dim, with the only source of light being a small lamp that hung on the right wall of the cell. “Here he is, sir.” A shorter man appeared, supporting someone who was gravely injured and barely able to stand on their own.

 

“Seeing as you’re so alone in here, I’m sure you’ll be happy to share this cell. We’ll return in the morning.” Hoseok finally recognized the voice as the captain’s. With that, the injured figure was thrust in. A moment later, the door was pulled shut before Hoseok could even protest.

 

The figure’s head was down, and Hoseok could not make out their face, but he could tell they weren’t one of Tyro’s people. “Who are you?” Hoseok asked.

 

The figure lifted their head. He was a boy, younger than him by the looks of it. Blood streaked down the left side of his face, from just under his eye to his chin. He appeared as though he might collapse at any given moment. Even so, the candlelight revealed warmth in his face. He had short black hair with bangs covering his entire forehead, almost touching his eyes. The length of his hair reminded Hoseok of his brother. The boy was sweating, and his hair clung right to his skin. His clothing was torn on the back and on one of the shoulders. He had large innocent eyes which were a light shade of brown or perhaps… gold, it looked like. It was hard to tell with the lighting.

 

“Hi,” the boy said. He edged closer, moving on his hands and knees, but the effort made his hands shake. His eyes went in and out of focus a couple times and it seemed like he had forgotten Hoseok’s question.

 

“It’s okay,” Hoseok said, his brows furrowing at the boy’s effort. “You don’t have to.” He found himself wanting to show compassion to this boy. Not that it was against his nature, but he was used to being more cautious with strangers. His eyes kept shifting to the boy’s arms. He looked to have been whipped, beaten, and burned - much worse condition than Hoseok. Why? Had he struggled against the soldiers a lot more? That seemed unlikely, given the boy’s agreeable countenance. Hoseok reminded himself that the most innocent face could hide the darkest secrets.

 

“I’m Taehyung,” the boy whispered.

 

Hoseok nodded. “I’m Junhyung,” he lied.

 

Taehyung nodded slightly, as though even the small movement was too much for him. Despite his strain, curiosity showed in his eyes.

 

“Why did they put you in here for?” Hoseok asked.

 

“I got caught stealing a piece of bread.” Taehyung coughed a little, closing his eyes in pain. “When they tried to take me, I shot one of them in the leg with an arrow.”

 

Hoseok laughed, caught off guard. He quickly regretted the action when sharp pain coursed up his back. “I would have paid to see that.”

 

Taehyung managed a small smile. “How about you?” he asked in a weak voice.

 

“Well, it looks like we’ve been caught for the same thing,” Hoseok said with a wry grin. “I was trying to sneak food to my little brothers and sisters, but I got caught this time.”

 

“Damn. They always get you sometime or other, seems like.” His words were fading.

 

Hoseok said quickly, “Hey, you should probably rest. You don’t look so good.”

 

Taehyung gave him a kind smile, before lowering his head to the floor, wincing and breathing in sharply. Within seconds, he looked to be asleep.

 

Hoseok watched his chest rise and fall. Even in his sleep, the other boy appeared to be in pain. Concerned, he edged forward. He had tended to injuries and sicknesses in the past. He didn’t have much with him now, but he had to make do with what he had. First, he would dress the bloody gashes and burns on Taehyung’s arms. Ripping at his own shirt, Hoseok used it as a bandage, making sure to apply the right amount of pressure on the wound. He wished he had something cleaner, but it couldn’t be helped.

 

It was a difficult task, with his hands bound in front of him, but it was achievable. 

 

For Taehyung’s other arm, he ripped off some cloth from the back of his shirt this time. He was lucky he happened to have been wearing an oversized shirt. He was always wearing things either too big or too small for him.

 

Hoseok sighed, lamenting the fact that they had no water. Taehyung’s lips were so split and dry. He gently checked for any other injuries needing close attention. It seemed to him that most were bruises. With what he had in the cell, he couldn’t do anything for those.

 

Hoseok stepped back, suddenly exhausted. He could feel himself shutting down again. Lowering his head to the floor, he shuffled to find a position that would avoid exacerbating the burns on his back. Within a minute, he was asleep. 

 


	25. Evisceration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter may possibly make some people a little squeamish, or just grossed out. Maybe people won't find it bad at all, but I wanted to give a warning, just in case.

It was hard not to notice how Jin’s eyes lit up at the prospect of facing Fire Nation soldiers. To Namjoon, it wasn’t anything special. If he was being honest, he didn’t harbour any special hatred for Fire Nation people over others. Sure, they had done countless cruel deeds, but Namjoon had learned firsthand that cruelty could come from anywhere.

 

Their first mission against the Fire Nation was to intercept and take down a particular ship carrying valuable intel. They were to then send that information to the Northern Water Tribe. As for what would be done with the Fire Nation soldiers, there were no particular instructions, which left room for flexibility…

 

It was all over rather quickly. Jin had brought their ship close to theirs under the veil of mist. When they were close enough, he connected the two ships with a great stream of water which he then turned to ice. This Fire Navy ship had around a hundred crew members. Their own crew consisted of forty. Of that number, Jin took twenty-five to lead this attack.

 

“Keep a few of them alive,” Jin ordered. “Say, ten sounds like a good number.”

 

When all the soldiers save for those ten were slaughtered, Namjoon, Hyungsik, and an older man named Jihwan gathered up the survivors and laid them in a neat row in front of Jin, awaiting judgment. They pried off all the helmets so that their faces were in full view. It wouldn’t do to diminish those hateful looks.

 

The rest of the crew stepped away, most of them returning to the ship, well aware that Jin liked to carry out the punishments himself, and the rest of them were not to interfere.

 

“Let’s begin.” Jin bared his teeth, his eyes filling with all the sadistic joy that came with facing a hated enemy. His gaze rested on the first captive, the one to the far left, and he moved his way down from there, giving each one a few seconds of examination.

 

“You won’t get any satisfaction out of this,” one soldier growled. “I’m not screaming and begging to pirate scum.” Some of the other men appeared to shrink, and one shot the bold man a glare.

 

Namjoon hadn’t thought it possible, but Jin brightened even more at the comment. Intrigue filled his eyes and it was obvious he was tasting the audacity, slowly rolling over in his mind a special plan for this one. Provocation was a sort of foreplay for the satisfaction that was to come when he brought the soldier to breaking point.

 

Jin didn’t respond right away. He just lifted an arm, bending it so that it made a right angle. Nara descended from the sky, a fluttering blur of green. She made an abrupt landing on Jin’s arm, startling some of the prisoners.

 

“Whether you scream or beg is your choice,” Jin replied, inexpressive. “Doesn’t mean anything to me.” Turning back to where Namjoon stood a couple paces behind him, he offered, “I’ll let you have half, if you want.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

This was the first time Namjoon saw Jin poised to commit the act of torture. Every other time, he’d only dealt the killing blows. Excitement filled his insides. What would his captain’s preferred methods be?

 

Namjoon had always privately believed that by glimpsing someone’s preferred torture methods, as well as how they executed them, one could glean a lot about that person’s character. In that way, torture - especially torture carried out in vengeance - was deeply personal. It was a mixture of the dark impulses of both the subconscious and conscious that pervaded a person’s mind when hate, rage, or cold joy dominated all else. Torture in itself could be rather dark, especially if the purpose wasn’t solely to attain information. If any bit of satisfaction or delight was mixed in, the nature of the act changed immediately. But add in revenge to the mix? Now, this was why the two were such a dangerous combination. Vengeance tended to be something a person held deep inside them for a long time, letting all that negativity stow away, materializing into prolonged dark fantasies. As a violent outlet, what better way was there than torture?

 

Evisceration was Namjoon’s personal favourite. His palms tingled with anticipation. It symbolized a somewhat poetic end - he’d used it on the first person he had killed, not to mention the act was literally stealing away the vital parts of a person.

 

Hyungsik lingered. Namjoon practically  _felt_  the discomfort coming off him in waves. He got a good look at the older boy’s face, a frown coming to him as he did. Hyungsik wore a thick sheen of sweat on his forehead and his bangs were soaked in it. He appeared exhausted. That was the most puzzling part. Namjoon had seen the other boy fight, and he had to admit, Hyungsik surpassed him in skill. He dealt way more efficient blows and never let a fight drag on for long. In fact, he often finished things in less than five strokes, as per his reputation. It was rare to find someone who wasted as little energy as Hyungsik in battle. Yet Namjoon wasn’t anywhere near tired, and Jin appeared to be at his most energetic, so why was Hyungsik so worn out?

 

“Why, do you want one too?” Jin asked. His tone was innocent enough, like a peace offering, but Namjoon could tell there were other elements at play. There was an energy surrounding Jin that bordered on lack of control. It was a common pattern that arose whenever his bloodlust was kindled, but for a reason that only Namjoon’s intuition seemed to know, there was an almost taunting edge to his tone.

 

Hyungsik’s eyes were filled with displeasure and he shook his head. “Do you two have to go that far? We’ve already won.”

 

“You don’t have to join in,” Jin said.

 

“Whatever. Hope you guys have fun.” With that, he headed back to their ship. Namjoon didn’t miss the way Jin let out a sigh, the gleam leaving his eyes as he stared after Hyungsik.

 

—

 

It was done. It turned out Jin had a rather personalized method of torture that Namjoon hadn’t even imagined. It was very unusual. “It’s my first time trying this,” he’d admitted.

 

Namjoon gave him a look that said,  _Go for it_. He wet his lips in anticipation - a completely reflexive action, and trained his sharp gaze on the other boy.

 

Slowly, water emerged from Jin’s waterskin, and divided into what looked like a hundred miniscule orbs. They were so small that it was hard to imagine how they would do any damage. Namjoon watched with fascination, a slight frown creasing his forehead as he still had no idea what the older boy was planning.

 

Jin knelt down in front of one of the men. Namjoon noted it was the openly defiant one. The soldier was on his knees and his hands were bound in front of him. Reaching for a small knife he kept at his side, Jin unsheathed it. He brought it to the man’s forearm, making an incision about two inches long. Thin lines of blood dripped down to the deck. The other captives remained in the line that they’d been arranged in, and most of them looked on with eyes wide with shock and dread.

 

Jin used both his hands to carefully widen the cut. At the same time, the droplets of water floated closer to the man, little minions making an ominous, slow march. Finally, they stopped. All but one. The lone sphere continued on until it touched the man’s blood, taking up some of its crimson.

 

Namjoon had been mistaken. The water wasn’t completely water; it existed at a state between solid and liquid, resembling something close to a jelly. Quivering slightly, it changed form and took on an oval shape. Six legs sprouted from the edges, three on each side. The prisoner tensed hard, the veins growing ever more prominent on his muscular arms. But Jin wasn’t done. He added a detail Namjoon almost missed. He actually had to squint and bend forward to appreciate it. A sharp spike protruded from the critter’s mouth. It was the only piece that was completely solid.

 

The quasi insect squirmed briefly, then slipped into the skin through the incision. The man fought against his bonds, thrashing every which way, but refused to speak a word. The creature must have burrowed into the skin, gnawing and biting as it traveled up the arm. Jin brought forth ten more beads of water all at once, and they materialized into the same tiny beetles.

 

After Jin’s first demonstration, Namjoon got down to work alongside him, gutting all five of his partners until they littered the deck with their opened abdomens, blood-stained intestines spilling out. It would be a fine feast for Nara.

 

Namjoon had made sure they were all gagged - usually, he’d listen to them scream, but this day, he wanted to hear the kinds of sounds Jin evoked from his subjects.

 

The whole session took perhaps an hour to finish; he hadn’t kept close attention on the time.

 

Now, for the next order of business. Jin had announced that their next task would be to target a bigger ship, one apparently holding sensitive documents and important communication regarding the Fire Nation’s plans, most likely about Ba Sing Se. It was heading to a Fire Nation outpost, which housed important military communication. They had to be careful this time, as these soldiers would be more seasoned and the slightest hint of an attack would likely end in those documents being destroyed. Their job was to get in and smuggle that information out before they caught on.

 

Jin deemed that two people would be the right number for the job. A different set of skills was required for something like this; it wasn’t about who was the best fighter. If it were, Jin would have taken it on himself, but he knew his own weaknesses and chose to use people more capable in those areas. Besides, the older boy had a terrible habit of letting his arms of water wander around whenever he explored a new place. The problem was that it sometimes happened subconsciously. If any of those arms activated a booby trap, their mission was done for. It wasn’t too often that Jin had to worry about keeping his presence secret, and as such, he’d had very little cause to work at it.

 

Six people had volunteered, leaving Jin to weigh over his options. “This mission is rather sensitive, not like the first. We’ll need to be extremely stealthy,” Jin said, thinking aloud.

 

Namjoon stood by him in a room that was technically designated for meetings, though it was really a flexible area used by the crew for just about anything. The two of them were here alone, without even Nara’s company, running through prior events and making evaluations for the future.

 

“It’ll work out,” Namjoon said, detecting restlessness in the older boy.

 

“I don’t know who to choose,” Jin admitted. “I have ideas, but it’s tough.”

 

“Choose me,” Namjoon said with a smile.

 

Jin let out a sigh. “Why did you volunteer, Namjoon?”

 

“I’m good at these things. I’ve handled sensitive documents in the past, I’m good at blending in, using disguises if needed, treading lightly, all of it. Plus, you know I wouldn’t peek at the information and use it for myself. I really think I’d be a good fit for it.”

 

“I know you’d be,” Jin said hesitantly. “It’s not so much you I’m debating over, honestly. I know you’ll have to be one of them, as much as I’d rather send another.”

 

Namjoon fought against his impulse to smile. So he was already chosen. Good. “I’m glad I-”

 

The door burst open, making a loud thud as it crashed into the wall, cutting him right off.

 

“I’m going,” Hyungsik said, storming in. His emerald eyes glowed intensely in the lamplight as they dared Jin. “And if it comes to a fight, I can handle myself,” he declared.

 

Jin narrowed his eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line. “You’re not going.”

 

“I’m better hand-to-hand than you are!” Hyungsik shouted. He bristled and his fists clenched so hard that Namjoon thought the nails might sink into his palms.

 

“That’s true.” Jin’s voice was soft and neutral. “But it still doesn’t change much, does it?”

 

“I’ve gotten a lot better, you know. Trust me. Someone’s been helping me with it - it’s nothing like a few years ago. I  _want_  to do this. Let me.” When Jin just stared at him, Hyungsik continued, “Be honest, I was the first one who came to mind when they sent you this task. This is my damn area of expertise, you can’t deny me that.”

 

 _Helping him with what? What happened a few years ago?_  Whatever it was, it seemed Hyungsik was using his own right for autonomy as a weapon against Jin’s great reluctance.

 

“It’s too risky.”

 

“Yet you let me fight today.”

 

Jin said nothing.

 

“It was a test,” Hyungsik stated. “Admit it. I passed, didn’t I?”

 

Namjoon’s curiosity was almost unbearable by this point. What test? What were these two talking about? He was nearing the limits of his patience.

 

Troubled lines stretched across Jin’s forehead. Following a long stretch of tense silence, he answered, “Very well. So it’s settled. The two of you will go. But both of you better return to me alive. Keep each other safe.”

 

“Of course,” Namjoon said automatically.

 

Hyungsik let out a scoff, quiet enough that it could barely be heard. Namjoon thought it would go unregistered by Jin, as he stood feet away.

 

Jin sighed. “Hyungsik.”

 

“What?” The question came flying like a sharpened knife.

 

“Come back safe.”

 

Namjoon stared at both of them, trying to figure out what they were thinking, but he got nothing.

 

“I will, okay?” Hyungsik snapped. “I don’t die that easily.”

 

“Good.” A hint of a smile showed on Jin’s face, but something about it was sad. “That’s everything. You’re free to go.”

 

—

 

“They’ve returned! They’ve succeeded!” Shouts came from the other members of the resistance.

 

The rebels were back! Yoongi sighed with relief as he ran to them. He saw Sungjin, Hojoon, and seven of the others, all supporting at least one civilian. His heart dropped as he realized Hoseok was not among their ranks.

 

“Where’s Hoseok…?” he asked, his eyes darting.

 

Hojoon winced with guilt. “He… he told us to run, and he got caught up fighting the soldiers. He said he’d be right behind us, but he never came.” The boy swallowed, a stricken look coming to his face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Yoongi just stared at him, unable to form words. His lips had parted as his jaw went slack, and from them his breaths came fast. Dread weaved knots in the linings of his hollow stomach. His mouth went dry. “I should have gone with him,” he said, his voice just above a whisper as though he were talking to himself.

 

“You tried, Yoongi,” Jimin said, giving his shoulder a squeeze from beside him, “he just wasn’t going to let you.”

 

“I’m the older brother,” he pointed out. “It’s my responsibility to look after Hobi, not the other way around. I failed him.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him protecting you too, you know. It can be both ways,” Jimin pointed out gently.

 

“I know,” Yoongi admitted. “I’m just so worried.” Sure enough, he felt nauseous and he pressed against his stomach with his right hand.

 

“I have to do something. I’m gonna talk to Tyro.” Stepping forward, he went to one of the rebels, who was supporting two people at once. Yoongi gently took on one of the villagers, quickly scanning the young man’s body for injuries. He put a hand on the man’s waist as the man put his arm over Yoongi’s neck for support.

 

—

 

Tyro furrowed his brows, appearing deeply troubled. “Yoongi, they’ll have upped their guard and you can be sure they’ll keep their eyes open for anything like this. It’ll be dangerous.”

 

“Please, Tyro. He’s my brother.”

 

The old man conceded, “I will allow you and a group of four or five others to go in five days’ time, but no sooner.”

 

“Five days? By then, Hoseok will have been tortured for almost a week! He might even die by then.”

 

“I’m sorry, Yoongi,” the old man said as his brows creased in deep sympathy, “but I need to consider the safety of the whole group, and there isn’t a large enough group available right now that have the skills and experience to go on a mission like this. I want to get Hoseok back too, trust me, and if the others weren’t occupied with their own missions, I would send them. It’s this or nothing.”

 

After that, Yoongi struggled to keep down any food he consumed. That night, he tried to sneak off to attempt the rescue alone. Jimin noticed and stopped him, hugging him tightly from the back. Yoongi struggled before he eventually broke down.

 

“I want to save Hoseok too. I’m coming with you, so don’t try to run off by yourself,” Jimin whispered.

 

Yoongi calmed down later on that night as Jimin cuddled against him, but by early morning, his resolve was back. He gave a second attempt, but that failed just as soundly. Heejin claimed that Yoongi’s footsteps had woken her up at dawn, which she claimed to be an ungodly hour.

 

“I tried to tread lightly,” Yoongi said.

 

“Yeah, well, you failed,” she said lightly, before giving him a sympathetic look.

 

Yoongi sighed. She’d always been a light sleeper. He should have been stealthier.

 

Heejin’s brows furrowed and she absently reached to brush her bangs to the side so they were out of her eyes. Yoongi could make out the horizontal scar on her forehead. About an inch long, it was imprinted on the skin, though the colour was the same as the rest of her face. “I care about him too,” she said. “He’s your brother, but he’s also my friend. I want to get him back as soon as possible too, but it’s just not practical right now.”

 

“But I gotta try though, don’t I?”

 

“Try, and get yourself captured, too? You really won’t be any help to him like that, I can assure you.”

 

Yoongi avoided her intent gaze. Heejin was right.

 

“So… instead of that, since we’re working within Tyro’s rules, why don’t we put our heads together to plan the rescue as perfectly as we can? We can make our chances of success as high as possible.”

 

Yoongi let in an uneasy breath. “But we don’t have time,” he protested.

 

“I know. But this is the best we can do, in the circumstances that we’re in. A bunch of the others are gonna go to help out at Ba Sing Se and there are other missions to attend to as well. It’s frustrating, I know.” She let out a sigh of her own. “So let’s form a group of our own for this mission. I know my brother and Makiko are dying to go, after they’re finished with their current missions. They won’t be long.  _I_  want to go. How could you just try to sneak off by yourself on such a dangerous mission?”

 

Yoongi lowered his eyes. He hadn’t been thinking. The way she put it, his own thoughts seemed so illogical that he couldn’t believe himself. Had he only been thinking of himself?

 

 _Single-minded_ , he chastised himself. Just like when he’d heard the North would suffer through a siege, and Jimin was all he could think about. 

 

Heejin continued, “Besides, you need me. For an official mission, anyway. You need someone to lead, since you haven’t been here long, and I’ve had experience leading missions in the past. We can be co-leaders, but for organizational purposes for approving the mission by Tyro, it’s customary to announce someone with experience as the mission leader.” She pushed her long hair out of her face as the wind blew. Her locks flowed freely, a sight Yoongi had scarcely ever seen before. Every morning, she tied it into a neat side braid that reached to just past shoulder length. It was all part of the composed image she exuded. It sank in that he had caused her to chase after him at first light before she even got the chance to do that.

 

“You’re right,” was all Yoongi could say. He felt a slight guilt, having woken her up at dawn needlessly as a result of his own recklessness. It was silly, hardly a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but he was sorry nonetheless.

 

“Jimin - didn’t he want to come along too?” she asked.

 

Yoongi stopped, squeezing his eyes shut for a short moment. “I don’t want to put him in any danger, but-”

 

“But you and I both know that boy and how stubborn he can be,” Heejin finished for him. “My my, he really should have been born an Earthbender, with how strong-willed and stubborn he is.”

 

“There’s no stopping him,” Yoongi agreed.

 

“So, the five of us, huh? We can take them.”

 

Her words comforted him. They made a solid team - each one of them brought their own valuable strengths.

 

—

 

Taehyung was surprised at how warm the other boy was towards him. The past few days, they’d only had each other for company. They had given their best attempts at tending to each other’s injuries every time Captain Dead Eyes and his soldiers had finished a session with them and discarded them back into their cell. Though they hardly even knew each other, Taehyung felt a bond with the other boy. He was the only one here who really understood what he went through. Taehyung was certain Junhyung felt the same way. Seeing the other boy brought him strength he otherwise wouldn’t have had. They kept each other alive.

 

“Junhyung,” Taehyung said suddenly. “You’re not here for stealing food… are you?”

 

The other boy just stared at him, likely wondering how he’d figured that out. “No,” he admitted.

 

“Me neither. They want me for information,” he said, deciding that divulging some of his own business might make the other boy more open to sharing.

 

Taehyung had wrestled with whether he should reveal his knowledge of the other boy’s past. He hadn’t realized it right away, but something about the boy had been familiar ever since he’d first laid eyes on him. The more he searched his mind, the foggier the path to the answer seemed to become, until finally the dust cleared.  _He’s the rebel who fought Jungkook all those years ago! I’m sure of it now._

 

Now if Junhyung was still an Earthbender rebel, then he ought to have connections, right? Taehyung wanted to slap himself for not seeing it sooner, but decided he was being too harsh on himself. The past few days had been filled with exhausting torture sessions that had rendered him unconscious for hours at a time. His waking hours were spent in a daze for the most part, and his thoughts moved slower than usual.

 

“What gave me away?” Junhyung asked.

 

“I… I’ve actually seen you before.”

 

“What? When?” The other boy was completely startled.

 

“Three years ago.”

 

Junhyung was now staring at him very suspiciously.

 

“I saw you fighting against Fire Nation soldiers. You were wearing an Earth Kingdom rebel uniform. I wasn’t in a position to fight at the time, but I saw the way you attacked, and it was impressive.”

 

The other boy’s eyes narrowed and he grew silent as he undoubtedly mulled over the new information. “Ah. That. I see.” He drew in a long breath.

 

“Are you still fighting with the rebels?” Taehyung asked.

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“Well, we’re trapped here right now. If you have connections with the other rebels, couldn’t they come get you out?”

 

“It’s too risky and they know it,” Junhyung said. He paused, swallowing once. Letting out a sigh, he seemed to deliberate on something. “You know, Taehyung… my name’s not actually Junhyung.”

 

Taehyung raised a brow. It didn’t come as too much of a surprise. There were many who were unable to trust others. It was probably the smarter thing to do anyway.

 

“My real name’s Hoseok.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Hoseok.”

 

Hoseok chuckled weakly and edged closer to Taehyung, taking his hand for another handshake. That brought a faint smile to Taehyung’s own face.

 

“Why’d you tell me your real name now?” he asked.

 

Hoseok sighed. “If we die here together, you might as well know who I really am.” He let out a mirthless laugh.

 

—

 

The door thrust open. Hoseok jolted, then winced. With the aid of a deep breath, he prepared himself for the pain.

 

The captain walked in alone, his boots making even thuds on the hard ground as he drew closer. “This is a pretty bow,” he said, his fingers wrapped around an ebony bow.

 

Hoseok turned to Taehyung. The younger boy’s eyes widened, his lip curling. His fists clenched by his sides.

 

The officer stroked his fingers along the two curves in a way that somehow seemed inappropriate, as though he were violating it. It was the way the man raised his eyebrows as he clocked Taehyung’s reaction, smirking as he read hate and rage on his features.

 

“Now, this is an impressive collection of arrows. I can tell just by looking at them. Whoever made them did a good job,” he commented as he revealed Taehyung’s quiver. He had been hiding it behind his back. Hoseok approximated just over twenty arrows.

 

Everything went silent as the captain removed one of the arrows, sliding it out as though he had all the time in the world.

 

With the same lack of care, he nocked it onto the bowstring. He raised it, aiming at Taehyung. “Oh, and don’t bother trying to dodge,” he said, the tone of his voice suggesting an afterthought. “I’ve studied the art of archery myself, and I’ll be able to sense any movement. If I miss, then… well, it’s a good thing I’ve got a lot of arrows here.”

 

Hoseok tensed so hard that it felt like all his muscles were contracting.

 

“Where should I put it? Neck? Chest?” Then he laughed softly as if enjoying a private joke. “Eye?” His smile widened as he drawled, “You know, some people call me Captain Dead Eyes. Or some variant of it. Don’t think I don’t know.”

 

Hoseok’s nostrils flared as he seethed.  _If he lays a hand on Taehyung, I swear I’ll kill him._

 

“Wouldn’t it be fitting? Then you’d be the one with dead eyes. Who knows, when you’re dead, maybe I’ll gouge them out.”

 

Taehyung gulped.

 

“And just maybe… I’ll deliver them to your great father.” The captain pulled his left hand free to bring his hand to the side of his head in a mock salute, smirking with a glee that made Hoseok’s nostrils flare. “What can he do but accept? When the Fire Lord and his council all have their eyes on him?”

 

A lone tear streaked down Taehyung’s cheek.

 

Hoseok shouted, “You were torturing him earlier! For information, right? Then he can’t die, not before he gives you that information.” Had the man forgotten completely why he captured Taehyung?

 

Captain Dead Eyes relaxed his right arm on the bowstring, slowly relieving the pressure on it as he brought the bow to a neutral position by his side. He cocked a brow at Hoseok. “Ah, information. You know, when I caught him, that was valuable and all, but we’ve received some  _new_  information that frankly makes him much… less valuable.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hoseok demanded.

 

The captain must have been in the mood to humour him, as he answered, “I  _mean_  that there are other ways of getting the information we want.” 

 

Hoseok struggled against his chains. His hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were bound. All he could do to get to Taehyung was to wriggle like a worm. Clearly not fast enough.

 

The captain nocked the arrow again, this time showing intention. He anchored the bowstring so that it touched his lips and the center of his chin, aiming for Taehyung’s face.

 

Taehyung closed his eyes. The arrow flew.

 

 _“No!”_  Hoseok screamed. He shut his eyes tight, his face scrunching up. Water came to his eyes and he shook.

 

The air seemed to shiver with the echo of his cry for a few seconds before dead silence was restored. Hoseok stayed like that for a while before he heard a gasp.  _Taehyung?_

 

Opening his eyes, he plucked up the courage to look. The arrow had buried itself into the wooden wall behind Taehyung, and the younger boy’s eyes were wide with shock. He gasped, unable to breathe properly. He kept closing his eyes as though he were going to cry, and whenever he opened them, they were filled with distress.

 

The horror of it all delayed Hoseok’s realization. He turned to the captain, seeing that the man’s lips were tilted in a crooked smile. Hoseok’s mouth opened in disgust as he registered the captain’s intent. What it had been all this time. Appalling. It was just all a game to him.

 

“Stop this!” Hoseok yelled. Taehyung’s face was still etched in terror and he felt his own heart clench tight at the image.

 

The captain’s eyes were filled with amusement as he turned to Hoseok. “Oh? Made friends already? What is he to you?”

 

Hoseok stiffened. The man’s tone was unsettling. What terrifying idea would he come up with now?

 

“Hurt me instead!” Hoseok challenged, surprising himself with his own boldness. All he knew at that moment was that he couldn’t see this man torture Taehyung any longer. Perhaps it was the strong ties he had already formed with the other boy, each being the only person who shared the pain that the other was going through right now. Despite everything, Taehyung showed such compassion and kindness. There was just such a goodness about the other boy. Hoseok couldn’t stand to see that crushed out of him.

 

Not to mention, Taehyung seemed so new to torture. By now, Hoseok could tell these kinds of things just by observing a person for a few moments. With Taehyung, they’d already spent days together. The other boy possessed a great amount of inner strength and he was dealing with the pain bravely, but everyone responded differently to cruelty. Sometimes, it wouldn’t kick in right away, but it would seep in and collect inside someone for quite some time, until it finally subdued them. The last thing he wanted to do was to guess at Taehyung’s reaction.

 

Some broke and became a shell of themselves, some took to a strange but strong bond with their tormentor, some coped by detaching themselves, some found it unbearable and took their own lives, and still others kept sane by reaching deep inside themselves and holding on to that which fused their identity with resilience.

 

Hoseok was the latter. Hate and vengeance were the tools that made up his arsenal. Sure, they were toxins, but ones that defeated all other poisons, thus keeping him alive longer. In that respect, Hoseok was already ruined. There was nothing that could be done about it, no reversal. That was fine. As long as he could protect the ones he cared for, that was all that mattered. Besides, Hoseok was certain he could take anything thrown at him. He had no shortage of rage on his side. That alone would hold him for a good while.

 

“What? No!” Taehyung managed to protest, his voice coming out pained and hoarse. He shook his head furiously at Hoseok, his eyes filling with a different kind of fear.

 

Captain Lai laughed harshly. “I wouldn’t do that. Not when you’re so eager for it. You, Earthbender, are one of my favourite prisoners. But you’ll only be fun as long as you still have fire in you. So I don’t want to break that… yet.”

 

Hoseok glared at him with all he had. The captain just made a soft click of his tongue.

 

“You, on the other hand…” he said, giving Taehyung a sneer, “I have a lot more in store for you.”

 

Hoseok eyed Taehyung, his concern increasing by the second. The younger boy swayed slightly, appearing faint.

 

“I’ll keep you for a few more days until I get bored. But for now, I have other matters to attend to. See you later.” The man gave a harsh smile. With that, he opened the door of their cell, stepping out. He closed it shut behind him, leaving them in the darkness. 

 


	26. Kill Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Reference to self-harm in JK's scene at the end of the chapter.

The boat glided smoothly over the eerily quiet water. The sky was dark blue, and Namjoon rowed carefully so as not to make a sound. He and Hyungsik worked in shifts, each rowing for about half an hour before giving the oar over to the other. They were to approach the Fire Navy ship under cover of mist, which Jin managed to supply, even with the distance that separated them.

 

“Are they docking? Now?” Hyungsik hissed from behind him, pointing out that the ship they were trailing was heading to shore.

 

“I suppose so.” They would just have to follow.

 

Once they reached the shore, they found a large rock to hide their boat behind. Namjoon used rope to tie the small vessel to a sharp edge in the rock.

 

Hyungsik deadpanned, “Guess this means we’re stuck here for a while until the soldiers finish making their initial checks and go about their business.” They watched as several guards emerged from the ship, fire lighting their palms. Some of them surveyed the area, while others met up with other soldiers who were waiting on land. They walked away as they spoke in low tones, far too quiet for the two of them to make out.

 

Namjoon wondered if their conversation was anything valuable. He craned his neck, examining the soldiers on guard duty.

 

“What we’re here for is on that ship,” Hyungsik reminded him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hyungsik let out a small sigh. “It looks like we’re stuck here until they get back.” Jin’s orders were to board the ship a safe distance away from shore. It wouldn’t be smart to abandon their boat on land, leaving clear evidence behind that they were here.

 

A long silence fell over them. Namjoon didn’t have much desire to fill it, and neither did the other boy, it seemed.

 

The whisper of the waves pulling in and out lent Namjoon a peaceful state of mind, juxtaposing the urgency and pressure of the mission.

 

“I should give you a warning,” Hyungsik muttered.

 

“A warning?” Namjoon whispered back. He searched the other boy’s face for a hint as to what he meant, but the only light came from the Fire Nation guards yards away. When the angle was right, he caught a glint in Hyungsik’s eye as the fire reflected from his green irises. He thought he saw the faintest smile on the older boy’s face.

 

“Be careful, Namjoon,” Hyungsik murmured, “when Jin gets tired of you, he’ll stop playing with you and throw you away.” His tone lightened, in a curious way that only accentuated his bitterness. “It’s happened before, you know. It’ll happen to you too, I’m sure of it.”

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Namjoon said, surprising himself with how well his voice wore certainty.

 

Hyungsik scoffed. “What, you’ve known Jin for all of… a few weeks, and you think you know him?” His tone taking on an almost arrogant edge, he continued, “I’ve known him since he was eight. He wouldn’t know gratitude if it slapped him in the face.”

 

“Then why are you still here if he’s so awful?” Namjoon retorted quietly.

 

The other boy gave him a sour look that was apparent even in the dim night, with his lips turned down and his eyes narrowed, but was unable to come up with an answer right away. “I don’t have to answer to you,” was the impressive response that eventually arrived.

 

Namjoon decided against the impulse to let out a sigh. _Why am I stuck here doing this right now?_ Drama was something he liked to avoid at all costs. What use did it have anyway? Then again, he probably should have expected this with the two of them being assigned together.

 

“Let’s just focus on the mission.” Namjoon kept his tone neutral and flat, not desiring to add to the amount of loathing the other boy seemed to have toward him.

 

Hyungsik seemed to be offended, his words dripping contempt. “So loyal, huh? Like a _dog_. Are you Jin’s mutt?”

 

Namjoon sucked in a breath through his nose, keeping his lips firmly shut. His hands curled in on themselves, forming fists. He didn’t know what pissed him off about Hyungsik in particular, but the other boy had a way of pressing his buttons. On one hand, a comment like that barely deserved a response. He didn’t want to sully his lips by stooping down, but Hyungsik had not yet seen enough of his nature. After all, he’d never talked back to the other boy before. He had only shown politeness and neutrality.

 

“If loyalty makes me a dog, then how do you see yourself?”

 

Hyungsik just scoffed.

 

Silence crept between them once more, only this time, the air was sticky with globules of tension.

 

While Namjoon’s gaze remained trained on the Fire Navy ship and the surrounding area, a small back compartment of his mind fiddled with the idea that Hyungsik’s words could be true. They couldn’t come from nowhere. It meant nothing without Jin’s confirmation, but people were tricky. Even people he trusted with many things could never earn complete trust.

 

Serving Jin aboard the _Ice Storm_ was something he was already finding himself used to. He couldn’t afford to be discarded now, or anytime soon. By Jin, of all people. No.

 

Focusing once more on the Firebenders and their dark silhouettes, he forced himself to cease useless thoughts. _He’s just trying to get a response out of you. Pay no heed to him._

 

“There’s something I should tell you,” Hyungsik started. He seemed like he was finding it awkward to get the words out, unable to meet Namjoon’s stare, but he seemed determined. “In case we end up fighting against them, I gotta tell you that I have this… thing where seeing blood makes me react badly. I guess you could say it’s like a fear.” He took a formal, matter-of-fact tone, “It’s gotten a lot better in the past few years, and now I can fight effectively, so I don’t expect it to be a problem, but it’s something you should know anyway, just in case.”

 

Namjoon gaped at the new knowledge. “Thanks, yeah, that is important to know.” So Hyungsik had worked with Jin for _years_ , while having a fear of blood? It all made sense now, thinking back on how exhausted he had been after a short fight. If his condition was worse in the past, then how did he even survive in a place like this? Jin thrived on violence. It was his preferred way of ending unsavoury situations, and he took joy in it. How challenging it must have been for the other boy, being exposed to blood on such regular occasion. Namjoon had known others with this same fear, and he’d witnessed them shake and even faint at the mere sight of gore.

 

“I’ll be as careful as I can with my attacks,” Namjoon promised. Even though he mainly used knives, he could use them in ways that yielded minimal splatter.

 

“Thanks. Much appreciated.”

 

By the time the soldiers returned to the ship, Namjoon’s back was sore, his tense legs on the verge of cramping.

 

“You don’t think they passed over the documents to the guys on shore, do you?” Namjoon whispered.

 

“It’s not impossible. Or this could be a trick to make us think that. Only way to find out is to go in and see.”

 

Together, they crept out of the shadows as the ship departed, taking to the water once more. Namjoon reached for the rope, untying the boat from the rock, while Hyungsik pushed it into the sea.

 

—

 

Namjoon drew a black mask over his face. They had crept aboard the Fire Navy ship, abandoning their own little boat in the open sea. They left nothing on it. If someone happened across it and got an idea what it had been used for, it would be too late to do anything about it.

 

Now the two of them were perched high up near the ceiling, clinging to the corner walls with their hands and feet. It allowed them to keep a good lookout of the goings-on below.

 

The Fire Nation officers had to have people guarding the documents, but not so many that it would look suspicious. Maybe one or two, then a couple more in the surrounding areas, ready to race in at the slightest hint of alarm.

 

Namjoon exchanged a look with Hyungsik, who nodded toward a door with two guards in front of it. There was no one else in the vicinity. It was the room that Namjoon’s intuition led him to as well. Not too heavily guarded, yet the soldiers stationed outside the door looked to be seasoned. It was away from the center of the ship, so much that one might easily discount it. They would check it out first.

 

“Think we can take them?” One guard was rather tall, while the other was a head shorter than him.

 

“If we’re quick,” came Hyungsik’s reply, barely above a whisper.

 

Namjoon drew two throwing knives, waiting a moment to bide his time and to give Hyungsik fair warning. He’d put one in the chest of the tall guard, while the other he would embed in the shorter one’s forehead. Bringing his hand back, he let them fly.

 

Speed was something he’d always had, and he had spent the past few years honing it so that it would be unmatched by just about most opponents.

 

The shorter guard fell unconscious as the knife dug into his forehead. The other man seemed to be keener, as he whipped out of the way just in time for the knife to bury itself on the wall behind him.

 

He reached for an alarm on the wall, but at the same time, Hyungsik jumped on him, knocking him out with a quick blow to the head. Holding the man’s limp head in his large hands, the older boy snapped his neck. A satisfying crack filled the air. Hyungsik stilled and Namjoon looked around, craning his ears for any sound, any suggestion that they may have been found out. When he heard nothing, they got to work searching both men for keys.

 

Grabbing them off of the shorter one, Hyungsik carefully opened the lock. Cracking the door the slightest amount, he gave the room a good look, before opening it fully. Namjoon took hold of both guards’ collars, dragging their bodies inside. The armour and build made them heavy, and Namjoon had to be careful not to let the armour scrape on the metal floor.

 

Hyungsik closed the door behind them, locking it from the inside, and thus began their search. Namjoon made his way up to a neatly organized wooden desk, the older boy following close behind. There were books piled in a stack on the left corner. A bundle of clean white paper peeked out from under them. Leaning in closer, he made out the title.

 

 _Classified documents_ , it read in large black characters.

 

Namjoon was about to extend his hand to touch it, when he narrowed his eyes. Was that string?

 

“Booby trap.”

 

Hyungsik nodded, noticing it at the same time.

 

These traps usually worked by having a decoy guarded by a trap. When set off, it would activate some sort of alert system while also destroying the object in question. Still, it was possible that it was the real document.

 

The two of them split off, investigating half of the room each.

 

Namjoon approached a large cabinet, opening drawers, looking through them thoroughly, bending down to study every angle, feeling them inside for any deceptions. Minutes went by before he ran into anything out of the ordinary. The drawer he was at now only held three small books. He lifted the books and placed them on the floor, running his hand along the inner surfaces of the compartment. He stopped, his eyes widening as his hand brushed against a light piece of wood. It moved when he pushed against it, and when he lifted it up, he found a stack of parchment hidden underneath. The sheets were held together to form a package about an inch thick.

 

“Hey, I think I found something.”

 

“Let me see that,” Hyungsik murmured, instantly at his side. He skimmed it over page by page, the papers shuffling softly as the older boy managed to get through all of them in less than a minute. At one point, he raised a brow.

 

“What is it?” Namjoon whispered urgently. “Is it a fake?”

 

“Plans… regarding Ba Sing Se. I recognize the names of the people referenced here. It’s the real thing.”

 

“Okay, good. Let’s get out of here.”

 

The older boy stuffed the documents in his pants pocket, folding it in half to make it fit.

 

They approached the door cautiously, Hyungsik gripping the handle with his right hand, while his left was poised on the lock. Namjoon leaned flat against the other side of the door. He would be ready if someone charged in.

 

 _Click_. Hyungsik unlocked it, dragging the door open gradually. They waited. There was no sound from the outside, but Namjoon spied a sliver of a shadow. The tip of a helmet. Taking half a second to brace himself, he charged forth, hurling a shuriken from one hand. The soldier deflected, his sturdy metal arm bracers coming together to form a cross in front of his face. Namjoon bent low, punching at his abdomen. Hyungsik jumped out right then, and as he flew at him with both legs outstretched, Namjoon was able to snake his way behind the guard. The soldier managed to evade Hyungsik’s kick, but he could not move fast enough to avoid the sharp blow that Namjoon delivered to the back of his knee. He buckled to the ground, but not before letting out a scream. It ripped through the air, reverberating from the walls.

 

Hyungsik rushed to knee him right under the chin. The man squeezed his eyes together, letting out a groan. Namjoon gripped his head from where he was stationed behind him, twisting it abruptly. The soldier fell forward on his face, his helmet clanging as it made contact with the floor.

 

They hurried along the corridor, Namjoon running with his daggers clutched in both hands and Hyungsik having drawn his bow. They just needed to take two rights and a left before they reached a dim side hallway which led to a flight of stairs. From there, they would reach the deck. By the time they did, Jin would have brought his ship nearby under cover of mist. From that distance, he would be able to sense their location by the distribution of water in their bodies and the individual energies they gave off. He’d send out tentacles to bring them back. All they had to do was reach the deck.

 

Their soft but fast footfalls sounded against the metal as they fled. Making a sharp left, they headed for the dim passageway.

 

Hyungsik halted suddenly. Namjoon skidded to a stop, puzzled why the older boy had stopped in front of him. His ears pricked when he made out a rustle and quiet footsteps. From the shadows, a group of men stepped out, clad in full uniform. He counted eight. One soldier, seemingly the leader, stood in the center and lit a ball of flame in his hands. “You really thought you’d escape with that?” He gave them a stern look. “Not a chance.”

 

Namjoon tensed, energy pulsating throughout his body. He practically thirsted to engage them. No way these men would stop them, not when they were so close. Beside him, Hyungsik nocked two arrows in a blur of movement, firing away. Two of the soldiers near the front collapsed, letting out grunts as they fell. Namjoon selected three of his shuriken, unleashing them. One buried itself into a man’s knee, while the other two were thrown harmlessly to the side with a great red whirl of fire wielded by the leader.

 

They’d have to finish this fast. The longer it took, the slimmer their chances of escape would be. The commotion would surely attract others and they’d swarm in like flies. Namjoon ran at the leader, striking at his neck with his knife. His opponent reacted with a well-timed sidestep, showing surprising agility. Before Namjoon knew what was happening, the man was behind him, and he made a hard blow to the back of his knee.

 

Namjoon fell forward onto his palms. Forcing himself back up instantly, he brandished a dagger, aiming directly for the man’s stomach, right where the armour was weak. The man yelled out as it found its mark, but he managed to lash out with a burning whip. It was far too long and curled around to dodge with the time he had, so Namjoon raised a hand to protect his face, turning so his back faced the man. Before leaving for this mission, he’d worn armour under his garments that was supposed to offer partial protection against fire. He had no idea how effective it would be, but there was no time to evaluate that now.

 

When it hit, he somehow kept in his scream, but the pain echoed in his mind. He shuddered violently and thudded to the floor, forcing himself to roll. The flames extinguished and he lay on his side, taken by excruciating agony. He shut his eyes tight as memories thrashed out, slicing and clawing at him.

 

_Oh, weak little Namjoon. What could you do, with so little in your hands?_

 

He was facing the bare wooden wall, trembling slightly with his back to the madam as she spat curses at him, punishing him for a crime he did not commit. At that point, he knew better than to protest or explain. Those were excuses to her, and she thrived on them. Silence was his best chance at survival, so he gritted his teeth and said nothing. As fear sprouted cruel roots in his brain, he swallowed hard, desperately putting everything he had into imagining how he might get back at her. How in another life, he might be able to be the one with power instead. In that fantasy, she’d be the one convulsing on the floor, dripping blood from her lips, her eyes wide with fear as he took slow steps toward her.

 

It definitely hurt less now than back then, which he took to mean that the armour wasn’t completely useless. At least there was pain. If his nerves were completely destroyed, it wouldn’t hurt like this, so he tried to take comfort in that fact. It was likely a moderate burn that would take a couple weeks to heal.

 

The Fire Nation soldier took ragged breaths as his hand clenched against his wound. With a grunt, he drew a sword from his belt. As it descended upon Namjoon, he internally yelled at himself to move, but the pain was incapacitating. He barely had the strength to stay alert. His eyes kept drifting out of focus.

 

The blade clattered to the floor inches from Namjoon’s face. Squinting, he peered up at the man. Hyungsik had stepped between them, holding a sword he must have taken from one of the fallen soldiers. It impaled the leader, and now the man’s eyes seemed about to bulge out of their sockets. Hyungsik pushed it in deeper, letting out a low grunt at the effort.

 

Hyungsik must have taken out five of the others, as only one man was left standing. The last soldier limped slightly as he approached Hyungsik with his sword. Namjoon was relieved this one seemed to be a non-bender. Any Firebender would have attempted to scorch them from where they stood feet away, never mind the distance.

 

Somehow Namjoon gathered the strength to get on all fours, his entire body shaking as he tried to rise. Hyungsik moved so that he stood between Namjoon and the soldier.

 

The man jumped in the air, jabbing at Hyungsik’s chest, but the older boy parried, seemingly without much effort. The sword fell out of the man’s hand as Hyungsik clashed hard with him. However, that was only a distraction. The real attack was the roundhouse kick that the soldier followed up with a second later, pounding the older boy on the back of his head.

 

Hyungsik staggered, though he managed to keep upright. The soldier immediately delivered a brutal kick to the older boy’s abdomen, sending him stumbling back. Bent over at the waist with a hand clutched to his stomach, Hyungsik coughed hard, splattering blood from his mouth onto the floor. Namjoon stared at it, his stomach sinking.

 

The soldier picked up his sword and charged at Hyungsik again, but the older boy did nothing to prepare himself against the attack.

 

“Hyungsik!” Namjoon managed, straining his voice. “Move!”

 

Hyungsik was frozen, his eyes wide and his limbs trembling. He was lost. It must have been worse that it was his own blood. Namjoon found the strength to bolt in front of him, holding out two daggers, one in each hand. Barely avoiding the sword, he lunged forward to stab a knife into the man’s left eye. He stuck the other blade in the soldier’s throat before the man could even make sense of what was happening. With a swing of his arm, he tossed the man to the ground, aiming to hide as much of the blood as possible.

 

As soon as it was done, Namjoon fell against the wall, his eyes clenching shut at the wave of pain that followed. “Hey,” he murmured weakly to the older boy, the strength fading from him again. “You okay?”

 

Hyungsik blinked a few times, his eyes fixed on nothing. He was clearly wrapped inside his thoughts.

 

Namjoon gasped out, “Hey, there’s no time. We gotta go.”

 

Hyungsik’s lips parted and something that sounded like a faint “Yeah” came out, but it could just have been his breathing.

 

Namjoon stumbled towards him, clutching at the older boy’s shirt near the chest. “Hyungsik, please. Come with me. You’ll be fine. You’ll make it through. But we have to go now.”

 

Footsteps echoed from some distance, but they were quick. “If we don’t go now, we fail the mission,” he said as firmly as he could muster. “We fail Jin.”

 

Hyungsik’s eyes widened for a split second. He met Namjoon’s eyes, finally seeing him. “You’re badly hurt,” he stated, his brows furrowing as he observed how Namjoon barely kept himself standing.

 

“I’m fine,” Namjoon breathed. “We just need to go.”

 

“I got you,” Hyungsik said as he stepped forward, letting Namjoon place his arm on his shoulders and using a hand to hold Namjoon’s hand in position.

 

Together, they made their way into the dim hall and up the stairs as fast as they could. Namjoon grimaced with each step, biting down on his tongue accidentally.

 

_Four more. Three more. Two. Last one._

 

Sweat dripped from Namjoon’s hair, rolling down his neck and forehead.

 

“We’re almost there,” Hyungsik said as if to encourage him.

 

“Mm.”

 

Finally, they were on the deck. Lucky thing it wasn’t swarming with Fire Nation soldiers. They concealed themselves in a dark patch of shadow as they glimpsed two men out on patrol. They were yards away, but it was better to be wary. When they passed into the distance, Hyungsik and Namjoon continued on to the edge of the ship. Namjoon thought he saw a fog, but the light was dim and his vision was fading.

 

“Hey, stay awake,” Hyungsik whispered, slapping his shoulder.

 

Namjoon’s eyes fluttered open and he strove to concentrate as hard as possible on the current situation.

 

“Any moment now,” Hyungsik said. “Come on, come on, Jin.”

 

Sure enough, within five seconds, two arms of water came at them, wrapping around each of them several times, starting from their thighs up to their chests. Hyungsik removed the documents from his pocket to make sure they stayed dry. He also seemed to breathe easier now that they were in Jin’s hands. Namjoon actually let out a sigh at the relief the cold brought him.

 

Namjoon wasn’t sure exactly when they reached the _Ice Storm_. One moment, he was in the air, being carried by Jin’s water. The next, he stood shakily with Hyungsik’s support, his feet meeting solid ground.

 

“We have it,” Hyungsik reported. Papers rustled as the secret document changed hands.

 

“What happened?” _Jin’s voice_. It sounded… concerned, carrying an undertone of fury.

 

“He’s badly injured. Burns on his back.”

 

Namjoon felt his clothing being torn away to reveal the marred flesh of his back. Instantly, relief followed as cold water made contact. This time, it was even better than before. The surrounding area glowed with light as Jin used his healing abilities.

 

“Thank you,” Namjoon sighed.

 

“And you? Are you hurt?” Jin questioned intently.

 

“No. I’m good.”

 

“Did you run into any problems?” It was clear what he meant.

 

Hyungsik hesitated. “A little…” he admitted. “But it was okay in the end. Namjoon helped.”

 

“We helped each other,” Namjoon said quickly.

 

Jin continued to swirl his water around on his back, soothing him, and he felt markedly better than when they’d arrived on the ship.

 

It had been a long night. Namjoon’s lids began to close again as his body relaxed. The last thing he heard before sleep came for him was Jin’s voice, resolute and cold. “I’ll kill them all.”

 

—

 

Recently, the torture had changed to include more fear tactics rather than delivering actual pain. At times, the soldiers tried to scare Hoseok and Taehyung by not only endangering their own lives, but that of the other person. Hoseok had proven to be strong in the face of these scares, much to the annoyance of many of the guards.

 

“You’re too much trouble to keep alive,” one guard snarled, coming to the end of his patience. He held up a knife. “You don’t have any earth to bend here,” he said to Hoseok. Then he turned to Taehyung, “And you don’t have your arrows to save you. This is taking too long anyway. Let’s just get it over with. I’ll tell the captain that I acted in self-defense.” The man’s nostrils flared and his palms lit up with fire. “Any last words?”

 

“Self-defense? Wouldn’t he just think you’re pathetic for not being able to take two injured captives?” Hoseok couldn’t help but say. If he was going to die, it would be as he had lived, with bold pride.

 

The man growled, shooting a great wave of fire towards him. Closing his eyes, Hoseok tried to keep himself from flinching.

 

A pained shout came to his ears. Hoseok opened his eyes. The guard grabbed at his arm, fixing a hateful glare at Taehyung. Startled, Hoseok turned to him. Taehyung shot fireball after fireball at the man. His blows were fairly precise, efficient, and well-timed, despite the manacles restraining him. Finally, he sent a powerful wave hurtling towards the guard, sending him sprawling to the ground outside.

 

Hoseok couldn’t move. He just watched Taehyung. _It’s okay_ , he told himself. _My brother’s a Firebender as well. This doesn’t mean anything._

 

Unfortunately, the man recovered quickly. “You fucking shit,” he growled as he went for Taehyung, dodging any further blows he fired. His large hands gripped his neck. Taehyung’s eyes bulged and his body thrashed around. Sheer panic. He couldn’t speak. The man overpowered him and the younger boy was unable to escape.

 

“Let him go!” Hoseok shouted.

 

The man extended his index and middle fingers, pointing them at Taehyung’s throat.

 

“Stop,” came a sharp voice.

 

“Captain!” The man released Taehyung, throwing him to the ground.

 

“I have plans for both of them. Did I or did I not make that clear?”

 

“You-you did. I’m sorry, it will not happen again. They were just being so troublesome, I-”

 

“Of course it won’t happen again. Unless you want to join them in there.” The captain put out his hands, raising his brows in suggestion.

 

The man glued his eyes to the ground, bowing. “No, sir.”

 

“Go on then.”

 

Hoseok practically felt the man’s relief wash over him as he bowed quickly once more before leaving.

 

The captain gave them a brief look before closing the door and leaving them alone for now.

 

“You had that much strength in you?” Hoseok said once the shock had begun to fade, an untimely laugh coming to him. “Why didn’t you use it earlier?” It was the breaking of the tension of the earlier situation settling in now.

 

“I didn’t know I had that in me.” He swallowed, wincing as he did so. “I saw him trying to kill you, and then it just… happened.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hoseok said softly.

 

“Tell you what?” Taehyung asked. His voice was innocent enough, but his eyes did not meet Hoseok’s.

 

“You know what.” He gave Taehyung a stern look. “All this time, you hid it, and you even let them beat you, whip you. Why didn’t you use your bending until now?”

 

“I’m better with a bow and arrow than I am with my bending,” he said in a small voice.

 

It was a pathetic excuse. “Come on, Tae. You don’t have your bow and arrow right now.”

 

“I didn’t want you to hate me.”

 

Hoseok didn’t react. He did not trust himself to say a single thing. If he did, he was afraid he would fire all sorts of venom Taehyung’s way. The rage was building in him. He tried to will it away with logic. Even if he was a Firebender and even lied about it, he must have a story, right? After all, there was Yoongi hyung and his father. His brother wasn’t always forthcoming about his bending either. _And don’t forget, he did just save your life._ Hoseok tried to take deep breaths.

 

“Why would I hate you?” he finally asked, trying with everything he had to muster a smile. He knew it was strained, and he hated everything about the situation. Hated himself for being so hateful and easily angered by everything, hated Taehyung for being so apologetic, hated the Fire Nation, hated his own hatred for Firebending. _You know you’re being unfair. Let’s just hear him out_ , he recited to himself.

 

“Because you hate Firebenders,” Taehyung said. Hoseok noticed he was sitting a good distance away.

 

“No, I don’t,” Hoseok said stubbornly.

 

Taehyung gave him a look.

 

“Well, I mean, my brother’s a Firebender, and so was my dad. So no, I don’t.” Hoseok clenched his fists. He didn’t want to be mad at Taehyung. He’d just saved his life, and of all the people he’d met, he was one of the few who didn’t deserve this. “I’m sorry, I’m being an ass. You don’t have to explain anything. Thank you for saving me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Taehyung seemed to consider something privately, before opening his mouth. “You know, I’m open to telling you, if you want to hear.”

 

Hoseok contemplated it for a second. Knowing the truth would probably be better than wondering at all the possibilities and assuming the worst. On the other hand, what if the truth was bad anyway?

 

“Sure,” he finally decided.

 

“Where do I even start?” Taehyung said, thinking out loud. “So as you probably assumed… I’m from the Fire Nation.”

 

Hoseok clenched his teeth and nodded.

 

“I was… exiled,” Taehyung said carefully. “No, that wouldn’t be completely accurate. I pretty much got myself exiled.”

 

“You got yourself exiled?” Hoseok said, sudden laughter coming to him. “I’m sorry,” he said, trying to stifle it. “I’m not laughing because it’s funny, but I just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung said with a smile.

 

“How did that happen?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious now.

 

“Well, it’s kind of a long story, but my best friend was banished first. I didn’t want him to be alone, and I didn’t like the way the Fire Nation did things, so I took it as a chance to start fresh. I ran away.”

 

“You’re a loyal friend. Your friend is so lucky to have you,” Hoseok said, impressed. “That must have been really hard - to leave behind everything and everyone you knew… even if you didn’t agree with your nation’s ways.” His anger had subsided, strangely. Taehyung seemed to have the unique ability to calm him down, without even doing much himself. Baffling beyond belief, but it gave him relief for a change.

 

“I felt like I had to do it,” Taehyung said gravely. His gaze lingered on the ground for a few moments, before he looked up to give Hoseok a friendly smile. “You know, Firebending has never been my strong suite, and especially here in the Earth Kingdom, there’s not much good in flaunting it, so I’ve been hiding it from everyone. I usually pretend to be a non-bender.”

 

“Makes sense. I understand.”

 

A mischievous look came to Taehyung suddenly. “I prefer you alive and unburnt, so I considered breaking out of the act.”

 

“I’m grateful,” Hoseok said, grinning.

 

Taehyung returned a smile. “Hey, Hoseok?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If… we ever make it out of here, where would you go?” His brows creased in thought. “Back to your rebel group?”

 

Hoseok hesitated for a second before replying, “Yeah.”

 

“Can I… join you?”

 

“What?” Hoseok asked. His voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “You’d want to join? Why?” It was strange… a Firebender from the Fire Nation? Even with his exile history, it was still odd. But he supposed Taehyung had enough cause to hate his own country.

 

“Ever since I was put here, there were so many times when I thought I was going to die. Even now, we can’t be sure what’ll happen,” Taehyung said gravely, rubbing at his neck. “So many different things came to mind, so many regrets. I left the Fire Nation because I wanted to make a difference in this war. I want the Fire Nation to stop destroying other countries… but I haven’t done much to help anyone yet. I thought meeting you must have been some stroke of luck, with you being in the resistance and all. I really want to join and fight beside all of you.”

 

Hoseok considered his words quietly. He wasn’t sure if Taehyung would even be accepted by Tyro, and even if he was, many of the other rebels wouldn’t accept him. The one silver lining was that Taehyung would be able to bring them valuable knowledge from the inside - knowledge that none of them had access to. If it came to a heated debate, Hoseok found that he would be willing to argue this fact in support of the younger boy.

 

“You can come with me,” Hoseok said. “I don’t know if our leader will accept, but it’s worth a try.”

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung said, revealing his teeth with a sweet smile. “Sounds good.”

 

—

 

The sound of something grating against the door had Hoseok bolting up. He had been resting against the wall right beside the door, and now his nerves had him springing to the other end of the cell next to Taehyung. The younger boy gave him a look of resigned fear, as though he were in the middle of attempting to swallow it. He touched Hoseok’s right wrist, rubbing his fingers softly against it.

 

Hoseok took in a long, deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was ready. He found Taehyung’s hand with his own and grasped it tight. _It’ll be okay._

 

Something shattered on the other side of the door. He frowned. That was different. Not the usual clinking of metal against metal as the guards inserted their keys into the lock. Could it be some kind of scuffle? An animal? His blood turned to ice. What new horror were they planning?

 

The door opened slowly, creaking. Hoseok cringed as slivers of light reached inside their dark cell. Whoever was behind the door was obscured. Only their shadow was visible. It looked to be a single person, from what he could make out at the moment. Taehyung’s hand around his wrist tightened.

 

The figure stepped out from the shadows. His boots were the first thing Hoseok made out. Plain black, with the sides all worn out and peeling. There was one spot where a hole was starting to form. Nothing like the polished sturdy-looking ones issued to every soldier of the Fire Nation. Hoseok wasn’t sure why, but something about these was familiar.

 

The figure was a tall boy with his black hair cut short. His body held the burden of wariness as he crouched in front of Hoseok. “Hobi!” he exclaimed, keeping his voice hushed.

 

“Hyung… you- you aren’t supposed to be here.” Hoseok looked around frantically. “The captain might come back. You have to get out of here. If he catches you-”

 

“He won’t. We’re getting you out,” his brother said calmly, placing a firm hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. I have backup.”

 

Hoseok blinked, gathering himself. Backup? No, the reason he had sacrificed himself was to save the others. If this rescue attempt failed, then it meant all of them would be turned over to worse fates. “No, no, this is- all of this is too dangerous. You have to get out now! Before you get found out. Maybe if you leave now-”

 

“Hoseok,” his brother said, putting both hands on Hoseok’s face. “Look at me. It’s gonna work out, okay?” He placed one of his palms flat on top of Hoseok’s head.

 

Something rustled behind the door. Hoseok’s eyes darted to it. It would be so like the captain to lurk behind there, just waiting for the right moment…

 

“Hyung, you don’t understand,” he whispered. “You don’t know him.”

 

“Hoseok!” a new voice greeted him.

 

“Ji-Jimin?” he sputtered as the Waterbender’s warm blue eyes met with his.

 

“We’re getting you out, don’t worry about anything.” Jimin came to him, assessing his injuries with sharp glances and quick palpations.

 

Yoongi hyung spoke, keeping his tone even and low. “Sungjin and Makiko are watching for guards. They’ll alert us if anyone comes close. Heejin isn’t far either. She’s watching the captain’s movements.”

 

“Heejin’s here?” Hoseok hissed.

 

“Don’t worry, brother. She’s all better now.”

 

Jimin took Hoseok’s wrists, bending water out of his pouch. He covered his manacles with them and Hoseok winced as they froze over and turned brittle. With a sharp hit, they broke. He did the same for his ankles.

 

Then his brother was by his side, supporting him as he lifted him to his feet.

 

Jimin moved to Taehyung, performing a quick assessment of his condition before freeing him from his bonds. When he was done, he helped Taehyung to his feet. “We’ll get you out of here soon, don’t worry,” Jimin said softly.

 

“Thanks…” Taehyung said slowly, eyeing Jimin curiously. The reality of the rescue attempt must have not hit yet. As Jimin held him securely with his arms and helped him stand, Taehyung seemed to remember something. “Wait… my bow. They have it. I need to get it back.”

 

Jimin and Yoongi hyung exchanged a glance.

 

“Where is it?” Jimin asked quickly.

 

“I’m not sure, but I bet the captain still has it. The last time I saw it, it was in his hands.”

 

“We can’t make any promises,” Yoongi hyung warned. “Getting you two out safely is our first concern. If it proves too dangerous, I’m sorry but we won’t be able to go back for it.”

 

Taehyung nodded. “Of course. I understand. Thank you so much for coming.”

 

When they snuck out of the cell, Hoseok glimpsed Sungjin and Makiko, their backs turned to him as they stood on the lookout.

 

His brother tightened his lips, letting out a whistle. It sounded exactly like the call of a bird. Sungjin and Makiko turned, and their faces washed with relief at the sight of them. Sungjin gave a tense smile. He made a motion that the coast was clear.

 

The four of them moved as quickly as possible to join their companions, but with Hoseok and Taehyung injured, it was still too slow for their liking.

 

Finally, they reached their friends. “Hey,” Hoseok said, his eyes scrunching as he beheld them. “I missed you guys.” The last few days had felt like months.

 

“We missed you too,” Makiko said. “We’ll be out in no time, don’t worry.” She tapped his shoulder once.

 

Sungjin raised a hand, gesturing to their left. _This way._

 

As six, they advanced - huddled together, clinging to the shadows, until they arrived at the edge of the village.

 

“Where’s Heejin?” Hoseok whispered.

 

“She’s on her way. I saw her,” Makiko told him.

 

A sprawling pit formed in Hoseok’s stomach. He pressed his teeth against the inside of his mouth.

 

A blur of black jumped down in front of them, forcing them to skid to a stop. A mask covered the figure’s nose and mouth, but Hoseok knew those eyes. “Heejin,” he said.

 

Heejin brought her hand to her face, taking the mask aside to reveal the warm half-smile she wore so often. “Hoseok. Glad you’re alive.” She paused, her face serious again as she listened for danger. She turned to them. “We need to get out of here fast. Sounds like they’ve just checked the cell.”

 

Spurred on, they moved faster. Heejin took the lead, while Makiko and Sungjin moved to the back. Hoseok forced himself to move fast; if he didn’t, his teammates at the back would be at risk. He winced as his back acted up worse than it had in days. Despite his own pain, what worried him more was Taehyung. The other boy had been injured far more severely and frequently that Hoseok wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to limp on. When he examined Taehyung, he saw that to his surprise, the young Firebender’s eyes gleamed with a burning drive, his brows creased deep as he bit down on his bottom lip. Blood dribbled down to his chin as he bit harder the faster he forced himself on. That boy was definitely a survivor.

 

The crackling of a blazing whip raised every hair on Hoseok’s body. All seven of them halted as a red-hot tendril coiled around them in a circle, trapping them in place. The captain. He was here. Flanked by eight guards, he waved his hands, controlling the fire and turning it thicker until it resembled a snake.

 

Yoongi hyung let go of him for a moment, conjuring his own fire and breaking off the serpent at both the head and the tail. He proceeded to use five carefully directed blasts to get rid of the beast altogether. At that, the captain’s eyes narrowed and his features twisted into a severe grimace.

 

Sungjin and Makiko coordinated their forms to raise a huge rectangular block from the ground. They heaved and it fell toward some of the soldiers. The men ran frantically, but the slab was too large and heavy for all of them to escape. When it thudded against the ground, loud grunts and screams reached them. Two soldiers had their legs pinned down as the rock claimed them from waist-down, while one unfortunate man was completely crushed. Hoseok could no longer see him.

 

The captain lifted a bow - Taehyung’s bow, nocking two arrows. Just before firing, he lit the tips of both. Sungjin jumped in front of the group, raising a thick wall from the ground to protect them. Hoseok’s eyes widened as the wall actually exploded upon meeting the arrowheads. Debris from the crash scattered in all directions. Reading the situation ahead of time, Jimin spread an orb of water around all of them, turning it into an ice screen that rendered the projectiles harmless.

 

It appeared some of the soldiers were not so lucky. Three of them had sustained notable wounds on their arms, shins, and abdomens, despite the protection of their armour. Two of the others were mildly injured, but otherwise fine. Only the captain stood completely unscathed. He reached for another arrow.

 

“I believe that doesn’t belong to you,” Yoongi hyung said.

 

As the captain moved to ignite the bow, Jimin stepped forward. “Oh, no you don’t.” With swift strokes, he collected the blood flowing from the other soldiers using one smooth motion, and bended it onto the captain’s hands. Forcing him down with incredible power, Jimin froze the man’s wrists to the ground so he couldn’t move. He ran towards him, dodging the blasts from the soldiers still able to fight. Yoongi hyung sent funnels of flame at them to keep their attacks from reaching the Waterbender. Jimin stopped in front of Captain Dead Eyes. Bending down, he ignored the death glare sent his way and took the bow in his own hands. He wore it on his back, turning to meet eyes with a grateful Taehyung.

 

As Jimin hurried his way back, Makiko and Sungjin worked together to send a barrage of shards towards the remaining men. The captain used a fire breath technique to free himself, though it still took several attempts to completely thaw the ice. As soon as he broke away, he began making it back to his feet. Curling a shield around himself, he circulated his flames at a tremendous speed. Any rock flung against it was repelled at once, steaming as they hit the ground.

 

Jimin returned to Taehyung’s side. “I’ll give your bow back when we’re out of here.”

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung murmured.

 

“You’re not getting away!” the captain growled, all the sadistic mirth disappearing from his face, leaving him devoid of everything that brought humanity to a person. He was the owner of the dead, and from his palms and mouth, he unleashed hellfire upon them. The other Fire Nation men were all down, and it was the captain against the seven of them, but Hoseok quaked in his boots.

 

Makiko and Sungjin raised the first line of defense - a large boulder that stood between them and the captain. Then Jimin created an ice dome around them, pulling moisture from every source he could get at - surrounding shrubs, trees, his water pouch, even the blood of the fallen soldiers.

 

But this fire was more potent than anything Hoseok had seen. It cut through both defenses, and they were blasted back several feet from the astounding impact.

 

Hoseok cried out as the charred flesh of his back ripped against the hard rock. Dust clouded everything and he blinked wildly, trying to get the sting to stop.

 

The first thing he saw as the air cleared was Heejin. She charged at the captain, evading every blast sent her way with an almost superhuman grasp of flips and feints. “Now!” she shouted. Makiko and Sungjin raised a small platform under her feet, sending her soaring through the air. Heejin threw four stone shards at the captain, all deadly sharp. He blasted two away, and dodged the other two, letting them fall behind him. A second later, his palms lit up as he created a lasso. He aimed the noose around Heejin’s neck, his right hand forming a fist as it fell towards her. His lips curled and his smugness returned, but in his distracted state, his keen senses missed something.

 

The two shards he’d so easily dodged turned sharply in the air, changing direction as Sungjin controlled them with his Earthbending. They impaled the captain from behind, one in the stomach and the other squarely in the chest. Sungjin ripped them out through the front, leaving the man free to bleed out.

 

Heejin rolled safely onto the ground, the lasso falling uselessly beside her.

 

The captain convulsed, the tremors traveling down his entire body. Legs buckling under him, he fell to his knees. His gaze clouded and he blinked several times before his lids closed.

 

It was done. Captain Dead Eyes was no more. Hoseok found himself watching the scene blankly, his jaw turning slack.

 

Heejin sprinted back to them, taking position at the front once more. “Let’s head back,” she panted.

 

It was a long journey to the base, with Hoseok’s consciousness flickering like a candle out in the wind. His brother spoke to him throughout, variants of “Hobi, stay awake. We’re almost there, okay?” Hoseok would mumble a response, but before long, he would stumble and his brother would catch him.

 

After an eternity, they reached the foot of the campground. Hoseok let out a deep sigh, resisting the urge to break out in a fit of laughter. He was among his people again, far away from the village.

 

Even in death, the captain haunted Hoseok. It was his childishly curious smile, the unnatural expressions he was able to contort his face into, and those eyes... those damn eyes. In a way, the man had always seemed more among the dead than the living. Who was to say he was truly dead now? He turned to observe Taehyung, who walked with a limp, his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. Soundless tears spilled down the younger boy’s cheeks.

 

“We’re… here,” Hoseok said. “We’re really here.”

 

His brother squeezed his hand. “Yes, we’re here. Don’t worry about anything, you’re safe now.”

 

—

 

As he watched Hoseok rest, his eyes closed in a restless sleep, Jimin thought of the words the older boy had imparted to him before his capture. It had been on a particularly challenging day. The two of them were practicing together, but for the life of him, Jimin could not muster his usual energy. He tried his best to offer Hoseok a challenge, of course, masking his emotions as much as possible, but the older boy saw right through it.

 

Eventually, Jimin had opened up about his parents’ death and how it weighed heavy on his mind sometimes, how he missed them more than anything, how he felt their blood was on his hands. Hoseok had listened intently, seemed to carefully come to a decision, and shared his own past and how he’d lost his own parents. He said he understood the guilt and the sorrow, the aching and the desperate longing.

 

Jimin had always suspected it was something like that, but he’d never heard the specifics from Yoongi. His heart broke for Hoseok. He’d gone through so much, and at such a young age. And Yoongi, who had taken on the dual role of being Hoseok’s older brother and his parent. Who had pressed down on his own emotions, making them secondary to his brother’s, for the sake of their survival and the keen sense of responsibility he felt.

 

“We might not be related,” Hoseok had said, putting a strong hand on Jimin’s shoulder, “but I consider you a brother. It’s hard to get through a loss like that alone. I know I wouldn’t have been able to without my brother. You can think of me and rely on me as a hyung. I’ll be there.”

 

Jimin reached forward to place the back of his hand on Hoseok’s forehead. The temperature had lowered, much to his relief. He gazed at Taehyung, who lay a few feet away on the other side of the stone shelter. Making his way over, he studied him.

 

 _This boy_ … He’d been hurt at the North Pole as well, and now he was here? What was his identity? Jimin longed to know. When he was recuperated, he hoped Taehyung would be able to shine some light on the mysteries that surrounded him.

 

Come to think of it, Hoseok seemed oddly protective of him. How did those two know each other? Could it be that they met in prison, or did their bond stretch beyond that?

 

Well, that was another thing he could ask once Hoseok was up. Jimin sighed, bringing a hand to his neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Hours of healing sessions for these two had taken a lot out of him. He was used to healing people on a daily basis, and here, he usually dedicated an hour or two on average every day to healing fellow rebels. But this was right after returning from the rescue operation, which was quite a job in itself. Tomorrow, when these two were better, he’d get some rest.

 

It killed Jimin to see the marks of pain and suffering on Hoseok and Taehyung. What kind of person would do such a thing? The two of them had sustained some severe burns that looked like lashes from a whip, not to mention all the bruises and cuts. And who knew what kind of psychological torture the officer might have tried on top of all that? Taehyung’s injuries in particular were ghastly. Jimin had seen things in his healing experience, but this was one of the most macabre sights he’d laid eyes on. By some miracle, Hoseok seemed to have evaded that extent of torment.

 

The one consolation was that Jimin could be useful and make them feel better. He estimated that within a couple days, they would be sufficiently healed as to be functional in daily activities and even training, though they’d have to take it easy. Jimin could already picture himself reminding Hoseok to _please_ not push himself. He’d probably have to recruit Yoongi for assistance on that front.

 

He sighed. Seriously, Hoseok was worse than Sungha. And to think, Sungha was just a kid, something to be expected of someone that young. Jimin grew quiet, bringing his knees up to his chin. Moisture pooled under his lids, overflowing and falling to the ground. He couldn’t put into words the overwhelming surge of yearning that pressed against his chest. He wanted to see Sungha’s adorable little smile, longed to hear his voice. _I hope he hasn’t gotten himself hurt again…_

 

He missed home so much.

 

—

 

Four days had passed since their rescue, and with Jimin’s help, Hoseok felt significantly better. He was now able to stay conscious for hours without feeling nauseous or suffering through crippling back pain. He could walk around and participate in non-strenuous activities and chores. Healing with Waterbending was truly a miracle. Hoseok still couldn’t believe their luck at having such an excellent healer among them.

 

“Remember, _no training_. This doesn’t mean a little is okay, Hoseok. None at all until I say so,” Jimin had reinforced on the second day back at camp, making sure to emphasize every syllable. He’d recruited Yoongi hyung to his cause, and his brother drilled in the advice every time Hoseok seemed too energetic.

 

Taehyung was also recuperating fast, much to Hoseok’s relief. The two of them hadn’t spoken much, mainly because neither were in the mood to chat about what they had in common - their experiences in that dark cell.

 

Hoseok spent the majority of his time with his brother, Jimin, and Heejin.

 

Jimin had come to him today, his face reluctant. “What is it, Jimin?” he asked.

 

“So… you’re officially allowed to train starting today.” The younger boy looked as if he were withholding a sigh. “But _please_ , Hobi, don’t overdo it. You have to go mild for the next three days at the very least.”

 

“Got it.” Hoseok beamed.

 

“Be careful. You could open up your wounds if you don’t. I’m dead serious.”

 

“It’s alright, Jimin. I got it.” Hoseok patted the other boy’s arm, flashing him a grin.

 

“Okay. I’ll choose to believe you.”

 

Hoseok chuckled at his friend’s sternness as they parted. Jimin knew him too well. He made for his usual training area beside the waterfall.

 

“Hey, Hoseok! Wait up!”

 

“Yoongi hyung!”

 

“You heading over to train? Jimin let you?”

 

“Yes, _finally_.”

 

“C’mon, Hobi, you know it’s for your own health.”

 

Hoseok smiled. “I know. I appreciate everything he’s done for me.” Jimin had not only healed his body, but also joined the rescue mission. He’d probably volunteered too, on top of that. “Yoongi hyung, I wanted to say again, thanks for coming to get me. I don’t think there are words to explain how grateful I am.” He’d probably said it at least twenty times already, but the surge of gratitude and relief he felt every time he so much as glimpsed his brother’s face was too powerful to ignore.

 

“Of course I came. I’m your brother.”

 

“I know.” Hoseok stared at his feet.

 

“Hey, what is it?” His brother studied him closely and touched his shoulder.

 

“It’s just- I led the first rescue mission for those villagers because I wanted to make up for my mistakes in the past. You wouldn’t know the amount of relief I felt when I saw every rebel and every freed villager walk out safe. Even as I stayed back fighting, I didn’t care. Of course, I fought hard, like I always do, but I wasn’t thinking of myself first. You know?”

 

His brother gave a stiff nod. “Yeah.”

 

Hoseok swallowed. “So when they whipped me and put me in a cell, I couldn’t help but think it was all worth it. That finally justice was coming for me and my old friends, the Protectors. This was me atoning for my sins. It wouldn’t be completely accurate to say that I think I deserved the torture, but it would be a lie if I said I didn’t. I think it’s somewhere in between.”

 

“Hoseok, I say this with absolute certainty. You did not deserve any of what you went through, nor was it your fault in any way. Losing your old teammates wasn’t a sin you committed. It wasn’t your fault, as hard as that must be to accept.”

 

Hoseok sighed, smiling as he breathed in again. His brother was so supportive, but he would never understand how he felt, not that there was anything wrong with that. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m so grateful to you and the others, but I just can’t stop feeling like I shouldn’t have needed help. People shouldn’t have to risk their lives just to save me, of all people. What if things hadn’t gone well? What if some or any of you had been killed? Or caught and tortured even worse than Taehyung and I were? So I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to avoid getting myself in trouble like that in the first place.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay to need help, Hobi,” his brother said, patting the back of his head. “You saved all those people. Risked your life so they could all escape safely. They all thank you for it. So does every member of the team you put together. Everyone needs help from time to time, and it doesn’t mean you’re lacking in any way.”

 

“It’s still hard to believe that, to be honest,” Hoseok admitted. “But I really appreciate you saying that. Maybe someday I’ll agree with you.”

 

His brother nodded. “Someday.” He put an arm around Hoseok’s shoulder, bringing him close for a side hug.

 

Hoseok smiled at the warm comfort the embrace brought him. He wished he could relax into it forever. They stayed like that for a long time, just glad they still had each other. But eventually, Hoseok had to let go. There was work to be done. “Ah, I should get to training soon.”

 

“I’ll let you get to it, then. Take it easy, alright, brother?”

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

After his brother left, Hoseok did some stretches to prepare his body after being inactive for so many days. A few minutes of that, and then he moved on to simple exercises - moving a medium-sized rock, for example. He brought it up and down, left and right, forward and back, finishing by arching it in the shape of a rainbow.

 

Sweat already dotted his forehead, though he’d barely done anything strenuous. Jimin really had been serious. It would be too risky to do anything further. Hoseok suppressed his ambition and passion as he imagined reality in its clearest form. _I can’t risk anything right now. I could get hurt more, which would take longer to heal from. Rest is crucial at this stage._

 

Panting, Hoseok used the back of his hand to wipe at his forehead.

 

“Hoseok?” Heejin called.

 

“Yeah?” He turned, seeing her standing by a tree near the waterfall. Suddenly, she seemed unsure and briefly studied the ground. “I… never mind actually.”

 

“You sure?” Hoseok asked, walking towards her. This was so unlike her. “Are you alright? What is it?”

 

“Yeah, completely. I’m just… so glad you’re here and alive. To know that you went through all that… We were all really worried about you.”

 

“I’m glad to be here,” Hoseok said, a fond smile touching his face. “Thanks for rescuing me. I really, really can’t tell you how grateful I am. You guys saved my life.”

 

“We could never leave you in the hands of someone like that,” she whispered, her eyes showing a vulnerability he’d never seen before. It wasn’t exactly fear, not like what he’d seen in her after her ordeal at Omashu. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

Hoseok brought a smile to his face, even when he felt the impulse to tear up. He wasn’t even sure why; perhaps it was that for the first time ever, he saw her break out completely from the mask of nonchalant cool that she always donned. To make it worse, it was his fault.

 

He stepped closer, taking her frame in his, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Heejin hugged him back and for a second, he thought she stroked his hair, though he couldn’t be sure as it had ended so soon.

 

—

 

When Taehyung was recovered enough to get up and move around, Hoseok introduced him to his brother.

 

“Hyung, this is Taehyung. Taehyung, this is my brother, Yoongi hyung.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Taehyung smiled and Hoseok swore the tent brightened.

 

“So nice to meet you.” His brother reached forward to grab Taehyung’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

 

After getting through the pleasantries and small talk, Taehyung asked if he could be allowed to speak with Tyro.

 

“Of course,” Hoseok said. His heart beat faster at the prospect of working alongside the other boy on goals common to them, sharing the same living space, and of course, training with him.

 

It was sheer luck that Hoseok was able to get a meeting organized for Tyro and Taehyung within hours of Taehyung’s request. The rebel leader was caught up in three consecutive meetings after noon, but after that, he had an opening.

 

Their first real impressions of each other were decent, from what Hoseok sensed. He was allowed in the room during the meeting, and the three of them sat on stone chairs inside Tyro’s tent. Tyro seemed to think Taehyung a well-mannered and decent boy, while Taehyung admired the older man as a role model. However, the leader of the rebels watched Taehyung with guarded eyes, as Hoseok had informed him of Taehyung’s background days before.

 

Taehyung spoke confidently as he shook Tyro’s hand, “It is a great honour to meet with you.”

 

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The old man gave a polite smile. “What did you wish to discuss?”

 

“I asked to meet with you because with your permission, I would like to join your rebel forces.”

 

“You’d like to join us?” Tyro’s brows lifted. He brought his hands together on his lap, interlocking the fingers. “I hope you do not take my words the wrong way, Taehyung. Hoseok seems to trust you, and I trust his judgment, which is why I allowed you to stay for the past few days… but why should the rest of us trust you? I can’t help but be wary after hearing you were born and raised in the Fire Nation.”

 

“I understand,” Taehyung sympathized. “I would be too if I was in your position. The fact is, I left the Fire Nation myself three years ago because I didn’t agree with their ways. I have no allegiance to them now whatsoever. Even if I did, they would never allow me back. If they do, it’ll be in chains or to execute me for my treason. They have wanted posters of me all around the Earth Kingdom, which was why I was captured when I passed through that village.”

 

“Treason?” Tyro questioned. “Surely leaving your country won’t earn you a death sentence, even if they don’t allow you back in. Unless you are a deserting soldier, that is.”

 

“I’m not,” Taehyung said. “But… I helped fight against Fire Nation soldiers at the siege of the North. They have me branded as a traitor because I was loyal to the banished prince, Zuko. When he was exiled, I followed him and traveled with him for three years.”

 

Hoseok stared. The friend that Taehyung had mentioned was the _prince of the Fire Nation?_

 

Tyro did a better job concealing his surprise. His eyes widened slightly, but that was it. “As I hear, the prince is after the Avatar. If you traveled with him, you must have helped him.”

 

“I did,” Taehyung admitted. “I won’t try to hide anything from you. But all that is done. He and I separated because our goals grew too different. I would not make another move against the Avatar if my life depended on it. I see the hope he brings to the people.”

 

“I thank you for your sincerity, but I must say that necessity makes me a cautious man. I’m not sure that what you propose is worth the risk.”

 

Hoseok was ready to speak up when Taehyung revealed, “My father is a high-ranking officer in the Fire Nation. I’ve been inside ships, I know the weaponry, the strategies, attitudes, mindset, and beliefs of the Fire Nation. I think I could be of great use to you.”

 

Tyro grew silent as he considered his words.

 

“There’s no way I’ll ever be welcomed into the Fire Nation,” Taehyung said. “I’m not like Zuko, who is allowed back on the condition of capturing the Avatar. He’s a prince - that’s why he was given a second chance. There’s nothing I could do that would make them take me back. I have no reason to work against you.”

 

At the end of a long conversation, Tyro accepted the proposal. “Very well. You can fight among us as a member of the rebellion.” It seemed that what Taehyung had suffered in that cell improved his chances considerably.

 

As they left the tent, Taehyung beamed. Hoseok swallowed, heart fluttering. “Welcome to our group,” he said, patting Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks! I’m so excited to start. I can’t believe he let me in. Thank you for vouching for me, Hoseok.”

 

“No problem. I trust you, and I really think you’d be a good addition to the team.” After everything they’d endured together, seeing someone stripped that bare, it was easy to see a person’s true character. If Taehyung refused to break under that level of torture, Hoseok bet there was a good chance he wouldn’t betray them if he was ever imprisoned again.

 

As he watched the other boy shake his head, adjusting his bangs so that they were out of his eyes, Hoseok felt the urge to hug him. Taehyung’s hair fell so softly onto his forehead, framing his angelic face. Innocent gold eyes peeked out from the locks, and in the glory of the afternoon sun, they gleamed - the epitome of radiance.

 

Associating Taehyung with the Fire Nation still felt a little unnatural, even as he’d seen him bend fire with his own eyes. Heard the other boy admit it freely in front of Tyro. But the more he thought about it, the facts started to emulsify. Taehyung and the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation and Taehyung.

 

—

 

Three weeks had gone by since the arrival of the letter.

 

The first week, Jungkook had immersed himself into training to get his mind off it, and not a single day went by without exhausted, searingly aching muscles. He’d even done away with his rest days. That would have all been fine - he’d trained like that several times in the past - if it weren’t for the fact that he was unable to keep much of anything down. The insufficient diet made him weaker, and though his logic shouted at him to take it easy, he ignored it completely. The tempting alternative would have been to take a blade to his skin, but he’d tried for so long to avoid that. This time, he’d actually gone five weeks without resorting to it - his longest yet, and he wasn’t about to let it go. The only thing he could do to resist the impulse was to put everything he had into Firebending.

 

He must have been too thorough in that goal, as he fainted three times during practice in the span of a week. Two of those times, he woke up alone, adjusted to his surroundings, and went about his business without too much hassle, but the third time, Ty Lee found him passed out on the ground, his face pressed against the gravel.

 

She tried to rouse him and when he didn’t stir right away, she called out for the others. When Jungkook came to, the three girls were crouched around him.

 

“Thank goodness you’re awake!” Ty Lee exclaimed. She brought her hand to his shoulder carefully. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy.” Jungkook blinked at his surroundings.

 

Azula frowned. “Why don’t you take it easy on training for the next few days? Clearly, you’re overworking yourself.”

 

“Your skills have been improving fast lately,” Jungkook said, managing a smile. “I can’t fall back now.”

 

Truthfully, he wasn’t fixated on his rivalry with her these days. Not since two years ago, to be completely honest. Sure, there were days when her progress made him uneasy and determined to work harder, as she was the person he compared his own efforts and results against. In the grand scheme of things, however, he found himself fairly nonchalant about the entire contest. It was so petty compared to the reality he saw too often - the constant violence, burning, the fall of Omashu…

 

Azula gave him a look. “Is something wrong? You’ve been different lately.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve barely been eating,” Ty Lee said, the worry clear in the high tone of her voice.

 

“No, not at all. I just haven’t been that hungry. But I’m fine, really.”

 

“It’s great that you’re working so hard, but you won’t be much use to anyone like this. You should rest,” Azula said.

 

Jungkook smiled, the perfect image of the grateful friend and loyal subject. “Thank you for the concern, but I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to rest. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Midway through the second week, he stopped throwing up and started to feel more like himself again. It was good timing, as his energy and prowess were required at their peak. The four of them had traveled to the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se to oversee the Drill operation.

 

The Drill operation was the Fire Nation’s most recent attempt at breaking through the wall. The drill was enormous, created for the very purpose of penetrating Ba Sing Se. If they could just get through the Outer Wall, it would be significantly easier to bring the Earth Kingdom down and finally achieve victory in the Hundred Year War.

 

Ultimately, the drill managed to penetrate a portion of the Outer Wall, but the operation was foiled by the Avatar and his team. It had ended up being quite a messy fight - _literally_ , as the pipes burst, releasing slurry onto the exterior of the drill, covering them all in it. Needless to say, it was disappointing to see such an ambitious venture that was _two years_ in the making, fail like that.

 

Now, the four of them were in the midst of tracking the Avatar’s bison again. They’d found traces of white fur on the ground, and followed on the backs of their mongoose lizards. The sooner they reached the bison, the quicker they’d find the Avatar.

 

After two days of hard pursuit, they spied the bison from the distance. The large animal was among a group of six young women in green attire. It seemed they were taking care of it.

 

Azula ordered her lizard forward. The other girls and Jungkook urged their own beasts on to match her speed.

 

Azula shot lightning at a tree, striking it to the ground and blocking the path behind the bison and the women. “My my, you’re easy to find,” she said as she threw a patch of fur to the ground. “It’s really astounding my brother hasn’t captured you yet.”

 

The bison let out a low growl.

 

“What do you want with us?” the leader of the women asked. The six of them took position in front of the bison, poised for battle with fans and shields.

 

_Wait a minute…_

 

The green kimonos, the dramatic ghost-white face paint, the metal headdresses? These ladies were Kyoshi Warriors.

 

Jungkook had learned briefly about the Kyoshi Warriors at school. They were elite female fighters whose job was to protect Kyoshi Island, their home. Avatar Kyoshi herself founded them centuries ago for that very purpose.

 

In class, they’d only skimmed over the topic as they were reviewing Avatar Kyoshi’s history. However, curiosity got the better of him and Jungkook found himself delving into the old scrolls and texts located in the Dragonbone Catacombs once more.

 

These women weren’t benders. Their signature weapons were metal fans, but they also used retractable shields and katanas. The part that Jungkook personally found most interesting about their technique was that strength was not the core of their style. Instead, they used their opponent’s power against them, taking advantage of flaws in stance. It was a useful ability that he had worked to incorporate into his own training.

 

“If you’re looking for the Avatar, you’re out of luck,” the leader said.

 

Mai let out the longest sigh Jungkook had ever heard. “I knew this was a waste of time.”

 

“No Avatar, huh?” Azula said with a shrug. “Well, that’s okay. Any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine!” She leaped off her mongoose lizard, blasting fire at the bison.

 

The Kyoshi Warriors banded together with their shields, protecting the great beast from the flames.

 

Mai used her shuriken to pin one of her opponents to a tree. The other one deflected her weapons with a sword. From the corner of his eye, Jungkook spied Ty Lee using her chi blocking techniques on another warrior.

 

Jungkook faced a warrior who came at him with her katana. As she lunged, he stepped to the side, returning her attack with fire from his fist. She backflipped out of the way, and when she stepped back on the ground, she threw one of her fans at him.

 

Jungkook threw his head backwards and arched his body, relying on his flexibility to avoid the weapon. He sent two streams of blue after her. They met in a U shape, sealing off any route of escape.

 

The girl brandished her sword.

 

“It’s already over,” Jungkook said. Taking just two fingers - his index and middle, he streamed a line of fire at the tip of the sword. He separated the heat from the flames, distributing it carefully so that it gradually traveled down to the hilt. He hoped the girl would take the hint and drop it in time.

 

With a shout, the warrior let go of her blade, her other hand grabbing at the wrist of her burnt one. Jungkook rushed forward, delivering a kick to her shoulder. Her body fell hard against the ground and it was enough to keep her down.

 

He heard the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors urge, “Go, Appa! Fly away from here!”

 

Another warrior ran at him with two metal fans. This time, he wasted no time shooting two small blasts aimed at the center of each fan. Spreading the heat to the edges within seconds, he rendered a shriek from the girl.

 

Jungkook spared a glance from the fight to see the bison take to the air.

 

That didn’t last long, though, as it looked like Azula had the upper hand on the leader. The bison’s roar echoed from above as it came back.

 

Jungkook returned to his opponent, who jumped into the air, aiming a kick at his face. He dodged instinctively, using the force of her fall to his advantage by delivering a hit to her back while she was still in the air. She crumpled to the ground, hitting her jaw.

 

Jungkook winced. That had to be painful.

 

Turning away, he examined the state of the fight. By now, Jungkook, Mai, and Ty Lee had taken out five of the six Kyoshi Warriors. Only the leader remained, and she was currently locked in battle with Azula. Springing up from the ground where she had fallen, she waved a flaming torch at the flying bison. “Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We’ll be okay!”

 

Azula shot a concentrated blast of blue fire at her. “Don’t you know fans just make flames stronger?”

 

They charged at each other, Azula firing a blue wave while the leader dodged, coming in for an attack with her fans.

 

Azula shot lightning at the ground in front of the warrior, blasting her backward and leaving the scorched area towering with a raging inferno. She added juice to it, causing it to crackle and explode. The leader had no choice but to put her fans away. She no longer had her sword, and all she had left was her shield. Bringing it in front of her chest, she stood defensively. A brave move, but they all knew it was Azula’s clear victory. There were no more moves left for the Kyoshi Warrior.

 

With a nod from Azula, Ty Lee advanced toward the leader in a series of flips. Hitting her pressure points with astounding speed, she let her now-limp form drop. The shield was no match against Ty Lee’s expert moves.

 

Jungkook stepped toward Azula, taking his place by her right. It was odd; in a strange way, it felt like an honour to not only be able to meet the Kyoshi Warriors, but to have the chance to fight them.

 

Azula scrutinized them, her nose wrinkling as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors shot her a scowl from where she lay on the dirt. Jungkook pictured the gears hard at work in her mind as she cocked her head, rolling over an idea, checking it from every angle she could imagine.

 

The air filled with a tense silence as no one dared to speak for a while.

 

“Well, what are you gonna do with us?” the leader demanded suddenly, as though she were in a position to use such a challenging tone.

 

That was when Azula smirked, tasting some impending victory that Jungkook could not yet see. Her calculating gaze flitted between the warriors.

 

“We’ll need your clothes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a lot longer than I originally anticipated... haha. I hope you're all doing well ❤


	27. Comeuppance

“It’s so cool how good you are at archery,” Hoseok commented as he watched Taehyung fire an arrow into one of the many small targets he had set up in the forest. The younger boy had loosed fourteen arrows so far, and all of them sprouted out of the center of each target, the deadly precision actually tickling Hoseok’s spine with chills. Occasionally, Taehyung had even shot two or three at a time. It had only been a week since their rescue, but he seemed to have no problem with the use of his arms. Hoseok smiled. All thanks to Jimin. “I’ve never tried it before, but I’ve always admired people who could shoot.”

 

“I could show you if you want,” Taehyung offered.

 

“I’d like that,” Hoseok said with a smile.

 

“Alright. You right-handed?” Taehyung asked, his voice gaining the confident authority of one who was proficient in his art.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, so you hold it like this,” Taehyung said, demonstrating. He held the bow in his left hand, his thumb and index finger bearing the weight, while he curled the other fingers inward. He gave it over for Hoseok to try.

 

“Whoa, it’s a little heavier than I expected.” He fumbled around with it, and Taehyung adjusted his fingers to the right position. Hoseok felt a little tingle where their fingers touched.

 

“You’re supposed to hold it like this all the time?” Hoseok asked, a little incredulously.

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, amused.

 

“But it feels like it’s gonna fall. I feel like I should have all my fingers around it.”

 

“It’s like that at first, but you’ll get used to it. Don’t worry.” He gave a smile. Hoseok smiled back, his heart warming a little inside.

 

“Okay, so this is the nocking point,” Taehyung said, pointing to a small bead on the bowstring. “Not all the bows have them, but some of the newer ones do. It’s easier to learn when you’re beginning. And this,” he said as he touched the non-deadly end of the arrow, “is the nock. So when you nock an arrow, you’re just putting the nock into the nocking point.”

 

“Ohh, I see,” Hoseok said, nodding. He was genuinely interested.

 

“So, what you do is you hold the arrow in your dominant hand, and you position your index finger above the arrow, and your middle and fourth finger below it.”

 

“I got it.”

 

“And then you pull it back.” Taehyung drew, and his right hand came to rest just under his chin. The string of the bow pressed against his nose, top lip, and chin. “You anchor the bowstring to the same place on your face every time, so you can get more consistent shots. For now, it doesn’t really matter so much if it’s on your chin or on your lip, but it has to be on the same spot every time.” Taehyung cleared his throat, just as his voice was starting to get raspy. Hoseok hoped he wasn’t catching a cold. “Then, you fire.”

 

Taehyung let the arrow go, and it flew with startling speed, burying itself into the very center of the target.

 

“Whoa, that was amazing!” Excited, Hoseok said, “Can you do it a few more times? I’ve just never seen someone shoot up close before, and it’s so cool.”

 

“Sure.” Taehyung nocked two more arrows and let those fly as well.

 

A broad smile came to Hoseok’s face. Taehyung was phenomenal. Awed, Hoseok found he had no words. Three times Taehyung shot, and three times he hit the target, dead center. There was a little space between the trio of arrows, but Hoseok got the impression that Taehyung had actually avoided shooting them too close _on purpose_ to avoid damaging his arrows.

 

“Do you wanna try?” Taehyung asked, offering the bow to him.

 

“Sure! I promise, I’ll be careful with it.”

 

“Oh, one more thing,” Taehyung said. “You _never_ pull back the string without an arrow in it. That’s called dry firing and if you do that, you could break the bow. So please don’t. I won’t forgive you if you do.” The younger boy narrowed his eyes teasingly, hinting that he was watching him.

 

Hoseok laughed. “Good to know. I’ll remember that.”

 

The steps that Taehyung went through so smoothly by habit took Hoseok almost ten times as much time to do. As he pulled the arrow back, Taehyung adjusted his drawing arm higher. The little contact brought an inconvenient heat to his cheeks. Willing himself to concentrate, Hoseok narrowed his eyes, focusing on the target. It seemed as though he had the aim roughly correct. Or at least, he thought.

 

“I’m kinda scared to fire. What if I do it wrong?” Hoseok said out loud, still holding his position.

 

“Don’t worry, Hoseok,” Taehyung said encouragingly. “You have it all right, you can do it.”

 

“Alrighty.” Hoseok fired. It hit the edge of the target. But he _had_ gotten the target. Being honest, Hoseok had expected to miss entirely, so this wasn’t bad as a first shot.

 

“Good job! You did well!” Taehyung patted his shoulder twice heartily. “See, I told you you could do it.”

 

“You're a good teacher,” Hoseok said, a cheerful smile playing on his lips.

 

“I’ve never actually taught anybody before,” Taehyung said, suddenly shy. “I hope it wasn’t too confusing.”

 

“Not at all. What are you talking about? You were great.”

 

Taehyung smiled. Quietly, in a voice so low that Hoseok thought he were letting out his thoughts by accident, the younger boy said, “I always wanted to teach people.”

 

—

 

“Did you hear the stories?” Makiko asked, addressing the group as a whole. A bunch of them had huddled by the campfire late at night to keep warm, and were sharing tales. “The Pirate Prince is allied with the Northern Water Tribe now. Apparently, he and his men have been fighting Fire Nation soldiers, but taking them captive and… torturing them in the most awful ways.” She inhaled sharply.

 

“Scary, scary stuff…” Junho shivered.

 

Nahyun beside him nodded. “Even if it’s the Fire Nation… it just rubs me the wrong way. Like, it just feels so terrible.”

 

“Doesn’t the Fire Nation deserve it, though? After all they’ve done to the rest of the world?” a boy named Gunwoo said, sparking with fury. “So it’s fine to massacre the entire Air Nomads, attempt the same on the Water tribes, and move against our Earth Kingdom? But now it’s suddenly so horrifying when they’re the ones suffering for once?”

 

Makiko said gently, “It’s just… still, I can’t help feeling so shaken up about it. It’s so… visceral, hearing what he’s doing.”

 

“That’s what he’s always done,” Yoongi said, regret and sorrow tainting his voice. He sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

A thick silence permeated the small area they took up. Hoseok’s lips twisted slightly.

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Jimin said slowly, almost reluctantly. “Yoongi, you were his prisoner at one point. Hearing what he normally does to prisoners, it doesn’t seem like it would have been a very ideal situation for you… and I’ve heard of situations where prisoners can get close with their captors, rely on them, and feel positively towards them, but it’s not real. It’s not… love. I just think we need to consider that as a possibility. I mean, you gotta see how unnatural it is, the degree of your friendship.”

 

Yoongi hyung swallowed. “I’ve heard of that too, but I’ve gotten just as much from Jin as he’s gotten from me. He’s probably helped me much more than I’ve helped him. _Hoseok_ would still be in the Fire Nation’s Capital City Prison if not for Jin. I owe him so much. And he’s been really good to me, Jimin. Of course it wasn’t like that at first, but after I earned his gratitude, everything changed.” His brows furrowed uneasily, and his mouth grew small until he took on a rather sheepish expression.

 

Jimin was silent for a while, staring at the crackling fire. “That’s great, and I’m glad Hoseok is here, but what about how he treats everyone else? Sure, he treats you well now, and he probably treats his crew reasonably well, but can you really forget about everything he’s done and is still doing? He’s a horrible person. I just…wish you knew that.”

 

“I…I’m not condoning his actions. They’re terrible, I know this,” Yoongi said earnestly. “I hate that he does these things, I really do. I’ve tried to talk him out of it many times. But he won’t. It’s just complicated to explain. I’m sorry.”

 

Hoseok kept silent now, as he’d exhausted this topic already, but he couldn’t help but think that if it were anyone else, his brother would have kept someone like Jin at arm’s length. He swallowed, not wanting to start beef with his own brother, but flashbacks of the cell carried urgency to his mind. He started to feel physically sick as the memories crashed in.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Hoseok turned to Taehyung, who sat to his right. Their eyes met, and a look of understanding and empathy passed between them. The other boy looked as tormented as he felt. Hoseok reached out, placing his palm gently to the back of Taehyung’s hand. The younger boy turned his hand over, encasing Hoseok’s hand in his. They squeezed tightly.

 

“Hyung,” Hoseok said, fighting for control in his voice. “When Taehyung and I were in prison, they tortured us every day. I thought Taehyung was going to _die_. How is this - what your friend is doing to the Fire Nation - any different?”

 

His brother opened his mouth to speak, when Gunwoo spoke, robbing him of the opportunity. “Hoseok, I never expected that from you, of all people,” he said, a bitter smirk twisting his features. “I thought you’d understand… did you go soft after all the torture?”

 

“Shut your mouth.” It was Yoongi hyung who spat his words like venom at the other boy.

 

Strangely, Hoseok was the one who managed to keep himself levelheaded. His gratitude at his brother’s fiery defense quelled some of his anger and anxiety. Besides, Gunwoo wasn’t far off in expecting him to feel the same way. Before his suffering at the hands of Captain Dead Eyes, he might have agreed with Gunwoo. A smile might have crept onto his face, even as he felt deeply disturbed at his own reaction. It would be a sick sort of vicarious joy, a refreshing feeling that came from hearing tales of others doing to his enemies what he could never do himself.

 

In another life, perhaps, if he were a different person, he could enjoy that kind of freedom. But the restraints he’d placed on himself were too heavy; he couldn’t allow himself to break out in order to fulfill some gratuitously violent revenge fantasy. Needless torture was something he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. Hoseok hated himself for this, but for all his desire to watch Jungkook suffer, he’d never planned to torture him. A satisfying but reasonably quick death was what he envisioned.

 

On top of that, his disgust regarding unwarranted torture had magnified as of late, not to mention that it brought him bouts of nausea. Seeing his teammate - his fellow rebel, speak this way with such enthusiasm twisted up his insides in ways he couldn’t even fully fathom.

 

Finding his voice, he pointed out, “I’ve felt extreme violent urges too, so I understand where you’re coming from, Gunwoo - I really do, but I’ve left it at that. I’ve never acted on it. If we do the same thing they do, what does that make us?”

 

“This is war,” Gunwoo deadpanned.

 

“Killing is different,” Hoseok said earnestly. He was determined to stamp his point. “You’re right, this is war. But torturing people beyond reason? It’s not like the pirates needed to do that for information. They could have given clean deaths, but they chose to drag it out. It’s cruelty, and I want us to be better than that. I _need_ us to be better than that.”

 

—

 

Taehyung felt strangely at home here. Like he _belonged_. He’d only been here twelve days, but his intentions were aligned with all the others he shared sleeping and training quarters with. Of course, he did notice how some of the rebels gave him awkward or wary glances. That would never change for some of them. However, even that felt warmer than the reception at the Fire Nation.

 

Growing up, his family had often been invited to fancy dinner parties with other members of the aristocracy. Ever since he was a child, he’d had to watch every move, from the way he picked up a water glass to the delicate choosing of his words. He wasn’t bad at acting; rather, he could do it when required, but the better he did it, the more it caused him to feel thoroughly detached from others. It was no coincidence that he also felt a sort of friction - a bitterness towards himself whenever he did so.

 

The fact that the people of the resistance had welcomed him, save for the few who sent him hateful glares and comments every now and then, warmed his heart. Despite how difficult it must have been for them to accept him, they had done so anyway. Taehyung admired that bravery and openness. Even the ones who openly despised him, he respected. From their perspective, it must be a great challenge to be able to trust him. He was not only a Firebender, but one who had grown up in the Fire Nation. He saw their mistrust not as hate, but as fierce loyalty to their own people. In any case, it was refreshing how they did not disguise their enmity with smiles and kind words.

 

Taehyung looked around the camp, the sunset showing off the most beautiful hues of orange, purple, and pink. Hoseok was practicing Earthbending by himself, lifting a large column of rock from the ground and cutting away at it, fashioning it into a spear. Haru was locked in combat with Sungjin, while Makiko and Heejin were taking a break and enjoying the warmth given off by a small fire. Off to the far left end of the camp, Yoongi and Jimin were sitting together, their hands clasped together. Taehyung smiled. He’d noticed the two boys blushing as Heejin teased them, asking if there was anything going on between them. They’d denied it, but could not keep the shy smiles off their faces.

 

Other than Hoseok, Taehyung was closest with Jimin so far. It was truly the oddest stroke of fate that they met like this again, after the North Pole. Seeing a familiar face was a welcome surprise. The two of them liked to train together, spreading their boisterous energy to one another. Jimin’s laughter was so precious, the way his eyes would crinkle and he would bring his hand to cover his mouth whenever he was abashed.

 

When their mood grew somber, they sat together looking at the horizon, watching the sunrise or sunset. No words were needed; even without that, they offered each other solace.

 

Taehyung lit a fire in his palm, watching it wax and wane. He was in the process of preparing for his first mission - to be conducted in five days’ time. A chance to prove himself. To diminish the doubts from his team members and finally do something practical for the resistance effort. He’d sat in on four meetings with Tyro and the rebels who would be his teammates for the mission. Taehyung’s vast knowledge of Fire Nation machinery, vehicles, and strategies proved useful already. They modified their plans to accommodate the new knowledge he brought forth, his suggestions for more effective alternatives and fighting techniques accepted without too much conflict.

 

_The plan has to succeed. I have to be perfect._

 

Taehyung stood, treading lightly into the forest spread out to the left side of their camp. A walk would help organize his mind as he went over the plans for the mission. He killed his flame. The sky filled the area with enough light to last the next couple minutes.

 

Hard footsteps came from behind, snapping twigs and crunching leaves. “Tae!”

 

Taehyung turned. “Hoseok! Hey.”

 

Hoseok came up to him, the other boy only an arm’s length away. “Hey, I just wanted to say, thanks for teaching me archery today.”

 

Taehyung’s face lit up with a warm smile. “No problem,” he said. “It was a lot of fun.” Hoseok’s persistence during the archery session had reminded him of Jungkook. There was something familiar, a specific look they had when doggedly practicing to perfect a skill. Taehyung couldn’t put it in words, but it was a rather rare look. Just as everyone expressed emotions differently, there was a distinct shape that Hoseok and Jungkook’s brand of persistence took. Taehyung didn’t know how much he’d missed seeing that look until now.

 

“Yeah. I love spending time with you.” Basking in the last rays of the sun, Hoseok glowed. Dimples formed in his cheeks, making him appear reminiscent of a chipmunk. Taehyung felt his nerves ease, and his tense shoulders came down a little.

 

“Me too,” he said.

 

Hoseok was the kind of person whose presence could brighten anyone’s mood. Taehyung looked up to him in so many ways - his confidence and skill as a fighter, that brand of natural authority he exuded, his grit, and especially his courage. He would make a great leader someday, and Taehyung looked forward to seeing that.

 

“I’m so glad I met you,” Hoseok said, bringing a hand to touch the back of his neck. “Even though the way we met was really weird.”

 

Taehyung laughed. “No kidding.”

 

They exchanged a fond look. It was one of those things that only people who went through the same thing could share. Though Taehyung had only known Hoseok for a short time, the circumstances of their meeting made it feel as though they’d known each other for ages.

 

Then Hoseok’s face changed, a tender emotion softening his features. Taehyung gave him a curious look, a friendly smile on his lips.

 

Hoseok leaned close and gently pressed his lips to his. Surprised, Taehyung did nothing at first. His heart started to race. A part of him wanted to reciprocate, and he almost did.

 

“I can’t,” he said when he was able to react. Taehyung put a hand to Hoseok’s chest, pushing him away gently.

 

Hoseok searched his face. “I’m so sorry,” he said, flustered. “I must have misread the situation. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine,” Taehyung said quickly. His cheeks burned, realizing Hoseok must have mistaken the look on his face as he was reminiscing.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I should have been more sure before I did anything.” Hoseok’s cheeks grew redder by the second, as though all the blood in his body was rushing up to fill them.

 

Taehyung found it hard to meet the other boy’s eyes. “It’s okay. I’m sorry if I did anything that confused you. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Hoseok mumbled that he had nothing to be sorry for. He looked so nervous that Taehyung felt sympathy for him. Choosing his words carefully, Taehyung told him, “It’s not that I don’t like you. You’re so fun to hang out with and you’re great. I really like you as a person, but it’s just a bit complicated right now.”

 

Hoseok took in each word silently. After some silence, he said, “I see. I’m really sorry again. And I’m also sorry if you already have someone.”

 

“No. I don’t. Don’t worry about that.” Taehyung had to look away to the side, blinking quickly as a sudden wave of emotions took him. He breathed in slowly through his nose, taking a couple of seconds to compose himself.

 

“I really value our friendship,” he said, turning back to meet Hoseok’s eyes. “And I would love if we could just keep being friends the way we were without it being awkward.”

 

Relief washed over Hoseok’s features. “Of course! I’d like that too.”

 

Taehyung gave him a smile. Despite his words, he wondered if they could ever be as they were without this new knowledge hanging over them.

 

—

 

Two knocks came to the door.

 

_Jin?_

 

Namjoon raised his head from where he lay on his side on Jin’s bed. He frowned. If it were Jin, he would have come in seconds after knocking. It was his room after all.

 

“Come in,” Namjoon called, his voice hoarse.

 

The door opened and his eyes widened when he saw Hyungsik slide in through the gap.

 

“Hey,” the older boy said.

 

“Hi.”

 

Hyungsik shuffled towards the bed. “How are you holding up?”

 

“My back’s healing quickly, and I’ll be good in a few days,” Namjoon rasped. He cleared his throat. Experiencing healing powers firsthand was even more incredible than witnessing it being done to a prisoner. It accelerated his healing process tenfold, maybe more. “How are you?”

 

“Good, good.” Hyungsik nodded a few times absently.

 

“Thanks for helping me back there,” Namjoon said.

 

“I had to. We went into that mission together.”

 

“I know. Still.”

 

The older boy fell silent, but Namjoon could see that words hung on his lips. He waited.

 

“Thanks for what you did back there, helping me even when you were so badly injured.” Hyungsik looked him in the eyes.

 

“It was really nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

Hyungsik formed a fist with his left hand, rubbing his fingers against his palm while his thumb rested on the second joint of his index finger. The friction of skin brushing against skin filled the air. The older boy looked at his hand as if to avoid looking anywhere else. “I was so sure that wouldn’t happen during the mission. I really was careful about it, and I thought I had it under control, but it happened anyway. I truly apologize for that. It could have gotten you in trouble if we weren’t so lucky.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize for that. I understand that things can happen. And it worked out in the end.”

 

Hyungsik let out a sigh. “Listen, there’s something else I wanted to say. I’m sorry for saying all those things earlier. Before we got on that Fire Navy ship.”

 

Namjoon was quick to reply, “It’s fine.”

 

“It was unnecessary.”

 

Namjoon moistened his lips, looking down at his hands.

 

Hyungsik extended a hand slowly towards him. Namjoon turned to see that the other boy was poised to shake his hand. All he needed was his permission.

 

Namjoon didn’t react right away and just studied him. Hyungsik was being earnest, he decided- the steadiness of the older boy's gaze convincing him. 

 

Namjoon brought his right hand up to meet his. Hyungsik’s hand was firm and cool as they shook. The older boy gave a polite smile.

 

“You know, you can sit down in one of these chairs. You don’t have to keep standing.”

 

“Ah, yeah.” Hyungsik walked over to the large mahogany table in the middle of the room, lifting one of the chairs surrounding it. He brought it over to the bedside, but just stared at it for a second before filling the seat.

 

Silence stretched on and both of them avoided looking directly at the other.

 

“How long has it been exactly since we finished the mission?” Namjoon tried. It was either three or four days, from what he remembered asking Jin, but he’d slept so much lately that he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Four days.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And where’s Jin…?” Namjoon asked. “I, uh, haven’t seen him in a while.”

 

“He went after that Fire Navy ship. The one we were on. He left last night.”

 

“What? Why would he? But we finished the mission... was there something we missed?”

 

Hyungsik pursed his lips and looked down at his lap, a smile coming to twist at his lips as he shook his head. “You can’t be serious.”

 

Namjoon frowned, cocking his head.

 

“No, we didn’t miss anything. Jin sent off the documents and they were received safely.” Hyungsik’s smile grew genuinely amused. “Namjoon, you… you really don’t know, do you?”

 

“Know what?” Namjoon subdued the impulse to add, “Just spit it out.”

 

“For revenge. He’s upset at what happened to you.”

 

Namjoon searched the other boy’s emerald eyes in silence, but was unable to find any hint of a joke. He was telling the truth.

 

Jin had said nothing of revenge. Why would the other boy go to such great lengths just for him? It was simultaneously flattering and concerning. Sure, Jin was hard to take out, and he probably wouldn’t be in any real danger, but for him to react like this over nothing…

 

“Did he take anyone with him?”

 

“He took three others. Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.” Hyungsik’s face lit up as a warm glow entered his eyes and his smile filled with that particular fondness that came from sifting through old memories. “I almost wanted to tag along, just to see. When he gets mad about personal matters, he can be very… spirited sometimes.”

 

—

 

Jin rode a great vortex of water. The three others who accompanied him traveled on spouts of their own, and they sped towards the Fire Navy ship. It had finally come into view in the distance, and Jin’s palms tingled.

 

There were few things in life Jin forgave. It wasn’t that he was petty or vindictive; it was his steadfast pursuit of the code of justice he desired to spread to the world around him: retribution. Even among offenses, the worst crime that could be committed was injury or murder of those closest to him.

 

Seeing those horrible burns on Namjoon’s back had flung him into a rage. It was only his rehearsed composure that allowed him to subdue his emotions as he immediately moved to Namjoon’s side to begin the healing process. Jin’s lip curled as he recalled the cruel burn lashes that covered the younger boy’s back even before this incident.

 

Not only that, but hearing that Hyungsik had run into problems added fuel to his anger. If the other boy’s experience during the mission had dug up his trauma to the point that he was set several paces back, after all the hard progress he’d made over the years, Jin could not forgive the Fire Nation that.

 

A sinking feeling stirred in his stomach.

 

He regretted the first time he had really tortured a man. It was after his father’s death. He’d performed light torture in the past, but filed it under interrogation rather than actual torture. Killing was something that came with battle, so naturally, he’d grown up on it. Torture on the other hand, was a different beast. It was beyond the measure of words, the amount of joy and satisfaction that could be achieved from the act, especially when used to exact justice for the death of a loved one. A smile of equal parts hatred and justice had curled his lips as he ripped yet another scream from the man.

 

_It’s done. This is enough._

 

He was about to form a skewer of ice to finish things off, when the door creaked open. He turned.

 

The smile died from his lips. “Hyungsik…”

 

The older boy stood at the doorway, seemingly unable to divert his attention from the gore. “I didn’t know you were here,” he mumbled. “I just heard the scream and I- I wanted to check on things…”

 

In his excitement, Jin had begun the impromptu torture session without letting any of his men know. “I… I’m so sorry.” The knife in his hand clattered to the floor.

 

Jin wanted more than anything to go to him, to help him, to do _something_ , but his hands and clothing were stained with the dark red violence he had delivered. He scrunched his nose in frustration.

 

So much to regret. So much to pay for.

 

Today, he would lay down his first coin on the path towards atonement. Redemption. Maybe even forgiveness.

 

They were almost caught up to the ship, now roughly ten seconds away. The number of soldiers on deck had increased threefold from last time. Some sort of meeting seemed to be under way. Jin formed a thin mist around them as they approached. When they reached the ship, he curved each of their spouts so that they delivered them solidly onto the deck.

 

As soon as they landed, each of his three men ran to the Fire Nation soldier nearest to them - hacking, slicing, and stabbing.

 

Jin remained behind, observing the fight and building up his energy. Though the sky was pitch black save for the moon, the lamps that lit the deck - one placed every six feet or so, made visible the faces of their enemies, the glint of steel weapons, and of course, blood.

 

As the fighting went on, the clamour attracted more Fire Nation forces from below deck. As they banded together, Jin’s men were pushed back. One sustained a hard blow to his knee, while another was punched squarely in the jaw. Luckily, none of them had been burned.

 

Jin collected water from the sea into a great orb the size of a Fire Nation trebuchet. It squirmed as he fought to manage the weight.

 

“Stand back!” he yelled. His men reacted immediately.

 

The orb pulsated twice before it burst into twenty tentacles, each one thick and alive. They went after every soldier in sight, wrapping themselves around the helpless bodies multiple times from head to foot. Some of the prey proved more difficult to catch. They attempted to run, hide, or dodge to save their skins, but it was only a matter of time.

 

Jin’s heart thudded in the confines of his chest. What he was about to do was something he’d never tried before. It was inspired in part off a move he’d attempted at the North Pole, but it would never have come to fruition without the nourishment to his creativity that Namjoon’s mere presence offered him.

 

Once he seized all of them, Jin transformed the tentacles, shaping them into rectangles. Each one held a single soldier, kicking and treading in vain against the water. Closing his eyes in concentration, he raised them all ten feet in the air, arranging them in a neat circle. When he opened this eyes and lifted his chin, he gave a smile, pleased at his handiwork. He’d always liked perfect circles.

 

Without further delay, he iced them over. The bodies stopped moving. They were portraits, similar to the ones that decorated the halls of his ship. In one slice, Jin simultaneously detached the heads from the bodies they belonged to. Ice harshly scraped against ice as they met with the friction of the bodies, forcing them to tear apart at the neck. As they fell heavy onto the deck, the ice cracked in places and shattered in others.

 

With his bending, Jin caught one of the heads before it fell, bringing it close. As it floated in the air, he took it in both hands, staring the soldier in the face. The man’s mouth was open wide, his pink tongue in full view, his scream of terror preserved and hardened. Jin examined it for five seconds before losing interest. He tossed it into the sea.

 

He let out a deep breath, the fatigue starting to reach him. The iced bodies fell onto the deck, crashing and making quite a racket. He saw one of his men flinch.

 

Now, it was time to settle matters in the other parts of the ship.

 

Jin sent his arms of water below deck - to the halls, all the rooms, even the kitchen, to find every crew member and extinguish the life out of them. From this proximity, he was able to sense the locations of every living being based on the water that filled the shells of their bodies. His heightened sensitivity from the psychic aspect of his bending also lent him the ability to distinguish and identify people just by the chi flowing in them. The unique patterns and paths gave rise to different auras, and once Jin learned someone’s aura, he never forgot. Mercilessly searching the ship, he drowned, impaled, and whipped soldiers to death. Only the captain he allowed to live.

 

When he finished, he was left breathing hard. Jin scanned the deck. Collapsed bodies and ice littered the area. His men were off to the far right, cornering the last remaining survivor. The young man must have slipped past his reach somehow.

 

“Leave him,” Jin ordered. His original plan had been to leave only the captain alive, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea to spare another soldier, one who saw the massacre for himself.

 

He stepped towards the man, grabbing him by the scruff with both hands. The man cowered and his legs buckled under him.

 

“I want you to report to your commanders. Tell them who came here and did this to your fellow soldiers.”

 

“Y-you’re him… aren’t you? The pirate.”

 

In confirmation, Jin summoned a watery tendril, using it to bring the man’s chin up. Forcing his jaw to the left, where the majority of the bloodshed was concentrated, he held his face there for ten seconds, allowing the man to take in the carnage. The soldier’s mouth opened and his nose twitched as if to let out a snarl. It lasted for the briefest of moments, before it was replaced with trembling lips and those predictably wide eyes, the glory of the full moon reflected in them. “More of this is what will follow if any of my men are hurt again. Do you understand?”

 

The man swallowed, nodding hard.

 

A nonverbal answer wasn’t good enough. “Do you understand?” he repeated.

 

“Y-yes. I-I understand.” A tear trailed down the soldier’s face as his gaze lingered on his fallen comrades.

 

“Go on now. Don’t be so afraid,” Jin cooed. “No one’s gonna kill the messenger.”

 


End file.
